Lo inmortal del amor
by nosight
Summary: El jashimista se ha enterado de que esta embarazado,pero como todo devoto de tal religion, prefiere mil veces dar en sacrificio su propio hijo antes que tenerlo.Puede no lograrlo,pero lo seguira intentando. No hay finales felices cuando vives de la muerte
1. Akatsuki

-¡Nos atacan!- Grito Deidara mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus costados buscando su tan amada arcilla

-Demonios son demasiados-Enfatizo Sasori tras haber asesinado a de sus atacantes

-Pues entonces apúrense-Demando Kakuzu sujetando a una gran cantidad de anbus con sus hilos

Desde que todo ese ejercito de Anbus provenientes de Konoha habían llegado de sorpresa. Tomando a cada uno de los akatsukis con la guardia baja. Todos los miembros se dispersaron tratando de controlar esa tormentosa situación.

-¡Tobi no puede con tantos sempai!-Menciono el enmascarado corriendo hacia Deidara revoloteando los brazos (vuela Tobi, vuela =D)

-¡Eres un inútil Tobi, solo empieza a matar!-Grito el rubio formando sus características figuras de arcilla

Kakuzu buscaba desesperadamente a su compañero inmortal. Sabia de sobra que matar era su pasatiempo favorito pero era un descuidado y un lento. Temía el solo hecho de pensar que habiendo tantos enemigos, podrían capturarlo

Y como si fuera invocado. Hidan corría con la guardaña (me gusta mas así 0w0) ensangrentada en mano y su pecho descubierto como siempre

-Joder Kakuzu, no te separes de mi-Dijo el inmortal tomando posición de ataque detrás de su mejor compañero (si compañero xD y son horneadas =D)

-Hidan…-Suspiro Kakuzu-Eres un idiota

Sin más continuaron con su coordinado como de pelea

Sasori y Deidara se encontraba peleando con otro equipo. Más en este se encontraba una rubia y un joven de coleta

-Shikamaru no los pierdas de vista-Contesto la chica rubia

-Si, ya lo se Ino- Gruño Shikamaru

Maestro terminemos con ellos de una buena vez-Concluyo Deidara lanzando sus arañas de arcilla por todos lados. Provocando una fuerte explosión

Aprovechando la repentina cortina de humo, Sasori ataco rápidamente a Ino. Lanzándola por los aires y fuerte grito proveniente de ella, hizo estremecer a Shikamaru

-¿Ino te encuentras bien? ¡Responde!-Menciono nervioso el ninja, al no recibir respuesta de su amiga. Seguía sin poder ver nada debido al escombro levantado tras la explosión

-Ahora seguirás tu niñato-Pronuncio el marionetista, preparando su mejor ataque

Shikamaru retrocedió tratando de elaborar una buena estrategia para solucionar la situación, pues estaba a merced de 2 akatsukis. Pero las ideas no llegaban. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sudo frio

Ansioso Sasori por eliminarlo, no presintió el gran golpe que fue clavado en su mejilla, arrastrándolo por varios metros, terminando estampado en un árbol cercano

¡Maestro!-Corrió Deidara en ayuda al Akatsuki-¿Se encuentra bien?-Movió al marionetista

Pero para su desgracia Sasori se encontraba inconsciente

Y la responsable de tal golpe caminaba firmemente hacia Deidara. Era alta, con dos coletas rubís y unos sobresalientes pechos (. que ser tan obvio xD)

-Shikamaru, ve enseguida por Ino. Yo me encargare de estos dos- Hablo seriamente Tsunade al tronar sus nudillos-No tardaran en llegar Kakashi y los demás

-Si Tsunade-sama- Contesto Shikamaru y sin mas se levanto

Antes de que éste prosiguiera con su camino. Unas enormes hojas aparecieron frente a él. Se trataba de Zetsu que obstruyo su paso y provoco que cayera.

-No escaparas-Menciono la parte blanca con toda tranquilidad

-Prepárate para morir-Sentencio la parte obscura con una mirada fría

-Rayos-Inquirió nervioso el chunin (¿si es así verdad? O_o)

Zetsu salió por completo y camino tranquilamente hacia el

¡Shikamaru!-Grito Sakura corriendo junto con Kakashi

Éste venia acompañado de otros conocidos como Kiba, Sai, Hinata, Chouji y otros ninjas mas provenientes de la misma aldea

-Perfecto. Más bocadillos- Saboreo Zetsu

-Perdona que hayamos tardado Shikamaru-Saludo Kakashi- No creímos que serian tantos

-Ja. Pues debieron pensar en eso antes-Respondió Shikamaru tomando la mano de su amigo Chouji para levantarse-No bajen la guardia, no hemos podido si quiera con uno

-Lo sabemos-Dijo Kakashi-¡Sakura, Sai! Vayan a curar a cada herido. Tengan cuidado chicos

-¡Si!-Respondieron al unisonó

-Cuento con ustedes-Finalizo y armo un par de sellos en sus manos

Al momento en que escucharon el chillido de unos pájaros, continuaron con su encargo. Y cada ninja herido era atentado por Sakura

-No te preocupes, es un poco profunda pero no tardara en sanar-Contesto la chica

-Gr…gracias-Dijo herido un ninja recargado en un árbol

-No tenga miedo. Se que ella se ve como un monstruo y causa gran temor pero es bue…-

-¡Cállate Sai!-Interrumpió la peli rosa- Nadie te pidió tu opinión-

-Jajá, tranquilos muchachos-Sonrió en ninja pero su expresión cambio y grito-¡Es el, otra vez!-

El herido apuntaba hacia el árbol que se encontraba enfrente. En este se encontraba un miembro más de Akatsuki. Era de cabello negro y largo. Con una mirada penetrante y unos ojos conocidos por los presentes. (Que sexyyy xD)

Asombrada, la joven palideció y miro con asombro aquel sujeto. Hacia tiempo que no había visto esa mirada, pero vaya que la recordaba. (Zorra .) Había estado obsesionada largo tiempo con unos iguales

-Es…-Intento hablar Sakura

-Uchiha Itachi- Puntualizo Sai

En un punto cercano a ellos, los 2 inmortales no dejaban de combatir

-Ni se te ocurra hacer uno de tus rituales aquí Hidan-Amenazo Kakuzu- Seria una perdida de tiempo, así que solo pelea ¿entendido?

-¡Cállate Kakuzu! Que serian un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama toda esa bola de ateos- Respondió el religioso volteando a ver a su compañero-Puedo con estos estúpidos-

Estaba a punto de lamer la sangre de su victima que portaba su guardaña. (Sho le sigo diciendo así xD) Pero en ese preciso momento es jalado por detrás de su capa por Kakuzu. Quien había golpeado al sujeto que venia justo al ataque del jashinista

-¡He dicho que no!-Repitió el tesorero con una mirada seria

-Tss…estaba distraído-Se defendió el menor sonrojado

Kakuzu tenía razón. No era momento de entretenerse y se alegraba el hecho de tener a ese inmortal como compañero de equipo. Aun siendo imposible de él morir, el ojiverde estaba allí para protegerlo. Esa sonrisa sádica de Hidan cambiaba a una cálida solo por Kakuzu

Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron a Deidara a unos metros de allí, siendo brutalmente golpeado por Tsunade

-¡Mierda! A Deidara le están dando una buena paliza-Agrego Hidan-¿Porque carajos no se defiende bien?

-¿Estas ciego o que Hidan?-Dijo Kakuzu-Deidara no se separa de allí porque esta protegiendo a Sasori, aun que a ese paso…

-Lo matara esa perra-Puntualizo Hidan

-¡Ve hacia haya de inmediato!-Ordeno el tesorero

Puesto que había notado como otro grupo más de Anbus se dirigían hacia ellos, entre ellos sobresalía una cabellera gris

-¿Qué? Claro que no-Reprocho Hidan-Tenemos que vencerlos a ellos. No te dejare a todos estos ateos a ti solo. La rubia se las arreglara (espero y que si he o_o)

-No me hagas repetírtelo Hidan-Regaño Kakuzu-Ayúdalo, nos necesitan. Yo peleare con estos y tu iras a rescatarles ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero Kakuzu…-

¡Ahora Hidan!-Finalizo con enojo el Akatsuki

El ojilila obedeció y corrió hacia Deidara quien se encontraba herido pero en pie y dispuesto a seguir protegiendo a su maestro. Éste no era débil, pues tambien había dejado a Tsunade con severos golpes. Pero su chacra se estaba acabando al igual que su arcilla

Hidan acelero su paso. Temía por la vida del rubio, después de todo era su compañero y quizás hasta un gran amigo. Peleaban constantemente pero no, no seria lo mismo si cada día no escuchaba sus insultos. Además, le encantaría el saber que él le defendería si Kakuzu se encontrara ausente…

-¿Por qué mierda no me saco a Kakuzu de la mente?-Pensó en voz alta el ojivioleta

Pero recordó que ya era mucho el tiempo que habían convivido los inmortales, era tantas las misiones en la que normalmente peleaban por sus ideas distintas, y mas aun las palabras que se habían cruzando siendo tan serio el tesorero. Y como olvidar sus quejas continúas cada vez que le cocía. Son el equipo perfecto. No se había equivocado al tomar la decisión de unirse a la organización de Akatsuki una vez de haberse enterado que otro inmortal habitaba allí. Pero soportar su maldita avaricia, eso si, era su avaro favorito.

Volteo a ver a Kakuzu una vez más y noto como éste había liberado a sus 4 corazones, que manejaban cada elemento como apoyo. Bien, ahora él iría ayudar a Deidara

Continuara…0w0


	2. Inmortal

Antes que nada una disculpa . jeje n sabia q aquí le ponía los comentarios y así xD soy una papa (me gustan las papas *o*) wueno pero les decía que los personajes no son míos y eso 0w0 y que no duden en comentar, si desean alguna pareja en especial o alguna escena que desee

Ahora si a continuar :3

-Despierta, despierta Ino-Hablo Shikamaru

-¿Qué…que sucedió?-Despertó Ino-¡Shikamaru!-

-Calma, estoy bien, Tsunade llego con ayuda-

-No creímos que esto se saliera de control-Agrego Chouji

-¡Chouji! ¿Todos están bien?-Pregunto una vez mas la rubia

-No lo sabemos, Kakashi-sensei encargo a Sakura y a Sai en ayuda a los que estén heridos…pero no han regresado-Respondió Chouji-Tampoco he visto Asuma-sensei

-Desconfiados. Todos ellos estarán bien, por eso estamos aquí ¿no?- Dijo Shikamaru

-¿Con que aquí habían otros mas he?-Menciono Kisame con espada en mano- Son tan solo unos críos, Konoha cada vez cae mas bajo-

-Es otro de ellos-Se levanto Ino

-¿Qué nunca se acaban?-Resoplo Shikamaru

-Podremos vencerlos chicos- Animo Chouji- Tan solo es uno-

-Eso lo veremos. Y sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo jajá-Rio el Akatsuki

-Termina rápido Kisame- Dijo una voz por encima del árbol

-Lo se Itachi, eso hare- Sentencio Kisame sonriendo

-Te cortare en pedazos zorra-Amenazo Hidan con su guardaña (arr xD)

-Hidan-Susurro Deidara en el suelo

-Perfecto, acabare con los dos de una buena vez-Pronuncio Tsunade

-Trata de despertar al imbécil de Sasori-Miro Hidan al rubio-No puedo creer que te dejaras golpear rubia, que delicada me saliste. Pero yo la hare un buen sacrificio-

-No digas tonterías-Dijo aliviado el artista

Quien se levanto y miro a Sasori. Tenia que abrir esos ojos carmesí, después de todo solo había sido un simple golpe ¿no? Lo tomo entre sus brazos y le sacudió levemente

-Maestro-Repitió Deidara-Vamos despierte-

-Entre menos escorias como ustedes será mejor-Comento Tsunade

-Venga, menos charla y mas acción-Corrió el jashimista hacia ella

Tratado de realizar su amado ritual, Hidan lanzaba su guardaña. Pero la hokage lograba esquivarle. Con algo de fuerza logro acertar una patada en el estomago del peligris. Mandándole arrastras por los suelos

-Dei…dara-Menciono Sasori despertando

-¡Maestro!-Sonrió el mencionado-Que bueno que haya despertado

-¿Que demonios fue lo que me golpeo?-

-Aquella mujer-Señalo Deidara a Tsunade-Hidan vino ayudarnos-

-¿Hidan?-Voltio a verle

-Rayos, el otro se ha despertado-Pronuncio la hokage

-¡Maldita bruja! –Se puso de pie Hidan

Y una vez mas el religioso se lanzo al ataque tratando de herirle

-¡Katon!- Ataco Kakuzu con una de sus mejores mascaras

-¡Cuidado!-Grito nuevamente Kakashi a sus acompañantes esquivando el ataque

-Kakashi-sensei, esas cosas no se detienen con nada. Tiene todos los elementos para contrarrestar nuestros ataques. Ya han herido a Kiba-kun y Akamaru(o no Akamaru D: una ambulanciaaa)-Dijo Hinata preocupada

El ninja-copia no respondió. Varios estaban lesionados y fuera de combate y no habían podido acabar con uno siquiera. Pues esas mascaras manejaban los elementos tierra, fuego, viento y trueno. No quedaba otra opción que separándoles de allí, podrían acabar con alguno

¿Donde se encontraban Sakura y Sai?

-Hinata, toma a Shikamaru y huyan de aquí. Tsunade-sama y Asuma deben estar cerca de aquí, seguro están con los demás-Menciono Kakashi levantando su protector por completo de su rostro

-Entendido-Obedeció la muchacha

-No podrán escapar-Puntualizo Kakuzu mandando a sus mascaras tras ellos

-No te preocupes, yo me peleare contra ti-Contesto el peligris

-¡Genial! Habrá muchos sacrificios hoy para Jashin-sama- Grito Hidan

Pues había conseguido cortar la mejilla de la hokage

-¡Muere!-Inquirió Tsunade atravesando el pecho de su oponente con una kunai

-Jeje-Rio el albino- Se siente tan bien…

Impresiona Tsunade ante esto. Retrocedió

-¡Mátala ya!- Pronuncio Sasori molesto- o lo hare yo mismo. Esto es desesperante

-¡Es cierto Hidan, acabala ya!- Agrego Deidara

-¡Dejen de joder! Hare lo que se me la gana, malditos paganos-Contesto enojado el religioso

Tras esto saca el arma clavada en su pecho y la tira a un lado suyo. La hokage trata de golpearle y éste solo se aleja. Empieza por mover sus pies de modo que forme su tan típico sello y victorioso lame la punta de su guardaña

Sin esperar más, su piel torna de otro color

-¿Como diablos hizo eso?-Pensó Tsunade nerviosa

-Veamos… ¿Con que podemos empezar?-Se cuestiono Hidan- ¡Oh ya se!-

Sacando su vara favorita de color negro. La alzo en el aire y se la clavo en su pierna derecha

-¡Ah!-Grito Tsunade con dolor cayendo ante esto al suelo

Cubriendo la sangre que emanaba su pierna trato de levantarse

-Vamos. Eso no es nada, aun falta lo mejor- Sonrió el ojivioleta

Corriendo por el bosque se encontraba Hinata con Kiba y Akamaru sobre su espalda. Tambien le acompañaban7 ninjas mas. Éstos eran perseguidos velozmente por las mascaras que les seguían desde antes.

Pero guiándoles hacia su trampa, ganarían algo de tiempo. Y como se espero unos hilos de chacras detuvieron a las 4 enredaderas.

-¡Han caído!-Contesto aliviado un ninja

-Pero no los detendrán por mucho- Comento otro

-¡Chicos!-Se escucho de cerca-¡Aquí abajo!-

El equipo se detuvo y al mirar, se encontraba Asuma con Sakura y Sai en ambos brazos

-¡Asuma-sensei!-Mencionaron los 8

Bajaron hasta alcanzar al mencionado

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Sakura-chan y a Sai-kun?-Pregunto preocupada Hinata al verlos

-Realmente no lo se. Perseguía a un Akatsuki de mascara anaranjada (sho tambien lo hubiera echo xD) pero desapareció de mi vista y encontré a los dos en el suelo desmayados y otro ninja mas pero…ya había fallecido (nótese la trampa que puso Itachi 0u0)

-Dios mío-Exclamo asustada la chica

-Ahora dime tu ¿Que ha pasado con Kiba y Akamaru?-Miro Asuma

-Nos han atacado aquellas cosas-Apunto el ninja hacia sus enemigos

-Demonios pero ¿Qué son esas cosas?-Se sorprendió el del cigarro

-No lo creerá- Respondió nuevamente el ninja

El sonido de una cuerna al tronar se hizo presente e hizo que los ninjas prosiguieran con su camino puesto que no tardarían en liberarse cada una de las presas de aquella trampa

-Seré piadoso y terminaremos con esto ¿Qué tal?-Hablo Hidan con su metal ensangrentado en mano

Tsunade se mantenía en pie aun cuando sus dos piernas sangraban y su hombro izquierdo se encontraba dislocado. El peligris estaba a punto de atravesar su pecho con aquella filosa arma. Pero fue detenido por el amarre de unas cuerdas que le ataron completamente, cayendo así inmóvil al igual que Tsunade

-¿Se encuentra bien Tsunade-sama?- Ino hizo presencia en la pelea

-¡¿Qué? ¡Maldita hija de pu#! (=p decencia)- Se quejo el jashimista tratando de liberarse

-Ino-Respondió cansada la hokage-¿Donde están los demás-

-Shikamaru se ha quedado deteniendo a un Akatsuki y Chouji busca a Kakashi-sensei. Todo se esta saliendo de control Tsunade-sama-Contesto Ino

Deidara se encontraba sentado descansando junto a Sasori presente ante esta escena. Hasta que el marionetista cansada de la tan tardada situación, decidió actuar

-Con un demonio Hidan, eres un débil- Trato de incorporarse el pelirojo-¡Ah!-

Pero fue imposible por culpa de aquí golpe pues le había dado exactamente en un costado, impidiendo así que se pusiera en pie

-¡Maestro!-Pronuncio Deidara preocupado- No se mueva, nos encargaremos de esto

Trato de levantarse débilmente

-Deidara-Murmuro Sasori viendo a su aprendiz

Ino jalo de la cuerda que sujetaba al religioso y logro sacarlo del círculo

-¡Maldita perra, arruinaste mi ritual!-Grito enfurecido

Mientras tanto un duelo parejo se libraba entre un peligris y un castaño. Laos dos jadeantes no detenían sus ataques

-¿Qué hare?-Pensó Kakashi exhausto

-¿Se te acabaron las ideas? Te daré una muerte digna, después de todo, hace años que no combatía con alguien así- Dijo Kakuzu

Resonó una vez más el fuerte sonido de cuerdas al romperse

-El tiempo se acaba-Pensó Shikamaru en su técnica activa

Unos minutos mas y acabaría su sombra. No tenia otra opción, ese Akatsuki estaba apunto de atacar con su espada y el que otro mas arriba del árbol no le ayudaba en nada. Tenia que encontrar a los demás. Llevando a ese Akatsuki como preso, acelero el paso en busca de sus amigos

-Estúpida cuerda de mierda-Maldijo Hidan logrando liberarse

-Hidan, yo te ayudare-Puntualizo Deidara

-Solo por esta vez rubia-

-Cállate-Resoplo el artista

Y antes de cualquier movimiento, un hombre con cigarro en boca, corto el cuello del albino con unas potentes cuchillas (creo q eso son 0.o)

Se escucho el caer del collar del Akatsuki

-¡Mierda!-Grito el ojivioleta sosteniendo su garganta que sangraba

-¡Ten mas cuidado!-Inquirió el rubio preocupado (Ahhh que wonito =D)

-Tsunade-sama espero no haber llegado tan tarde-Sonrió Asuma

-Como siempre-Respondió la hokage siendo atendida por Ino

El jashimista, enojado, tomo su guardaña y se dirigió hacia su atacante

-¡¿Porque no ha muerto?-Grito sorprendido Asuma

-Tampoco sirvió de nada todo lo que le he atacado-Agrego Tsunade

Nuevamente un combate comenzó entre Hidan y Asuma

Pero la llegada de alguien mas, dejo al religioso con un rasengan sobre su pecho

-¡Le di!-Grito triunfante Naruto al hacer acto de presencia

-¡Naruto!-Se sorprendieron los demás

-Me encargue del viejo pervertido, no les dejaría toda la diversión o ¿si?- Sonrió el portador del Kyubi

-¡Niño desobediente! Te dije que no vinieras-Regaño Tsunade al muchacho

-¡Pero anciana, tengo nuevas técnicas!-Comento emocionado el rubio

-Gr…-Gruño Hidan al levantarse

Esta vez fue Deidara quien trato de golpear a su oponente, logrando así solo un certero golpe de Asuma

-¡Deidara!-Grito Sasori tratando de levantarse

No podía dejar que lastimaran a su alumno, quien no dudo en protegerle. Esto lo distinguió al ver cada herida en el delgado cuerpo del artista y saber que ni un solo instante se separo de él

Hidan al ver esto, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que los demás miembros llegaran. Eran 4 sus enemigos y él era el único en pie. Tenia que cuidar de Sasori y Deidara, en especial de éste último, que se encontraba gravemente herido. Era inmortal pero éstos dos no…

-¡Kakuzu!-Grito a todo pulmón el religioso

Los otros akatsukis miraron a Hidan. De antemano sabían que ellos ya no podrían ayudar y desde hace rato solo conseguían herirse mas en aquella batalla. Causaban un pesar al peligris.

Al escuchar el grito. Kakuzu se paralizo. Miles de preguntas aparecieron por su mente. ¿Qué habría pasado? Pero sin pensar más, corrió al auxilio del llamado de su jashimista

Kakashi tambien al pendiente de los suyos, le siguió su paso, ya que de seguro estarían con ellos. No debía de pestañar siquiera

-¡Naruto! Seguro llamo a los otros, será mejor retirarnos-Sugirió Ino preocupada

-No sin los demás-Contesto decidido Naruto

-Mi grupo fue con Hinata a la aldea. Tendremos que alcanzarlos lo mas pronto posible, ya que Sai y Sakura se encontraban algo mal (siii xD)-Hablo Asuma con seriedad- Así que será mejor que nos demos prisa Naruto-

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura-chan y Sai? ¿Qué sucedió?-Interrogo con enojo el rubio

-Pues…-Trato de explicar Asuma

-¡Deidara-sempai!-Corría Tobi-Mire, mire. Tobi mato a uno ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –

El enmascarado arrastro el cuerpo de Chouji

-¡Deidara-sempai esta herido! ¿Que le sucedió?-Pegunto Tobi soltando el cuerpo inerte del joven

Todos miraron sin creerlo

-¡Chouji!-Soltó en llanto Ino corriendo hacia él

Naruto cerró sus puños temblando de furia y fue directo hacia Tobi convertido en 2 colas. Quería venganza y mataría al pelinegro

-¡Ah!-Trato de escapar-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Demonios, eres un idiota Tobi-Pensó Hidan

Aun sin creer que fuera él mismo, corrió en ayuda del lollypop. Interponiéndose entre la poderosa zarpada del Kyubi, quien logro enterrarle mas a la tierra y destrozando con ello casi por completo su capa

-Hidan-san-Menciono Tobi al ver como el albino le protegió

-¡Joder, corre Tobi!-Grito sin mucha energía Hidan

-Tenemos que controlar a Naruto-Hablo la hokage preocupada

-Dudo que sea posible-Confesó Asuma- esta enojado…-

-¡Chouji esta vivo!-Grito alegre Ino-Aun siento su pulso, aun que es débil-

Gracias a Dios-Suspiro aliviada Tsunade

-Maestro, hay que ayudar a Hidan- Dijo el artista con angustia

-¿Para que? Es inmortal-Menciono sin emoción alguna el pelirojo

-¡Porque nos esta protegiendo! Y es nuestro amigo maestro-Defendió el rubio tratando de reponerse-¡Ah!-

Pero volvió a caer, esta vez con la mirada baja

-Sabes que así solo somos un estorbo para él-Recalco Sasori-Tan solo espero que soporte todo eso- (gracias por el animo xD ¿que haríamos sin ti? 0.o)

Para el albino había dejado de ser un dolor placentero para sentir el ardor de su cuerpo. Un coletazo mas por parte del Kyubi lo hizo volar pero esta vez hacia el muro de roca. Cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió al no sentir la dura pared, si no unos acogedores brazos alrededor de él

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo Hidan?-Dijo Kakuzu sin su capucha y una expresión preocupada en su rostro-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Kakuzu-Susurro Hidan para después abrazarle

-¡Chidori!-Grito Kakashi con cansancio

La mano del Jounin logro atravesar el pecho del tesorero con ese mortal ataque. Mientras Hidan miraba aquel pecho perforado por esa mano ensangrentada

Kakashi saco su brazo y miro al ojivioleta con odio

El inmortal estaba inmóvil, suponía que Kakuzu debía levantarse enseguida, pero no lo hacia. Pero ¿Por que? ¿Y sus corazones? ¿Dónde estaban? El ojiverde estaba agonizante en su hombro y él no seguía sin poder creérselo

-Te matare gusano-Se escucho Kisame derribando arboles con tu enorme espada

Shikamaru corría a toda prisa logrando esquivar los ataques del Akatsuki. Ante esto el ninja copia de inmediato se interpuso entre el enemigo. Deteniendo así, el ataque y destrozando su kunai

Shikamaru y Kakashi tomaron lugar con sus demás amigos

Tsunade ya se encontraba de pie. Asuma llevaba a Chouji en su espalda e Ino solo miraba preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder

En cuanto a Naruto, no dudo ni un segundo en atacar a Kisame quien logro defenderse rápidamente, librando así una batalla mas

Pero Hidan ni importancia le dio. Pues sostenía el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y miraba a todos lados, deseando con desesperación encontrar algunos de sus corazones

-¡Maldita sea Kakuzu! No te mueras…-Grito Hidan evitando de cualquier manera llorar-¡¿Donde demonios están esos putos corazones?-

No soporto mas y las gotas saldas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Tenia que volver a ver esos ojos verdes que se enfurecían con sus quejidos. Quería escuchar nuevamente la ronca voz de su tesorero diciendo que dejara de ser un niño. Si iba a ser un niño, que solo fuera de Kakuzu, solo de él

-Por favor Kaku…-Hablo Hidan con un hilo de voz

Esta escena era presenciada por los otros 3 akatsukis, sin contar a Itachi que miraba separado de los demás. Era inevitable no sentir la opresión en el pecho, imaginando lo que el jashimista debía de sentir por dentro en esos momentos. Hasta ellos mismos se sentían impotentes. Les hacia recordar que aunque éstos dos inmortales se veían tan lejos de la muerte, ésta había llegado enseguida por uno de ellos, mientras que al otro, ya lo estaba matando en vida

-Joder Kakuzu…-Sollozo Hidan-¡Levántate y arráncame la cabeza de una puta vez carajo! Te amo….como no tienes idea Kaku

Continuara…

Dios mio T_T quería llorar…pobre Hidan

Ya decía Hie…si alguien te dice que no tuvo un triste pasado, es un mentiroso

Soberbio D:

Wueno sin mas me despido ^^ ojala y les haya gustado!

Comenten =D se les kiere


	3. Corazones

n_n wueno aqui esta la continuación, espero y les guste =p sha sabes, no duden en pedir lo que gusten, las parejas las tomo en cuenta 0w0 y mas q nada los comentarios

Arriba el kakuhidan xD

Me gustan los nachos u

Ahora al fanfic =3

Unos ligeros temblores junto con fuego, agua, tierra y un potente trueno hacían presencia. Los cuatro corazones se encontraban libres e iban donde mas se les necesitaba, con Hidan.

Mientras tres de éstos ayudaban a Kisame, el cuarto con detalles de colores "violetas" corrió hacia Kakuzu. Rompiendo tras este paso, su mascara y sus largos hilos entraron en su dueño

El albino aun con los ojos con lágrimas contenidas, trataba de controlar su respiración

El Akatsuki de tez azul había logrado controlar la situación junto con aquellas criaturas echas de enredaderas.

El Kyubi cerro los ojos y callo sin fuerzas inconsciente al suelo. Su sensei lo tomo en brazos y se marcharon rápidamente. Quizás había sido un grave error creer que obtendrían la victoria. Puesto que tan solo habían conseguido a unos cuantos muertos y sangre derramada. Sin tener en cuenta los sustos. Definitivamente por algo era la famosa organización de nombre Akatsuki

Estando con más tranquilidad el inmenso bosque. Se escucho el latir del corazón de Kakuzu. Quien se limito solo a posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del religioso y le acaricio levemente.

Hidan sonrió de inmediato, gustoso de recibir una caricia del mayor, pero noto como el tesorero procedió a colocar su otra mano sobre su cuello y sin esperar menos, la cabeza del ojivioleta fue separada de su cuerpo, el cual cayó sin cuidado alguno sobre el piso.

Kakuzu tomo entre sus manos la cabeza del menor. Le miro con unos ojos sinceros para luego besarlo suavemente

-Joder Hidan-Hablo el ojiverde con toda serenidad-Yo tambien te amo, mi pequeño jashimista

El peligris se sonrió por completo y como era esperado, comenzó a quejarse, quizás para no perder la costumbre

-¡Maldito Kakuzu! Eso me dolió cabr#& (Censura xD)-Grito Hidan-¿Sabes como se siente eso? Cóseme de nuevo, ¡ahora!-

Haciendo caso omisión de la petición del inmortal, el tesorero miro alrededor. Tobi, Deidara y Sasori se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de allí, debajo de un árbol, aun que estos últimos dos estaban heridos. Itachi apareció alado de Kisame. Estaban todos, claro, con excepción de Konan y Pein. Quienes habían salido. Sin olvidar de Zetsu que solo aparecía y se iba como siempre

-¡Nee, Kakuzu!-Llamo el albino-¡Pon mi cabeza en su lugar!-

-¿No deseabas que te la quitara?-Enfatizo Kakuzu con una sonrisa-Así que disfrútalo amor-

Hidan solo consiguió sonrojarse mas, podría aguantar ese dolor. Después de todo, su tesorero le cocería tarde que temprano

-Todo término echo un desastre pero ganamos-Menciono Zetsu al hacer presencia en la escena, mirando por todos lados

-Tss ¿Ganamos? No te vi peleando lechugon-Se quejo el religioso

-Creí que no me necesitarían, después de todo son akatsukis ¿no?-Respondió el lado blanco de Zetsu con toda calma

-Pero perdiste la cabeza otra vez idiota-Pronuncio esta vez el lado oscuro del Akatsuki-Aun que los demás tambien sacaron sus golpes. Me decepcionan-

-Pero hemos ganado Zetsu, no creo que se atrevan a mirar siquiera-Contesto Kakuzu uniendo la cabeza de Hidan

-¡Auch! Carajo ten más cuidado Kakuzu-Se quejo el religioso

-En fin, les traje una buena noticia- Ánimo la planta

-¿Si? ¿Que es?-Pregunto con ansias Kisame

-El líder y Konan vienen en camino-Finalizo Zetsu

-¡Genial! Seguro vendrá su gran discurso por toda esta pelea-Inquirió el jashimista con cansancio-La organización esto, bla, bla, bla, seguro me dormiré otra vez-

Un hueso trono en su cuello

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso, si no se te volverá a caer-Regaño el tesorero

-Va, mejor vamos por aquellos tres- Señalo el ojivioleta a sus compañeros quienes estaban bajo un árbol cercano

Itachi bajo del árbol silenciosamente e hizo presencia a lado de su compañero Kisame. Sin más, los 4 caminaban directamente hacia los demás miembros de la organización. Ante esto Kakuzu se detuvo. Dejando a los ahora solo 3 corazones ingresar a su cuerpo

Interpretando el latir de sus corazones. Corrigió su camino hacia otra dirección

-¿He? ¿Kakuzu a donde vas?-Pregunto el albino- Tenemos que ayudar a los inútiles de Sasori y a la rubia-

-Olvide algo, no tardare Hidan-Respondió con toda calma el ojiverde

-Mmm… ¿Y que es?-Le siguió el paso

Nada importante-Contesto-Tu continúa con los demás, tambien necesitas un descanso-

-¡Ja! Claro que no, soy inmortal ¿recuerdas?-Sonrió con alegre con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-Además…yo quiero ir contigo-

Ante esto, Hidan entrelazo su mano con la del otro inmortal. Quien sonrió de lado y sin soltar la mano del religioso, le beso tiernamente la frente

-Tambien soy inmortal ¿Bien? No tardare. Ve con los otros-

-Pero yo...-

-¡Rápido! Deja de decirle cursilerías a tu novio Hidan-Grito Deidara apoyado en Kisame-Ya vengan para acá, hay un desastre y tenemos que arreglarlo enseguida-

Una vena creciente apareció en la cabeza del jashimista. Quien soltó la mano del tesorero levemente para girarse y apuntar al rubio

-¡Deja de joder rubia! ¡Que sin mi estarías como tu estúpido arte, en pedazos!-Respondió enojado el peligris

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Jamás pedí tu ayuda! Y siempre será así, por que el arte es efímero, hum!-Se defendió el artista – ¡Igual que tu apestosa religión!-

-¡Con Jashin-sama no te metas y él es eterno, pagano de mierda!-

Kakuzu suspiro. Era un alivio saber que toda esa guerrilla había terminado y cada uno de los Akatsuki se encontraba en pie. Y aun heridos esos 2, en ningún momento dejaron de dar pelea

Nuevamente el fuerte latido resonó en su pecho

-Vendré enseguida ¿Te lo puedo encargar?-Pidió el castaño a Kisame (Sho te lo cuido y con todo gusto Kaku xD)

-Claro, puedo con ellos-Respondió Kisame-Solo no tardes, tenemos mucho que arreglar aquí antes que el líder llegue

El Akatsuki azul prosiguió a cargar al albino y al rubio en cada hombro. Dando la media vuelta siguiendo al enmascarado y al pelinegro que iban adelante

-¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora tu maldito pez mutante? ¡Suéltame!-Pataleo Hidan quejándose

-Ya cállate exhibicionista-Recalco Deidara-ojala fueras como el arte y explotaras-

-El arte es eterno Deidara, entiéndelo-Contesto el pelirojo sujetando su costado al caminar

-Claro que no maestro…-

Si. Todos estaban bien, Continuo caminando Kakuzu sin saber exactamente en donde o si quiera la razón del porque seguía ese rumbo. Pero sus tres confiables corazones le guiaban en cada paso.

Mirando cada rincón con duda, su vista fue centrada en un niño que apenas y se distinguía a lo lejos.

Al acercarse distinguió al menor, no más de 12 años. Se coloco del lado del pequeño y continuo miro

Su cabello era café y sus ojos curiosamente eran de un color gris, casi blancos. Aun que el niño respiraba muy lentamente, se lograba notar como buscaba inhalar el mayor oxigeno posible. Lamentablemente, no lo conseguía. Su mirada estaba perdida y las partes restantes de su cuerpo permanecían sin movimiento alguno.

Era lamentable. Tenía el cuello roto y el menor solo agonizaba

Una vez mas el tesorero toco su pecho al sentir el latir de sus corazones

-No hay nada que hacer-Respondió el tesorero sin animo-Su cuello esta totalmente roto, apenas y si puede respirar. De seguro vino de contrabando con los de su aldea y es de Konoha según su protector. Aun que es grande. Tal vez era de su padre y venia a entregárselo. Es lamentable

Ahora Kakuzu entendía el porque sus corazones le llevaran hasta el muchacho. Podrían ser solo unas enredaderas con mascaras, pero entendía y sentían. Después de todo eran corazones. Latieron aun más insistentes. Pidiendo así a su dueño que curara al menor o por lo menos, aliviara su dolor

-Solo puedo hacer eso-

El niño miro a Kakuzu con algo de miedo mientras éste se le acercaba. Pero deseaba más que aquel señor le ayudara, sentía que le faltaba el aire y como la vida se le iba. Era joven, eso era cierto pero tratar de viajar solo en medio del bosque, había sido su peor error

El ojiverde metió sus hilos en el pecho del pequeño. Encontrando así su corazón, apenas y latiendo. Continúo por sacar con ellos, aquel pequeño corazón del menor

-Bu….mp…bum...p-Un hilo de voz quebrándose se escucho por parte del niño, quien solo imitaba el latir de su corazón que apenas veía

No un solo segundo paso, cuando los ojos del menor se opacaron y murieron junto con él. Kakuzu adentro ese pequeño órgano en su cuerpo y una nueva mascara apareció en su espalda

Cerró los ojos del menor y camino de regreso

T_T q triste...pobre ninio, aveces corremos para vivir cosas nuevas o perseguir lo q mas queremos, sin darnos cuenta q siempre habra obstaculos y cada vez mas difíciles

espero q les haya gustado

aaios ^^


	4. Un poco de paz

Hola n_n jeje perdonen la demora xD es q son varias hojas las q pongo x.x pero así no se quedan con la duda xD muchas gracias por sus comentarios! 0w0

Espero y pueda seguir recibiendo sus opiniones =)

Un joven de cabello griseo con una pañoleta en la cabeza y no portaba camisa alguna. Se encontraba tallando el piso, el cual estaba manchado de sangre

-"No tolero la sangre Hidan, así que límpialo tu" "Deja de hacer sacrificios luego la sangre no saldrá del piso"-Pronuncio el jashimista con voz chillona tratando de imitar a Konan- Bruja

-Hidan-san, Tobi quiere ayudar en algo-Pidió el enmascarado

-Seguro Tobi ¿Por qué no?-Le lanzo el estropajo- Que brille-

Y sin decir una palabra más, el religioso se marcho a su habitación que compartía con su compañero inmortal.

Abrió la puerta y se lanzo a su respectiva pero cómoda cama

-Joder como tarda Kakuzu. Ya lo extraño-Menciono ruborizado con toda calma-¿A dónde demonios habrá ido?-

Volteo a ver la cama de su tesorero y noto un extraño bulto en ella. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención era un biberón con leche en su interior que se localizaba en el buro de alado

Curioso. Se levanto del mueble y tomo la botella

Le pareció demasiado raro. Nadie tenía un hijo o un animalito para alimentarle. Se encogió en hombros quitándose toda la pena y se acerco la bebida a su boca

-Solo te faltaba eso para ser la inmadurez andando Hidan-

El mencionado escondió rápidamente la botella detrás de su espalda y miro avergonzado al dueño de esa voz. Quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-¡Kakuzu! ¿A que hora llegaste?-Pregunto nervioso el albino

-Des hace rato. Te estaba buscando pero el líder me mando a llamar-Contesto-Espero y hayas terminado de limpiar-

-Claro que si ¿Como puedes dudar de m...-

El ojivioleta fue interrumpido por el grito de Deidara al resbalar

Terminando así con el fuerte ruido al estamparse contra la dura pared

-¡Hidan!-Grito lejanamente un rubio enojado

El jashimista miro tiernamente a Kakuzu mientras sonreía. El tesorero suspiro y jalo levemente la mejilla del menor

-¡Te voy a matar maldito exhibicionista!-Llego enfurecido Deidara completamente mojado-¡Eso me ha dolido!-

-Pues sóbate rubia-Contesto Hidan cruzando los brazos

-Vaya no te conocía esas malas mañas Hidan-El artista señalo el biberón-Ya crece-

-Grr... Jodete rubia-Azoto con fuerza la puerta

Ante tal ruido, el bulto que se encontraba en la cama del ojiverde se movió y emitió un irritante sonido. Este era igual como si alguien desgarrara una pizarra con las uñas (Auch .)

-¡Lo levantaste!-Grito Kakuzu con enojo tapando sus oídos

-¡¿A quien? ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?-Respondió el jashimista imitando la acción del otro

-¡Dame el biberón!-

-¡¿Qué?-No escucho el albino

El castaño sin más preámbulos tomo la botella de la mano del religioso y se dirigió a su cama. Tomando así lo que había en ella anteriormente. El ruido había cesado

Entre los brazos del tesorero se podía distinguir una de sus tantas mascaras que portaba, pero a diferencia, éste apenas era del tamaño de una sandia y miraba curioso a Hidan para después seguir tomando con toda calma el contenido de la botella

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?- Miro extrañado el peligris destapando sus oídos

-El ruido de la puerta lo despertó y acababa de dormirlo-Contesto Kakuzu sobándose la cien

-¡Pfff…pfff…jajajajajajajajajaja!-Rio el Ojivioleta sin parar-Jashin que gracioso, debiste oírte Kakuzu

Hidan se limpio las lágrimas que se le había escapado de tanto reír

-Me alegra que te divirtieras Hidan-Fulmino con la mirada al religioso, quien tosió y agarro postura

-Nunca había visto a esta mascara… ¿Por que es tan pequeña? Ha seguro querías un bebe Kakuzu, me hubieras dicho, se lo hubiera pedido a Jashin-sama. Aun que viendo que eres un tacaño, me sorprende que ahorita coma-Se burlo el albino

De echo acabo de tomar este corazón Hidan y pertenecía a un niño por el cual es de este tamaño y obviamente necesita los cuidados de uno. Y solo necesita por unos días. Seguro tardara unas semanas en crecer-

-¿Y tienes que cargarlo todo el tiempo? –Inflo los cachetes el jashimista

-No. Pero creo que se siente mas seguro cuando lo tengo en mis brazos-Inquirió con cinismo el tesorero

- Esta bien, Pero tienes que abrazarme a mi tambien-Defendio con orgullo el albino

-Pues…tengo otro brazo, idiota-

Kakuzu abrazo al menor mientras éste bajaba la capucha y le besaba

Los besos aumentaba y el tesorero continuo por guiar al ojivioleta hasta la cama e hizo que se sentara en la esquina de esta. Hidan poso una de sus manos en el pecho del mayor para poco a poco ir bajándola, recibiendo así, una certera mordida de alguien que habían olvidado

-¡Puta! Me mordió-Sacudió su mano el victimado- ¿Por qué no guardas esa cosa con los demás?-

El castaño miro al pequeño corazón, que desde hace un par de minutos había terminado su alimento. Le mirada con los ojos acuosos y sus rasgos color violeta le recordaban tanto al jashimista

-Creo que descubrió tu truco y me gana en estas cosas-Confeso-Animo Hidan, no te pongas celoso-

-¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja! Ni en un millón de años. Jashin-sama lo castigara, ya veras-

-Hablando de eso-Saco de su capa el protector del albino-Los recogí junto con tu collar, se te habían olvidado por completo-

-¡Gracias Kakuzu!-Se coloco su bandana y estiro su mano- Sabia que me querías, ahora dame mi collar, no quiero que Jashin-sama se enoje conmigo. No debía olvidar algo tan importante-

-Bien….el collar esta seguro-Miro a otro lado el tesorero

-¿Pero donde esta? Dímelo, yo iré por el-

La mascara salto amarrando sus hilos al hombro del mayor. Frotando con esto su mejilla con la del ojiverde. Haciendo destacar el brillo del tan valioso collar del religioso

-¡Hijo de mierda! Tiene mi collar -Enfatizo con ira y celos el albino, al momento que le señala

-Relájate Hidan, trate de quitárselo, es el corazón de un niño, comprende. En cuanto lo suelte, te lo devolveré, no hagas mas escándalo-(D: pero es el collar)

-¿Cómo jodidos se te ocurrió tomar el corazón de un mocoso?-

-Fue una manera de ahorrarle el sufrimiento. Sabes que necesitaba otro corazón. Recuerda que ya he perdido uno-

El religioso al recordar el suceso y motivo por el cual el otro inmortal estuvo a punto de morir, le reprimió. Trato de animarse recordando un tema en especial

-Nee, Kakuzu-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué somos?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Mmm...Amigos, compañeros íntimos tu sabes-

-Bueno, seré lo que tú quieres que sea-

-¿Un jashimista?-Se entusiasmo Hidan

-No. Soy tu novio. Estúpido ¬_¬-

Tocaron a la puerta levemente

-Hidan. Kakuzu. El líder dice que ya bajen a cenar, solo faltan ustedes-Se escucho la voz del pelirojo detrás de la puerta

-Aja, ya vamos-Contesto Hidan

Al llegar al comedor ya todos se encontraban en su respectivo lugar. No había nada nuevo. Tobi jugaba con su ramen. Itachi comía tranquilamente sus dangos. Deidara y Sasori se tomaban de la mano debajo de la mesa. Konan acomodaba unos arreglos que había realizado con las servilletas (wiii xD sho me las como =p). Pein tomaba té relajado en sus pensamientos. Zetsu se encontraba afuera hablando con una flor y Kisame miraba entristecido un pescado empanizado (era nemo u. u jejeje no es cierto xD ¿pero apoco no deprime? O_o)

Los inmortales tomaron lugar en esta extensa mesa

Konan prosiguió a colocarle a cada uno sus respectivos platos, no sin antes poner sus bellos adornos de origami. Ambos akatsukis agradecieron y empezaron a comer

-Quiera comentarles algo, ahora que están todos-Llamo la atención Pein-Me parece perfecto que todos hayan logrado ganar este ataque sorpresa de Konoha, en especial por combatir contra el Kyubi, por quien muy pronto iremos a capturar. Akatsuki lleva a los ninjas mas peligrosos y fuertes, nuestra organización…bla…bla…bla (zzz…-.-)-

Los demás presentes fingían poner atención y evitaban quedarse dormidos, con excepción de Hidan, quien tenia la cara hundida en su plato de ramen aun lleno. Deidara desasía las servilletas, ganando así, una mirada asesina por parte de la peliazul

Aun que algo llamo la atención de los miembros inclusive la del líder que pese a eso continuo hablando. Se trataba de un diminuto hilo, idénticos a los de Kakuzu que salía por debajo de la mesa y rozaba el plato del pelinaranja. Continúo sus movimientos hasta agarrar con éxito un Naruto (esas estrellitas genialosas que van en el ramen pero que jamás he probado T.T) El tesorero al mirar esto se interrogaba mentalmente del como había logrado escapar de su espalda sin ser notado. Pein había dejado de hablar para prestar atención y después tomar entre sus manos al responsable de estos movimientos. Miro curioso al corazón quien trataba de colocar el Naruto (ese otro Naruto xD) en su boca, sin éxito alguno por desgracia. (Que ternuraaa, si han de imaginar como ¿verdad?) Los akatsukis miraron interrogados a la simpática mascara y luego desviaron su vista hacia Kakuzu

-¿Qué ese no es el condenado corazón?-Señalo el jashimista levantando su cara del plato, trayendo con ello, unos cuantos tallarines en sus mejillas

-¿Un corazón?-Pregunto el rubio

-Lo siento líder, no me di cuenta de que se me había escapado-Se levanto de su lugar el ojiverde- No volverá a pasar-

-No te preocupes Kakuzu-Respondió el líder de la organización con toda calma-Para tener grandes ninjas hay que empezar desde abajo. Y este al igual que los otros ayudara en cada misión que se les asigne. Cuídalo bien-

-Toma bebe-Agrego Konan con ternura, regalándole su Naruto al pequeño (seguimos con el ramen ¿sale? 0w0) ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya no lo quieres?-

-No es eso Konan, es que aun no puede comer por su podría cuenta, el que sepa manejar bien sus hilos tardara un poco-Le explico Kakuzu

-Ven aquí entonces- Sonrió (si, sonrió o.o) la peliazul cargando al corazón dando así, el bocadillo en la boca- Pero que cosita tan mona- (¿verdad que si? u)

-¡Hum! Eso lo explica todo, ya decía yo que esa mamila no podía ser para ti Hidan. Avergonzarías a la organización completa ¬w¬ -Se burlo el artista

-¿Una mamila? A debe de ser tan tierno-Rio Kisame con sarcasmo-Nada mejor que un bebe para endulzarte la vida Kakuzu-

-¡Tobi quiere jugar con la mascara!-Comento el lollypop levantando los brazos

-¿Pero que este no es tu collar Hidan?-Pregunto Konan que cargaba a la enredadera

-Claro que lo es, pero no lo quiere soltar ¬¬-

-¿No puedes con una cosita de ese tamaño? Me decepcionas-Dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza

-Quien sabe, tal vez se vea indefenso pero no descartemos que sea fuerte-Hablo Sasori-Aun que jamás había visto uno así de pequeño, pero crecerá como los demás y aquellos admitámoslo, son peligrosos-

El corazón continuo rodeando por la mesa, terminando en las piernas del pelinegro, quien miraba fríamente al pequeño, aun que éste no perdía la esperanza y le respondía con una mirada tierna. Todos miraban ante la respuesta del miembro mas serio de la organización. Itachi volteo a verlos y éstos rápidamente fingían hacer otras cosas

-Eres una cosita muy linda-Pronuncio el Uchiha acariciando a la mascara

Sin esperar más, el corazón volvió con su dueño. Satisfecho y feliz por los mimos de los presentes. Se acomodo en su regaño, bostezo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos (Me recordó a mi tortuga ted xD como lo extraño T.T) Mientras Kakuzu continuaba cenando. El jashimista muerto de los celos vio la oportunidad perfecta para tomar su tan amado collar. Acerco lentamente su mano hacia las piernas del tesorero y noto como éste le miraba con interrogación y un mensaje que dictaba "Haz algo estúpido y te mato" Pese a eso, el religioso continuo y arranco el collar que portaba el corazón, quien al instante despertó. El ojiverde esperaba los ruidosos chillidos de la mascara pero al contrario de esto, se estuvo inmóvil

-¡Lo tengo!-Grito victorioso Hidan alzando su collar

Al llamar la atención de todos, el ojivioleta sonrió victorioso aun que esto desapareció al recibir los delgados hilos de la mascara sobre él. Era como si un perro se le hubiera echado encima, pero esta tenía demasiadas enredaderas provocando que no viera nada, tirando así, todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Al parecer ninguno de los dos parecía ceder ante la pelea

-¡Hidan! ¿Acaso sabes que tan cara sale la despensa? No volveré a ir de compras por este tiradero-(Si faltaba lo avarillo xD)

Pero el nombrado parecía ignorarle pues trataba de quitarse esa mascara de su cara, que le impedía ver y continuaba rompiendo todo con lo que chocaba. Entre aquellas cosas iba el jarrón de la abuela (¿?)

La vena creciente apareció en la cabeza del tesorero quien ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que estaba destrozado en el suelo. Además de contar que lo estaban ignorando por completo

-¡Maldita sea cosa de mierda, suéltame carajo! Jashin-sama te castigara-Grito el peligris corriendo por todos lados

Los demás solo miraban atentos mientras otros continuaban cenando con su plato en mano.

Kakuzu trono sus nudillos y entro en ese diminuto combate

Unos minutos después, la cabeza de del religioso era cargada por el tesorero junto con su cuerpo

-Buenas noches (la educación es primero ^^)-Se despidió ensangrentado el ojiverde

-Que descansen, hasta mañana, aja-Pronunciaron los integrantes restantes

Mientras el tesorero subía las escaleras, el albino miraba hacia otro lado enojado y entristecido. El primero abrió la puerta y deposito el cuerpo sobre su cama (¿eso se escucho raro verdad? O.o) y miro firmemente a la cabeza de su novio inmortal

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Hidan? ¿Por qué no te has quejado?-

-Tss joder Kakuzu, tu prefieres a ese corazón que al mío (que lendo xD)-Miro fijamente los ojos verdes del otro

-Eso no es verdad, te he dicho que te amor, así que no solo te quiero ¿Quedo claro?-

-Pero Kakuzu a él lo acaricias, lo mimas, esta todo el tiempo contigo y me dejas a mi a un lado-

-Hablamos de un pequeño corazón Hidan. Tú no necesitas que te cuiden o te alimenten ¿verdad? Ni siquiera me gusta andar de niñera pero es una de mis mascaras y debo de cuidarle. Lo tengo por protegerte a ti y de eso no me arrepiento en lo absoluto-Se quito su mascara

-Te amo Kaku o/u/o-Se sonrojo el peligris

Sin la necesidad demás palabras, el tesorero beso profundamente al jashimista. Adoraba acariciar aquella piel tan suave pese a que solo fuera su cabeza en ese momento. Se separaron para volver a respirar (¿pero no lo necesitan o si? 0_0)

El castaño levanto el cuerpo del otro inmortal y prosiguió a cocer su cabeza. Una vez terminado y raramente sin quejas. El menor se lanzo sobre el ojiverde. Tomando posesión de sus labios y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mayor

Pese a los apasionados e intensos besos, el tesorero se separo colocando su dedo índice en los labios del religioso. Quien traía entre sus dientes uno de los hilos de Kakuzu. Uniendo así, de alguna manera sus bocas

-No hagas eso-Gruño el ojiverde-Suéltalo-

-Jeje-Sonrió tímidamente el jashimista mostrando aun el hilo en su boca

-Que lo sueltes Hidan-Tiro de la mejilla del menor

-¡Auch, Kakuzu!-Se quejo logrando así el objetivo del tesorero

-Buen niño-Revolvió el cabello del peligris

-¡Vete a la mierda Kakuzu! No soy un niño-

-Si, lo que digas-Respondió-Solo vayamos a dormir ¿quieres?-

-¿Dormir de dormir?-Pregunto con inocencia (aja ¬¬)

-Si Hidan. Dormir de dormir-Levanto una ceja en respuesta

-Ósea que ¿no vamos a darle?-

-Siendo honesto, lo que quiero es descansar Hidan. Fueron demasiadas cosas por hoy, como para "darle"-Enfatizo la extraña palabra del albino para describir el sexo

-Mmm…Pero Kakuzu, acabamos de ser novios. Deberíamos de festejar ¿no?-Pronuncio seductoramente el religioso

-Ya te dije que no. Tenemos toda la vida para disfrutarlo. Así que duérmete tu tambien-Contesto ya tapándose con sus cómodas cobijas

-¡No quiero joder!-Berrincho el ojivioleta-¡Puedo ir con alguien mas he!

-Ni se te ocurra. Que voy por ti y te aseguro que duraras toda la eternidad sin cabeza-Amenazo fríamente

-Me importa un carajo-Finalizo el jashimista caminando hacia la puerta. Dispuesto a salir de la habitación

Tomando el picaporte, Fue enredado por los hilos tan conocidos para él. Regresándole de inmediato, pero esta vez entre los brazos del tesorero

Ahora sabía porque el corazón se aferraba tanto a no despegarse de aquellos brazos. Eran grandes y abrigadores. Sin mencionar que el tesorero no portaba su camisa. Puesto que antes de dormir se la quitaba. Seria por eso que notaba mas su bien formado abdomen y esas coceduras…Lo hacían ver tan sexy. Un día lograría que no usara más esa capucha. Aun que pensándolo mejor, después tendría que sacrificar enseguida a cada zorra que se le encimara a su tesorero

-Solo durmamos esta vez-Susurro a su oído-No empieces con tus malcriadeces –

-Bien. Pero más te vale compensármelo. Si no Jashin-sama te castigara-

-Aja-Agrego pegando mas el cuerpo del menor hacia él-Solo duérmete ya mocoso-

Obedeciendo por primera vez, el jashimista trato de estar tranquilo estando tan cerca del pecho del inmortal mayor, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos, pensando en lo cierto que era lo que decía el castaño. Pero mañana seria un nuevo día. Y sin más durmió plenamente el religioso

Q ternura xD amo a ese corazoncito! y aun mas a esa pareja tan genialosa 0w0

Espero y les haya gustado xD

(Aquí de donde salió la pequeña más carita y la idea de darles cuidado x3 es tan ¡genialosa! Es donde dice cute =p me enamore de esa imagen xD)

.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=style+meme+kakuhidan#/d23vcxj

ahora a ponerme a escribir el siguiente

aaios! ^^


	5. Niñera en casa

Hola n_n wueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero q les guste, ¡gracias por los comentarios! =D

En otra aldea, a cientos de kilómetros de allí. En la torre más alta con el simbolo de Konoha, se atendían varios pacientes. Un cuarto era ocupado por una pelirroja y un pelinegro que parecían estar dormidos profundamente. Enfrente de estos, tambien se distinguía que se encontraban dos pacientes más. Naruto Y Chouji. El segundo solo comía, mientras que el rubio miraba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Animo Naruto-Dijo Kakashi poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven-Todos estarán bien, solo fue una derrota-

-¡¿Una derrota Kakashi-sensei? ¡Sakura-chan y Sai no despiertan!-Grito resentido el rubio-Además…no pudimos vencer ni a uno-

-No digas eso Naruto-Hablo Jiraya entrando a la habitación-Me conto Tsunade que dieron gran batalla con esos Akatsuki-

-¡Ero-senin!-Se sorprendió el jinchūriki-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver como te encontrabas-Respondió-¿Creías que solo por dejarme con esas lindas chicas no iba a notar tu ausencia verdad?-

-Pero no lo notaste, hasta esta mañana que Tsunade-sama te llamo-Agrego el peligris-Y eso que dijiste que Naruto seguía contigo- (jejeje xD)

-No digas tonterías Kakashi-Trato de defenderse el sannin-Solo fue una estrategia, porque ya sabia que Naruto iría en su ayuda y pondría en practica todo lo que le he enseñado ¡jojojo!-

-Seguro Ero-senin -.-U-Finalizo el rubio con sarcasmo

-Pero ¿Por qué duermen todavía estos muchachos?-Interrogo el peliblanco-Animo chicos, debieron ser solo 2 akatsukis ¿no?-

-Fueron 6 aproximadamente-Contesto Kakashi

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudieron tener tan mala suerte?-Pregunto nuevamente sorprendido Jiraya-Es un alivio saber que estén aquí-

-Logramos llegar a su guarida y en esta se encontraban todos. Para nosotros tambien fue una sorpresa-Admitió el chunin

-Por desgracia Sakura-chan y Sai no han despertado desde el ataque, pero sus signos vitales son estables-Pronuncio Chouji aun comiendo

-Hola…-Abrió la puerta una joven

-Hola Hinata, pasa-Saludo el peligris

-Gracias-Tomo asiento mostrando su mirada con un semblante de tristeza

-¿No has sabido nada de tu hermano todavía?-Procedió a preguntar Kakashi

-No. Todo es mi culpa, no debí dejar que nos siguiera-Sollozo la ojiblanco

-¡No digas eso Hinata!-Regaño el rubio

-Naruto-Kun-Se sonrojo la mencionada

-Encontraremos a tu hermano, te lo prometo Hinata, pero quiero verte sonreír-Confeso el portador del Kyubi tocando su hombro-

-Yo…o/o-trato de responder la chica pero solo consiguió desmayarse

Eran las 11 am cuando el jashimista parpadeo levemente aun con sueño. Pero lo que noto, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran por completo, pues justamente otros ojos le miraban directamente y tan cerca que distinguía que estaba sobre su pecho. El dueño de esos pequeños pero fijos ojos no era nada mas ni nada menos que el joven corazón de su amado

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?-Dijo malhumorado el albino

Tras uso del "fino" vocabulario (sho insisto xD son horneadas) del ojivioleta para la delicada mascara, provoco que éste temblara su boca y sus ojos tornaran acuosos. Advirtiendo así, lo que estaba apunto de hacer

-¡Oh, no, no, no!-Trato de detener el religioso sin éxito alguno

Puesto que el corazón hizo resonar su tan irritante chillido. Por lo que Hidan opto por tomarlo en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo. Miro todo el cuarto sin encontrar al tesorero, pero si una nota en su buro. Procedió a tomarla y leyó:

Hidan, el líder me ha mandado por más ingresos para la organización.

No tardare, te dejo al corazón, trátalo bien y aliméntalo, en la nevera esta su comida.

No te metras en problemas o te matare

Kakuzu

P.d va enserio en lo de matarte ¬ ¬

-joder Kakuzu, deberías confiar mas en mi-Volteo la nota

P.d.2 Confiar en ti es mi problema ú.ú

Una vena creciente apareció en su frente. Miro a la mascara, quien estaba con los ojos aborde del llanto nuevamente.

El ojivioleta suspiro y se encamino a la cocina con el pequeño en brazos

Al llegar vio a otros integrantes desayunando

-No puedo creer que te hayas levantado temprano-Hablo Deidara mordiendo una manzana-Tienen que mandar a Kakuzu solo mas seguido líder, ayudaría a los malos hábitos del exhibicionista-

-Jajajaja-Respondio con molesta Hidan-Que graciosa rubia, si no me levanto temprano es para no ver tu horrible cara recién despierta, de seguro moriría del susto pero adivina que ¡soy inmortal!-

-No peleen- Ordeno Pain tomando su café- Pero tiene razón Deidara, despertar mas temprano haría rendir tu día Hidan. Además de ser una virtud el mantener los buenos hábitos como madrugar-

Un tirón de cabello para el peligris por parte del corazón le recordó que esperaba que el religioso le alimentara

-Carajo, no hagas eso, ya voy-Camino hacia el refrigerador

-¿Trajiste al pequeño bebe?-Menciono la peliazul limpiando sus manos en el mandil que portaba

-Creí que Kakuzu los llevaba en su espalda-Comento Sasori sentando a lado del rubio

-Si. Pero dice que éste es muy pequeño y requiere cuidados y no se que mas-Contesto aburrido el albino viendo el interior de la nevera

-Ojala y no tarde, dudo que Hidan pueda con eso. Si no fuera por que es inmortal, ya hubiera muerto en las escaleras o algo-Critico el artista

-Solo fue por una estúpida misión sencilla-Contesto el ojivioleta

-¿Estas seguro? Tal vez y se entretenga con alguna de sus recompensas-Insistió Deidara para molestar al jashimista

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si no, me hubiera llevado-Dijo el peligris con firmeza

Recibiendo de los demás unas miradas picaras y otras de risa. Incluyendo la de Konan quien sonrió por debajo. El religioso cambio de a un color rojo intenso para luego volver a lo que hacia

-Tss, bola de ateos, Jashin-sama los castigara-Hablo una vez mas Hidan tratando de evitar su sonrojo buscando así, algún alimento

-Kakuzu me dijo que le dieras de la leche que esta en la parte de arriba Hidan-Añadió la Akatsuki mientras cocina

-Pero la leche es aburrida-Miro el pastelillo glaseado con azúcar y fresas que Konan había preparado la noche pasada-Mejor come esto-

Agarro una porción chica para el hambriento corazón, quien olfateo el postre y comió de un solo bocado, tragando rápidamente

-¡Hidan, no! Ese pastel tiene mucha azúcar, no debe de comer eso-Regaño la joven tomando a la mascara en sus brazos

-¿Por qué no? Kakuzu ni se enterara-Mordió su rebanada del postre, totalmente despreocupado

-Pero te decapitara, si es que se entera-Agrego con gracia Kisame (¿nunca se cansa de reírse? xD que haga otra expresión 0w0)

-Por eso nadie le di…-

No termino de hablar el jashimista, puesto que el pequeño corazón que se encontraba a su cargo, salto de los brazos de la peliazul para robar el bocado de su manos. Sostenido de la misma, toco el suelo y se apresuro a correr torpemente (que monada u ¡sus primeros pasos! xD)

Los integrantes tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, guardaron silencio hasta ver explotar, literalmente al religioso

-¡¿Qué mierda hizo? ¡Esta poseído!-Grito el ojivioleta para luego seguir a la mascara

-Apuesto 5,000 a que vuelve sin alguna extremidad-Hablo el artista

-Que sean 3,000-Respondio Kisame

-¿Muchas cosas por comprar?-Cuestiono Deidara

-No. Fin de mes- (me dio risa y ni se porque xD)

-Echo-Acepto el rubio

Los sonidos de cada objeto al romperse o rodar resonaron en la enorme casa. El peligris corría de un lado a otro, mientras que la mascara saltaba y entrelazaba sus delgados hilos en cualquier objeto cercano

En cuanto a los restantes de la organización. Optaron por terminar con algo de paz su desayuno

El líder y la Akatsuki partieron para hacer los deberes de sus tan apretadas agendas. Y al no ver misión alguna para los demás. Decidieron tener una tranquila tarde en la sala viendo la televisión

Des el pasillo ya se hacia notorio al jashimista tendido bocabajo sobre el piso de la habitación. Mientras que el responsable del tiradero aun corría por el mismo lugar, inclusive conseguía llegar al techo para luego dejarse caer sobre el albino, quien solo soltaba quejidos de cansancio

Ignorando todo esto. Continuaron tomando lugar en el inmenso sofá color vino (todo lo de ellos es para 10 personas xD q genialoso) El artista con una gran sonrisa recargo sus pies sobre él que se encontraba acostado en el suelo

-Me das pena Hidan-Menciono el rubio- Pero ya sabes lo que sentimos nosotros al tener que soportarte ¬ ¬ -

-Cállate rubia-Se levanto en 4-Tengo todo bajo control

El imperactivo corazón volvió a caer sobre su tutor, provocando que el victimado besara el frio piso nuevamente

-No dejes de sorprenderme-Se burlo el artista

Enojado, se levanto el religioso. Se encontraba agotado de estar casi 1 hora persiguiendo a la activa mascara. Quien al ver que el jashimista estaba de pie corrió a la habitación de los inmortales

Hidan al verlo subir por las escaleras, adivino el sendero que llevaba el pequeño. Y una vez arriba, abrió la puerta y recorrió el cuarto con la vista. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero sabía que el corazón estaba escondido allí

-Ya veras cuando te atrape y esta vez no esta Kakuzu para defenderte-Busco debajo de su cama sin encontrara nada-Mugroso estropajo-

Al volver la vista por encima de la cama. Se topo con la pequeña mascara con sus ojos aun dilatados de la gran cantidad de azúcar que seguía conteniendo su diminuto cuerpo (siii, ¡azúcar! *u*)

-Muy bien, no quiero que te muevas de allí-Se acerco a paso lento el ojivioleta

Pero trago en seco al ver como el hilo mas largo del corazón, sostenía el fuerte mango de la guardaña del joven. Miraba a distintos lados y a cada paso que daba el albino. El otro tiraba para acerca más el arma (q miedo .)

-¿Crees que lo haya calmado Hidan?-Pregunto serenamente el pelinegro a sus compañeros

-Espero y que no, si no perderé la apuesta-Contesto el rubio formando una de sus aves favoritas

Tengan confianza, es Hidan, mas bien esperemos y no haga uno de sus rituales raros con la tierna bolita-Contesto Kisame

-Shh….va la mejor parte, quizás esta vez sepa Laura Fernanda que Luis Ángel la usa para sus noches solitarias-Menciono el pelirojo que al igual que los otros veían su novela de las 2:00

Un cuerpo se estampo a un lado del televisor. Se trataba del peligris con su querida guardaña incrustada en el pecho

-Sigue teniendo todas las partes del cuerpo, ahora págame- Exigió el peliazul señalando al religioso

-Hum ¡No es justo!-

-¡Carajo! Esa cosa esta loca-Saco el arma de su pecho-Tienen que ayudarme chicos-

-…-Nadie respondió

-Vamos, si esa puta corsa continua destruyendo las cosas, seguro Kakuzu no nos dara el pago de esta semana-Chantajeo Hidan

-Pero tu fuiste quien le dio ese pastel-Se defendio Deidara

-No creo que piense en eso al ver el lugar echo pedazos-Se puso de pie el jashimista-Así que échenme una mano ¿si?-

-Esta bien-Pronunciaron al unisonó

Los artistas siguiendo al corazón, quien se encontró acorralado unos segundos después en el cuarto. Se aproximaron amenazantes para la mascara pero ante su sorpresa, el pequeño inflo sus mejillas y con toda la fuerza posible, expulso una gran corriente de agua atravez de su boca. Disparando así, a los dos akatsukis hasta el pasillo, completamente empapados

-¡Increíble! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Su elemento es el agua!-Se sorprendió el jashimista

-Júramelo idiota ¬ ¬-Respondió con sarcasmo el rubio totalmente mojado

-Esto no es nada bueno para mi-Confeso la marioneta

-¡Mierda! ¿Ahora donde esta?-Ignoro a los otros el albino

Al volver a la sala, donde se encontraba Itachi y Kisame en la misma posición que antes (sentados he .) observación la televisión

-¡No me jodan! Ustedes no se han movido siquiera-Señalo Hidan enojado

-Bueno…como vimos que ya eran 3, creímos que tendrían las cosas bajo control-Contesto el Akatsuki azul con una sonrisa

-¿Esta lloviendo acaso?-Pregunto Itachi al mirarlos

-No. Esa cosa del demonio nos mojo-Respondió molesto Deidara

-Mejor iré a secarme-Se retiro Sasori

-Le acompaño maestro-Prosiguió a seguir al rubio

-Ya aprendí mi lección T.T-Confeso el peligris exhausto

-Hidan-san no creerá lo que Tobi encontró =)-Entro en la habitación el enmascarado con el corazón en brazos- A la linda mascara -

-0.o ¿Pero como carajos lo atrapaste?-Miro perplejo al lollypop

-Tobi lo encontró muy solito en el cuarto del líder-san. Es una mala madre Hidan-san, seguro Kakuzu-san se decepcionaría por descuidar a su bebe-Acaricio tiernamente al corazón

-¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Madre mis huevos! Y dámelo de una puta vez Tobi-

-No. Tobi lo cuidara mejor-Se defendio el infantil Akatsuki

-Si me lo das Tobi, lo cuidare mas y Tobi será un buen chico-

-¿En verdad? :D-

-Claro, te lo juro por Jashin-sama-

-Aquí tiene-Le entrega al pequeño para luego irse brincando con alegría-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Debería de darte de ofrenda-Miro el jashimista al corazón- Pero creo que fue mi culpa-

Este solo sonrió e inflo sus mejillas, expulsando así un delgado hilo de agua a la cara del albino

-Perfecto, esta completo-Termino de contar el maletín

-Por supuesto que si, no le mentiría a mi mejor caza recompensas- Contesto el dueño del lugar cerrando el gabinete donde yacía el cadáver

-Ya sabes. Cuando haya otro trabajo, avísame, solo que esta vez con algo de tiempo, estaré ocupado estas semanas-Menciono Kakuzu dispuesto a retirarse

-Es cierto, me llego un aviso esta mañana. Se que no es lo tuyo pero al menos échale un vistazo-Le paso el folleto al tesorero

Se busca Suichi Hyuuga

Edad: 9 años

Sexo: Masculino

Facciones: Pelo cortó color café. Ojos blancos, mide 1.10 mts. Portaba una camisa color azul cielo y short negro

Se le vio por última vez en las salidas de Konoha

Recompensa: 400,000 yenes

-Es una oferta tentadora, pero solo entregaría el cuerpo-Devolvió el papel se retiro

Solamente eran 2 akatsukis quienes habitaban la enorme sala

-Joder ya tomate la puta leche-Maldijo el religioso con la botella en mano-¡No te daré mas pastel!-

-Trátalo con más amor Hidan. Da un buen ejemplo como madre, no vaya a ser que termine como tu-Comento Deidara acostado a lado del albino

-Vete a la mierda rubia. Jashin-sama me da experiencia para todo y aun que no lo parezca, esto tambien lo voy a lograr-

Aun que el corazón no opinaba lo mismo, ya que éste continuaba negándose, volteando la cabeza en dirección contraria a la bebida

-Haber inútil, te ayudare por esta vez-

El artista tomo a la mascara entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole así el biberón. Y esta vez por parte del corazón no hubo objeción alguna y acepto gustoso el alimento

-Joder, no me quiere -.-U-

-Hum y lo comprendo. Al menos demuéstrale más delicadeza. Ahora se porque no tienes hijos-

-Así estoy bien, no quiero imaginar que un día te vieran y me preguntaran porque eres la única mujer sin pechos-

-No se como te puede soportar Kakuzu-

-A diferencia de ti, a mi si me quieren-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que a mi tambien me quieren, hum!-

-Pues no veo a Pinocho por aquí-

-Esta en el cuarto, después de la bañada que nos dieron, debe tener cuidado en cada detalle de su cuerpo

-Si, claro._.-

-¿Listo?-Pregunto el artista al ver el biberón vacio-Tienes que admitirlo Hidan, es una monada. Si fuera de arcilla no dudaría en hacerla explotar (o.o changos…)

-Has lo que quieras rubia, solo no dejes que llore, tuve bastante de él todo el día-Respondió el albino dejándose caer en el sofá

-Ya se porque no puedes con él, los dos son iguales-

-¡No nos compares! Ni siquiera habla-

-Pero es como un niño Hidan y no dudes que tu tambien. Tiene lógica, admítelo-

-¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Yo no soy ningún niño rubia! ¡Y si no fuera por Kakuzu, no cuidaría de esa cosa!-Señalo con indiferencia a la mascara

El corazón retrocedió aun en los brazos del rubio, quien miraba confuso las reacciones del pequeño. El jashimista recordando sus hirientes palabras acerco su mano hacia la enredadera, pero éste salto de las piernas del rubio y sin pensar corrió como mejor podía

-¡Ven aquí!-Grito preocupado Deidara-¿Vez lo que hiciste idiota? Por lo menos capta que tiene corazón y tambien siente-

-No se porque lo dije…estaba enojado-

-Entonces ve y búscalo haya afuera que yo lo buscare aquí adentro-

-Si-

El religioso recorrió el patio principal y no encontró señal alguna del pequeño. Creyendo que quizás el corazón se había dirigido hacia la puerta principal en espera del tesorero, pero por su desgracia, recordó como esta puerta normalmente se encontraba abierta todo el día, ya que estando en medio de un bosque, era raro que alguien se acercara si ser de la organización.

Corrió hasta allí, encontrándose con la planta de Akatsuki, quien como cualquier otro día, tomaba la poca luz del sol antes de oscurecer

-Lechuga, tienes que decirme si has visto al corazón pasar por aquí-

-¿Corazón?-Se interrogo Zetsu

-Ha…es pequeño, con muchos hilos y una mascara-Explico el ojivioleta

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, hace rato corrió en dirección hacia dentro del bosque-Comento la parte blanca con toda calma

-**Era demasiado chico como para comerse**-Agrego la parte oscura

-¡Mierda!-Volvió a correr el albino rumbo al bosque

-Tobi…-Pronuncio Deidara al llegar al patio

-Sempai, hola-Respondió el enmascarado-Tobi salió a tomar un poco de aire pero ya anocheció. ¿Que lo trae por aquí?-

-Buscaba a Hidan. ¡Pero que frio hace!-Tembló el artista

-Tome-Le cubrió con su capa- No salga así sempai, si no puede enfermar-

-Gracias-Se sonrojo-Hum, pero no me puede pasar nada-

-No seas tonto Dei, verte en cama es un placer para mi, pero no si te sientes mal-Hablo en otro tono el lollypop-aun que…atenderte es lo mejor-

-Tobi o/o-

-¡Lo siento sempai! Tobi dice incoherencias cuando ve lo hermosa que es la luna, ya esta en el cielo ¿vio?-Señalo el cielo

-Yo…quiero verte a ti-Coloco su mano derecha sobre la mascara del otro-

-No Deidara…sempai, sabe que no puede hacer mas eso-

-¿Por que no?-Beso rápidamente el lugar donde se encontrarían los labios del enmascarado-Si que te he extrañado Mad…-

-¡Deidara!-Grito un pelirojo saliendo de la habitación- Con que aquí estabas-

(La casa es como esas q en el centro tienen un patio con un arbolito y una fuente con rocas alrededor xD y ya los cuartos a los lados, q genialoso!)

-Maestro-Volteo a ver el rubio

-Tobi ira con Zetsu, se acabo el sol y debe de jugar con Tobi, quédese con la capa Sempai, así no tendrá frio-Se retiro el lollypop

-Tobi…-Susurro Deidara

-Adelante Tobi, yo tambien jugare con Dei-Sonrió la marioneta tomando de la cintura al rubio-Si tienes frio, yo te calentare…-

-Pero maestro, estoy buscando a Hidan, porque la mascara se escapo y fuimos por él, pero no los hayo por ningún lado-

-Seguro ya lo encontró y se fue a buscar a Kakuzu, que se yo Deidara-Beso al artista y recorrió todo su cuello

-Pero maestro a ha anochecido sabe que Hidan jamás sale así con excepción de algo malo-Se separo al instante

-Dei, sabes que Hidan sabe cuidarse solo, es inmortal, no le pasara nada-Lo pego mas a su cuerpo tirando la capa de Tobi

-Pero es el pequeño corazón el que me preocupa y mas estando al cuidado del idiota de Hidan, hum ú.V-

-Y deja de hablar y déjate seducir ¿si?-Lo recostó suavemente en el piso

-Lo que ordene maestro-Se dejo envolver Deidara

Anda la osa xD jejeje wueno hasta aquí queda =p continuare por escribir el siguiente n.n

Cuídense xD

Aaios! 0w0


	6. A tu rescate

Hola n.n muchas gracias por todos los comentarios xD un a q solo sean de dos personitas =p pero se les quiere inmensamente, me encantan *u* jeje nunca dejen de comentar porfavor =D

Espero y les este gustando xD aqui les dejo la continuacion, solamente despejarme de unas tareas q tengo y alli viene el lemon xD siii kakuhidan!

Sin mas, continua el fanfic 0w0

-¡Carajo! Casi no veo nada-Pronuncio el religioso

Llevaba casi1 hora caminando, pues aquello de brincar árbol tras árbol no se le daba

Estaba obscuro pero lo único que encontró como rastro, fueron unas huellas del pequeño, que simulaban las siluetas de sus hilos en un charco de lodo que quedaba metros atrás. Tenía frio, puesto que había salido de la casa únicamente con sus zapatos y pantalones

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al escuchar el desesperante chillido del corazón muy cerca de allí. Acelero el paso y se detuvo al presenciar a un sujeto con una red en su mano, cubriendo con la otra sus oídos lastimados. Estaba acorralando a la mascara en ese árbol

Enojado, el jashimista acertó un fuerte golpe al sujeto. La enredadera no dudo en dejar de llorar y brincar a los brazos del albino, alegre de su llegada. El otro, aliviado, acaricio al pequeño y cayo inconsciente debido al golpe propinado detrás de su cabeza

-Ah...ah…maestro-Gimió el artista-Vayámonos…al cuarto, alguien podría salir y vernos… ¡hum!-

-Se puede largar-Envistió una vez más el pelirojo

-¡Ah! No diga eso…más rápido-Contesto excitado el rubio

Los akatsukis se encontraban en una posición algo incomoda. Deidara estaba bocabajo encima de lo que parecía ser la capa de la marioneta, mientras éste se _adentraba_ más a su cuerpo, aferrándose así, a las caderas del menor

-Ah…ah… ¡Sasori no danna!-Grito perdido el ojiazul agarrando con fuerza la capa

-Me encantas…-Susurro el mayor, tomando el miembro de su uke y comenzar a masturbarle con desesperación-Ya déjate venir Dei-chan…-

-Ahhh…yo-Levanto la mirada sin dejar de sentir su cuerpo arder y se enfoco en el techo de los cuartos de enfrente quedando ante esto sorprendido

La razón era simple. En esta se podía ver a un sujeto con mascara anaranjada bien conocida para él. Se encontraba sentado y en dirección hacia ellos, pero la luz de la luna era la sombra perfecta para distinguir el único ojo color carmesí que apenas y dejaba ver su rostro

Al abrir los ojos, el peligris se encontró con dos personas alado de una fogata, el más alto sobaba su mejilla, suponiendo que era quien había golpeado anteriormente en cuanto al otro sujeto solo reía

Al tratar de moverse noto que sus pies y manos estaban atadas y se encontraba recargado en el árbol y al mirar a su lado vio al corazón en aquella red que tanto había evitado

-Pero mira quien despertó, nuestro amiguito-Hablo el sujeto al parar de reir-Deverias decirlo algo por el golpe que te dio Joga

-Se lo devolveré con placer Kitoru-Se levanto

-¡Pedazos de mierda!-Grito el religioso al verlos

-Mira muchacho, estas a nuestra disposición, así que cállate ¿entendido?-Kitoru le sujeto la barbilla

-Me importa un carajo estúpidos-Escupió a su cara Hidan

Su compañero tomo la mascara sin cuidado alguno de sus hilos

-O nos obedeces o lo pagara tu mascota-Amenazo Joya-Así que ve aflojado albinito- (que corrientes .)

-O te ira muy bien-Trono los dedos el mayor

Acatando la orden, su amigo al corazón de su mascara y prosiguió hacer fuerza en su mano

-¡Suéltalo!-Exigió el ojivioleta

-Vas a cooperar ¿si o no?-Pronuncio con cinismo el "líder"-Por que podemos jugar todo lo que quieras-

Se escucho el quebrarse de un pedazo de la mascara del corazón, preocupado a mas no poder al religioso

-¡Lo hare, lo hare! Solo déjenlo-

-He llagado-Anuncio Kakuzu entrando al comedor

-Demoraste más que la última vez-Contesto Kisame cenando

-Tuve que conseguir unas cosas en otras aldeas-Coloco el maletín y una bolsa en un stand-Todo esta muy tranquilo, ¿donde están los demás?-

-No disimulas bien el preguntar por Hidan he, pero bueno, había visto a Hidan y a Deidara en la sala y Sasori estaba en su cuarto. Si supieras lo que paso. Pero ahorita que bajamos no vimos a nadie-Explico el tiburón

-Solo escuche a Deidara y a Sasori afuera, pero te recomiendo que no te acerques, no querrás interrumpir-Dijo Itachi comiendo sus dangos

-Mmm…iré a buscar a Hidan a otro lado-Se retiro el tesorero

-Eres perfecto- Sonrió Kitoru recorriendo con su dedo índice el pecho descubierto del religioso

-¡Ha!-Se escucho por parte del otro sujeto

Quien había sido disparado a unos metros de allí, debido al ataque de la mascara que solo topo con el duro suelo al caer (Mi bebe Q.Q)

El más alto siguió a su compañero auxiliándole

-¡Kokoro-chan! ¿Estas bien?-Miro preocupado el albino

El mencionado camino débilmente hacia su tutor, mostrando así, el fragmento roto de la parte izquierda de su mascara

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, en verdad-Confeso entristecido el jashimista-No quise decir eso. Yo…no esto acostumbrado a la compañías tan lindas y frágiles como tu. Te cuidaría ahora y cada vez que fuera. Es mi culpa que estemos aquí. Pero saldremos bien ¡Te lo juro por Jashin-sama! Ahora quiero que te escondas detrás de este árbol

Obedeciendo, el pequeño se detuvo a mirar con una sonrisa de esperanza al albino y solo se recargo detrás de aquella madera junto al arbusto

-CoffDeidara-Tosió el tesorero-Siento interrumpir-

-¡U…un segundo, no vayas a salir!-Grito el rubio

Esto preocupo mas al castaño, ya había buscado en cada habitación a su inmortal y al corazón, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto el echo de ver la habitación tirada y la guardaña incrustada en la puerta. Costaría reponerla pero luego pensaría en eso. Ahora quería saber donde se encontraban sus dos "niños"

-Vaya, ya llegaste Kakuzu ¿Que pasa?-Abrió la puerta el artista mostrando que llevaba puesta su ropa al revés

-He… ¿Tu sabes donde esta Hidan?-Trato de ignorar lo que veía-No lo hayo por ningún lado-

-¿Pero como? ¿Hidan no ha vuelto?-Se sorprendió el otro

-¿Acaso salió? ¿A donde?-

-Veras él…-

-¡Busca esa cosa y atrápala!-Ordeno enojado el mas alto-Yo quiero seguir con el albino-

-Pero me dejas algo de diversión-Respondió el otro

-Si, lo que quieras-Se acerco al ojivioleta y le recorto con la mirada- Apuesto a que nos la pasaremos muy bien-

El jashimista le miro con asco. Siendo franco, él aun era casto y no deseaba que alguien tocara su cuerpo si no solo su amado tesorero. Pensando que era un inútil, no hallaría una forma de escapar, no llevaba arma, estaba atado y nadie llegaría a rescatarle. Seguro defraudaría a Kakuzu, tanto tiempo espero para demostrarle que solo lo espero a él y ahora todo seria iría al caño por culpa de dos bastardos…aun que, una idea ilumino su mente

-Te diría que te relajaras, pero lo hare como yo quiera-Hablo nuevamente el sujeto, tomando de las hombros al religioso

Comenzó besando con desesperación el cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo cada lugar.

-Puedes gemir lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara-Menciono Joga desde lejos-Hasta tu mascota te ha dejado abandonado-

-Yo mismo lo hare gemir como perra-Respondió su compañero

Lamio por completo su pecho, mordiendo uno de los pezones y ensalivándolo por completo. Prosiguió a tratar de meter su mano en el pantalón del jashimista

-¡No! ¡Joder suéltame cabron!-Se movía el peligris

Kitoru tan solo rio y miro a su victima unos segundos, se perdido por el color violeta que lucían los ojos del peligris, le dio un fuerte beso tratando de meter su lengua en el interior de la boca del religioso, quien al notarlo, mordió fuertemente el labio de su atacante, haciéndolo sangrar enseguida

-¡Que te jodan, hijo de puta!-Insulto Hidan

-Te lo he advertido miserable-Saco una kunai del bolsillo

-No te tengo miedo idiota-

Ante tal provocación Kitoru inserto sin piedad alguna el arma en la pierna del jashimista, quien solo sonrió

-Quería ser bueno para una belleza como tu, pero ahora será por las malas, que lastima-

Tomando el arma de la pierna del albino, corto la soga que amarraba las piernas de éste, separándolas y recargándolo sobre el árbol. Comenzó bajando el pantalón del Akatsuki dispuesto a ir al grano, viendo esto, el religioso no perdió la oportunidad de empujar al otro

-Te matare imbécil-Sentencio Hidan

Con la sangre de su pierna herida, comenzó a dibujar su círculo ahora que tenia libres sus piernas libres y una vez terminado, lamio la sangre de su victima que portaba en el labio. Realizando así, su tan conocido ritual. Su piel torno de otro color

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?-Se asusto el sujeto

-Quien te dara de sacrificio a Jashin-sama imbécil-

No portaba su arma favorita y en su capa guardaba sus metálicos juguetes de tortura (o.o anda la osa…) Pero ni eso trajo consigo al salir de la guarida. Podría esperar que el otro corriera o le atacara para matarse a si mismo. Aun que cavia una sencilla y aburrida opción "B"

El jashimista dejo de respirar, pues para él no era necesario siendo inmortal pero el otro sujeto se encontraba cambiando de color debido a la falta del oxigeno, buscaba de todas las formas respirar pero le era inútil. Y sin más aire para sus pulmones cayo inmóvil al suelo

-Pagano de mierda-Suspiro el albino sentándose

-¡Kitoru, Kitoru!-Se levanto Joga tratando de hacer reaccionar al otro- ¿Qué le has hecho? Responde idiota ¡Te matare!-

Descuidado, el religioso solo miro al otro sujeto correr hacia él. Aun que dejo de continuar al ser atravesado por miles de hilos, cayendo así muerto. Dejando ver a Kakuzu detrás suyo

-¿Cómo te dejaste atrapar por estas escorias Hidan?-Pregunto el tesorero tomando lugar cerca del inmortal-¿Y donde esta el corazón?-

-¡Kakuzu!-Trato de levantarse-¡Desátame, ahora!

El ojiverde miro con seriedad las marcas en el pecho de su jashimista. Tenía chupetones en el cuello y ese hilo de saliva que recorría sus hombros hasta su pezón. El albino notando esto, bajo la vista sintiéndose sucio ante la mirada del mayor. Además de llevar los pantalones un poco mas debajo de la cadera

Kakuzu no dijo nada y le desato

-Ten mas cuidado, por favor-Abrazo al religioso-¿No te hicieron nada verdad?-

El ojivioleta negó con la cabeza y se separo del castaño para ver detrás del árbol. Encontrando sin movimiento alguno al pequeño corazón. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y volvió con el tesorero

-Kakuzu…es mi culpa, yo… ¡Por favor has algo!-Dijo el peligris con los ojos acuosos-

-Hidan-

-Mierda Kaku, yo lo quiero, perdóname, yo debí cuidarlo más-

Hidan- Volvió a llamar el tesorero tomando el corazón en sus manos, acariciando la quebradura de la mascara

-Joder Kakuzu llevemos a Kokoro-chan con Konan, ¡ella sabrá que hacer!-

-¡Hidan!- Le propino un coscorrón al albino

-¡¿Qué? ¡Carajo eso me dolió!-Se quejo Hidan sobándose

-Solo esta dormido-Tranquilizo a su novio-Por suerte solo es una ruptura-

-¿Por qué me asustas así Kaku-chan?-Limpio las lagrimas que resaltaban en sus ojos-Soy demasiado guapo para eso ¡Joder!-

-Te creo Hidan, te creo-Beso al religioso-Me voy solo unas horas y tu y una pequeña mascara se meten en problemas-

-Se llama Kokoro-chan ^w^-

-¿Que clase de nombre es ese? Ni se te ocurra llamarlo de ese modo-

-Pues ya se lo aprendió así que ya te jodiste ¬ ¬-

-Vaya, que alegría-Enfatizo con sarcasmo-Solo eso faltaba, el amor te hace delicado, procurare tenerlo en mente para controlarte-

-Entonces ya no te vuelvas a ir-Sonrió con gracia el menor

-No, creo que no-Cubrió con su capa al albino y se agacho a la altura de él-Ahora sube a mi espalda-

-No, estas loco si crees que lo hare-

-Lo harás si no quieres que te lleve en pedazos o ¿si?-

-Pobre de ti si me sueltas ateo de mierda-Se acomodo en la espalda del mayor-Oye Kaku-

-Dime-Comenzó a caminar

-¿En verdad Kokoro-chan se mejorara?-

-Nunca creí escucharte preocupado Hidan pero si, estará bien. Deidara me conto como les fue en el día. No esperaba que pudiera atacar hasta cumplir por lo menos la semana-

-Es impresionante ¿no? ¡Seguro vio lo fuerte que soy y decidió imitarme!-Exclamo con orgullo el religioso

-O el pastel que contenía 3 kilos de azúcar ¬ ¬-

-Je…Joder te amor Kakuzu-chan ^^-

-Ah…-Suspiro-¿Que hare contigo Hidan?-

-Bueno, puedes mantenerme controlado-Susurro al oído del tesorero-Un castigo no vendría nada mal Kaku-chan-

-No empieces con tu masoquismo Hidan-

-Mierda-Bufo enojado-Nee, Kaku-

¿Es que acaso no se podía quedar callado unos 5 minutos por lo menos?

-¿Ahora que?-

-¿Como es que sabes tanto de cómo cuidar a Kokoro-chan? Desde que te conozco solo he visto corazones enormes, o ¿acaso esos tambien fueron así de pequeños?-

-Realmente no. Ya te he dicho que por ser el corazón de un niño, no desarrolla casi nada y es lo que provoca con tan diminuto tamaño. Y si se es porque hace años atrás cuide de uno igual, inclusive más pequeño-

-Ni si quiera te imagino. Seré un asesino Kaku pero no creo matar a un simple crio por diversión. Con excepción de que Jashin-sama lo quisiera como sacrificio-

-Sabes que yo tampoco Hidan pero esa vez y aun que suene ridículo, ese corazón perteneció a una persona que quise tanto y créeme aun lo llevo en mi recuerdo-

-Oh…-Bajo la mirada el ojivioleta-Debió hacerte muy feliz-

-Es cierto ¿Quieres saber quien era?-Agrego al ver el desanimo del peligris

-No-

-Vamos Hidan, yo se que quieres-

-¡Que no, carajo!-

-Bien, de todos modos te lo diré. Era mi hermano menor-

-¿Tu hermano? Quieres decir que ¿No era tu amante ni nada?-

-Jajá, no se porque tienes esas tontas ideas en la cabeza Hidan-Detuvo su paso y le miro-Yo solo te amo a ti-

Prosiguió su caminata. Dejando avergonzado pero feliz al jashimista

Cuatro Akatsuki se encontraban en la sala principal. Dos de ellos bebían café, En cuanto al rubio prefirió un caliente té

-Ya tómatelo Deidara, se va a enfriar-Dijo el pelirojo a su lado

-Hum, estoy preocupado por esos dos idiotas, no han regresado-Contesto el artista

-Toma el té para relajarte Dei-kun- Ofreció la peliazul

-Tal vez cambiaron de rumbo y por eso tarden-Hablo el líder leyendo el periódico dando un sorbo a su café

-Como no tuvieron que recoger todo el desastre que provocaron-Se quejo el marionetista-Como no van a tardar-

-Quizás venían tomados de la mano…pero se detuvieron cuando la luz de la luna reflejaba sus sonrojadas mejillas, entonces de seguro Kakuzu beso su mano y después sus labios. Continuaron hasta que lo recargo en el paso, no sin antes poner su capa claro esta y…^/^-Expreso Konan con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su nariz como cascada

-O.O-Fue la expresión de todos

-Coff, coff-Tosió limpiándose la nariz-Olvídenlo-

xD jejejejeje q monada! cuantas no hemos estado como Konan? Aver una por una, no puedo contar tantas manos xD jejej nee q va =p

por cierto

Quiere Deitobi o Sasodei? de todo se vale aqui xD

aaios! ^^

cuidense


	7. Tatuaje natural

¡Hola! Primero una disculpa para nyappykanda que debí subir tambien aquí a fanfiction T.T pero tenia sueniooo, pero no volverá a pasar ._. Bueno no puse, pero este capitulo contiene lemon, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado eviten leerlo a quienes no les gusta

-Hey Kakuzu-Rompió el silencio el jashimista

-Solo habían pasado 5 minutos, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Confeso un poco sonriente el mayor-¿Que sucede Hidan?-

-¿Por qué mataste a tu hermano? Dijiste que lo querías-

-Te contare. Mi hermano se llamaba Yukishi, tenia solo 7 años y confiaba en que yo cumpliera cada misión asignada. Pero sabes de antemano la traición de mi aldea ¿no?-

-Si-Continuo atento el albino

-Pues estar encerrado y bajo tortura, cerro mi mente a la razón y solo buscaba vengarme a como de lugar. Cuando logre escapar de ese infierno, retome camino a mi hogar, con esperanza de volver a ver a mi familia. Pero al cruzar las puertas, solo me acusaron de traidor y de no haber cumplido con mi misión. A través de eso, me entere que mi padre se había marchado de la aldea, dejando a Yukishi en la miseria y en la calle. Nadie le ofreció ni un solo bocado, ya que sabían de sobra que era mi hermano menor-

-¡Pero que mierda de gente! Jashin-sama los castigara-

-Espero. Recuerdo haber maldecido tantas veces a mi madre por hacer suicidado, debido a la "deshonra" que le había dado a mi familia por mi supuesta traición. Pero pese a eso. Mi hermano jamás dejo de sonreír y creer en mi inocencia, aun cuando la leucemia lo mataba por dentro-

-Kakuzu…-Abrazo mas la espalda del ojiverde

-Fue entonces-Respiro profundo para continuar-que decidí robarme aquella técnica prohibida y destruí gran parte de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar-

-¿Pero y Yukishi?-

-El mas que nadie se entero de ese jutsu prohibido y me dijo lo mucho que deseaba viajar conmigo como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos. Creo que mejor el que yo aceptaba el echo de que pronto moriría y por eso quería que fuera solo su corazón el que me acompañara-

-Jamás hubiera pensado que tantas cosas ye habían pasado Kaku, no eres de esos jodidos traumados que van destruyendo todo a su alcance, sabes entender las cosas-Le sonrió el menor

-Se llama conciencia idiota-Acaricio la cabellera del religioso- Un día úsala Hidan, te ayudara-

-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero cabron!-

-La gente cambia Hidan, por cosas que quiere, por las que odia. Lo malo es que no todos distinguimos ni pensamos si es para bien o si es que acaso estamos mal-

-Solo por esta vez diré que tienes razón tesorero de mierda. Después de todo mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo ¿Verdad que si Kaku-chan? ¬ w¬-

-Pero ten en cuenta que eso no vale en tu caso Hidan-

-¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué insinúas? ¡Te pateare el trasero Kakuzu!-

-¿Que hace en la entrada sempai?-

-¡Tobi! Yo…espero a que llegue el estúpido exhibicionista ¡hum!-

-Tobi le acompañara pero ¿podría darle la capa a Tobi? Hace frio y usted ya lleva puesta la suya-Tiritó cruzado de brazos-Por favor sempai-

-Claro-Se la paso-Gracias por prestarme u/V-

-Cuando guste-Se la coloco apunto de abrochársela

Al rubio le tomo un segundo en ver de reojo al enmascarado y saltar hacia él, acorralándolo en la pared para luego levantar su mascara y besarlo

-¿Qué haces Deidara? Basta-Hablo normal el lollypop

-No-Coló sus manos debajo de la playera del "buen chico"

-¡Ya llegamos paganos de mierda!-Empujo la puerta con fuerza, viendo así a los dos akatsukis en esa amorosa situación-¡Puta! ¡Kakuzu! ¡Tobi y Deidara están…!-

Su boca fue atada por los hilos del tesorero, quien tomo lugar alado del albino

-Sentimos interrumpir, no diremos nada chicos-Miro amenazante al jashimista- pero no quiero ayudar a detener una pelea contra Sasori-

El artista retomo postura al igual que el enmascarado

¡Tu!- Ahorco el rubio al religioso-Eres un idiota ¿Sabes que tan preocupado estuve? ¡Saliste hace horas y estaba obscuro!-

-Ca…rajo rubia-Trato de pronunciar el albino

-Hidan, Kakuzu-Menciono la peliazul al igual que hacia presencia con el pelinaranja y el pelirojo

-K…oo...nanhhjj- Intento saludar el jashimista a la Akatsuki

-Sentimos la demora-Se disculpo el ojiverde-Tuvimos contratiempos-

-Pero ya están aquí, es lo que cuenta-Se tranquilizo Pein

-¡Hacia frio y tu saliendo así! ¡Estúpido exhibicionista y mas te vale que el lindo corazón este bien, si no te hare explotar! ¿Entendiste?-

-S…si maa…mackjj...-Respondió con dificultad el peligris

-Déjalo respirar Deidara -Pidió la joven

-Sabes que de todos modos no morirá, déjalo, para no perder la costumbre ¬ ¬-Contesto Kakuzu

-Espero y tengas una buena excusa ¡hum!-Soltó el agarre Deidara

-Ya cálmate Dei no te tiene que decir nada, no eres su madre-Aclaro el marionetista quien miro con duda al religioso-Aun que dime ¿Por qué las marcas?-

Todos recorriendo con la mirada el cuello pecho del albino, quien había dejado abierta la capa del tesorero, dejando distinguir las mordidas y chupetones marcados en su cuerpo. Avergonzado, solo desvió la mirada y trato de cubrirse lo más rápido posible

-¡Les dije!-Grito triunfante Konan

-¬ ¬ Me preocupo por nada, creí que algo malo había sucedido, pero solo andaban con sus cochinadas ¡hum!-Replico el ojiazul- Pero mira que no pensé que eras de dejar tatuajes así Kakuzu-

-No…Kakuzu no fue, saben, estoy algo cansado. Iré a dormirme-Se detuvo antes de salir del cuarto-Siento haberte preocupado rubia…-

Como era esperado, el albino se marcho, dejando confusos a más de uno ante sus palabras tan vacías e inusuales en él

-Dos malvivientes lo atraparon. Cuando lo encontré mate al único que se encontraba vivo, No paso a mayores, según se-Explico el castaño-Es un descuidado-

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Entonces, quiere decir que esas marcas eran de esos idiotas ¿Estas seguro que esta bien?-Hablo el líder

-Si, tan solo no comenten nada-Respondió el ojiverde-Yo hablare con él cuando suba-

-Bueno… ¿y encontraron al pequeño?-Cambio de tema Sasori sin expresión alguna

-¿Kokoro-chan esta bien?-Se asusto la peliazul con una mano en su pecho

-No te preocupes, lo esta, solo que lo he puesto con los demás-Contesto el tesorero-Disculpen si dimos alguna molestia, me retiro tambien y líder, mañana temprano le entrego el encargo de hoy-

-Esta bien Kakuzu, gracias-Asintió el pelinaranja

-Hasta mañana-Se despidió para luego retirarse

-Buenas noches-Pronunciaron los presentes

El ojiverde continúo caminando hasta subir las escaleras que le llevarían a su alcoba. Giro la perilla y entro a la habitación

En el piso se encontraba su capa. Mientras que el jashimista se encontraba de espaldas en su cama

-Hidan-Cerro la puerta detrás de él

-¿Qué?-Respondió sin voltear el religioso

-¿Qué te sucede?-Se acerco hasta a lado del ojivioleta

-¡Joder nada! Solo quiero dormir, estoy cansado-

-No es verdad-Quito las frazadas del albino

-¡Mierda, no, Kakuzu!-Trato de cubrirse de nuevo

El mayor volvió a mirar el perfecto pecho de su novio. Era inevitable, no era de expresar sus celos con el menor pero le enfurecía por dentro, el simple hecho de saber que una escoria se había atrevido a tocar un solo pelo de su niño

-Carajo, deja de mirarme así Kakuzu-Se sonrojo el jashimista-Se que ahora te doy asco pero yo…-

-¡Ni te atrevas a repetir eso!-Amenazo el tesorero al momento en que acorralaba al religioso-Que eres lo único que me haría perder la cordura y tan solo pensar que aquel pedazo de imbécil fue capaz de tocarte, me hace enfurecer. Tú solo eres mío y esta vez no perderte la oportunidad de poseerte todas las veces que pueda Hidan. Así que grávatelo muy bien en tu cabecita-

-Kaku…-Dijo impresionado el inmortal-Joder solo me he estado guardando para ti /

-Ósea que... -bajo su mano hasta colarla por el pantalón del otro y acariciar su entrada- ¿Aun eres virgen de aquí?-

¡Ahh...! si-jadeo-

-Perfecto, hare que nunca lo olvides-Beso los labios del albino

Duraron un par de minutos así, separándose de vez en cuando para respirar. El mayor profundizaba el beso colando su lengua en la boca del menor. Quien no dudo en pasar sus brazos por el cuello del moreno

-Eres hermoso Hidan-Se separo Kakuzu para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de su inmortal

-Ahhh...ba...sta ¬/¬ haces...que me sonroje-

-Ese es el punto - sonrió libidinosamente

-Esta vez no me dejaras con las ganas Kaku-chan- Se sienta en las caderas del castaño

-Y no planeo hacerlo-Comenzó a lamer el cuello del ojivioleta, mordiendo levemente en su trayecto

-¡Haa...Joder! Aun que Jashin-sama no quiera...es su culpa por ponerme una tentación como tu Kakuzu-Continuo por quitarle la camisa al tesorero, tocando con total hambre el pecho del mayor

-Entonces será mejor que le rezes después de esto, que no te salvaras de pecar Hidan- le dijo mientras miraba como el menor ya procedía a quitarle su pantalón

Decidido, a no quedarse atrás, enseguida tuvo al albino completamente desnudo, bajando así, ambas manos al miembro del ojivioleta para comenzar a acariciarlo levemente. Mirando con satisfacción el intenso color carmín que sobresalía de las mejillas del religioso

-Ah…joder sigue…-Pronuncio excitado el peligris

El tesorero entendiendo el mensaje de la mejor manera. Continúo recorriendo con su lengua todo el pecho del inmortal para luego hacerlo sentirle sentir una lamida a uno de sus botones rozados. Sin dejar de masturbarlo, aumentando con ello, la velocidad del movimiento de sus manos

-Ahh…mierda…me voy a correr. ¡Ahhh!-

Kakuzu sintió su mano húmeda, llena del blanco semen del jashimista, quien cerró los ojos tratando de estabilizar su respiración ante tal orgasmo

-Bien Hidan, ahora toca lo mejor…-susurro al oído del menor mientras se llevaba su mano a la boca y lamia con seducción la sustancia viscosa de esta

El albino no pudo más que enrojecerse de inmediato y sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba nuevamente

Y como era esperado, el mayor volvió a besar con profundidad al peligris, haciéndole probar su propia esencia mientras que se ocupaba de terminar de desvestirse por completo

Hidan no perdió la oportunidad de mirar cada movimiento que hacia su novio, sobretodo cuando vio salir ese enorme miembro del que era dueño Kakuzu

-¡Joder, eso no me va a entrar!-Confeso el religioso

-¿Quieres ver como si cabe?-

El tesorero recostó por completo al menor y comenzó a repartir besos (sho quiero uno o.o) por los hombros de éste, tratando así de distraerlo un poco para lo que estaba por venir

Y si que lo estaba logrando. El peligris estiro su cuello para dejarle mejor acceso al otro. Amaba que sintiera todo ese calor estando únicamente, cerca de su castaño.

A veces llego a creer que seria algo frívolo, pero se había equivocado. Tuviera la edad que tuviera, ahora le estaba besando y mientras él miraba esas coceduras por todo su cuerpo, la musculatura, sin mencionar de aquel gran paquete que era exclusivo de él.

Podía pecar de soberbia, pero tenían que admitirlo los demás, tenia fuerza, un buen cuerpo, una inteligencia, que la mayoría de veces, evitaba que el albino terminara sin cabeza por sus tonterías…Además de que ahora sentía como acariciaba sus piernas con delicadeza, colocándolas a cada lado para él lograr acomodarse…

-¡Puta! Ni se te ocurra entrar sin prepararme antes idiota-Reacciono rápidamente el albino deteniendo con su pie el avance del ojiverde

-A ti te gusta el dolor-Respondió con toda tranquilidad Kakuzu, esperando que el inmortal bajara su pie

Tenia una vista perfecta a la entrada del peligris y eso no le ayudaba en nada para controlarse, mas valía que el menor tuviera una respuesta coherente o terminaría por violarlo en ese momento

-Si…pero…pero ¡Por Jashin esa cosa es enorme! (o.o…)-Señalo en defensa

-Bien, como tú quieras-Se levanto de la cama, rumbo a su buro

-Oye, espera Kakuzu, solo jugaba…hazlo así-Se apresuro a contestar el peligris temiendo lo peor-Solo entra con cuidado…-

El jashimista se coloco bocabajo, levantando su cadera, apoyado de ese modo por sus rodillas

Escucho los pasos del tesorero, quien volvía a subirse en el colchón, tomando las caderas del inmortal menor

Éste esperando una ruda y desgarradora penetración cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó la sabana al instante

Pero en vez de eso, el castaño le volteo, tomando una vez mas lugar entre las piernas del religioso, mientras colaba un dedo en su interior

-Jumm…Ah…Kaku…-Replico algo incomodo el ojivioleta por la intromisión

Pero el moreno, lo estaba tratando con delicadeza, puesto que sentía como el dedo del mayor estaba húmedo y trataba de abrir lo mayor posible esa virgen entrada Fue cuando miro un pequeño botecito de color negro a lado del tesorero

-Es lubricante-Respondió leyendo los pensamientos del otro, sin dejar de hacer su "trabajo" (ojala haya vacantes xD ¿Quien se apunta? 0w0)

Agrego un segundo dedo que de igual manera contenía esa sustancia resbaladiza

-¡Ahh!-Gimió mas de placer que de dolor- ¿Por que lo tenias? ¿Ya…ya lo habías echo antes?-

-¿Otra vez con tus malos pensamientos Hidan?-Agrego un tercer dedo

-¡Ahhh!...carajo no…es solo curiosidad-Insisto totalmente sonrojado

-Bueno…en realidad no lo echo-Adentro lo mas que pudo sus dedos-Y si lo guardaba es porque se que eres un quejoso y no iba a dejar que tus caprichos me dejaran sin hacerte el amor-

-Kaku…aahh…-

Callo sus gemidos besando al mayor, quien, creyendo más dilatada la entrada del albino, retiro sus dedos, para alzar un poco las piernas de éste, logrando así, un acceso total al cuerpo

Era demasiada su tentación, eso lo admitía. Pero por ser la primera vez del menor, esperaría lo que fuera (¿unos 3 o 7 segundos? xD) después de todo, no quería que terminara siendo una violación o ¿si?

-Ya…entra-

El ojiverde, obedeciendo, tomo con una mano su miembro e inserto la punta de este en la entrada del inmortal menor, sitiándose desfallecer por lo apretado que era

-Mierda. ¡Mételo todo de una puta vez Kakuzu!-Ordeno con desesperación

-Si eso quieres-Se había acabado su paciencia, para poseer enserio al otro

De un momento a otro, el mayor le penetro por completo. Comenzando de una buena vez las embestidas

-Jo…joder ¡aahh!-

Al principio el religioso trato de seguir las veloces entradas del tesorero, sin éxito alguno, no lograba acostumbrarse. Debió de ser prudente esta vez, para que su trasero no estuviera pagando sus palabras

-¡Ahh!-No pudo evitar sacar un grito audible y un par de lagrimillas con ello

-Relájate Hidan-Beso su cuello

Poco a poco comenzó un vaivén rítmico, logrando de este modo que pronto los dos empiecen a gozar del acto

-Ahhhh…aahh… ¡mas rápido!-Pidió el peligris dejando resbalar un hilo de saliva por su labio

El moreno, ante esto, no desaprovecho la oportunidad y dio una estocada más fuerte. Llegando de este modo, hasta la boca del jashimista, para seguir aquel hilo de saliva que se le había escapado, terminando por darle un apasionado beso al menor

Kakuzu aumento el ritmo de las estocadas, mientras rozaba con fuerza la próstata del ojivioleta y por la estrechez de éste, Kakuzu se sentía en el paraíso, lográndole sacar un par de gruñidos

-¡Ah!...aahh…voy a correrme… ¡Ah!-Gimió el albino al separarse

-Yo….tambien…ahh-

Al momento en que el menor llegara al orgasmo, sus paredes internas comenzaron a asfixiar el miembro del tesorero, quien sin más tambien se corrió, dejando su semilla dentro del religioso y otro poco se demarraba por las piernas del mismo

-Joder…Jashin-sama, que rico estuvo eso-Trato de recuperar el aliento

-A mi tambien me gusto-Se recostó en la cama con el albino en brazos cubriendo a los dos con un cobertor cercano (sho quiero uno…tengo frio Q.Q)-Anda, duerme, es tarde-

-¿Estas loco? Estoy todo pegajoso ¡Y mi cabello! Rayos...iré a darme una ducha-Trato de incorporarse

Los conocidos hilos del tesorero le atrapan le tiran a la cama de nuevo

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me duele todo el culo!-

-Te podrás bañar mañana, conmigo, ¿te parece?-Apreso otra vez el ojiverde, poniendo esta vez sus manos en la cintura del peligris

-Joder, si es que puedo levantarme ¡Eres un estúpido!-

-Tambien te amo-Acaricio la cabeza del menor-Ya duérmete o te golpeare-

-Ya deja de temblar Tobi, todo estará bien-Dijo con amabilidad una voz

-Pero Zetsu-san….esos ruidos aterran a Tobi-

-_**Entonces ve y cállalos de una vez-**_

Dos miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban en la sala. El enmascarado había deseado desvelarse viendo un maratón de caricaturas que pasarían esa noche

Pidiendo de una manera tierna, que la planta le acompañara y éste casi no pudo negarse al lollypop, ya que la parte obscura había dicho que no

Todo era divertido, hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la alcoba de los inmortales. Por lo que Tobi asustado, no dudo en brincar a los brazos del otro, quien al notar como temblaba el enmascarado, no dudo en tranquilizarlo y recibirlo

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para cuidarte Tobi-Sonrió la parte blanca

-¿Enserio? ¿Zetsu-san cuidara a Tobi?-

-_**No-**_

-Si n_n-

-Gracias Zetsu-san por eso Tobi lo quiere tanto

_**-Te odio-**_

-Yo tambien te quiero Tobi-

Bueno hasta aquí llega xD, mil gracias por los comentarios se leen con mucho gusto n_n

aaios


	8. Problemas en casa

Hola n.n mil disculpas por la demora . apenas terminaron los exámenes xD lo wueno es q gracias a Dios me fue bien =p y tengo chocolates! xD wiii wueno espero q les guste el capitulo 0w0

Podríamos decir que a partir de esa noche, todo mejoro para el jashimista, noto como conocía cada vez y aun mejor a su tesorero, que era lo que sentía y como sus noches ya no eran para dormir (soberbio o.o). Además, de que Kokoro-chan dejo de ser visto como amenaza por parte del religioso para encariñarse bastante con él.

Quizás el único lado malo, era que tan solo de haber pasado 1 semana, la mascara ya media lo que una pelota de playa. Por lo que cuando el corazón deseaba que el albino lo cargara, solo lograba darle una fuerte embestida

Pero tal vez lo peor le tocaba al inmortal mayor, puesto que no solo Hidan era el dolor de cabeza. Desde que el peligris se llevaba mejor con la mascara lo único que conseguía era enseñarle todo aquello que odiaba el ojiverde.

Entre ellos el juego favorito del albino, el que siempre hacia perder completamente los estribos. Y eso era el ir a molestar a Kakuzu mientras hacia sus cuentas del día

-5, 10, 15, 20-Contaba el castaño con total tranquilidad

-Hey Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kaku-Molestaba el jashimista picando con su dedo índice la espalda del otro

-…25, 30, 35-Continuo. Ignorando con esto al menor

-Kaku, Kaku-chan, Kuzu-Agregando su otra mano para continuar picando-Vamos ayúdame Kokoro-chan-

-35…40, 45-Prosiguio aun cuando sitio los dedos del ojivioleta más 2 que 3 hilos por parte del corazón

-Kakuzu, Kaku-chan, nee Kaku- Insistió divertido

Esta vez fueron los 2 dedos tercos del religioso mas los ahora 17 hilos provenientes de la pequeña mascara

-…50, 55, 60, 65-Trato de cansar a sus dos "niños"

-Kakuuuuzu, Kaku, hey Kuzu, Kakuzu-chan-

-¡¿Qué?-Volteo el moreno enfurecido liberando sus hilos por todo su cuerpo, asustando así, a los presentes

Detuvieron sus golpecitos, aun viendo con algo de miedo al tesorero

-¡Hola!-Dijo con valentía el menor para luego correr junto al pequeño tratando de salvar sus vidas

-¡Hidan!-Retumbo por toda la casa

-¡Solo corre, no mires atrás!-Le aconsejo con sabiduría el peligris al corazón que corrían lo mejor que podían

Llegaron a la sala exhaustos, mirando al único Akatsuki que se encontraba viendo la televisión

-Insisto. Deberían darle un premio a Kakuzu por soportarte, hum ú.V-

-Cállate rubia ¬ ¬ tu no sabes diver...-

No pudo finalizar el albino ya que unos hilos, bien conocidos por los akatsukis le amarraron los pies y le arrastraban de regreso

-¡Mierda! ¡Corre Kokoro-chan, sálvate tu!-Trato de evitar ser llevado enterrando sus uñas en el suelo

La mascara, simplemente ladeo la cabeza con duda, para después subir al sillón alado del artista

-¬ ¬-Fue la única expresión del jashimista que después fue retirado de la habitación-¡Ha!-

-Se lo merece-Acaricio al corazón-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-

El mencionado asintió

Deidara comenzó a cambiar de canal al azar. Continúo cambiando de serie, telenovela, caricatura, hasta llegar al canal 52 HVO (Si V para que no me demanden xD) En el cual se presentaba una peculiar pero sangrienta película de terror

-¿Masacre en Texas? ¡Hum! Suena bien-

-Joder Kakuzu, ya te dije que lo siento, ahora ve por mi cuerpo y cóseme ¡carajo!-Grito la cabeza del peligris en el piso

-250, 300, 350, 400…-Continuo contando Kakuzu su dinero

-Mierda, tú no me quieres Kakuzu-Fingió con voz hiriente el decapitado

-…-Detuvo su cuenta para continuar enseguida-Si, si te quiero. 450, 500, 550, 600-

-¡Jashin-sama te castigara!-

Sin más remedio, la curiosidad invadió la mente del menor. Quien miro su cuerpo en el suelo, luego trato de concentrarse.

Poco a poco logro mover un dedo para después conseguir manejar la mano por completo. Victorioso, el religioso continúo tratando de mover más su inerte cuerpo

El tesorero miraba todo esto de reojo, sorprendido por las acciones de su novio

-¡Ja! ¿Viste eso Kakuzu? No necesito de ti para estar en pie otra vez carajo. Solo tengo que tomar mi cabeza-

-Quiero ver eso-Se levanto el ojiverde

Con éxito, el albino consiguió poner de pie a su desorientado cuerpo, que solo se tambaleaba y caminaba a cualquier dirección

-¡Puta! No puedo coordinarlo bien-

-Con o sin cabeza eres un fiasco Hidan, pero te ayudare-

El castaño esquivaba el cuerpo del menor y prosiguió a abrir la puerta de la habitación

-¡Ni se te ocurra cabron, cierra la puerta Kakuzu!-

-_Me gusta tu nueva cara_-Hablaba un personaje en la película

Los dos presentes estaban asustados a más no poder. El rubio abrazaba con fuerza al corazón quien ya parecía haber entrando en estado de shock por tanta sangre. Y aun más cuando vieron al personaje principal como un asesino que jamás mostraba su cara. Agregando que la único que utilizo estaba cocida por unos peculiares hilos.

El ojiazul llegaba a sospechar que tal vez Kakuzu seria una de esos monstruos

En cuanto al pequeño era más grande el miedo ya que éste conocía el rostro completo de quien veía como "padre". No ayudaba en nada el hecho de que Kakuzu tuviera coceduras por toda su boca

-Ko…ko...koro-chan-Tiritó de miedo el artista-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? Tal vez…Kakuzu sea el asesino-

_**Tack, track, track, track, track…**_

Se escucharon los fuertes sonidos provenientes de los escalone que estaban justamente a su lado. ¿A quien se le ocurría bajar así? Miraron con miedo para ver al culpable de tales atroces pasos

Pero lo único que presenciaron, les helo la sangre al ver el cuerpo del jashimista decapitado. Creyendo que se les detendría el corazón debido al conocido susto. El cuerpo que anteriormente había caído al piso comenzó a levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellos

-¡Ahhh!-Sonó el potente grito de Deidara

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Bajo el tesorero por las escaleras

Miraron al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con el castaño quien no portaba su mascara, dejando a la vista sus coceduras que recorrían por completo su boca

-¡Ahhh!-Volvió a gritar el rubio, logrando esta vez desmayarse junto con el corazón que estaba abrazando

-Deidara, hey Deidara, despierta-Sacudió con cuidado el ojiverde

-¿Qué…? Kaku…-Recobro el conocimiento-¡No me quites mi cara .V tengo que explotar muchas cosas mas, hum!-

-¿Quitarte la que?-Carga a la mascara aun inconsciente

-¿Pero que te pasa rubia? Parecía que te estuvieran matando-Cuestiono Hidan con las puntadas en el cuello-Dejaste al pobre de Kokoro-chan sin aliento imbécil-

-Nosotros veíamos una película, donde salía un tipo con coceduras igual que Kakuzu y éste mataba a todos para quitarles la cara y ¡ponérselas! ¿Tú no haces eso verdad Kakuzu?-

-Claro que n…-

-¡Si! Lo hace rubia-Interrumpió el albino- Para aclarártelo mejor, lo hace cada día he…23 de cada mes. Según esto Pein nos manda de misión pero realmente vamos a buscar jóvenes como tu para robarles el rostro 0u0-

-Hidan ¬ ¬ –Regaño el mayor-Eso no es verdad Deidara ¿Deidara? ¡Genial se volvió a desmayar! ¡Eres un idiota Hidan!-

-Cállate Kakuzu. Solo jugaba, no creí que lo tomara tan enserio. Tss que rubia tan delicada-

Poco a poco se abrieron los ojos de la mascara, quien al ver que estaba en brazos del tesorero trato de escapar. Pero fue detenido por el mismo

-¿Y ahora que te sucede a ti?-Arqueo la ceja el mayor- Espero y no creas nada de esa estúpida película-

Continuo moviéndose intentando zafarse de aquellos fornidos brazos (*-*brazos…) Al no conseguirlo se mantuvo quieto

-Déjalo Kakuzu, no te va a querer todo el tiempo-Se acerco al corazón con intención de cargarlo-Ven mejor conmigo-

Lamentablemente lo único que logro fue que el pequeño se impactara al ver al inmortal de pie, pues minutos antes vio su cuerpo sin cabeza caer por las escaleras. Cualquiera lo diría, era un corazón sensible y tenia miedo de sus propios dueños

-¿Pero que carajos te pasa?-

-Te vio decapitado hace rato. Dedúcelo genio ¬ ¬-

-¡Joder Kakuzu es tu culpa!-

-¿Por qué mía?-

-Porque…he… ¡Estúpido!-

-Uff, dejare de pagar el cable-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco Kakuzu? No viviremos sin el-

-Oh claro que lo harán-

-Pero es octubre pasan las mejores películas, las mas sangrientas, por ¡Jashin!-

-No me importa-

-No seas tacaño carajo, tienes que dejarlo Kaku-chan-

-No-

-¡Mierda!-Berrincho-¡Lo quiero!-

-Sigue queriendo-

El jashimista opto por una "brillante" idea

-¡Nee Kakuzu! Si lo dejas yo preparare la sabes, ya sabes ahora que Konan no se encuentra ^^-

-Mmm…No-

-Anda-

-Déjame pensarlo…no-

-Si no, tendrás que comprar los dangos de Itachi, mis costillas, los onigiris de Deidara, los dulces de Tobi y quien sabe, tal vez queramos postres tambien-

-…-

-o.o-

-Esta bien-

-¡Si! Te preparare algo delicioso Kaku-chan y a ti tambien Kokoro-chan-Acaricio al ahora tranquilo corazón

-Sabes de antemano que ya no requiere de alimento Hidan-

-Joder Kakuzu déjalo disfrutar, si no se hará un amargado como tu-

-No. Mas bien se hará un malcriado como tu-

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso? ¡Jashin-sama te castigara bastardo!-

-Solo vete a preparar la cena. Yo tratare de despertar a Deidara, otra vez-Le dio un rápido beso al albino-

-Joder, dame otro beso Kuzu-Volvió a besar al mayor

-Date prisa-se separa del menor-Son las 7 en punto, tienes dos horas para dejarnos con la boca abierta Hidan y no como la ultima vez mocoso-

-¡Por Jashin sama y así será! Vamos Kokoro-chan, tu me ayudaras-

El mencionado miro a su "padre" buscando la aprobación o por lo menos que le dejara libre

El ojiverde asintió dejando a la mascara salir de entre sus brazos (oh brazo…*-* todavía X3)

Un hombre alto, de piel blanca y larga cabellera negra, se encontraba tomando un refrescante baño. Sin penas, sin tenciones, inclusive disfrutaba el aroma de su shampoo favorito con el que se enjabonaba su cabeza

Sin duda, era feliz (xD)

Tocaron con timidez a la puerta

-Esta ocupado-Respondió Itachi

-Itachi-san ¿Tobi puede entrar?-

-No. Me estoy bañando-

-Por favor, Tobi quiere hacer pis-

-¿Por que no vas a los otros baños?-

-…-

-¿Tobi?-

-Mande Itachi-san-

-¿No iras a los otros baños cierto?

-No :D-

-Pasa, esta abierto-

-Gracias Itachi-san, Tobi ya no aguantaba-Entro al baño

-Lo imagino-Continuo enjabonándose

-Shalalala…canto para ti, esta canción (¿se acuerdan? xD)-Cantaba el enmascarado mientras orinaba

-Por cierto, cuando termines no vayas a…-

Las palabras del Uchiha se las llevo el viento, pues lo único que se escuchaba era el resumidero

-Tobi termino, gracias Itachi-san ^^ aaios-Cerro la puerta

-bajarle -.-…-Concluyo temblando al sentir el agua helada sobre su espalda

Una vez regulada la temperatura, volvió a relajarse y disfrutar de la caliente agua que resbalaba por todo su pecho

Pero toda esa magia acabo cuando vio un gran problema en su bañera. ¡Había dejado de salir agua! ¿Como era posible? No lo sabia y lo peor era que no podía ver nada, aun llevaba jabón en sus ojos y en el resto de su cuerpo. Eso imposibilitaba aun más que pudiera secarse del rostro la gran cantidad de espuma

-¡Hola! ¡Chicos!-Hablo Itachi esperando una respuesta-Justo el día en que a Kisame se le ocurrió salir-

Abrió la puerta de la regadera tanteando la pared, tenia que tener cuidado, ya que estaba completamente mojado (*-*) y eso sin mencionar que tambien ciego

-¿Y mi toalla? Aquí la había dejado-Recorrió todo el baño-No puede ser…-

-¡Súper Tobi! Al rescate, nanananananana (música de fondo)-Corría el lollypop haciendo lucir su "capa-toalla" por toda la casa

-Algún día encontraran la cura-Suspiro Kakuzu

-Después de un rato, te acostumbras hum-Contesto Deidara a su lado

-Eso me recuerda ¿Sabes donde esta Sasori?-

-En su taller-

-Bien, tengo que hablar con él-Sin mas se retiro del lugar

-Tobi….-Llamo con firmeza el artista

El enmascarado detuvo sus brincos que hace rato contagiarían a cualquiera, para ver con algo de escalofríos por quien pronuncio su nombre

-¿Si, Deidara-sempai?-

-Ven, acércate, esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá-

-No…Tobi esta bien, es un buen chico-

-Para mi, Tobi solo se ha portado mal-Se acerco mas al pelinegro-Porque, he extrañado sus besos y sentir su cuerpo con el mío…-

-Pero Sempai, sabe que es cosa de antes, ahora Sasori-san esta con usted y Tobi entiende las cosas-

-Lose, pero yo realmente quiero que seas solo mío-

-No soy un juguete Deidara ni mucho menos tengo propiedad-Hablo con su verdadera voz-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Tú me lo dijiste! Y te lo demostrare-Tomo al lollypop de su muñeca dirigiéndolo a su habitación

-No Deidara…deja de jugar-Susurro el enmascarado tratando de no llorar

-¡Joder! Eres de agua Kokoro-chan, deberías saber como detener esto-Señalo al corazón con una vena sobresaliente sobre su cabeza

La mascara saco su lengua en señal de desagrado ante el religioso, quien ya había conseguido cerrar la tubería que acababa de romper y eso que todo había sido para lavar un recipiente

-Mierda, Kakuzu se enojara con nosotros o.o-

Ahora fue el pequeño quien miro al jashimista con una vena en su pequeña cabeza, pues eso de hablar en plural no le agradaba tanto

-Nos quedamos sin agua. Tomaremos sake ¡Perfecto!-Grito con emoción el peligris

Continuando con un desorientado miembro

-No se en donde rayos voy-Continuo cerca de la pared el pelinegro

Encontró una manecilla y entro al cuarto, deseando que fuera el suyo o por lo menos que no hubiera nadie. Estaba desnudo, aun que no faltaba la censura por parte de la espuma que continuaba vistiendo las mejores vistas en su cuerpo

Cerro la puerta, suspirando aliviado de haber llegado a un lugar seguro, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar la cama o cualquier ropa para limpiarse la cara

_¡Paff!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, empujando hacia la pared al Akatsuki mas serio de la organización. Segundos después gateo un poco, suspirando aliviado de haber dado con una capa

-Deidara…basta-

-¿Me amas o no?-Respondió arto de sus quejas

-Si-

-Francamente, no se porque te veo y revivo todo Tobi, es inevitable, no, no te puedo olvidar hum-Empujo al enmascarado sobre la cama

-Yo tampoco Sempai, pero, esto esta mal, entiéndalo-

-¡No!-Lo beso lo con fuerza para luego separarme y volver a hablar-Soy el único culpable de hacerle esto a Sasori no danna, yo no veo el problema-

-Debe ser feliz, por que él lo ama y ya olvídese de mí-

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil hum-Esta vez beso su cuello, tratando de deshacerse de la mascara del otro

-Déjame Deidara, no quiero hacerte daño-Advirtió el lollypop

-¡Solo déjate llevar de una jodida vez! No sabes olvidarme…-

-No. Pero aprenderé-

-¡Deidara! ¡Tobi!-Pronuncio Itachi aun sin creerlo

Me encanto este final xD wueno lo que dijo Tobi con mucha decisión QwQ bien, sha me pongo a escribir el siguiente, no olviden comentar porfavor =3 son bien recibidas

Aaios!^^


	9. Advertencia: Hidan cocinando

¡Holap! Me encanto el titulo de este xD jejeje me recordó a un fanfic de yugi *O* solo q yami si prendió la cocina entera xD aa q aquellos tiempo 0w0

Wueno sin mas les dejo la continuación n.n

-¡Deidara! ¡Tobi!-Pronuncio Itachi aun sin creerlo

El pelinegro se puso de pie, cubriéndose con la capa del rubio que anteriormente había lanzado a la puerta. Su cabello aun estaba húmedo pero había limpiado por completo su rostro, dejando ver la seriedad de su expresión

-Itachi-San ¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto el lollypop tratando de sacarse al otro de encima-¿Y porque esta desnudo?-

-Tuve unos problemas y había entrado a este cuarto, no sabia que era el suyo-Contesto fríamente sin dejar de mirar al artista

-No. Tobi no duerme aquí. De echo Tobi ira a buscar su capa-

-Tú quédate Tobi-Ordeno al instante el rubio-

-Pero sempai-

- Deidara ¿Por que le haces esto a Sasori?-Continuo sin rodeos Itachi

-Tobi y yo teníamos unas cosas pendientes, hum-

-¿En la cama?-Volvió a cuestionar

Esta vez mirando al enmascarado, quien seguía tendido sobre la cama, un poco levantado con ayuda de sus codos y la capa desabrochada gracias al artista

-Tú no entiendes nada, deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen-Amenazo señalándolo el rubio

-Es mi compañero, por lo tanto, le ayudare en lo que sea posible-

-Estoy seguro que lo debí haber dejado en el cuarto-Se decía a si mismo un pelirojo caminando-Allí desarme a Hiruko esta mañana-

-Eso espero-Respondió sin mucho interés Kakuzu, quien le seguía-

Desde hace un buen rato el tesorero seguía a la marioneta, pues éste no recordaba donde había dejado la parte más importante de sus tan amadas piezas de arte

-Si no, ¿Donde mas pueden estaaaar?-Se resbalo dándose un fuerte sentón

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo el ojiverde tratando de fingir preocupación, pues seria el único como de evitar reírse

-Auch-Sobo su espalda-¿Porque carajos esta mojado aquí?-

El mayor miro el camino de agua por todo el pasillo y tambien la toalla tirada en el suelo

-Seguro fue el idiota de Tobi, olvido su "capa"-Levanto el pedazo de tela

-Ese niño-Se quejo una vez de pie Sasori

-Pero esta toalla es de Itachi-

-No le gustara para nada que Tobi la haya tomado-

-Pero cuando antes de que Kisame saliera dijo que Itachi se estaba bañando…-Recordaba el castaño

-Vaya. Odiaría pensar que salió de la tina desnudo-Finalizo el ojirojo para luego abrir la puerta de su habitación

-¡Ya cállate!-grito Deidara sosteniendo del cuello de la capa al pelinegro

-Entiende las cosas de una buena vez-Se limito a decir el mas alto- No puedes estar jugando con ellos de esa manera-

-¿Jugando con quien?-Hablo con enojo la marioneta

-Maestro-Soltó su agarre

Al pelirojo no le agrada para nada lo que vea. Al entrar al cuarto, lo primero que vio fue a su alumno mirando con furia al Uchiha y éste apenas y estaba vestido por una capa, que por el tamaño, distinguió enseguida que no le pertenecía

Quizás lo que ahora lo dejaba más impactado, era el hecho de ver al lollypop sobre su cama, en una posición nada decente. Le gustaría pensar que había algo entre los dos pelinegros, no, eso no podía ser. Tal vez Itachi persiguió a Tobi por su toalla, allí tenia la razón del porque estaba desnudo

Y ahora… ¿Por qué su rubio estaba ahorcando al otro?

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-Se acerco a los dos

-Sasori-san ¡Tiene la capa de Tobi!-Se levanto de un salto el enmascarado

-Corrección, mi toalla-Pidió cortésmente con la mano a Sasori

-Ha, si toma-Se la entrego

-No tardare en devolverte tu capa Deidara, solo te pido que pienses lo que te digo-Miro al rubio antes de retirarse-No esperes a que el tiempo te de la razón, seria demasiado tarde-

Una vez retirado el de ojos carmesí, el otro pelinegro le siguió como excusa

-No, espere, Itachi-san, si se lleva la capa ¡Súper Tobi perderá sus poderes!-

El tesorero sencillamente desvió la vista, no le parecía en nada lo que estaba pasando. Creyó que había sido solo un momento de debilidad aquella vez que encontró a esos dos en la puerta principal

-¿A que se refería Deidara? Quiero la verdad-

-Yo…-

-Espera Sasori, con todo respeto, me gustaría que me ayudaras con lo que te había pedido. Tengo algo de prisa y sabes que no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo-Interrumpió el ojiverde sonando impaciente

El artista miro al mayor, agradeciendo el que haya salvado su cuello por ese día. Pues sus manos comenzaban a temblar debido a sus nervios

-….-Sasori recapacito un poco-Es cierto, solo venia por una pieza-

-¿Que pieza maestro?-

-Es la llave color azul marino-

-¡Se donde esta!-Se dirigió a su armario

El ojiazul procedió a entregarle la herramienta pero al choque de sus dedos con los de la mano del marionetista, se sorprendió al ser abrazado por éste

-¿Ma…maestro?-Tartamudeo totalmente sonrojado

-¿En que ando pensando? Yo…confió en ti mi niño-Susurro al oído del otro para luego besarlo y separarse

-Sasori no danna…-Pronuncio Deidara aun sin creerlo

-Vamos Kakuzu, si no, nunca terminare-Se retiro el pelirojo

El castaño siguió al otro, no sin antes, mirar con algo de decepción al rubio

-Tu quédate aquí en la mesa y yo preparare todo-Dijo el jashimista colocándose el mandil-¡Un libro!-

El albino busco en la vitrina encontrando así, diferentes recetarios. Pero el que robo su atención fue uno de color verde esmeralda como los ojos de su tesorero. Luego abrió el libro agarrando una receta al azar. Al mirar no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente ya que había en la pagina aparecía el platillo favorito de Kakuzu

-Joder, tambien harán falta los estúpidos dangos y el arroz-

Tomo otro libro en el cual se encontraban aquellos platillos, además de un delicioso pastel, que no dudaría en cocinar para fascinar aun más a su novio

-Empezaremos por el pastel, dice que debe hornearse 40 minutos, así mientras podría preparar lo demás. Kokoro-chan tú me pasaras las cosas-

La mascara asintió mirando la alacena buscando cada ingrediente, no tenia la mas mínima idea de cual es cada uno pero ayudaría al religioso

-Harina-

El corazón respondió con una mirada de duda al peligris

-Es el polvo blanco-(los va a drogar xD)

La enredadera encontró la bolsa que contenía lo que el otro le indico, lo agarro para luego pasársela al mayor

-Carajo, dice 2 tazas pero solo se a completa una, mierda-Tomo el otro frasco que le ofrecía el pequeño corazón- ¿Maicena? Perfecto, es blanca y es polvo, servirá

El ojivioleta continúo mezclando cada ingrediente que decía el libro, con excepción que remplazaba todo aquel que le era posible

-Solo falten 2 huevos, joder ¿Serán cocidos o revueltos?-Se pregunto el jashimista-Serán revueltos, se tardan menos-

Una vez preparados, los coloco junto a la masa del pastel, en el cual se podría distinguir con facilidad cascaras de naranja con 2 cucharas de plástico

Sin más prosiguió a meterlo en el horno

-Planeo mejorar los hilos que llevan-Hablo Sasori mientras reparaba una de sus tantas marionetas-Solo que estas perforaran la piel para que pueda controlarlos mejor-

-Suena doloroso-Confeso el tesorero

-Y lo es, pero seguro pondrás controlarlo con tus hilos. Por cierto ¿Para que querías que te prestara mis marionetas? Me da curiosidad-

-Bueno, mañana iré a entrenar a…-

-¡Kokoro-chan! No te comas eso, eran para los dangos de Itachi-Regaño el albino

La mascara trago por completo la salsa de soya, escupiendo únicamente el recipiente vacio

-Carajo, ya no quedo nada. Gracias Kokoro-chan ¬ ¬-Soltó con sarcasmo-Ahora ¿Que demonios utilizare?-

-¡Sangre! Sangre es lo que necesita ver para que sea capaz de asesinar-Inquirió el marionetista

-Por parte de Hidan, no dudes que habrá, aun que pensándolo bien…podría decirse que él parece…-

-¡Puta! El pastel esta caliente (soberbio ¬ ¬) -Soplo el religioso a sus manos enrojecidas-Uff solo falta esperar a que se enfrié-

El corazón que yacía sobre la mesa, miro de reojo los guantes localizados a lado de él. Para luego volver a ver de manera divertida al insensato inmortal

-Jashin, se ve un poquito raro pero su sabor sorprenderá a Kakuzu ^/^, pero parece que…-

-¡Esta vivo! Y quizá quiera comerse una de mis marionetas Kakuzu-Dijo el pelirojo

-No lo hará, te lo aseguro Sasori-Tomo el pergamino-Dijiste que al abrirlo saldrán ¿verdad?-

-Si. Son los que uso para entrenar, se llaman Edwin y Leonardo. Cada botón que aparece en el papel colócalos en tus dedos y podrás moverlos-

-Perfecto. Gracias-Abrió la puerta- Por cierto Hidan esta preparando la cena-

-¿Hidan? Espero y no queme nada si no terminaremos cenando…-

-¡Mierda! ¿Donde carajos esta el pastel?-Coloco los dangos sobre la mesa-Recuerdo haberlos dejado aquí…si, junto al arroz y el hígado-

Ahora recordaba, platillo que terminaba proseguía a ponerlo sobre la mesa, con Kokoro-chan, después volvía a cocinar el siguiente aperitivo. Al terminarlo repetía el procedimiento y juntaba los platos a lado de Kokoro-chan

Analizaba cada palabra que repetía en su mente, pero no llegaba a alguna conclusión y de la comida, no quedaba rastro alguno. Y no le ayudaba en nada mirar al corazón que devoraba los dangos por completo

-Dangos…dangos ¡Seguro fue el gato!-Pensó enfurecido el peligris-¡Un momento! No tenemos gato…solo a Tobi, pero él estaba coloreando las paredes en la sala. Eso significaba que había ¡ratas! Joder entonces tendremos que fumigar pero Kakuzu gastara dinero…y luego no querrá comprarme una nueva cadena para mi collar de Jashin-sama. Pese a que fue él quien me lo quito y la dejo en el suelo para que Kokoro-chan lo mordiera…Eso es ¡Kokoro-chan! Puedo culparlo a él, después de todo, trae las charolas donde serví la puta comida…un momento entonces…-

-¡Tobi fue! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-Declaro el lollypop ante el tesorero

-¡No lo eres Tobi! Esto ya no parece una pared ¿Qué demonios son todos esos dulces y…cerezas?-Regaño Kakuzu al enmascarado

-Tobi quería que la casa luciera bien, así Kakuzu-san no tendría que comprar pinturas, porque tendría a Tobi aquí :)-

-Eres un…bien, Tobi. Eres un buen chico en verdad, continúa, no te interrumpo, solo que…-

-¿Como pudiste hacer eso? Tenias que ayudarme, no comerte todo Kokoro-chan-Hablo el albino aun en la cocina-No tardaran en bajar ¿Que podremos hacer?-

-Desde hace rato huele delicioso-Saboreo Deidara abrazando a Sasori en el sofá

-Por lo menos Hidan sabe hacer algo bien, tengo que reconocerlo-Respondió el castaño mirando el televisor

-Espero que no pase lo mismo que la última vez-Comento el pelirojo

-Jajá, tiene razón maestro. Aun tengo la traumante imagen de Hidan sobre la mesa, desnudo y la comida sobre él-

-¡Tobi había bloqueado eso de su mente sempai!-Sacudió la cabeza el enmascarado

-Bueno, confieso que a mi si me gusto-

-¿Y como no Kakuzu?-

-Ese día tuviste tu cena con todo y "postre"-Recalco el artista con risa

El tesorero no pronuncio nada más

Deseaba que el jashimista volviera a presentar su manera de cocinar. Pues según éste, su cena consistía en que alguna persona se recostara sobre la mesa, mientras los presentes comían el delicioso sushi que se encontraban en cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el religioso se ofreció por ser el chef esa noche

No olvidaría como por poco se moriría desangrado allí mismo. Y para su suerte, los demás optaron por comer mejor algo de ramen instantáneo. Dejando de este modo al inmortal mayor con el aperitivo completo.

Mientras el moreno tomaba con los palillos las partes más fáciles de descubrir del peligris, continuo hasta que pasaba su propia boca por el abdomen del menor, con el pretexto de que "no alcanzaba"

Esa noche fueron únicamente para mandar indirectas al ojivioleta, pues para desgracia del tesorero, no logro más que rozar los labios de Hidan, claro, antes que éste corriera desnudo por la casa totalmente sonrojado

-Que tal chicos-Saludo Kisame al entrar

-Hola-Contestaron al unisonó

-Oigan huele realmente bien, Konan debe estar muy alegre-Volvió a hablar el Akatsuki azul, tomando asiento con los demás en el sofá

-Es Hidan. El líder y Konan salieron-Respondió Itachi a su lado

-Jajaja ojala y haga lo mismo de la otra vez-Rio el de las agallas-¿Recuerdan como corrió desnudo y se devolvió por que se le había caído su collar?-

-Ni lo menciones-Suspiro el rubio-Falto poco para que me ahogara con el ramen-

-Tobi vio su p…-Pidió la palabra el lollypop

-¡Iré a cenar! se hace tarde-Interrumpió el pelinegro al levantarse y retirarse

-Espera Itachi, falta la mejor parte-Le siguió el más alto

-Entonces vayamos de una buena vez, hum-Sugirió el rubio

Mientras los integrantes caminaban hacia la otra habitación de la casa, el jashimista decoraba y daba los últimos toques con gran velocidad a los platillos de la mesa, para después trapear y recoger el tiradero del piso

Creyendo todo listo, se dirigió a la puerta pero resbalo torpemente, terminando así, boca abajo con su parte trasera alzada, debido a que se encontraba de rodillas

-No seas tan caliente Hidan-Menciono el ojiazul-Por lo menos recuerda que nosotros tambien cenamos-

-¡Cállate rubia!-Se levanto-No necesitas tenerme envidia, no es mi culpa que a ti no te cumplan ¬ ¬-

-¿Que carajos? Claro que a mi si me…-

-¡Basta!-Ordeno el enmascarado tomando lugar en la mesa-Tobi si quiere cenar por que Tobi es un buen chico :D-

-Así se habla Tobi-Se burlo Kisame-¿Y que preparaste Hidan?-

-Este…arroz y guisado-Señalo los platos el peligris-tambien hice ramen y unas palomitas tambienúwú -

-Seguro tienen veneno o debe ser de plástico-Juzgo Deidara

-Pues si no quieres comer me importa poco rubia. De echo Kokoro-chan ya lo probó todo y le encanto-Se defendio el albino

Siendo una reacción esperada, los presentes miraron al corazón que se encontraba tendido sobre uno de los cojines de la mesa. No lucia muy bien que digamos, ya que en su mascara podía verse resaltar el color azul y una mueca de malestar

El tesorero se acerco al pequeño, recibiendo de éste un fuerte salto para caer en brazos del castaño. No le gustaba para nada el hecho de que el corazón aun quisiera que el mayor lo cargara. Pero ante esto culpaba al religioso por consentirlo y hacerlo un poco dependiente para los inmortales

Dejaría pasar el regaño por esta vez, puesto que veía al pequeño algo pálido y enfermo ¿Acaso las mascaras se enfermaban? Eso si era nuevo para él

Miro como Kokoro-chan se aferraba mas a su pecho, buscando algo de alivio para su malestar

Kakuzu abrió su capa para colocar al corazón en esta y abrocho para cerrarla nuevamente, dejando un espacio para la mascara

Y al igual que los demás akatsukis tomo lugar en la mesa

-¿Que fue lo que le hiciste Hidan?-Pregunto el ojiverde mirando con enojo al jashimista

El albino inflo sus mejillas en señal de celos. Después de todo Kokoro-chan se comió todo, mientras que él solo cocino, arreglo y recogió la cocina por completo

Definitivamente era injusto que el corazón disfrutara del acogedor y musculoso pecho del castaño, lo peor de todo, era que podía estar lo mas cerca posible

-¡Oye Hidan!-Llamo su atención el artista

-¿Que…Que carajos quieres rubia?-Respondió el ojivioleta aun algo despistado-Yo no le hice nada, fue él quien comió demasiado-

-Te he dicho mil veces Hidan, ya no necesita comer-

-Yo no le di nada Kakuzu. Él lo tomo solo-Tomo lugar con los otros

-No te quedo tan mal Hidan, me sorprendes en verdad-Admitió Kisame saboreando su platillo-Ya tenemos quien cocine cuando Konan este ausente-

-He… ¡si! Seguro-Sudo frio el jashimista

-Tobi quiere las palomitas-Dijo con alegría el enmascarado tomando el recipiente

El rubio miro atento cada movimiento del lollypop. Como levantaba la parte baja de su mascara para así tomar una roseta de maíz y comer. En realidad lo que mas robaba su mirada eran aquellos suaves labios del Uchiha. Si, el de ojos azules ya había conocido el rostro e identidad del enmascarado. Llegando al acuerdo que seria un secreto que jamás se pronunciaría ante los demás

La última vez que había visto ese pálido y perfecto rostro había sido ya hace semanas, a unos cuantos minutos antes de terminar con él. Era una tortura recordar como le rompió el corazón al animado "Tobi". Después de ver como Sasori había regresado a la casa, demostrando de este modo, que no había muerto en batalla, como se había rumorado

Y ahora, únicamente se conformaba con ver aquella dulce boca cada vez que se sentaban a comer

-¡Ka…Kakuzu…coff…suéltame…Jo…der!-Balbuceo el religioso

Ya que trataba de aflojar el agarre de las pesadas manos del tesorero. Quien en ese momento le ahorcaba

-Sempai ¿Quiere algunas?-Ofreció Tobi al sentir la penetrante mirada del artista-Tobi quiere compartir, porque Tobi es un buen chico-

-No, hum-Respondió el rubio tratando de mostrar indiferencia (hay Dei, el único que falta de enterarse es Saso xD)

-Vamos sempai, anímese, son deliciosas-Insistió el lollypop rosando seductoramente la palomita en sus labios

-Yo…-

Wueno hasta aquí termina esta capitulo xD espero les haya gustado 0w0

No tardare con el siguiente w

Comenten por favor =D


	10. Tu recuerdo no se va

Holap! n.n ahora sii no me tarde naditaa xD le puse todas las ganas! y no tardare con el siguiente 0w0 pues me ire de vacaciones pero aqui andare, sha lo veran -w-

ahora el capitulo! 0u0

-Esta helado haya afuera-Anuncio una peliazul al entrar, quien trataba de calentarse con sus manos-Hemos llegado muchachos-

-¡Konan-sama!-Saludo el enmascarado se colgó del cuello de la joven- ¿Quiere palomitas?-

-Claro Tobi, gracias-Comió la Akatsuki al tomar lugar en la mesa-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Nada nuevo ¿Quieres que te traiga una manta?-Ofreció el tesorero al soltar al religioso y tomar postura-

El jashimista no paso esto por desapercibido y decidido a defender lo que era suyo por derecho, interrumpió a la chica antes de darle una respuesta al ojiverde

-¡Tacaño de mierda! ¡Eres un hijo de puta infeliz!-

El endurecido puño del castaño termino en la ahora ensangrentada mejilla del albino. Dejando que éste solo se sobara para recuperarse de tal dolor

Tal vez había sido un error provocar al mayor ¿A quien engañaba? Amaba aun más el dolor cuando era su tesorero quien se lo provocara. Además, no iba a dejar que la peliazul le robara la atención de Kakuzu, ni un solo segundo

-He, no, muchas gracias Kaku-Respondió apenada Konan

¡Eso era guerra! El peligris no dejaría que aquella ingrata continuara seduciendo a su hombre. Era su amiga, claro estaba, pero si alguien iba a estar entre esos ejercitados brazos del moreno, seria solo él y quizás la mascara pero era lo perdonaba, después de todo tenia un poco de culpa que el corazón estuviese enfermo (¿y como no? Da gracias de q esta vivo o.o)

-¿Calentaron bien la comida que les deje?-Hablo nuevamente la mujer

-¡Líder-sama! Que bueno que haya llegado-Saludo Hidan al pelinaranja quien entraba al lugar

¿Pero que demonios le paso al universo en ese instante?

El ojivioleta había llamado a Pain con respeto, era algo que nunca se creía que se pronunciaría en Akatsuki por parte del religioso

-Gracias Hidan, me alegra escucharte-Dijo aun sorprendido el líder de la organización

-¿Ahora que mosca te pico?-Miro extrañado Deidara-Primero preparas la cena y ahora tratas con respeto al líder, en vedad que él enfermo eres tu exhibicionista-

-¿Preparar la cena? Y entonces porque esta la comida que yo…-Trato de decir la peliazul

-¡Itachi y el pez mutante se están besando!-Señalo nervioso el jashimista

Y era verdad

Uno quisiera pensar que el motivo de su silencio era por la seriedad del pelinegro o tal vez porque siempre cenaban con toda tranquilidad

Todos voltearon al instante, pues era raro en esa pareja algún mimo o beso y por lo mismo, no perderían la oportunidad de presenciarlo

-¿Qué?-Se quejo Kisame

-Nada…oigan ¡El exhibicionista se fue!-Llamo la atención el rubio

-Que raro-Pronuncio Konan-¿En verdad no le habrá gustado lo que les prepare?-

-¿Qué preparaste Konan? Hidan fue quien hizo la cena-Corrigió el pelirojo

-Pero esta es la comida que les había dejado en la nevera, para que solo así la calentaran, ya que creíamos que no volveríamos hasta mañana-Respondió algo confundida

-Entonces…-

-Uff Jashin-sama-Se recargo el ojivioleta en la puerta una vez cerrada

Una vez mas tranquilo, miro su recamara por completo. Pues de algo podía estar seguro: No bajaría hasta el día siguiente

Busco con la mirada algo con que entretenerse y encontró por lo menos un par de cosas encima de la cama del tesorero. Era una bolsa que se veía pesada

El albino se acerco con curiosidad, tomando la bolsa y sacando por completo el contenido sobre la cama en la cual se había sentado

-¿Qué mierda son estas cosas?-Agarro un pergamino y al instante lo lanzo a cualquier parte de la habitación

Miro el resto de las cosas, que consistían en cuchillas, shurikens y otro tipo de armas. Inclusive varios de ellos llevaban colgados sellos explosivos

-Pero Kakuzu jamás utiliza esta clase de cosas-Se repitió a si mismo-A excepto que...tal vez quiere hacerme cositas con ellos -/w/- ¡Jashin! Kaku-chan es todo un piyo-

-Estúpido Hidan y yo que ya me la estaba creyendo-Dijo el artista al retirar su plato de la mesa

-Oh vamos chicos, si preparo algo, créanme las cazuelas lo dicen-Animo la peliazul-Aun que quizás solo hizo un poco o tal vez se le cayo-

-No, el corazón se lo comió todo-Corrigió el tesorero con seguridad

-¿Kokoro-chan? ¿Como lo sabes Kakuzu?-Pregunto Deidara

-Me lo acaba de decir-

-¿Y como es eso? No habla-Respondió Sasori

-Es verdad-Contesto nuevamente-Pero es mi mascara y puedo saber lo que siente, podría decirse que lo escucho básicamente en palabras de él-

-A mi no me hablara, pero se nota a lenguas que no estuvo nada bueno lo que preparo el exhibicionista-Agrego el ojiazul

-Vaya, Itachi se ha quedado dormido-Hablo Kisame mirando al mencionado-Es tarde, nos retiramos-

El Akatsuki azul cargo en sus brazos al pelinegro con la mayor delicadeza posible, saliendo del mismo modo del lugar

-Nosotros tambien deberíamos ir a dormir ¿No cree maestro? Hum-Pregunto con algo de lujuria Deidara al oído del pelirojo

-Estoy de acuerdo Dei, si es lo que tu quieres-Contesto con una sonrisa la marioneta

Los artistas no esperaron palabra alguna para tomarse de la mano y regalarse uno que otro beso en el camino hacia su alcoba

Otro mas caminaba de regreso, evitando tomar por la "amorosa" pareja que estorbaba en su caminar, esperaba por lo menos que tuvieran la vista puesta hacia donde se dirigían

-Ya no hay moral-Suspiro para luego seguir su paso

-¿Tu crees Pain?-Se rio la joven de ojos azules

-Tenlo por seguro-Respondió con gracia Pain-Oye Kakuzu-

-¿Que sucede líder?-Volteo a verlo el moreno

Para esto, Pain se encontraba con una sencilla pantalonera roja y una camisa blanca de tirantes, que hacían lucir sus marcados pectorales. Tambien llevaba en mano un vaso de color azul y en la otra su cepillo de dientes del mismo color de su cabello

-No hay agua. Cheque en todos los baños, incluso en el patio. Creo que se ha roto alguna tubería-

-¿Esta seguro?-Pregunto confuso el tesorero-Acabo de darle mantenimiento la otra semana, todo estaba en perfecto estad…-

No dio por finalizada la frase el castaño, puesto que aquel pequeño corazón le había dado la respuesta, con algo de miedo, pero era imposible ocultarle el más mínimo detalle a su dueño

-¿Si?-Alentó a continuar el líder

-Me encargare de eso-Contesto tajante y sin dejar ver sus ojos el ojiverde

En otro punto, cerca de allí, se podían presenciar dos sombras que se movían con gran velocidad. Deteniéndose únicamente para ocultarse detrás de un árbol con una kunai para su defensa

-Te mataría desde aquí, teme-Se burlo un joven de ojos azules

-¡Silencio usuratonkachi! Podría andar uno por aquí-Reprocho el de ojos negros

-No lo creo dattebayo, son la 12 de la noche, seguro están dormidos-

-Un ninja, nunca duerme dobe, que por suerte tú seas uno, es mera coincidencia-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Yo seré Hokage y veras que…-

-Shh…-Cubrió la boca del menor con su mano-Eres demasiado escandaloso dobe-

Y en un acto de cariño, poco a poco separo su mano y beso con ternura al rubio, quien aun miraba sorprendido al más alto

-Tienes razón, deben estar dormidos-Susurro Sasuke al oído del menor

Y rompiendo aquella "mágica" atmosfera, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar de regreso

-¿Pero Sasuke, a donde rayos vas?-

-¿A donde mas? Volveremos a casa, así que date prisa, o te dejare atrás usuratonkachi-Continuo

-Aun no hemos terminado dattebayo-

-De echo si y te repito, date prisa, en este bosque hay osos-Detuvo su paso

-¿Osos?-Repitió Naruto-E…Espérame dattebayo-

El portador del Kyubi siguió al otro, tomando la camisa del Uchiha para estar cerca, pues la idea de que uno de esos enormes animales se le apareciera, no le agradaba en lo absoluto

Continuaron su caminata, contemplando la hermosa luna llena de esa noche. Todo era perfecto para ese jinchūriki, tomo la mano del de piel tan clara como la leche y le sonrió

Sasuke detuvo su paso, dejando caer de cara al rubio

-¡Rayos Sasuke-teme, eso me dolió!-Se sobo Naruto

-Mira hacia haya-Señalo a su izquierda

-¿Que? ¿Qué es eso dattebayo?-

Avanzaron un par de pasos, antes que el de ojos azules retrocediera cubrieron su nariz

-Huele horrible teme, algo de allí se esta pudriendo-

-¿Tu crees?-Soltó con sarcasmo

Aun con asco, se acercaron más al lugar, donde se encontraban dos cadáveres, los cuales comenzaban a entrar en estado de putrefacción

-Pobres sujetos, bueno, por lo menos uno no sufrió-Agrego con algo de gracia el rubio

-El otro fue perforado por completo, aun que no se con que haya sido-

-No…no puede ser-

-¿Que sucede dobe?-

El menor levanto una trusa del suelo y dejo su cabeza mirando directo al suelo

-Usuratonkachi contesta-Se acerco

-Sasu...ke, esta es la camisa de Suichi…-

-¿El hermano de Hinata?-

-Si…. ¡Esos malditos seguro le hicieron algo!-Grito furioso el portador del Kyubi con sus ojos de color rojo

-Naruto, cálmate-

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?-

-Estos sujetos debieron ayudarlo pero esos Akatsukis seguro los mataron…Tal vez tengan a Suichi con ellos…-

-¡No son capaces de eso!-Defendio el de cabello azabache

Pero lo único que recibió, fue la penetrante mirada del rubio, quien no dudo de tomarlo por los hombros y arrinconarlo en un árbol cercano

-¿Lo dices porque tu hermano esta allí verdad?-

-Dobe…-Desvió la mirada el mayor

-Mmm…maestro-Gimió Deidara besando a la marioneta, a la vez que entraba a la habitación

-Eres delicioso, Dei-chan-Susurro el pelirojo contra el oído del menor

Los dos artistas continuaron besándose con desesperación, pues no tardo Sasori en tumbar al rubio sobre la cama para luego colocarse encima de él y comenzar a besar su cuello

El ojiazul, extrañamente, trataba de evitar el peso del mayor para lograr cambiarse de la posición en la que se encontraba

El marionetista, notando esto, pego mas su cuerpo con el del menor, sujetando con sus manos la cadera de éste, continuando así con lo que hacia

-Ah…-Jadeo Deidara al sentir un fuerte roce contra el otro

Aun insistente, el artista buscaba la forma de sacarse al pelirojo de encima, no por desagrado, si no buscando la manera de "dominar" la relación

-¿Qué tratas de hacer Deidara? Ya estate abajo-

El mayor tomo con ambas manos cada muñeca del ojiazul, logrando de cierto modo, someterlo

-Yo…yo quiero ir arriba, hum-

-Olvídalo. Tú eres el uke y no hay discusión con eso-

El de ojos rojos miro fijamente a su alumno, esperando que tal vez así, controlara esa rara actitud en él

-Pues, ya no quiero serlo ¡Hum!-

Esta vez la marioneta opto por sentare sobre las caderas del menor, tomando cada brazo del rubio y colocándolas a un costado suyo, evitando que se moviera

Continuo besando el cuello del ojiazul para así conseguir que éste se dejara llevar de una buena vez, era la primera vez que batallaba con el artista y no planeaba soportarlo pero parecía que el rubio no iba a ceder

-¡Deidara! Basta, tú nunca te has quejado, ni una sola vez cuando lo hacemos-

-¡Demonios, por que yo siempre dominaba a Tobi!-Soltó de golpe

Era la gota que había derramado el vaso

-¿Qué…Dijiste? ¿Tobi?-Se separo de golpe el pelirojo

-No…no quise decir eso maestro-

-No, claro que si, ahora entiendo porque me hacías tanto drama por estar arriba-

-Escúcheme, no es lo que piensa-

-Si lo es ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Yo no soy Tobi-

-Maestro…-

-Mira, mejor…vete-

El marionetista se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta para el menor

-Pero Sasori no danna…-Agacho la cabeza el artista, cubriendo su rostro con su fleco

-Adiós Deidara-

Sin mas, el mayor tomo del brazo al ojiazul para sacarlo y cerrarle la puerta por detrás

El rubio tan solo se recargo en la puerta, deslizándose por esta para sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza

-¿Que he hecho?-

Una puerta más se abrió en aquella casa. Esta, mostro a un Akatsuki alto y de piel morena y antes que pudiera dar algún paso, una enredadera corrió hasta detrás de la única persona dentro de la habitación

-¿Pero que te pasa Kokoro-chan?-Pregunto el jashimista

Quien se encontraba solamente en interiores, con varias kunais atravesando su pecho

El corazón no hizo otra cosa que buscar refugio con el inmortal, pues sabía de antemano que no le esperaba nada bonito

-¡Hidan!-Llamo el tesorero

-¡Kakuzu!-Sonrió el religioso

_**¡Cruck!**_

Sonaron los nudillos del mayor

-¡Hidan!-Repitió otra vez

-Mierda…-

Siendo ese, el único cuarto de planta alta, los sonidos no llegaron a molestar al del cuarto de abajo, donde solo un miembro se encontraba. Esa alcoba había sido dejaba para algún huésped pero desde que el pelirojo volvió, había retornado a ser otra vez su habitación

Ahora daba vueltas sin llegar a alguna conclusión en su mente

-No lo entiendo… ¿Que es lo que me esta pasando?-Se decía a si mismo un enmascarado-Deja de ilusionarme Deidara-

Se tiro en su extensa cama, mirando el techo y con total libertad, se despojo de su mascara, sacudiendo de ese modo su cabello

-Deje mi orgullo, mi secreto, todo por ti. Trate de hacerte feliz y ahora que veo a alguien mas en mi vida, vuelves para hacerme notar que simplemente…tu recuerdo sigue aquí…-

Lanzo su mascara sin mucha fuerza fuera de la cama, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y respirando profundo

-Me olvidaras, te olvidare. No, más bien, te superare porque…nada se olvida pero todo se supera y…dejare espacio para que Zetsu-san entre en mi corazón-

-¿Lo harás Tobi?-Se escucho alado del pelinegro

Asustado, dio un pequeño brinco el mencionado para enseguida tomar una frazada y cubrirse el rostro

-¡Zetsu-san! Asusto a Tobi-Dijo nervioso el lollypop con su típica voz infantil

-Lo siento mucho-Se disculpo la parte blanca

**-¿Y que?-**

-¿Que hace en el cuarto de Tobi? ¡Tobi ni siquiera trae su mascara!-Se sonrojo por debajo de la frazada

-Bueno, queríamos venir a verte-

**-No es verdad, tambien a besarte y seguro violarte-**

-¡¿Que cosas dice? ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-No, no le hagas caso-Tomo la mascara del pelinegro-En verdad, quería estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible-

La planta bajo una de las manos del otro, para así sostenerla y entregarle lo que ocultaría la verdadera cara del enmascarado

-Zetsu-san…-Sintió realmente el calor de su mano, puesto que esta vez, no llevaba guantes

-Joder, eres un imbécil Kakuzu, eso me dolió mucho-Se sobo el gran chichón que llevaba en su cabeza el albino

El albino se encontraba en su cama ya tapado, con de la mitad de su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, ya que desde hace 10 minutos que no dejaba de quejarse

-Ya duérmete Hidan- Respondió con fastidio el ojiverde en su propia cama

-¡Carajo, no tenias porque golpearme!-

-Si y espero y hayas aprendido Hidan, las cosas cuestan y no puedes irlas destruyendo a lo loco-

-Jashin-sama te castigara cabron-Amenazo el peligris

-Aja-Contesto más por obligación que por ánimo

Pues sabia que si no lo hacia, el religioso no pararía de decir que lo ignoraba y provocaría que esta vez perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba y mataría de una u otra forma al menor

-Joder, seguro la rubia debe estar disfrutando de lo mejor con el estúpido de Pinocho-Dijo el albino con los brazos cruzados

-¿Y?-

-¡Mierda, que yo quiero que me cojas tambien!-

-No-

-¿Por que puta razón no? Por lo menos mete a Kokoro-chan con los demás corazones para poder acostarme en tu cama-

-Fuiste tu quien le enseño la "libertad" y por eso ahora no quiere entrar a mi espalda, asume tu responsabilidad Hidan-

-¡Pero no creí que crecería tanto! Ahora ocupa todo mi espacio, carajo-

-…-

-¿Y si te vienes a mi cama?-

**Tock tock **(me encantan mis efectos de sonido =p)

Ante el llamado de la puerta, el tesorero se levanto a atender, esperando abofetear si era Tobi jugando a "La vieja Inés y sus listones" de nuevo

Pero se sorprendió al ver a Deidara con la vista en el suelo y sin ánimo alguno

-¿Que sucede Deidara? ¿Todo bien?-Se preocupo Kakuzu

Ya se daba la idea que había un problema con el marionetista, pues el rubio tenía un problema que poco a poco fue creciendo y al parecer ahora había explotado

-Siento interrumpirlos Kakuzu…-Hablo el artistas al mayor

Y poco a poco fue levantando la vista, encontrándose con nada desagradable, al contrario, podría decir que hasta le animaba, después de todo, ver una simple pantalonera color verde y sin camisa al tesorero, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

-Oye, oye, ¡Eso es mío, rubia!-Defendio Hidan pasando a un lado del ojiverde

-Hidan-Miro el ojiazul- Por Dios, ponte algo-

Se cubrió el rostro Deidara. Le gustaba apreciar hermosos y ejercitados cuerpos pero no uno que no tuviera que desenvolver y Hidan desnudo, era uno de ellos

-Joder, es mi cuarto-Corrigió el jashimista

-¿Que se te ofrece Deidara?-Empujo de regreso el castaño al menor

-Quería ver, si podía quedarme aquí con ustedes, fui a la sala pero estaba muy fría, tuve unos problemas y...-

-No tienes que explicar nada, entra-Añadió el moreno

-Pero Kaku-Quiso replicar el albino

-Puedes dormirte con Hidan, ya que tengo a la mascara en la mía y creo que sigue enfermo por lo de antes-

-¡¿Conmigo?-Exclamo el jashimista-Pero creí que-

-Que descansen-

-Joder, pero…-

-No tengo ánimos de pelear exhibicionista, no te preocupes, no ronco-Finalizo el artista para lanzarse a la cama del religioso y dormir

waaaa xD confiezo q me encanto la parte de Tobiii, me inspire mucho y pues abri mi corazon *o* para aun q sea mencionar, una leccion muy importante, q jamas olvidare y que me ha ayudado mucho en la vida

Que es el valorar lo que uno tiene :D

wueno espero q les haya gustado =3

por favor comenten, aaios! ^^


	11. Asi fue

Holap! 0w0 un saludo para todos! xD por q son genialosos y mil gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, sha saben, entre mas mejor :3 wiii aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y mas que nada les deseo una genialosa navidad! ^^

-Kisame, Kisame, despierta-Sacudió un pelinegro

-¿Que…sucede Itachi?-Respondió el mayor adormilado

-Se nos hará tarde, recuerda que hoy tenemos una misión-

En cuanto termino de hablar, el de ojos rojos levanto sus cobijas dispuesto a levantarse de aquella cómoda cama, mas no lo pudo lograr, siendo detenido por el de la piel azul, quien cruzo sus brazos en el pecho del menor

-Oye Kisame-

-¿Si?-

-¿Como regrese al cuarto? Creí haberme dormido en el comedor-

-Te cargue, tengo que agregar que fue dulce verte tan indefenso-

-Sabes que odio eso-

-Si, pero yo lo amo-Dijo casi en susurro el mas alto

Sonando tan convincente, el de las agallas se coloco de rodillas para tomar al ojirojo por el mentón y plantarle un dulce beso. Y así era, saboreo con ansias hasta adentrar su lengua en la boca del Uchiha

-Detente Kisame…-Suspiro con un leve sonrojo

-Vamos Itachi, solo un momento…prometo no tardar- (o_o)

Dejándose convencer, el de pelo negro solo cerró los ojos y disfruto de los mimos de su pareja

El mayor dejo caer su peso con cuidado sobre Itachi, dejándolo recostado, sin dejar de besarlo y aspirar su tan exquisito aroma

Ahora que recordaba, la noche anterior simplemente había acostado al de pelo largo sobre la cama, lo había abrigado y se había colocado a su lado para mirarlo con amor hasta de igual manera quedarse profundamente dormido

Esa mañana no perdería la oportunidad de besarlo, acariciarlo y demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. Después de todo, batallaba para convencerlo y quizás hacerlo tan temprano, no era tan mala idea

Continuo por dar leves mordidas en su cuello, no tan fuertes para dejar alguna marca, pero lo suficiente para escuchar pequeños gemidos del menor

-Kisa…mmm…-

Todo iba perfecto

Comenzó a colar su mano por debajo de la camisa del otro, que por cierto era ligera. Y recorrió con un dedo el marcado abdomen de éste

_-¡Joder rubia!..¡Mi puta espalda!-_Se escucho de otra habitación cercana

No, era mentira, la habitación de enseguida era la de Konan y Pain, después de allí seguía la de Tobi, entonces si, subir unas cuantas escaleras más y allí se encontraba el cuarto de los inmortales

Pero pese a eso, sonaba como si hubieran gritado justo alado de sus oídos

El tiburón, decidido a que eso no rompiera la pasión entre ellos dos en esos momentos, prosiguió a levantar un poco aquella prenda para besar el estomago del pelinegro

-_¡Deja de quitarme la cobija estúpido exhibicionista!-Se volvió a escuchar_

Esta vez se quedo mas confundido el menor, reconoció que el primero era Hidan y el segundo…Deidara y repasando lo de las habitaciones….

-Se hará tarde-Exclamo levantándose

-Itachi-Reprocho

-Nada Kisame-Se levanto por completo de la cama-La impuntualidad es algo que nunca tolerare

Sin más, el Uchiha se cambio de ropa y tomo su capa, volviendo a su mirada seria y profunda a la de siempre

-¿Porque a mi?-Suspiro con desanimo Kisame

-Por estúpido-Dijo molesto el jashimista (creo que sha me gusto esto de cambiar de escena en medio de las palabras xD)-Si dejaras de pensar en el imbécil de Tobi, Pinocho no te hubiera echado del cuarto-

-Lose…soy un idiota, nunca fue mi intención hacerle eso a mi maestro-Respondió con tristeza el artista

-Joder, si no estuvieras aquí, seguro estaría entre los brazos de Kakuzu mientras agarro fuertemente su…-Hablo el religioso sin prestar atención al rubio

-¡Hidan!-Regaño el ojiazul-¿No puedes pensar en algo que no sea sexo? u/V-

-Claro que no *-* ¡Jashin! Cuando tienes a alguien que la tiene del tamaño…-

-¡No me interesa saber!-

-Shhh…cállate rubia. Si Kakuzu se despierta se puede poner de un humor de mierda. Y créeme, tuve bastante con los golpes que me dio ayer-Señalo al ver moverse un poco al mayor en su cama

-¿Te golpeo? Pfff ji…-Trata de no reír-Creí que ese chichón era porque te había crecido algo de cerebro jijiji-

-¡¿Que carajos dices? Eres una hija de puta, Jashin-sama te castiga…-

Las palabras del albino fueron interrumpidas ya que la mano del tesorero había tomado con fuerza su cuello

-Son las 6:30 de la mañana y ustedes no se callan, Hidan si no quieres hacerle grata compañía a Zetsu será mejor que se vuelvan a dormir-

-Pe…pero Ka…Kakuzu-Intento quejarse el de ojos violetas

El castaño fusilo con los ojos al inmortal menor, quien dejo de pronunciar palabra alguna. Creyendo todo mejor, soltó al peligris y volvió a recostarse en su cama

Lo mismo optaron por hacer los de la otra cama, aun que les era imposible acomodarse

-Joder rubia, me estoy cayendo-Pronuncio en voz baja

-No es mi culpa, tu eres el que esta a sus anchas-Contesto al mismo volumen

-Pues es mi cama-

-Pero cabemos perfectamente los dos, deja de ponerte conchudo-

-Mierda no me alcanzo a tapar, es más, tengo una idea-

-¿Cual es?-

-Mira, acomódate mirando a la derecha-

-Aja-Obedeció el artista

-Perfecto, ahora yo me pondré de igual manera-Lo imito-Todo listo-

-Solo…separe un poco, que siento tu "cosa" en mi trasero-

-Ja… ¿Y no te gusta rubia?-Susurro a su oído, esta vez cruzando sus brazos en la cintura del ojiazul

-Por supuesto que no, quítate-

-No puedo ser tan malo como seme-Continuo el jashimista

-Por algo no lo eres-Decidió seguir su juego, sabia que no llegarían demasiado lejos

-Puedo intentarlo contigo, tienes una pequeña cintura de mujer rubia-

-No, prefiero esperar a que Kakuzu se despierte, después de todo, seguro que con él podría sentir algo adentro-

-¡Joder él es solo mío!-

-Es todo, se los advertí-Se escucho del tesorero

La puerta se abrió, siendo lanzado de esta, a un albino que quedo sentado en el pequeño espacio antes de las escaleras

-¡Carajo Kakuzu! ¿Porque solo a mi?-Se quejo el religioso

-Porque Deidara es el invitado-

-¿Y?-

-Y escuche lo que le dijiste, pobre de ti si me llegas a ser infiel mocoso-Cerro la puerta

-Joder Kakuzu, no quiero estar aquí solo-

Nuevamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, solo un poco, para que saliera de esta a un corazón muy querido por ambos inmortales, quien aun dormido, cayo pesadamente sobre el menor

-¡No me refería a Kokoro-chan!-

-No creo que quieras despertarlo a él tambien-Finalizo para cerrar la puerta una vez mas

Un pelirojo miraba el techo de su cuarto con una mirada pérdida, en su mente podía verse que repasaba desde las palabras que recientemente le había dicho su alumno, hasta los momentos que habían sido sumamente sospechosos

Recordaba…haber encontrado a Deidara con Tobi en el patio, lo peor de todo era que el rubio portaba la capa del enmascarado y pese a eso, el artista había cedido a sus cariños aquella hermosa noche

Cada vez que se sentaba en la mesa, fuera para desayuno, comida o cena, el menor miraba con atención al lollypop, llego a creer que era por su gran curiosidad por saber la identidad del otro, pero ahora ponía en duda esa tonta teoría…

Anoche había llegado a presenciar una rara pelea del ojiazul con Itachi, quien si no era por algo que debía de hacer correctamente, ni si quiera alzaría la voz y una vez más, Tobi tambien se encontraba allí, sobre su propia cama y su capa descubierta, no, sus pensamientos están yendo a un punto donde no quería llegar

Inclusive, viajando tiempo atrás, cuando el volvía a la casa después de estar meses ausente por la pelea contra su propia abuela y aquella horrible muchacha de cabello rosa. Había quedado herido y pese a ser una marioneta vio la muerte de cerca, su motivo para seguir estaba presente en su mente y corazón ese era su rubio, no hubo momento en que no pensara en volver a casa para besarlo y hacerlo suyo cuantas veces pudiera

¿Por qué decía que era suyo? Quizás lo tenia todo el tiempo, tal vez y solo él podía notar la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, pero tal vez tambien y aquel corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas

No, no podía pensar eso, en verdad lo amaba e iría en este instante a saber toda la verdad, cada detalle, si él había perdido, lo entendería pero no había peor ciego que el que no quiera ver y él no seria uno de ellos

Se levanto de la cómoda cama y se encamino a buscar a Deidara

-Pobre Hidan, seguro debió haber echo enojar a Kakuzu otra vez-Dijo un pelinegro mirando al jashimista dormir recargado en la mascara sobre el sofá

-Se lo merece-Contesto Kisame a su lado

-No lo creo ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu solo créeme Itachi y espero que Deidara tambien reciba su merecido-

-¿Porque?-Pronuncio Sasori detrás de ellos

-No, por nada-Corrigió Kisame

-¿Pero a donde van tan temprano?-

-Hoy tenemos una misión y de hecho ya vamos tarde-

-Bueno, no los retraso mas, solo quería preguntarles si han visto a Deidara-

-Creo que esta con Kakuzu, escuchamos que hablaba con Hidan pero esta aquí, seguro debe estar allá todavía-

Un moreno se sentaba en el borde de su cama, miraba como el rubio había cubierto con la frazada por completo

-No te voy a hacer nada Deidara-

-Sentimos haberte despertado-Dijo en voz baja descubriéndose su cara

-Tu lo sentirás, porque el idiota de haya afuera no-Se sobo la sien

-¿Y porque no vuelves a dormir? Juro que no hare ningún ruido-

-No, no importa, quería hablar contigo después de todo-

-¿Si...? ¿De que?-Se sentó el artista

-Sabes bien de que Deidara, se lo que paso con Sasori, después de todo, era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara, te lo tienes merecido-

-Lose…nunca debí…-

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?-Interrumpió el mayor

-Extrañaba a Tobi, lo notaba un poco más distante de mí-

-¿Y que mas esperabas? El tonto trata de olvidarte y no lo ayudas en nada acosándolo de ese modo-

-Es que, cuando lo tenía cerca, no me controlaba-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo o es que acaso ¿Quieres volver con él?-

-….-

-Tobi ya tiene a alguien más-

-¡No es cierto!-

Aquel grito había resonado en todo el cuarto y así mismo, había logrado detener el toque que estaba apunto de hacer en ese momento el marionetista, quedo sorprendido por el grito de su artista y decidió mejor, quedarse a escuchar

-Si lo quieres creer o no, es cosa tuya Deidara-

-¿Pero quien mas podría ser? Solo yo se su verdad, yo lo conozco, yo lo comprendo-

-Te equivocas, no sabes lo que él realmente siente, si no, no harías todo esto, que no hace otra cosa más que confundirlo y evitar que haga una nueva relación con Zetsu-

-¿Zetsu? Pero si es una planta-

-Una planta que esta ganándose el corazón de Tobi-

-Nunca quise lastimar a nadie-Sollozo el menor-En esos momento…extrañaba mucho a Sasori no Danna…que me refugie en Tobi…él me quería y me abrió sus brazos…

-…-

-Pero solo tome la salida fácil…-Dejo caer sus lagrimas-Incluso…quería odiar a mi maestro… ¡él dijo que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad!...y yo le creí...

-Somos criminales Deidara, no somos bien recibidos por nada ni nadie, solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos y te puedo decir que aun que el imbécil de Hidan sea inmortal, no dejo de temer que alguna día ya no lo vea gritando sus estupideces-

-Kakuzu…-

-¿Realmente amas a Sasori?-

-¡Es obvio que si! Dejaría todo por él-

-Entonces, deja de ser un cobarde y asume tus consecuencias, que con tus mentiras no harás nada que destruirlo a él y a ti-

No logrando soportar mas, el pelirojo abrió la puerta, dejando sorprendido únicamente al rubio (Kaku sha lo sabia xD ¡Es la gran papa!)

-Maestro…-

-Siento interrumpir-Menciono la marioneta-Venia a decirte que te encargaba el pergamino pues es el único que tengo-

Para Sasori era imposible no mirar de manera indiferente al artista, ya que sentía como si algo lo apuñalara por dentro, sin decir mas, se retiro del lugar

-Ve con él-Alentó Kakuzu

-No…-Inquirió el ojiazul con la mirada baja

-¡Joder Kakuzu, Kokoro-chan me volvió a mojar!-Grito al entrar el religioso

El castaño suspiro, aun era muy temprano y ya sabia de antemano que seria un largo día, pero tenia un plan, le arrancaría la cabeza al peligris para que jugara un poco la enredadera y tenerla entrenada un rato

Y así paso la mañana. Terminando de desayunar y hacer unos cuantos deberes (ver la tele xD) Dieron las 2 de la tarde, por lo que el tesorero se dirigió al centro de todo el bosque de donde se encontraban la organización de Akatsuki

-Joder Kakuzu…ya no puedo seguir-

-Acabamos de salir hace 10 minutos Hidan-

-Pero aun así ¿A donde carajos vamos?-

-Sera aquí-Se detuvo el mayor

-¡Pero no hemos llegado a ningún lado!-

-No íbamos a ningún lado-

-¿Entonces?-

-Sera un enteramiento para la mascara-

-¿Kokoro-chan?-

El ojiverde se negaba rotundamente a llamarlo de esa manera, no era una mascota con la cual deseaba que se encariñara, puesto que en algún momento debería de utilizarla para matar o vivir

-Si-

-Joder, él no lo necesita, es muy fuerte-Abrazo al corazón que iba a un lado suyo

-No es verdad Hidan. Para ser fuerte se necesita un duro trabajo y mucho esfuerzo. La única manera de lograrlo es atravez de un entrenamiento-

-Esta haciendo frio ¿Verdad Kokoro-chan?-Comento el albino ignorando por completo al otro

-Bien-Trato de relajarse el moreno-Ven para acá-

-¿Para?-

-Tu no-Señalo a la mascara-Te hablo a ti-

Con algo de pesadez, cortesía del menor, el corazón obedeció a su dueño y se sentó enfrente de él. Esperando acatar cualquier orden

-Mierda Kakuzu ¿Y para que vine yo?-

-Para ayudar-

-¿Entonces que hago?-Preparo su guardaña

-No, no la tendrás que usar-

-Quiero que subas ese árbol-

-Joder pero esta muy alto-

-Ya saber que hacer, concentra tu chacra en tus pies y sube-

-¡¿Que haga que? ¿Como jodidos quieres que haga eso?-

Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba bajando las escaleras, nervioso, deseaba llegar al único lugar donde sabia que encontraría a su maestro y encontrando la puerta abierta, no dudo en entrar al lugar

Encontró al marionetista de espaldas, entretenido reparando una de sus tantas creaciones

-Sa…-

-Vete-Pronuncio interrumpiendo al menor

-Pero maestro yo…-

-Sabes que detesto que entren a mi taller-

-Tengo que hablar con usted-Se acerco lo suficiente para estar detrás del pelirojo

-No tengo gana que escucharte Dei, ya oí lo suficiente para saber que la culpa fue mía-

-Eso no es cierto-

El artista, con miedo, no sabia si tocar su hombro, quería brindarle todo su apoyo a Sasori pero lo menos que quería era provocar una pelea o que el mayor lo rechazara

-Lo siento…nunca…-

El rubio fue silenciado por un beso inesperado por parte del ojimiel, quien no satisfecho con eso, lo tomo por la cintura para sentir su cuerpo más cerca del suyo

-Ma…maestro-

Recapacitando, el marionetista se separo de sus labios con inseguridad, cerrando los ojos y aspirando una vez mas su dulce aroma antes de darse la vuelta por completo

-Lo siento, detesto saber la verdad, detesto saber que te defraude, pero todo esto, así fue...-

Hasta aquí termina el cap Q.Q el titulo es por una cancion de playa limbo que asi se llama, es tan triste T.T espero y la conozcan xD

Les agradezco su tiempo =3 ojala las haya gustado

No olviden comentar por favor n.n sha saben q son bien recibidos

Una vez más, q tengan una linda navidad!

Aaios! ^^


	12. El entrenamiento

Holap! *deja las maletas* siento la demoraa, andaba de vaca y para variar me enferme xD pero pues sha toy mejor y soy fuerte ^^ asi q...sobrevivire =p

Kaku: Daremos un minuto de silencio por unas perdidas que tuvimos estas vacaciones

Hidan: Si, por Nana (mi perrita) q la ataco una puta enfermedad

Dei: Y por felipe y raul(mis plantas xD)

Hidan: Pero eso que tiene q ver?

Kaku: Recuerdas el arbol donde estaba Itachi en el primer capitulo?

Hidan: aja

Kaku:Ese era raul

Sasori: Y felipe?

Hidan: Creo que era donde nos cog...

Kaku: Callate! Pero si, ese era

Sho: Toriiitooo TOT

Wueno pero sha toy mejor y ante todo debo continuar n.n nee, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap, una vez mas, mil disculpas por la demora . pero aqui ta :D

-¿Es una broma verdad?-Pregunto el de ojos verdes

-Joder, no-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Es básico Hidan. Debiste aprenderlo en la academia-

-Tss, lo único que logre en esa academia de mierda, fue quemarla por completo-

No parecía nada nuevo para el mayor, conocía los destrozos del albino desde su infancia hasta…bueno, aun no dejaba de ser un niño, entonces, todavía faltaban

-¿Saber hacer un clon de sombra?-

-¿Un clon de que? Carajos, no-

-Entonces ¿Que demonios puedes hacer?-

-Uso mi guardaña-Sonrió el religioso-Y así mato a todos los putos paganos como tu, no necesito mas-

-Si claro-Soltó con sarcasmo-Se supone que eres un ninja, no puedes depender de un arma, imbécil-

-¡Claro que puedo Jashin-sama esta conmigo! Podría vencerte de cualquier modo, estúpido tacaño de mierda-

En un rápido movimiento, el tesorero pego su cuerpo con el jashimista, quien miro sorprendido la velocidad del otro

-Quiero que al menos logres tocarme-Susurro a su oído para luego separarse-

-¡Joder no hagas eso!-Grito sonrojado el peligris

Preparado, el menor estiro su mano hacia su espalda, sin dejar de sonreír, ya que tomaría su arma favorita y le daría una lección al más alto

Pero vaya sorpresa que se dio, al no poder alcanzar su guardaña. Miro hacia su espalda y no encontró nada. De inmediato, miro debajo de su capa, la cuerda no había sido cortada. Alzo la vista, encontrándose con el castaño, quien agitaba con toda tranquilidad aquella pesada arma

-Eres demasiado lento-Pronuncio Kakuzu mirando a otro lado

-¡Vete a la ch…!-

Sujetando la cuerda, el tesorero atrajo con fuerza al albino, pegando nuevamente al religioso a su pecho, colando de este modo sus manos a la cadera del menor

-Jo…joder ¿Que haces Kakuzu?-

El mencionado haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del jashimista, corto la cuerda que hace poco aun mantenía el religioso, para luego lanzarlo a unos cuantos metros de allí

El corazón, que al principio miraba curioso, corrió a la ayuda del peligris, quien se levantaba entre quejas

-¿Pero que carajos te pasa? Me ha dolido, joder-Regresaba el ojivioleta recargándose en la enredadera

-Te he desarmado, quiero ver que puedes hacer ahora-

-¡Ja! Aun tengo mis…-

-No, ya no las tienes-Interrumpió el castaño

Dejando de esta manera, caer las dos estacas de metal que solía portar el menor como arma secundaria

-No se como rayos entraste a la organización-Se voltio el mayor dejando de mirar al otro

-Con estilo-

Kakuzu, al terminar de escuchar esto, recibió un débil pero certero golpe en su cabeza

-¿Que demonios…?-

Al regresar la vista, el ojiverde se encontró con lo que anteriormente le había tocado y era nada menos que uno de los zapatos del albino

-Logre tocarte, así que gane-Volvió a pronunciar el jashimista mientras caminaba en dirección del tesorero

El castaño no menciono palabra alguna, después de todo, no tenia nada que decir, había subestimado al menor y aun que este fuese un completo idiota, había logrado aquel reto

-Y fuiste tu por quien entre, pendejo-Hablo nuevamente el religioso al tomar su zapato-Jashin-sama te castigara-

Esto último lo había pronunciado en tono de reproche, pues veía que con aquella confesión, había conseguido dejar pensativo al moreno

- Bueno he ayudado a todos esta semana, juro que la aproxima vez voy a cobrar-Se dijo así mismo el tesorero-Te enseñare como hacerlo, idiota-

-Vinimos a entrar a Kokoro-chan, yo no necesito de esa mierda-

-Lo harás, te guste o no. No puedo tener a alguien tan débil a mi lado-

-Joder Kakuzu, esta bien, por Jashin que lo lograre-

Lejos de allí, dentro de un cuarto, en una gran torre, bien conocida por toda la aldea, se libraba un tono incomodo y silencioso. Siendo roto el silencio por el sollozo de una joven de cabello azul

-Si…es de él-Dijo con un hilo de voz-Es de mí pequeño Suichi-

-Hinata…-Llamo la pelirosa

-¿No han hallado el cuerpo verdad? Eso significa que esta vivo…-Menciono la de ojos blancos, dejando mostrar lágrimas en ellos

-Realmente…-Trato de pronunciar Sasuke

-¡Claro que lo esta!-Interrumpió el rubio-Y pronto lo traeremos de vuelta Hinata, no pierdas la esperanza-

-Naruto-Kun-Asintió con una sonrisa-Iré con mi familia, gracias por todo, en verdad-

Los presentes miraron como la peliazul contenía el llanto al salir del lugar

-¡Esos malditos de Akatsuki se han pasado de la raya!-Grito la hokage golpeando el escritorio, haciendo así, notar de este modo su ira-Rescataremos a Suichi, cueste lo que cueste-

-¡Les he dicho que ellos no fueron!-Replico el pelinegro

-¿Como es que estas tan seguro?-Pregunto la ojiverde-Son unos criminales, unos asesinos y son capaces de todo Sasuke-kun-

-Yo…-Trato de responder

-No trates de defender a tu hermano Itachi-Hablo nuevamente Tsunade-Después de todo, fue capaz de matar a todo tu clan-

-¡Lo hizo para protegerme!-

-Mejor déjelo abuela-Respondió Naruto mirando el suelo-Si no el teme podría irse de nuevo…-

-Dobe…-Susurro el Uchiha con tristeza

En su mente llegaron aquellos recuerdos tan vagos desde su regreso. Había sido desde hace unos pocos meses pero pese a eso, no lograba perdonarse el haber herido el corazón de su usuratonkachi

Creía haberlo echo feliz al rubio con su estadía en la aldea, con estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, aun que tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo, el portador de Kyubi fue el único que lo recibo con un fuerte abrazo y todo su amor, ya que la demás gente no dejaba de rumorar y atacarlo con una gran indiferencia

-Pero soy más fuerte que tu Sasuke-teme y te devuelvo a golpes dattebayo-Dijo el jinchūriki sonriéndole al mencionado

Y como si fuera una grave enfermedad, logro contagiar a más de uno con alegría en esa habitación, en especial a su querido novio quien ocultaba su sonrojo

-Claro que no, eres un dobe muy débil. Podría acabarte de un solo golpe-Grito en respuesta el ruborizado chico

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos, podemos ir a dar un paseo por el nuevo centro comercial de Konoha-Sugirió la pelirosa mirando de reojo y con odio al de ojos azabaches

-Pero el teme dijo que me llevaría a comer ramen Sakura-chan-

-No me importa, volveremos temprano-Finalizo la ojiverde llevándose arrastrando a Naruto

-¡A Tobi le encanta el chocolate! Muchas gracias Zetsu-san-Grito un animado enmascarado que corría por el pasillo

-Me alegra que te guste-Confeso con alegría la planta

-**Ojala se te atore-**

-…-Opto por solo mirar algo temeroso

-Deja de mirar Deidara-Ordeno el marionetista a su alumno

-Si…yo, lo siento mucho, no volvera a pasar Sasori no danna-

El ojimiel detuvo su trabajo, había dicho echo por sentir algo de desconfianza y lo único que logro fue que Deidara le demostrara ¿miedo?

Puesto que éste se había perdido en observar con atención al nervioso lollypop junto al más raro integrante de la organización, quienes desde hace rato charlaban sobre un curioso tema

Se acomodo sobre el sofá para seguir mirando como trabaja el mayor

-¿Que es el efecto mariposa maestro?-Pregunto curioso el artista

-Yo lo describo como el arte más eterno-

-Pero…-

-No Deidara, no es efímero-

-Entonces no puede ser tomada como arte, hum-

-Escucha. A diferencia de todo, este jamás puede ser adivinado, son las cosas que ocurren por nuestras acciones. Es por eso que se dice que "El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo"-

-Si yo pudiera cambiarlo, seria para hacerlo feliz Sasori no danna-

-No Dei, soy feliz y nada podría hacer que te amara ni un poco menos-

El pelirojo abrazo al menor, respirando de este modo la fragancia de su pelo

Había sido honesto pero su mirada yacía perdida en otro mundo, se sentía vacio y quería gritar con total facilidad el dolor que aun sentía su corazón

_-Venimos solos y creo que de igual manera nos vamos_-Pensó Sasori con tristeza

Sin pensar en otra cosa, tomo con fuerza el mentón del rubio para que lo viera

-Eres solo mío y por eso pagare cualquier traición por ti-Sentencio la marioneta besando al ojiazul

_**¡Crack!**_

Era el tercer hueso roto e iba por más

-Joder…esta muy alto-Se quejo el jashimista tendido sobre el suelo

-Mejor déjalo, nunca lo lograras-Sugirió el tesorero

-Clavaste mi guardaña muy alto, maldita sea y estúpido árbol de mierda-

-La bajare mas tarde, no me hagas perder mas el tiempo-

Luego de un suspiro, volteo su mirada hacia la mascara quien con toda confianza se encontraba dormido

Definitivamente su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, la cual era que por azares del destino, un científico loco clonara a Hidan y escuchaba las mismas tonterías una y otra vez. No era lo mismo, pero para ese paso iba su otro corazón

-Arriba Suiton-Llamo el castaño a la enredadera según su elemento

-Es Kokoro-chan-Corrigió el menor

-Si bajas tu guardaña, te devolveré tu collar-Respondió con una vena creciente en su cabeza

-¿Mi que? ¡Puta! ¿Como jodidos? Devuélvemelo-

-Cállate Hidan-

Una vez levantada la enredadera entre tanto grito, cortesía del religioso, miraba nervioso como el moreno liberaba de su espalda a otros 3 corazones parecido a él. Notando una gran diferencia de tamaño y diseño de la mascara que portaban

-Escucha bien. Tu elemento es el agua, lo que te hace fuerte contra el fuego y débil contra el trueno-

El pequeño miro con miedo al tesorero, con todo respeto, pero estaba loco si cree que le ganaría si quiera a alguno de ellos. Median hasta 3 veces más que su propio tamaño

La mascara de color rojo tomo lugar alado de su dueño, mirando curioso al otro, lucia tan indefenso y asustado. Un corazón más se sentó a su lado, olfateando tímidamente al nuevo integrante, pues éste creía ser el único que caminaba en cuatro patas

-Katon-Hablo nuevamente el ojiverde-Correrás de él. No podrás atacar, solo defenderte y después ira Rai…-

Detuvo sus palabras al no localizar al último de sus corazones

Volteo a mirar a quien por primera vez no practicaba su pasatiempo favorito, que además de rezar, era el molestarle y efectivamente. El albino se encontraba hablando con la única mascara que faltaba, la del rayo

-Soy Hidan-Saludo el religioso-¿Tu eres Yukishi?-

-¿Donde dejaste a Naruto?-Pregunto el dueño del lugar

-¿Eh? Se supone que llegaría hace 1 hora, ese usuratonkachi es un retrasado-

-Bueno Sasuke, nunca ha faltado a ninguna invitación para un ramen-Animo la muchacha-No creo que tarde en llegar-

-Gracias, eso espero-

-Pero entra hijo-Pidió el señor-Se esta soltando el frio y es seguro que llueva-

-Si-Asintió el pelinegro

Se levanto de lugar, sin olvidar tomar un pequeño obsequio que había dejado a su lado. Dispuesto a entrar al lugar, detuvo sus pasos por las palabras de unos cuantas personas

-¿Ese es Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Si, era que se había ido de la aldea-Comento otra mujer-Yo insisto en que sigue siendo un traidor-

-¿Por algo lo habrán perdonado no?-

-Fue Naruto quien convenció a la Hokage, si no, desde cuando lo hubiéramos echado de aqui-

-Oigan, guarden silencio, puede escucharlas-Agrego otro sujeto

-No me importa-

-Puede buscar venganza Jajaja-

-Es igual a su hermano, se hubiera ido con él-

-Tengo entendido que pudo ser Itachi quien secuestro al niño perdido-

-No me digas eso. Pobre bebe, debe de estar asustado estando con unos asesinos como ellos-

-¿Sasuke?-Llamo la joven cocinera

-¡Hidan!-Grito el tesorero

Mientras se acercaba al menor, quien había recibido aquellos mortales ataques

-Joder…-Se quejo el jashimista al levantarse-Estoy bien Kaku…-

Fue interrumpido por varios golpes que le propinaba el castaño

-Es la tercera vez que lo haces, deja de protegerlo-Ordeno al detenerse

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!-Amenazo una vez de pie

-Lo que digas, muévete, debemos regresar-

El ojiverde guardo sus corazones, con excepción del más pequeño pues éste se encontraba detrás del albino

-Joder ¿Y el puto entrenamiento?-Reprocho siguiendo al moreno

-…-

-Mierda, hazme caso, si no…-

-Comenzó a llover, date prisa-

-¡Carajo, mi cabello!-Grito el peligris corriendo a un árbol cercano

El tesorero opto por no decir nada, todo el día había soportado las idioteces del religioso y estar bajo la lluvia que cada vez mas se intensificaba no ayudaba en nada

-Camina Hidan, no te quedes atrás-

-No me jodas Kakuzu, no caminare con esta estúpida lluvia-

-Vengo por ti otro día-Continuo caminando

- Nee, Kaku-chan, vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que pare la maldita lluvia-

Bueno, seguro la lluvia cesaría después de un largo rato. Mas valía refugiarse de igual manera que el menor y no decir nada, quizás así, ahorraría algo de saliva

Sin remedio alguno el ojiverde tomo lugar debajo de un árbol mientras veía correr a su más joven corazón por los pequeños charcos de agua

-Joder…hace un chingo de frio-Tiritó el jashimista, ganándose la mirada del otro

-Podrías abrochar tu capa, te aseguro que así, no te entraría tanto el aire-

-No seas imbécil Kakuzu, por nada del puto mundo puedo perder mi estilo-

-Entonces muérete-

-¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños idiota-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, donde el único sonido, además de la lluvia, era el estresante sonido de los dientes del albino al chocar por el intenso frio que sentía en ese momento

-Ven-Llamo el tesorero

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el religioso corrió hasta al mayor, quien abrió su capa para abrigar al peligris entre sus brazos

-Deja de temblar Hidan-

-Esta helado, maldita sea-

-…-

-Nee, Kakuzu-

-¿Que?-

-Te amo-

Alzando un poco la cabeza, el religioso consiguió besar al moreno, quien sin perder tiempo, tomo la cabeza de éste para profundar aquel beso, luego de unos segundos, se separo

Insatisfecho, el menor beso el cuello del tesorero, acomodándose de modo que sus piernas abrazaran la cintura del otro, logrando así, rozar sus miembros con descaro

-Hidan, mejor detente o te violare aquí mismo-Advirtió el castaño

-Me gustaría-Inquirió con voz seductora

-Bien, entonces no te quejes si te hago sangrar de nuevo-Señalo el mayor colocándose arriba del ojivioleta-No comprare otro lubricante-

-…-Guardo silencio hasta que recordó-Jajaja es cierto, rubia estúpida, voló metro y medio. De las escaleras al suelo jajajaja-

Un joven de mirada perdida, miraba el cielo, parpadeando al instante, debido al agua

-Estas todo empapado Sasuke ¿Por qué no quisiste entrar?-Menciono la muchacha con un paraguas-

-Para así golpear al dobe en cuanto lo viera-Contesto el pelinegro

-Es muy raro que no viniera, es la primera vez que pasa desde que lo conocemos-Agrego el dueño del Ichiraku cerrando las puertas del local-Mejor ve a casa, debe de estar esperándote-

-Si-Respondió con la mirada baja

-Cuídate mucho Sasuke-Se despidieron, marchándose a prisa debido al horrible clima

-Usuratonkachi…-

No le habían ayudado en nada estar horas esperando, su mente solo le podía dudas, solamente lograban atormentarlo mas

Dicen que ser fuerte es esperar, aun cuando no se cree en el regreso

En realidad siempre fue débil, tenía un poco de esperanza de que todo fuera como antes o por lo menos que algún día pudiera volver a empezar. Pero allí estaban sus heridas, pera recordarle que todo su dolor había sido real

Dejo caer una lágrima, la cual se confundió con las demás gotas de agua. Sus mechones cubrían su rostro por completo y dejo caer el obsequio que cuido todo ese tiempo de la lluvia

Y tratando de no recordar mas…corrió, en busca de la única persona que comprendía su dolor

-¡Sasuke!-

-Te dije que no vendría Naruto-

-¿Como puedes decir eso Sakura-chan? ¡Debí de estar aquí hace horas! Pero tú no me dejaste venir-

-Siempre sales con él, que faltes una vez no le hará daño a nadie-

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, por lo menor le hubiera avisado datte…-

El rubio miro con atención un regalo, debajo de la única banca fuera del restaurante. Reconocía que era para él, la envoltura era de color anaranjado y llevaba el simbolo de los Uchiha unido con el suyo

Tomo el regalo con cuidado y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al ver que era una fotografía sin igual ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era cuando Sasuke había regresado a la aldea

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y leyó lo que estaba escrito en el marco de esta fotografía

_**Nunca te olvide **_

Kakuzu regreso a la casa. Llevaba en su espalda al albino, cubierto por la capa del mayor y al corazón en sus brazos. Pese a ahora solo chispeaba, su cuerpo estaba por demás mojado

Subió a su habitación ante la mirada de los demás. Serian las 8 o 9 de la noche, perfecta hora para ver la televisión o cenar. Pero estaba cansado. Llegaría a su cama y sin más penas, dormiría

Coloco al corazón en la cama del albino. Pesaba lo mismo que el dueño de ésta, pero no quería imaginar lo que le diría el menor si le quitaba a la mascara su "libertad"

Después de un suspiro, desvistió al jashimista, quien por alguna razón, no soltaba el cuello del tesorero y para no batallar, tan solo se quito su capa y camisa para luego abrazar al peligris y cerrar sus ojos

-¡Puta! ¡Mi guardaña! ¡Carajo tengo que volver por ella!-Grito el religioso

Fueron tan solo 3 simples pero duros golpes, los que sonaron en aquella casa, para después, ser solo tranquilidad

Wueno hasta aquí quedo n.n espero les haya gustado xD sha me doy prisa con el siguiente 0w0 y perdonen si tiene algunos errores, es q sha queria subirlo xD

Comenten porfavor ^^

aaios!


	13. Kakuzu se enferma

:D holaaap antes que nada, mil gracias por los comentarios w

_jcmc-123__: Gracias 0w0mas te vale divertirteee xD_

_Hidan.__: Muchas gracias w espero te sigan gustando!_

_Grellicious x3__: Sii, amo esas parejas *O* q seria sho sin ellas? xD muchas gracias_

_Karu-suna__: Y si que vino la inspiración o.o inclusive hice mas hojas! xD wiii, muchas gracias karuu-chan_

_Tnk3434__: Ojala este tambien te divierta w por q a mi si xD y sha veras, Sasuke tamebin sabe sonreir! (enserio? 0.o) gracias!_

_**3:27 am**_

El albino abría con pesadez los ojos. Era raro en él despertarse sin que el sol ya alumbrara en su ventana, pero esta vez, había sido separado de la dulce comodidad de estar en los brazos del tesorero

La razón era simple. Por tercera vez, el mayor se había recargado en la cabecera de la cama cubriendo su boca

Solo que esta vez, se levanto del lugar, no sin antes abrigar bien al jashimista, quien estaba todavía soñoliento. Para luego pasarse a la otra, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la mascara

El religioso miro con algo de tristeza esto ¿Acaso no quería dormir a su lado? ¿Y si todas las noches hacia eso? Al fin y al cabo, él era el ultimo en levantarse

Realmente se sentía mal, sentía un desprecio y una indiferencia en su pecho. Lo mejor era no quejarse y volver a dormir, ya había molestado bastante al moreno haciendo que lo trajera sobre su espalda

-Coff coff-Volvió a toser el ojiverde acariciando al corazón-Vuelve a dormir Suiton coff-

Con un poco de reproche por aquel nombre, se dejo mimar por su dueño hasta que volvió con total calma a descansar

_**9:38 am**_

Camino nuevamente con pequeños pasos, el rubio que seguía con sospecha a su pareja. Quien minutos antes había salido de la habitación que compartían, creyendo claro, que el artista todavía dormía

Mantenía una distancia prudente para que éste no lo viera y se oculto detrás de una pared al notar que éste se había detenido

-Líder-

El mencionado detuvo su andar, volteando a ver de manera tranquila al otro

-Buenos días Sasori ¿Que sucede?-

-Quisiera pedirle un favor-

-Dime-

-Necesito unos cuantos días fuera de aquí, después de todo, no hay ninguna misión pendiente ¿cierto?-

-Pues no, Itachi y Kisame tomaron la última. ¿Para que los necesitas esos días?-

-Deseo volver a ver Suna

-Entonces vayan-Acepto el pelinaranja continuando luego de un suspiro-Con suerte saldré uno que otro día para que Hidan no me vuelva loco. Tú sabes, sin Deidara para pelear, me hará la vida imposible-

-No se preocupe, él no ira conmigo-

-¿En verdad? ¿Y eso?-

-No lo necesito estar todo el tiempo a su lado, sabe cuidarse solo-

Al instante, las palabras cayeron de golpe para el menor, quien no salía de su asombro por aquellas vacías y frívolas palabras

No, no quería saber nada más. Según él, había prometido no volver a su lugar de origen, mucho menos al lograr traer de regreso eran esas malas noticias para la organización de su "supuesta muerte"

Dejando resbalar una que otra lagrima por descuido. Camino despacio, sin querer hacer algún ruido posible

-Mmm…joder Kokoro-chan ve a molestar a Kakuzu...-Murmuro el jashimista, cubriéndose de nueva cuenta con los cobertores

-Coff coff-

-¿Kakuzu?-

Al no recibir respuesta, el albino se sentó de golpe en la cama, logrando tirar a la pequeña mascara en la acción

Pero mas increíble, era ver a las demás mascaras en la habitación. Era una suerte que todos hubieran cabido

Solo una cosa robo más la atención del religioso

Distinguió a la enredadera más alta colocar un paño húmedo en la frente del tesorero. Mientras que la de color azul abría su boca, dando una suave brisa para la cara del mayor

Con preocupación, se levanto el peligris viendo al castaño en su cama, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y tratando de regularizar su jadeante respiración

-¡Jashin! ¿Que tienes Kakuzu? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-No grites Hidan…me duele la cabeza-

-Mierda…estas hirviendo-Dijo al colocar su mano en la mejilla del moreno

-Estaré bien, solo es un coff coff coff-

-¡Mmm es tan delicioso! ¿No quiere cereal Konan-sama?-Exclamo con alegría el enmascarado

-No. Provecho Tobi-

Continuaron desayunando con toda tranquilidad los presentes. Con excepción de Zetsu, quien miraba embelesado a su tierno novio

Se escucharon unas grandes pisadas cerca de allí. Al instante en que se habría con calma la puerta del lugar

-¡Buenos días Sem…!-Saludo el lollypop

Pero callo al notar su error. No se trataba del rubio, quien siempre llegaba a esa hora junto con al pelirojo. Si no de un peculiar ser, que deja boca abiertos a mas de uno debido a su tamaño

-¡Kokoro-chan creció!-Grito con emoción el pelinegro abrazando al corazón-Incluso rebasó a Tobi, ahora podremos jugar-

-Grr…-Gruño como respuesta la mascara

-He…Tobi, no creo que ese sea Kokoro-chan-Sugirió la joven con una gota en su cabeza-Y no creo que quiera jugar-

-Tiene razón…es muy temprano todavía-Contesto de nueva cuenta el enmascarado-Seguro tendrá hambre ¿Quieres fruty loopis Kokoro-chan? ^^-

Ofreció colocando su plato frente a éste . Quien no dudo en olfatear el cereal. Y tomándolo entre sus largas patas se retiro del lugar, no sin antes agradecer al otro con una fuerte lamida

-El placer es de Tobi, Señor-Dijo el lollypop aun que los cabellos crispados debido al lengüetazo-

-¿Vieron lo que acabo de ver?-Señalo la peliazul

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Pain bajando su periódico

-Pero allí estaba… ¡Zetsu! ¿Tu si lo viste cierto?-

-¿Que vi?-

-**Yo veía el trasero de Tobi-**

-Pero…pero…pero-Tartamudeo la kunoichi

-Calma Konan, seguro es porque no has desayunado-Menciono de nueva cuenta el líder-¿Porque no comes de ese cereal hippie de Tobi? Debe tener 2 o 3 kilos de azúcar, te ayudaría bastante-

-Pero Pain, no estoy loca, vi a Kokoro-chan entrar-

-No Konan-sama-Corrigió el enmascarado-Ese no era Kokoro-chan. Pero Tobi le dara de su cereal para quitar su loquera. Porque Tobi es un buen chico :D-

-Yo…yo…olvídenlo-

-Tobi-

-¿Si, Zetsu-san?-

-Tienes un poco de leche aquí-Dijo levantando un poco la mascara y lamiendo desde su barbilla hasta sus labios

-¡Zetsu-san!-Grito sonrojado el enmascarado al separarse-Tobi sabe bien que no le gusta la leche-

-No importa, lo que sea por ti-Susurro la planta aun cerca de su rostro

-Ni en la mañana tienen moral, hum-Se quejo Deidara al entrar

-¡Sempai! Buenos días-Saludo el lollypop

-Aja y ustedes dos ya cierren la boca, ni que fuera nuevo que se besaran-Hablo el rubio a los otros presentes

-Te estaba buscando Deidara ¿Por qué no me esperaste para que bajáramos los dos?-Sorprendió el marionetista detrás de su alumno

-Maestro….yo se que-

-Aun lado maricones, Kakuzu esta enfermo y tengo prisa-

Empujo el religioso a los artistas al entrar a la cocina, buscando enseguida entre varios cajones, en la alacena, el refrigerador, etc.

-Oh, no, que mala suerte ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué tiene? Pobre Kaku-Cuestiono preocupada la Akatsuki-¿Le preparo algo?-

Los movimientos de Hidan se detuvieron de golpe. Sus celos habían vuelto y a todo lo que daban ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto SU tesorero? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de llamarlo así?

-No te preocupes Konan, solo es un resfriado-Respondió con toda la tranquilidad que Jashin-sama podía brindarle-Pero tiene a su enfermera, digo enfermero, que soy Yo, para cuidarlo-

-Me alegra que sean tan solidarios el uno con el otro Hidan-Admitió el pelinaranja

-Debe de, si no, no lo escucharemos gemir como todas las noches-Comento con gracia Deidara

-Jajá ¿Nunca se te quitara lo envidiosa verdad rubia? Bueno, tengo que llevarle algo de comer-Defendio el peligris sacando varias cosas-Debieron ver la cara que puso, cuando la estúpida mascara llego con el cereal de Tobi, ni quien quisiera comer esos putos círculos alucinógenos-

-A Tobi le gustan, tienen una cacatúa que se llama Lorenzo, Tobi es su amigo-Inquirió con alegría el enmascarado (el de kenan y kel xD)

-Pero podría prepararle un delicioso caldo, es muy bueno para aliviar resfriados-Insistió la peliazul

-Mierda…no deberías molestarte Konan, enserio-Menciono el albino entre dientes aguantando su enojo-Yo se lo preparare-

-Creo que alguien esta celoso, hum-Agrego el artista

-Cállate rubia-

-Que tonterías dices Deidara, antes de que Hidan entrara a la organización, acompañe a Kaku a muchas misiones, es un gran amigo mío-Explico la joven preparando aquel platillo-Recuerdo haberle insistido muchas veces para que se quitara esa capucha-

Aun que eso no ayudaba en nada, solo lograba que el jashimista tuviera un tic en su ojo izquierdo y unas ansias enormes de matarla

-Bueno, mientras se calienta el caldo, iré a tomarle la temperatura y ponerle un pañuelo húmedo-

-¡No!-Grito el ojivioleta-Sus…corazones lo están atendiendo y me dijo que si le podía preparar algo de comer, ya que todo estaba bien-

-¿No le dan celos líder?-Susurro el rubio

-Si, como no tienes idea-Respondió sin dejar de leer el periódico-La aldea de la hierva necesita ayuda-

_**2:00 pm**_

Mientras tanto, un ninja corría y saltaba con prisa varias casas y lugares de su aldea. Se detenía de vez en cuando para mirar ambos lados para después continuar lo que hacia

-¡Sasuke!-Grito una vez mas

-Lo siento Naruto, no hay rastro de él por este lado-Dijo un pelinegro a su lado

-Gracias Lee…No se donde rayos se metió ese teme, no pudo enojarse tanto conmigo como para no llegar a casa ¿verdad?-

-No, es imposible. Quizás te busco en otros lados o pudo haberse quedado con Kakashi-sensei-

-Conmigo no esta chicos-Pronuncio un peligris asustando a los presentes

-¿Pero que hace aquí Kakashi-sensei? Creí que daría unas lecciones a los nuevos de la academia -Explico el jinchūriki

-Me entere de lo de Sasuke, y como son mis dos alumnos preferidos, decidí venir a echarles una mano-

-¿Y yo que soy he?-Pregunto con molestia la ojiverde

-Mi alumna favorita tambien-

-Gracias….solo espero que este…-

-Naruto-Kun-Hizo presencia una joven de cabello largo-Lo siento, tampoco esta de este lado-

-Hinata te lo agradezco, no deberían estarse molestando dattebayo-

-Tu siempre nos ayudas, ahora es nuestro turno-Animo Lee con una sonrisa

-¡Muchachos!-Llamo a lo lejos un castaño

-Es Kiba-Señalo Hinata

-¡Rápido, síganme! Akamaru rastreo el olor a Sasuke, no debemos de perderlo-Alerto

De inmediato, todos los presentes siguieron los veloces pasos del Inuzuka. Con excepción de las únicas dos mujeres. Hinata y Sakura, quienes se detuvieron por intervención de la última

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Tenemos que seguirlos-

-No-Contesto con furia la pelirosa-¿Quiero saber porque demonios estas ayudando? Se supone que amas a Naruto, si encuentran a Sasuke, él ya no se fijara en ti-

-No me importa-Continuo con decisión-Porque se que pase lo que pase, siempre seré amiga de Naruto-kun y soy feliz con eso, no dejare que sufra de nuevo…Porque es tan doloroso saber que alguien a quien amas esta haya afuera perdido-

-De verdad que estas loca. Y yo que había creído que luchabas por lo que querías-

-¡Mejor no digas nada!...Agradece que no he dicho que tu planeabas todo esto-

-Son 38.5°C-Anuncio una chica de ojos azules-Por suerte estas mejorando, solo necesitas descanso, comer y unas cuantas pastillas. Veras que te repondrás pronto Kaku-

-Gracias Konan. Siento haberte molestado coff coff-Respondió el tesorero sentando en la cama

-Para nada, tú sabes bien que…-

En ese momento, el ojiverde dejo de prestar atención a las palabras de la Akatsuki. Pues miraba al albino sentando en la silla de enfrente, parecía estar observado a la kunoichi, quizás con algo de recelo, pues su expresión consistía en sus mejillas infladas en señal de enojo y unas diminutas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Haciendo entender al castaño con perfección de lo que se trataba

-¿Kaku?-

-¿Si?-

-Te decía que si puedes comer, si no puedo dártela yo-

-No, gracias. Para eso esta el idiota de Hidan-

-¡¿Que?-Exclamo el peligris

-Jiji, esta bien, los dejo solos chicos-Rio Konan saliendo del cuarto

-Joder, ya era hora que esa perra se fuera-Dijo el religioso tomando lugar alado del mayor

-Hidan-Sentencio el moreno con molestia

-Ya, ya entendí Kuzu. Ahora abre la boca, solo ten cuidado, esta mierda esta caliente-

El tesorero levanto una ceja al ver al menor soplando despacio a la cuchara con sopa. Tendría que tener más cuidado con lo que decía a la próxima vez

-Puedo comer solo-

-Pero dijiste…-

-Hidan te conozco, se que no eres de estarte tranquilo. Que te parece si mejor vas con los demás o haces otra cosa-

-¡Carajo! Tú solo quieres estar sola con la pendeja de Konan, me largo-

_**6:05 pm **_

-Juraría que era por aquí-Pensó con algo de duda el pelinegro-Rayos…la tarde se hace rojiza-

El joven de ojos azabaches miraba desde lo alto de un barranco como el sol no tardaría en ocultarse. Se dio la vuelta queriendo continuar con su camino pero en cuanto dio unos pocos tropezó con un hilo invisible. Había caído en una trampa

En unos cuantos segundo se escucho una pequeña explosión y con ella, el lanzamiento de varias armas ninja, que con agilidad logro esquivar. Con excepción de una, que se clavo en brazo y lo hizo caer hacia atrás, por desgracia, dirección hacia el barranco

-¡Te tengo!-Pronuncio la persona quien había salvado su vida al sostener su mano

-Gra…gracias-Dijo apenas audible teniendo los ojos cerrados

-Oye yo te conozco, eres el hermanillo emo de Itachi-

-Que no soy emo… ¿Itachi? Quiero que me lleves con él-

-Y pensar que el cabron de Kakuzu quería entrenar así a Kokoro-chan-Hablo para si mismo

-¿Podrías subirme?-

-Joder, no me presiones-

Una vez a salvo, distinguió con facilidad que aquel sujeto era otro miembro de Akatsuki después de todo llevaba la capa de la organización

-Ahora dime donde esta Itachi-

-Esta de misión, pero venga, te llevare con los demás-

-¿Y tú eres…?-

-Hidan, devoto jashimista-

-¿Eras la cabeza que estaba en el sillón?-

-¡Puta, si! El maldito de Kakuzu se había enojado conmigo-

-Pero…estas vivo-

-Soy inmortal-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Eso dicen todos pero así me bendijo Jashin-sama-Beso su collar mirando al Uchiha-Oye tu ingresaste en la academia ¿no?-

_**6:41 pm**_

Exactamente, en la habitación de los artistas. Era inmenso el silencio que se escuchaba en aquella casa, cualquiera diría que se encontraba abandona

-Últimamente estoy perdiendo todo, no recuerdo donde dejo mis herramientas-Confeso la marioneta moviéndose de un lado a otro

-Aja-Respondió sin interés alguno el rubio, quien se encontraba bocabajo sobre la cama

-¿Que te sucede Deidara?-

-Nada, hum-

-Haz estado mucho tiempo acostado, ni siquiera quieres moldear tu arcilla-Dijo el pelirojo sentándose a lado del menor-Te conozco, tu no eres así-

-¿Qué le valga no?-

-Uff-Suspiro colocándose de pie-¿Y aun así te quejas que nunca te presto atención?-

-Ahora ya no la quiero-

-Di lo que quieras, sabes que al final voy a estar para lo que necesites-

-¡Mentira!-Grito el ojiazul volteando a verlo-¡Se ira a Suna para deshacerse de mi! ¡Es un egoísta!-

-¿Egoísta?-Se repitió el marionetista-¡Todo esto lo hago por ti! Niño consentido-

-¡Pues nadie le ha pedido nada!-Grito esta vez al borde del llanto

Al ver esto, el ojimiel dio un respiro profundo. Deseaba tranquilizarse y no hacerlo llorar porque eso, realmente le oprima el corazón

Mas su mente le traía vagos recuerdos que solo conseguían engañarlo. A ver perdido la confianza de su niño, no había conseguido otra cosa más que mirar con indiferencia al mismo

Lo peor del caso era que miraba esos ojos y sentía una burla hacia él. Le hacían pensar que solo era el juguete favorito del rubio y él, como un estúpido, seguía allí

-No deseo llevarte porque…-

-¡No me interesa!-Interrumpió de mala manera-Me importa poco lo que haga o lo que no haga, hum-

Y eso era el colmo ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no veía la explosiva personalidad del otro? Oh si y de allí provenían muchas de las peleas que anteriormente tenían

-¡Pues a mi no! Y aun así fuiste a acostarte con el imbécil de Tobi, en mis narices-

-…-

_Que no deje de sorprendernos el rencor del ser humano…_

-Puedo volverlo hacer, después de todo, te vas a largar, hum-

-Ni lo creas tanto, estoy seguro que Zetsu no dejara que andes de ramera-

_¡Paff!_

Aquella bofetada hacia resonado por todo el lugar y el silencio había vuelto, dejando con algo de miedo a Deidara

-Me largo-Contesto tajante aun con su mejilla roja

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto con sorpresa un pelinegro

-Escucharas cosas peores en esta casa-Respondió el albino con un sándwich en la boca

-No hables con la boca llena, es falta de educación-

-No me jodas emo-

-Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Hola señorita Konan, buscaba a mi hermano-

-Según se, Itachi y Kisame vendrían hace 1 hora. No se a que se deba su retraso-

-No importa. Lo esperare-

-Ven, vayamos a su cuarto, siempre he querido comerme uno de esos estúpidos peces de Kisame-

_**8:10 pm**_

_**Tock tock**_

-Coff coff adelante-

-Nee, Kakuzu-chan ¿Cómo sigues?-Dijo con una voz dulce al entrar

-¿Hidan?-

El tesorero no podía creer lo que veía o bien, le gustaba creer que era el efecto de las pastillas o tal vez producto de su delirio

Pues la corta falda que portaba el albino, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Dejando apreciar sus largas y firmes piernas. Sin mencionar de esa pequeña cintura, no la recordaba así, pero las cosas nuevas, nunca están demás. Y que decir de esa blusa__blanca semi abierta dejando relucir ese gran busto ¿Busto?

-¿En verdad eres tu?-Pregunto aun asombrado el moreno-¿Qué te paso?-

_-Procura no ponerte nervioso, si te desconcentraras y perderás chacra- Recordó el religioso las instrucciones de Sasuke_

_-¿_Acaso no te gusta?-

-No es eso pero… ¿Cómo fue que…?

_-No se te olvide jalar tu falda para cubrirte lo mas que pueda, eso excita bastante-Sonó otra vez en su cabeza _

-Era una sorpresa para ti, joder, perdona por haberme enojado-Dijo con ternura mientras seguía cada paso

Con éxito, noto como el ojiverde no movía la vista de aquella prenda. De este modo siguió su recorrido hasta subir a las piernas del castaño

_-En verdad que el dobe logro convencerme- _

-Al parecer ya no tienes fiebre-Susurro pegando su frente con la del mayor

-Solo necesitaba algo de descanso ¿Qué carajo haces?-

No recibió respuesta alguna pues parecía que el menor llevaba otros planes. Tales que bajaba despacio, acariciando con delicadeza el pecho del más alto y para su mala suerte, éste todavía portaba pantalones

Luego de un leve gruñido por parte del ojivioleta, paso su mano por arriba del miembro del tesorero por una sonrisa en sus labios, ya que poco a poco lograba deshacerse de la escasa ropa que llevaba

-No coff ni te atrevas Hidan-

De nuevo, las palabras se las llevaba el viento. Justo cuando el albino daba una leve lamida al enorme órgano de su novio, quien se resistía a gemir conforme avanzaban las "atenciones"

Parecía que la fiebre había vuelto a su cuerpo y una corriente de electricidad con ella. Y al parecer la calentura del religioso no pararía ni aun que estuviera muerto

-Ah…-

_¡Poff!_

-¡Carajo! Volví a la normalidad, mierda se suponía que durari…-

Y antes que pudiera terminar ya estaba siendo besado, no quería contagiarlo pero era grande la tentación, intentaba adentrar su lengua en aquella cálida boca y así fue. Sentía las manos del castaño tomar sus piernas, mientras buscaba la forma de deshacerse de aquella vestimenta

-Así me gustas más…

Una vez fuera la falda, Kakuzu se fue deshaciendo de la blusa. Rompiendo cada botón que estorbara en su paso mientras besaba el pecho del menor. Le encantaba ir despacio y hacer un largo recorrido

-Ahh…-Jadeo el jashimista

Al diablo con eso. Estaba demasiado excitado como para esperarse, por esta vez, tomaría un atajo. Se levanto y coloco bocabajo al peligris, abriendo sus piernas en el progreso

-Ahh…joder, no seas tan rudo…-

-Lame-Jadeo Kakuzu ofreciéndole tres dedos al ojivioleta, quien al instante saboreo con anciedad

Una vez estando bien ensalivados, los ubico en la estrecha entrada del albino y adentro dos de sus dedos al mismo tiempo, moviéndolos con rapidez. Tratando así, dilatar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Agrego otro más y sin perder tiempo, los saco, adentrando su miembro de una sola estocada

-Ahhh… ¡Puta! Ah…-

-Ah…no perdonas ni una ¿verdad mocoso?-Menciono el mayor mordiendo el cuello del religioso con lujuria mientras embestía

-¡Ahh…! Que te jodan…-

-Ya te jodo a ti…-

-Ahhh…mierda, mas rápido…-

Tenia que admitir era algo incomoda la posición para el menor, pues tenía la cara sobre la cama ya que tenía la mano del otro sobre su cabeza y apretaba las cobijas sintiendo con más fuerza cada embestida. Se sentía en el paraíso, sentía esa electricidad por su columna vertebral. Se había corrido ya una vez e iba por la segunda, no duraría mucho después de todo

-Me…haa…voy a…correr…-

Sintiendo su cuerpo mas relajado, noto como el otro tambien había llegado a su clímax, terminando dentro de él. Volteo la mirada al sentir salir al ojiverde

_¡Paff! _Grave error

-¡Hijo de perra! ¿Por qué coño me golpeaste?-

-Déjame descansar-Finalizo cubriéndose con las frazadas

-Joder si bien que lo disfrutaste, eres un imbécil Kakuzu y…-

-Hidan…ya cállate-

_**2:33 am**_

-Llegamos muy tarde-

-Fue por una buena causa ¿no?-

-Solo quiero descansar de una buena vez Kisame-Confesó el pelinegro sacándose la capa

-Pero Itachi, la ultima vez nos interrumpieron-

-No vayas a…-

-¿A que? ¿Itachi?-

-¡Otouto!-Grito el ojirojo abrazando al menor

-¿Nii-san?-Pregunto aun adormilado

-Siento haberte despertado…pero-

-Quería verte-Interrumpió el menor-Te extrañe…-

-Aquí estoy Otouto, solo para ti-

-Gracias-

-¿Que te sucedió en el brazo? Estas herido, ven, te curare-

En cuanto al peliazul opto mejor no decir nada, no era la primera vez que Sasuke se quedaba con ellos. Lo mejor era irse a otra alcoba o a la sala. Porque Itachi, siempre dormía con su hermano, de eso no cabía duda

Solo esperaba que no dudara mucho tiempo allí, puesto que después de 1 o 2 semanas de no hablar con su novio, le era inevitable no llorar y ¿Quien no? Sabia de antemano que los ojos de su amado akatsuki se le iluminaban por ese niño

o.o sigo sin creer q pueda escribir esto xD no ayuda mucho a mi menteee pero me encanto -w- solo necesitare mas practica con el lemon x.x soy un fiascoo pero haya vieneee

xxxxxxxKisaita vs Itasasuxxxxxx

wueno, dejen sus comentarios porfavor w q son genialosos!

aaios! ^^


	14. Jeeper creeper

Holap n.n wueno quiero aclarar el titulo xD es la película del demonio, esa donde el tipo vuelva y es horrible Q.Q solo q jeeper creeper es su original nombre xD, si no la han visto, ni la vean, sho tuve pesadillas .

**Kalhisto_azula:** Muchas gracias jeje espero q este cap tambien te guste =D

**Jcmc-123:** Sii, q onda con el líder o.o anda en las nubes pero ¿por q Hinata un dilema? Me cae bien xD muchas gracias hee =p

**Tnk3434**: Muchas gracias w sho espero q este cap haya salido genialoso xD y wueno, sha veremos q pasara con Kisame, ita y sasu. Y con Dei y Saso 0w0 muajajaja! xD gracias!

**Grellicious x3:** No me creeras o.o peroquedaron 1 a 1 el itasasu y kisaita xD vamos a ver como se desarrolla la historia jeje, espero q te divierta ese cap por q ami si :D tu tampco dejes de escribir he ^^

_Ahora si, el fic! xD_

-Buenos días Ita…-

El tiburón paro en seco ante lo que veía. No, no era suyo el estar decaído, tenia que tener esa sonrisa por más siniestra que se viera. Creyó haberse acostumbrado las primeras 2 semanas en las que el hermanito menor de su pareja habitaba su cuarto. Pero era inevitable. Extraña que Itachi lo regañara por dormir tanto y no madrugar como era debido.

Abrió aquella puerta, esperando encontrar al más alto cepillando su sedoso cabello como siempre. Pero esta vez, quizás por la misión de ayer o azares del destino. Seguía sobre la cama que compartían, abrazando con amor al otro pelinegro sobre su pecho y al parecer, ninguno portaba ropa alguna que los abrigara del frio

-¿Que sucede Kisame?-Pregunto una voz detrás de él

-Nada…-Menciono sin dejar de mirar antes de cerrar la puerta

-¿Vienes o no? Odio perder el tiempo-

-Solo si me dices como lograste curarte de la nada-Dijo en tono de burla

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Konan me dijo que estabas refriado, pero te aseguro que lo que escuche ayer no fueron estornudos precisamente-

-Procura darte prisa-Finalizo el tesorero comenzando a caminar, logrando por lo menos ocultar su sonrojo

Y como todas las mañanas, el sol se colaba por las ventanas. En especial por el de un rubio artista, quien al sentir aquellos rayos en su rostro. Con pesadez, estiro sus brazos y parpadeo

Miro a la derecha por encima de su hombro. No había rastro del pelirojo, solamente el vago recuerdo de su mente, pues ayer, poco más de las 2 de la noche, cuando él se encontraba profundamente dormido. Escucho la puerta abrirse. Trato de no darle importancia ya que la pelea anterior le había echo enojar como nunca.

Sin embargo sintió ser rodeado por unos cálidos brazos y esto calmo su alma y alivio su corazón. Tan solo había sido una estúpida discusión. Incluso empezaba a pensar que era igual de cabeza dura que el jashimista. Gritaban y gritaban y al cabo de un rato, era unos niños mimados obteniendo todo lo que querían

Pero volvió a la realidad ¿Dónde esta su maestro? Y si… ¿Era enserio lo de marcharse? ¿Que tal si no volvía? Maldito Sasori no danna…

-¡Buenos días!-Grito con entusiasmo un chico desde la sala-¿Hola? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Porque dejaron a Tobi solo? ¡Miren 10 centavos!-

El rubio se levanto del cómodo mueble, dispuesto a golpear al causante de tal escándalo. Aun que, claro, teniéndolo como excusa para no pensar mas en el marionetista

-¡Tobi, te he dicho mil veces que no…!-Grito abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-¿Que no que? ¿Sempai?-Pregunto curioso el lollypop

-Cállate Tobi ¿Hueles eso?-

El ojiazul salió por completo de su cuarto, guiado por ese olor tan exquisito. Era tan embriagante a esas horas de la mañana. Hacia meses que no tenia el "honor" de respirar tan deleitante aroma. Sin duda, eran… ¡Hot cakes!

-¡Creo que alguien cocina sempai! ¡Konan-sama ya nos ha perdonado!-

-Joder ¡Andando rubia!-Llego por sorpresa el albino, lanzándose al instante sobre la espalda del rubio

-¿¡Hidan! ¿Pero que jodidos crees que haces? Bájate de mi espalda, hum-

-Ni de broma, me duele el puto trasero, así que ¡Muévete!-

-Ni que fuera un caballo, estúpido ¡Por lo menos ponte algo de ropa!-

-¡Los hot cakes! ¡Carajo, corre! Si no Tobi se los acabara todos-

Y era verdad, en menos de 5 segundos. El pelinegro corría por llegar a la cocina. No perdería la oportunidad de desayunar pues habría que recordar que "En la guerra y en el comedor, todo se vale"

Los dos mas jóvenes dieron todo lo que tenían, maldecían por dentro que la casa fuera tan grande y la cocina quedara algo lejos. Mientras el religioso tomaba los cabellos del otro como rienda y éste brincaba de vez en cuando para golpear contra el techo al jashimista

Llegaron al lugar sin aliento alguno pero, habían llegado

Grande fue su impresión al no encontrar a la peliazul preparando el desayuno de siempre, esta vez. En cambio, vieron a Itachi con el mandil amarrado a su cintura y una pequeña espátula en la mano. Haciendo destacar quien era el chef esa mañana

Lo mejor era no quejarse y mucho menos preguntar. No querían ser mandados a otra dimensión con sus peores pesadillas. Tan solo tomaron lugar en la mesa

-¿Esta de visita el Uchiha menor? Hum-Pregunto el rubio mirando al pelinegro

-Si ¿Algún problema?-Contesto fríamente el ojinegro

-Lo dice por el increíble desayuno Sasuke-san-Respondió Tobi con alegría

-¿Que tienen de especial? Itachi siempre me los preparaba de niño-

-Aquí, el estúpido exhibicionista-Señalo Deidara-Logro que Konan jamás nos volviera a preparar alguno de esos-

-Fue culpa de esos hot cakes de mierda, se pegaron al techo-Se defendio el peligris

-Come Otouto, si no, se enfriaran-

-Si Nii-san-Obedeció el pelinegro

Cada minuto era memorial para los tres integrantes de la organización. Ahora sabrían como sobrevivir si alguna vez la kunoichi se quedaba sin manos (xD) o moría. Secuestrarían al pequeño Uchiha en una de sus tantas misiones y lo traerían a Akatsuki por unas largas vacaciones

-Oye Itachi ¿Qué te sucedió en las manos?-Pregunto el artistas al mirar las manos de éste con heridas leves

-Cuando veníamos de regreso, tomamos un camino diferente. Encontramos el cuerpo de un niño a unos kilómetros de aquí-Dejo su plato y continuo- Tenía el cuello roto y al parecer le habían sacado del corazón. Pese a que estaba descompuesto, por respeto lo sepultamos-

-Coff coff-Tosió atragantándose el de ojos azabaches

-¿Estas bien Sasuke? Come con cuidado-Pidió preocupado el mas alto, dando unas leves palmadas sobre la espalda del otro

-¿Como era hermano? ¿Qué edad tenia?-

-No lo se Otouto. Unos 10 años, cabello café y ojos blancos, quizás se le descoloraron por la putrefacción-

El joven dio un suspiro y abrazo a Itachi, sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima y se alegro de nunca haber perdido las esperanzas

-Date prisa ¿Quieres? Tenemos que bañarnos todavía-Acaricio el cabello negro del menor con amor-Te llevare hasta Konoha-

-¡¿Qué? Pero Nii-san yo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo-

-No quiero quejas Sasuke-Advirtió Itachi, besando esta vez los labios de su hermano

Los presentes no se perdían de nada. Pero aquel beso había dejado boquiabiertos a más de uno, querían pensar que eran efectos por tanto tiempo sin haber comido hot cakes. Eso debía ser, no por nada les llegaban imágenes nada sanas a su cabeza, logrando sacar un hilo de sangre por sus narices

-Eh…Sempai, Hidan-san. Están derramando la miel sobre los pantalones de Tobi-Hablo el enmascarado tratando de despertar a los embobados-¿Sempai? Tobi no quiere volver a lavar ropa-

-Kakuzu, si sigo así, podría matarlo-Menciono sin expresión alguna el pelirrojo-¿Quieres que continúe?-

-Dame un minuto-Pidió el tesorero acercándose al corazón

Llevaban horas con el mismo entrenamiento pero no veía mucho progreso por parte de la enredadera. Ya que ésta solo corría y rara vez atacaba a alguna de las marionetas de Sasori, las cuales ya le habían impartido varios golpes. El ojiverde suspiro y se sobo la sien

¿En que problema se había metido? Y todo por dejar que su albino mal acostumbrara a la mascara. Incluso tuvo que pedirle ayuda al marionetista. Pues sabía que si llegaba a utilizar sus demás elementos, seguro lo mataría

-Escúchame bien Suiton-Dijo nuevamente el castaño-No estamos progresando en nada. Volverás a pelear hasta que ganes y seas más fuerte. Tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar

-Eres un mal padre Kakuzu-Añadió el peliazul con gracia-Tan solo míralo, todavía es pequeño y le exiges demasiado-

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo, si no seguimos me aburriré-Se quejo el ojimiel

-¿Cómo deje que me convencieran para venir?-Se cuestiono Kisame

-No te convencimos, te preguntamos-Corrigió el mayor

-Siendo franco, sin misiones asignadas, las vacaciones se vuelven algo tediosas-Agrego Sasori

-Se que no querías quedarte. Sabias bien como se pone Itachi con su hermano, dudo que lo soportara otra vez tu…"corazoncito"-Respondió el moreno enfatizando esto ultimo

-Demasiado amor para ser hermanos-Comento la marioneta con una sonrisa

-Dalo por echo, muchas veces me toco verlos besan…-

-Ni abras la boca-Interrumpió el tiburón

-Oye Hidan-Llamo el menor de todos

-¿Que?-

-Aun sigues desnudo-

-Si ¿Y?-Contesto el albino sobre el sofá con toda calma

-Ni lo intentes, no lograras que se ponga ropa-Hablo el rubio al lado de éste mirando la televisión

-¿Por qué?-Miro mas interrogado el muchacho pelinegro, tomando esto casi como un reto o alguna misión que debía cumplir

-Si no esta Kakuzu para obligarlo. Todos deseamos volvernos ciegos temporalmente-Volvió a responder el artistas-Solo un detalle, jamás pidas que te recoja algo. Por algo Tobi solamente tiene un ojo-

-Vámonos Otouto, se nos hace tarde-Llamo el ojirojo al mirar el reloj que ya marcaban las 6:00 de la tarde tan pronto

-Si Nii-san-Asintió Sasuke-Solo una cosa mas-

El Uchiha se acerco al religioso procurando mirar únicamente hacia el techo. No es que tuviera algún defecto ese religioso. Al contrario, podría decirse que estaba como quería. Tapo su vista decidido a hablar

-Joder, aun lado emo, si no te has dado cuenta acaba de empezar la película-

-Gracias por lo del bosque-Dijo con franqueza el ojinegro-Y por traerme hasta aquí, no olvidare que te debo una-

-No seas princesa, además me enseñaste ese truco donde me salen tetas y todo-

-¡Shh guarda silencio!-Callo totalmente sonrojado, dio un respiro y continuo, mirándolo esta vez, con una leve sonrisa-De una u otra forma Hidan, vida se paga con vida y no lo olvidare. Nos vemos-

Itachi sonrió ante esto. Ya estaba aprendiendo el cabeza dura de su hermano. Ni si quiera recordaba hacia cuanto ya que había dicho la palabra "venganza". De algo podía estar seguro, lo devolvería a Konoha y seria feliz

Sin más preámbulos. Los dos hermanos se marcharon de aquella casa. No sin antes, convencer al jashimista de ponerse por lo menos un pantalón. No hubo necesidad de recorrer a la violencia, solo al chantaje, puro y simple. Después de todo, el peligris deseaba obtener de vuelta su tan amada arma, que anteriormente había sido bajada por el menor de los pelinegros

-Hijos de puta, joder, Jashin-sama los castigara, paganos de mierda-Maldecía Hidan al volver a la sala, con la prenda puesta

-Animo Hidan-san, así Kakuzu-san no lo regañara al volver-Comento Tobi al verlo

-Y así Tobi y yo seguiremos teniendo ojos-Se burlo el rubio sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-Váyanse al carajo, mejor díganme cual es la película-

-Según esto es de terror pero tiene un nombre gracioso, hum-

De nueva cuenta, el de la piel azul, lanzaba un largo suspiro. Para él todo era silencio, pese al ruido que lograban hacer sus otros dos compañeros. Habían logrado acabar con lo poco de naturaleza que le rodaba, además de haber incendiado en cada árbol en el que él se posaba a mirar

Tal vez huía al momento de haber decidido acompañar al tesorero y al marionetista, después de todo, él solo se dedicaba a observar y divagar en su mente. Donde únicamente yacía la sonrisa de aquel pelinegro

-Oye, Kisame-

-¿Que?-Respondió con algo de fastidio

-Sera mejor que te bajes de allí-Recomendó el castaño-Si no te has dado cuenta, esta lloviendo y un árbol es el lugar menos adecuado donde portar un arma-

¿En que momento había comenzado a llover? No es que le tuviera miedo al agua ¡él amaba el agua! Pero había durado tanto admirando el cielo azul y cada ave volar. Ni siquiera había distinguido cuando habían llegado las nubes a opacar tan belleza

-¿Así?-Pregunto con sarcasmo el peliazul

-Si, pero has lo que tu quieras-Soltó el moreno sin interés alguno-He visto volar a Hidan con cada rayo que le cae-

-Vas progresando pequeño-Admitió el ojimiel sin de combatir contra el corazón

-Sera por que esta vez no esta Hidan para protegerlo-

Y era verdad. Estando con unos locos asesinos ¿Quien no lucharía por su vida? La enredadera daba todo su potencial, pero no ganaría contra la fina y dura madera de su adversario

Como extrañaba al religioso, extrañaba que estuviera a su lado y en cada 10 segundos peleara con su dueño, aun que extrañamiento se agredieran físicamente, puesto que eso de de desnudarlo y estamparlo contra un árbol o la cama como la noche de ayer no le parecían nada buenos para la salud (xD jejeje) Lo mejor era ir a verle

-¿Y no partirás a Suna, Sasori? ¿O logro detenerte Deidara?-Cuestiono Kisame una vez abajo

Ante esto detuvo todo movimiento el pelirojo, que para su desgracia hizo chocar a sus dos marionetas contra duro suelo

Así continuo los siguientes segundos, pues esos mechones totalmente mojados cubrían a la perfección sus ojos. Dando un asombro a los mayores

-De todo logras enterarte ¿no?-Menciono el tesorero con reproche

-La gente rumora-

-Kakuzu… ¿A donde se ha ido Suiton?-

-Jajaja que pendejo se quedo sin ojos-Dijo el jashimista al finalizar la película

Aun que aquella risa no era compartida por los demás presentes. El artista parecía haber entrado en estado de shock y el poco cabello que se lograba ver en el enmascarado se había erizado como un gato muy asustado

-¿Pero que mierda les pasa?-Hablo de nuevo el religioso-Oh vamos, de todos modos esa jodida abuela no iba vivir mucho-

-¡Esa…esa…cosa! Le sacaba los órganos a las personas y se los ponía-Menciono totalmente aterrado el rubio

-Joder ¿Y? Kakuzu siempre lo hace-Respondió con toda naturalidad el albino comiendo palomitas-Y se ve más asqueroso que esa película de mierda-

-¿Que tal si un día nos lo quita a nosotros? ¿Querrá mis brazos? ¿Mi hígado? ¿Qué tal mi cabello?-Pregunto paranoico el ojiazul

-¡Tobi quiere conservar sus órganos!-Grito corriendo el círculos el lollypop

-Carajo cállense-Silencio el peligris-Esa cosa es ficticia, Kakuzu jamás haría eso-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Esa cosa comía cada 23 primaveras, tu dijiste que Kakuzu lo hacia cada día 23-

-Era para asustarte rubia-

-¿Y porque hoy se fue sin ti? ¡Hoy es 23 de octubre!-

-¡Puta! Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, en la mañana me dijo algo así-

_-Es día 23 e iré a cazar de nuevo. Conseguiré muchos órganos y pedazos de cuerpos, vaciare la casa y dejare a pocos vivos-Repaso en su mente el ojivioleta_

_-Joder si…-Susurro para luego dormir de nueva cuenta_

-¡Jashin! ¡Si no encuentra victimas haya afuera volverá por nosotros!-

-¿Que tal si huimos?-Sugirió Tobi

-No podemos, la rubia no sale de noche si no esta el idiota de Pinocho con ella-

-Eso no es cierto, no lo necesito, hum-

-Joder, entonces vayamos-

_Tock tock_

_Llamaron a la puerta_

Y en menos de 3 segundos la casa estaba patas arriba. Los muebles volteados formando un "fuerte" para protegerse. Cada uno con su guardaña, arcilla y escoba (Tobi xD) en mano. Agregando las rayas maquilladas en cada mejilla, sacadas de la película de Rambo

-¡Kakuzu-san volvió! -

-¡Seguro no calmo su hambre de sangre! Hum-

-¡Eso es, rubia! Para calmar la furia de Jashin-sama, le doy un sacrificio-

-¿Crees que eso funcione?-

-Joder, si-

-No estamos tan locos como tu, creo que antes morimos juntos que abandonar a un compañero-

_Tock tock_

-Pero hay que darnos prisa, si no se enojara mas, hum-

-Necesitamos a un valiente-

O al más débil mejor dicho. Ya que el artista y el albino fijaron su vista en el enmascarado, quien no hacia mas que abrazar la manta con la dormía todos los días, estaba que moría del miedo y repetía nervioso la melodía que alejaba sus males

-Patito, patito color de café si tu no me quieres yo ya se porque…-Canto el pelinegro sin dejar de mecerse-Ya no me presumas por que yo se…. ¿Porque están mirando a Tobi?-

-Demonios, no lo encuentro por ningún lado-

-Mejor vámonos Kakuzu, seguro habrá vuelto a la casa con los demás-Sugirió el marionetista-Dudo que haya ido a otro lugar con esta horrible lluvia-

-¿Y Kisame?-Miro por ambos lados el tesorero

-Quiso alcanzar a Itachi, lo sentí hace unos momentos cerca de aquí-Respondió el ojimiel tomando camino de regreso

-¿Cual es la verdad Sasori?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Por que te has quedado?-

-Konan quiere hacer una pequeña fiesta mañana por mi cumpleaños, sabe que es en noviembre pero según el líder estaremos muy ocupados terminando el mes-Continuo con la vista en frente-Yo lo tomo como excusa, en realidad no quiero dejar solo de nuevo a Dei-

_¡Paff!_

-¡No lo puedo creer, acabamos de condenar a Tobi a una muerte dolorosa!-Grito agitado el rubio recargándose en la puerta que acababan de cerrar

-¡Fue por bien de todos! Carajo, de todos modos estaba muy feo-

_-¡No…! ¡Deje a Tobi en paz! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-Se escucho desde afuera_

No era para alarmarse, además que el enmascarado no veía ni por el único agujero de su mascara. Si hubiese sido así, distinguiría que quien saltaba sobre él, no era nada mas ni nada menos que su corazón favorito

_-Con que aquí estabas he-_

-Mierda, Kakuzu ya lo tiene-Reconoció de inmediato la segunda voz

-No puedo soportar esto, hum-Admitió el artista corriendo hacia otro lado

-Espérate rubia-Le dio alcance el religioso

-¿Y ahora que harem…?-

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse había interrumpido aquellas palabras y congelado a los únicos dos sobrevivientes

-¡¿Dejaste la abierta la puta puerta?-

-¡Se me olvido!-

-¿Qué carajos le ha pasado a la casa? ¡Hidan!-

-¿De nuevo jugando con el lodo Tobi?-Pregunto el pelirojo al mirar al enmascarado en la entrada

-He… ¿si? Eso creo Sasori-san-

Los jóvenes que se encontraban mas aterrados todavía, abrazándose entre ellos con fuerza a la vez que veían como el moreno se acercaba. No llevaba su mascara (cortesía de Hidan) y toda esa larga cabellera mojaba lograba un aspecto tétrico

-Joder, ya te comiste a Tobi y a los demás, déjanos a nosotros-

-¿Te volviste a drogar Hidan? No me he comido a nadie-

-Pero, te escuche en la mañana dijiste:Es día 23 e iré a cazar de nuevo. Conseguiré muchos órganos y pedazos de cuerpos, vaciare la casa y dejare a pocos vivos_-_Imito la voz del mayor

-Te dije:Iré a entrenar a Suiton de nuevo. El líder ni Konan estarán aqui, mas te vale que este completa la casa cuando vuelva, si no dormirás en el piso-

-¿Y Tobi?-

-Sigue afuera embarrándose de lodo junto a Suiton-

-¡Eres un estúpido exhibicionista! ¡Me lleve el susto de mi vida y pensar que se habían comido a el líder, Konan, Kisame y Zetsu, me aterro!-

-¿Y que hay de Pinocho?-Pregunto extrañado el albino

-él se fue a Suna y me alegro de eso. No quisiera…-

-¿Con que te alegra? ¿No te puedo hacer feliz con nada verdad Deidara?-Interrumpió la marioneta con ira y decepción

-¡Maestro! No se fue-Exclamo el artista-Entendió mal yo quise decir…-

-No cambies las cosas, que no deseo escucharte-Finalizo marchándose hacia su cuarto sin cambiar su semblante

Una cosa podía tener en claro el rubio "El karma así era" Y no había cosa alguna que no se pagara en esta vida. Seria bonito enmendar cada error sin necesidad de tener una maquina del tiempo y regresar

*Esa noche*

-Kakuzu…oye Kakuzu, hazme caso, joder-

-¿Que quieres Hidan? Son las 2 de la mañana, razona por favor-Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez el tesorero

-Tengo pesadillas con esa estúpida película de mierda-Confeso con miedo el albino

-Hidan, matas más gente que un asesino a sueldo, amas la sangre, amas el dolor. No se como no te has suicidado por eso-

-Carajo ¿Pero que tal si viene ese puto y me quiere comer?-

-Dejas que te coma y ya-Se volvió a tapar el tesorero

-¡Hijo de perra! Hablo enserio Kakuzu-

-Y yo tambien, ahora apaga la luz que no nos la regalan-

-Lo hare si me arrullas-

-… ¿Que?-Se levanto sorprendido el ojiverde-No voy a arrullarte, estas lo bastante grandecito para eso-

-Joder, entonces me quedare aquí, con la luz prendida y haciéndote platica ¿Quieres saber que dice la biblia jashimista? Me la se de memoria-

Ahora el dilema. En aquel desperdicio de electricidad, iba dinero, dinero y mas dinero, en aquella boca iba su paz, su sueño y la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pero en aquella petición iba su ¿orgullo? Bueno, ese no servía para nada. El dinero si

-Apaga la luz y ven aquí-

Abrió espacio entre sus piernas para el peligris tomara lugar. Y una vez recargado sobre su pecho, comenzó a mecerlo levemente…

-Kakuzu…cántame-

-…-

**Lamentablemente tuvimos q censurar lo que seguia, contenia demaciada sangre y huesos rotos...xD jejej no es cierto, wueno en cierta parte 0.o**

Pero que ternuraa ^^ verdad? me encanto este final xD jeje tomenlo como un pequeño extra, iba a poner la cancion xD pero ya hasta creen! lo dormio a golpes otra vez -w- ese Kaku...

Espero q les haya gustado 0w0 shalalalalaaa

comenten por favor :D se les kiereee

aaios!


	15. Feliz cumpleaños

Holap :D jeje aquí con otro capitulo mas n.n siento mucho las demoras o.o pero tengo un buen pretexto, digo, excusa, que diga .…fui drogada xD jejejej nsc pero wueno, sha avanzándole =D espero q les guste!

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha:** Jejeje ojala te guste mucho mas el kakuhidan, sho lo amoo *O* y wueno sha sabes, si te llevas a Kokoro-chan, lo tienes q devolver antes de las 8 oka? .

**Nyappykanda:** sii, te habías olvidado de mi Q.Q snif! Jeje wueno si golpearas a Dei q no sea en la cara xD es lo q mas se muestra aquii =p besos

**kalhisto azula:** jeje muchas gracias n.n se le echan todas las ganas posibles xD

**jcmc-123:** jeje q seriamos nosotros sin los hot cakes? Te imaginas? O.o q miedo…wueno ojala este cap tamebin te guste, siento mucho la demoraa

**Tnk3434:**Ojala un dia veamos a kaku arrullandolo, q ternura no? Wueno si es q salimos vivas de alli o.o es tan triste saber q el débil muere primero xD

**Karu-suna:** gracias w nunca pierdes la fe en mi QwQ se te kieree y sipi, esos dos hermanos son una monada!

**Grellicious x3: **muajaja estoy segura q te gustaraa este xD lo q se pide, se da –w- aun q no salio tan lemon pero ojala sea de tu agrado

**Aaios! ^^**

El sol daba por iluminado otro día más. Las aves cantaban y volaba por lo alto de los cielos. Y un pelinegro despertaba un poco distraído, mirando fijamente el camino que recorría, con un mínimo problema, él no movía sus piernas

-Buenos días Otouto-Saludo con amor el más alto sin detener su paso

-Nii-san… ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-Exigió el menor completamente sonrojado

-Pero siempre te ha gustado que te lleve sobre mi espalda-

Que hermoso se volvía recordar en ese instante. Donde el mundo se encontraba tan lejano y tan ajeno a la paz. Le hacían recordar que todo había lo malo había sido un sueño y que aquella fría brisa de otoño, se llevaba toda duda y temor que aun había en su corazón

No había preocupación, se encontraba con la única persona que jamás le haría daño. Estaba sobre su espalda y olía con delicia la fragancia de su cabello

-Eso fue hace mucho, cuando…yo era un niño-Reprocho Sasuke mirando a otra dirección

-Para mi siempre lo has sido-Respondió el ojirojo con una sonrisa-Mi tonto hermano menor y estaré para ti, te guste o no, Otouto. Porque te quiero tanto-

-Solo haces que me sonroje mas Itachi-Confesó el otro, cubriendo su cara roja contra la espalda del mayor-Déjame quedarme contigo… -

-Sasuke…-Susurro el pelilargo antes de detener su paso

Alguien más se había parado su caminar en ese lugar. Alguien que los seguía con mucha cautela, tenia una distancia prudente para no ser visto entre tanto arboles y arbustos pero tambien para visualizar con toda atención la escena de los dos Uchihas

-No deberían dejar que acampáramos de nuevo bajo la lluvia. Se esponja mi cabello-Se quejo la pelirosa

-Estamos en medio del bosque Sakura. No hay ninguna aldea cerca para hospedarnos-Aclaro su amiga de ojos blancos caminando a su lado

-Ash, lo se. Y para variar al tonto de Naruto se le olvido cargar con alguna provisión. Se supone que lo hacemos por él-

-Compréndelo, esta desesperado por encontrar a Sasuke-

-¿Continuas apoyando eso? Se fue y no volverá-

-Naruto-kun siempre me ha enseñado a no perder la fe, lo hare por él-

-Si, si. Date prisa, si no volvemos con algo para almorzar son capaces de comerse sus manos-

-¡Detente Sakura!-Grito la peliazul activando sus ojos-Aquí se encuentran tres personas mas…-

-¿Puedes reconocerlos?-Pregunto la ojiverde en posición de defensa

-Es… ¡Sasuke! Esta con su hermano, pero no reconozco al otro. Esta detrás de ellos. Tenemos que avisarle a Naruto-kun-

-No ¡Espera!-Detuvo Sakura tomándola del brazo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sabes como se pondrá Naruto y quizás Sasuke escapara de nuevo. Nosotras la convenceremos de que regrese, vamos hasta ellos-

Hinata recapacito un poco. Algo allí no estaba bien, pero se encontraban muy cerca del pelinegro como para permitir que se volviera a alejar. Pero llevaba algo firme en su cabeza. Ayudaría al rubio de sus sueños de cualquier manera. Incluso si tenia que pelear contra el novio de éste para traerlo de vuelta

-Oye, escucha esto rubia-Dijo el albino con voz chillona a la vez que respiraba de un globo con helio-Jejeje eres una idiota-

-Ojala un día madures Hidan, hum-Menciono el artista colocando los arreglos en su lugar-

-Y ojala un día parezcas un hombre de verdad jeje-Se defendio el religioso continuando con su graciosa voz-¡Kokoro-chan ven aquí!-

El rubio continuo colocando globo tras globo, procurando darle la distancia perfecta entre cada uno de ellos. Que el color no se repitiera y fueran exactamente del mismo tamaño. Festejaban a su querido maestro, así que todo el lugar tenia que estar impecable

Estaba apunto de bajar con cuidado de la escalera, cuando escucho algo enorme bajaba o mas bien saltaba por las escalera del segundo piso. Para variar, de la habitación de los inmortales. Aquellas pisadas parecían provocar un terremoto y sabían bien debido a que o a quien

Se daba por muerto. Volviera a besar el suelo como hace unas horas, cuando Tobi lo tumbo de la escalera mientras corría como idiota creyendo que se había quedado ciego, después de que Hidan le colocara un corcho en el único hoyo (xD jeje tanto fanfic me pervierte -w-) de la mascara del lollypop

El corazón corrió a todo lo que daban sus patas, tumbando una que otra cosa en el camino. Entre estos, iba Deidara, quien solo cerro los ojos, esperando sentir el duro golpe contra el suelo. Pero esta vez, se había equivocado, ya que había caído en las acogedoras manos de otro artista

-Ten más cuidado-Pidió el pelirojo sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos

-¡¿Como se te ocurre traerlo aquí? Muy apenas y cabe en la casa, estúpido exhibicionista-Señalo el ojiazul completamente enojado

-Relájate Deidara, haces un buen trabajo-Confesó Sasori con una sonrisa de lado

-Gr-gracias maestro-

El tiempo parecía detenerse en aquel instante. El rubio miraba con amor los ojos color miel del mayor ¿Cuántas veces no deseo vivir en ellos? Quedarse a soñar que se quedaría a vivir en él

Lo mejor de todo, era esa sensación de ser correspondido. De saber que ese dulce beso era cedido únicamente para él

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su maestro. Abrió un poco sus labios, preparando su lengua para uno de esos tantos besos franceses que le enloquecían. No era un degenerado, solo sabia disfrutar de su vida

-¡Joder Kokoro-chan no te comas los globos!-Grito con desesperación el peligris debajo del ahora enorme corazón, quien gozaba con total calma, tragar las coloridas "pelotas"-¡Mierda hazme caso!-

-¡Por el arte! ¡Ahora si los hare volar! Son unos…-Exploto el rubio rompiendo el tan mágico momento

-Haz lo que quieras-Bufo el marionetista soltando sin pena alguna a su novio, caminando de nueva cuenta hacia su recamara

-No, espere maestro-

Mientras tanto. Podría decirse que eran tres, la cantidad exacta de espías en aquel enorme bosque, sin contar los que merodeaban a unos escasos metros de la tan entretenida escena

Desde hace un par de minutos, la caminata de los pelinegros hacia cesado. Deteniéndose para tomar un ligero descanso, por así decirlo. Itachi se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco, acariciando el rostro del menor, que se encontraba sentado encima de sus piernas. Agregando mas que un leve toque de morbosidad en la mente de los presentes en su escondite

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Otouto-Menciono con un tono comprensivo agarrando de nueva cuenta el rostro de Sasuke, quien buscaba dirigir su mirada a dirección contraria a éste-Tu querías volver a Konoha por Naruto ¿Verdad?-

-Si-Respondió entristecido el ojinegro-Pero yo creí que…-

-Las cosas jamás saldrá como queremos Sasuke-Interrumpió con la mayor delicadeza posible-Pero de nosotros depende que salga muchas veces mejor de lo que pensábamos. Tienes que ser fuerte Otouto-

-Solo quiero corregir los errores de mi pasado Nii-san…-Confesó el menor al borde del llanto-Pero todo esta allí, para recordarme todo el dolor que siento día con día. Por eso yo quiero quedarme contigo-

-Te equivocas. Están allí para recordarte que estas vivo-Sacudió divertido el cabello del otro-Ya deja de renegar Sasuke, para que aprendas y vuelvas a levantarte-

Cuanta verdad había en esas simples palabras. Increíblemente no solamente habían dejado pensativo a su hermano. Si no tambien a las dos jóvenes que miraban con atención, escondidas detrás de los arboles

Sin embargo, hubo otra cosa de lo cual no perdieron detalle, ya que Sasuke había alzado su cabeza para besar al pelilargo, quien no opuso resistencia alguna y al contrario de esto, tomo al menor por su nuca y profundizo el beso

Un hombre de piel color azul, quedo impresionado y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Terrible error, pues al volver a mirar hacia enfrente, se encontró con los ojos rojos del Uchiha, quien para su suerte, enseguida volteo la mirada

-¿Qué sucede Nii-san?-

-Creí haber oído algo, pero estoy seguro que solo fue un animal-

-Oye Nii-san-Hablo de nueva cuenta el menor, esta vez con algo de timidez en su rostro

-¿Si?-

-¿Podemos hacerlo aquí?-Pregunto en un tono nada inocente, sacándose la camisa por completo

-Si eso quiere mi pequeño Otouto, así será-Concluyo con una rara pero seductora sonrisa

Kisame se quedo atónito ante estas palabras o más bien por los actos que de seguro vería a continuación ¿Enserio se quedaría como idiota a ver como su novio hacia el amor con su propio hermano? Comprendía que se dieran uno que otro beso puesto que antes de que anduviera con el pelilargo, sabia y reconocía el gran amor que estos dos hermanos se tenían. Y aquellos besos no eran más que cariños para ellos, solo eso

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Su pareja besaba con hambre el cuello del menor, quien con descaro, se apresuraba a despojar de la enorme capa al pelilargo. Parecían desesperados, parecían hambrientos de si mismos

Quizás lo peor de todo, era que comenzaba a excitarse. Por algo que odiaba y de la cual pensaba que era totalmente enfermo e incorrecto. Miro cada movimiento, ahora el ojirojo repartía besos por el pecho de Sasuke, quien dejándose hacer, hacia un intento por despojar a su hermano de aquellos molestos pantalones. Ahora que distinguía bien, el menor ya no llevaba los suyos. Lo único que le evitaba andar desnudo eran unos sencillos bóxers

-Ah…vamos Nii-san ya no aguanto mas-Confeso con desesperación el de pelo corto

-Apenas hemos empezado Otouto-Lambio con gula el cuello del otro para enseguida acostarlo sobre el suelo con cuidado

-Por favor…-Rogo inquieto el ojinegro, desasiéndose de la única prenda que le quedaba-Estoy duro Nii-san…-

-Caprichoso como siempre hermanito-Dijo Itachi bajando sus pantalones a la medida de poder liberar su erecto miembro-Abre bien las piernas Sasuke, que esto te dolerá-

Obedeciendo, el mencionado jadeo al sentir apenas un rose en su estrecha entrada. Pese a que el mayor para mejor comodidad, cargo las piernas del más joven, colocándose sobre sus hombros, preparado para penetrar al menor

-¿En verdad querías ver esto?-Hablo el pelilargo sin moverse de su posición-Pensar así de fácil ¿Que podría engañarte con mi propio hermano? Creí que confiabas en mi Kisame-

Se maldijo así mismo el tiburón. Cuando Itachi volteo a verlo, noto por completo como su sharingan estaba activado. Había caído en su ilusión y había visto todo lo que su morbosa mente pudo haber pensado

-¡Eres un hipomaniaco! Seguro Sasori no danna debió de creer que no le pongo atención, hum-

-¿Un hipo que? Joder rubia, ya te pedí disculpas. Jashin-sama sabe que no fue a propósito-

-¡Tú jodido dios pokemon no existe!-

-¡Retira lo dicho rubia oxigenada!-

-¡Trabaje horas en adornar todo Hidan! Kakuzu te dijo que dejaras de tratar a la mascara como mascota-

-Me importa poco lo que diga el imbécil de Kakuzu. Es un viejo aburrido-Dijo acariciando a la enredadera de su lado

-¿Viejo aburrido he?-Repitió el ojiverde con una vena sobresaliendo de su cabeza y haciendo tronar sus nudillos

-¡Joder Kakuzu!-Grito espantado el albino procurando escapar del alcance del mayor

-Te digo que no destruyas la casa y no me haces caso-Menciono el tesorero acercándose al peligris-Te he dejado en claro, que Suiton es uno mas de mis corazones y no tu mascota...Y que detesto que hagas tus estúpidos rituales y dejes todo manchado de sangre…-

-¡Mierda en la cara no!-

_¡Paff!_

El rubio sonrió victorioso. Ahora todo volvía la normalidad, quitando el pequeño incidente de hace momentos. Pero nada que no arreglaría con una dulce mirada que haría caer al instante a su pelirojo

Aun que algo no encajaba en esa gran casa. Los inmortales peleaban como siempre, Sasori tan callado como siempre. Kisame e Itachi no se encontraban pero jamás hacían el más mínimo ruido, si no fuese por el tiburón para bromear. Konan cocinaba el gran banquete para la fiesta de su maestro. Pero… ¿Donde estaba el escándalo que le hacia arrancarle mas de 70 cabellos diariamente?

-Y Dingo era su nombre…D, i, n, g…-Canto entre saltos un enmascarado pasando por allí

-¡Tobi!-Llamo con una alegría que jamás pensó exponer en publico

-¿Si sempai?-Se detuvo el lollypop

-¿Que haces tan solo? Hum-

-Líder-san no quiere que Tobi manosee el pastel y Konan-sama dice que la saco de sus casillas. Lo malo es que Zetsu-san fue a comer y no quiso llevar a Tobi-

-¿Así? Quédate conmigo entonces, hum-

-¿Enserio Sempai? Creí que odiaba a Tobi-

-Al contrario Tobi… ¿Qué rayos es ese collar?-

-¿Le gusta?-Señalo el objeto-Zetsu-san se lo dio a Tobi por ser un buen chico, lo hizo con los huesos de sus victimas-

Su visión había cambiado por completo. El hermano de Itachi llevaba su ropa por completo y seguía en la misma posición desde que se había detenido a descansar. El pelilargo todavía posaba sus labios sobre los de su hermano. Parecía que se había congelado el tiempo. Y lo peor del caso estaba frito

-¡Sasuke!-Grito con una voz quebradiza un rubio presenciando la misma escena

Al escuchar su nombre, el pelinegro se separo despacio del mayor. Sin miedo ni nerviosismo, simplemente no lograba creer la sensación de alegría de volver a ver a su dobe

-Naruto-Pronuncio el ojinegro acercándose a donde este

Pero detuvo poco a poco sus pasos, al descubrir que el jinchūriki no se encontraba solo. De hecho dos muchachas conocidas para él salieron detrás de los arbustos, además de Kiba y Akamaru. Kakashi y Rock lee caminaban apenas unos metros atrás de éste

-¿Porque Sasuke?-Sollozo el ojiazul apretando sus puños, sin levantar la vista-¿Nunca seré…una buena razón para que cambies?-

-No digas eso usuratonkachi yo…-

_¡Paff!_

-No me digas nada-Dio una gran bocado de aire-Yo ya te confesé cuanto te amaba. Si no deseas corresponderé, ni estar conmigo, lo entenderé-

-No me estas escuchando Naruto, quiero decirte que yo…-Continuo el pelinegro con su mano aun colocada donde anteriormente había recibido el golpe de su novio

-¡Ya basta Sasuke-kun!-Hablo la pelirosa-Naruto no será usado ni por ti ni por nadie, por nuestra parte puedes irte con tu hermano. Se ve que se aman bastante-

El mayor de los Uchiha no paso por desapercibido esto, y le dirigió una mirada molesta a la mocosa. Quien tratando de no intimidarse, continúo

-Naruto no esta solo-Agrego, colocándose a un lado de éste

-Sakura-Llamo el peligris como aviso a la menor

-¿Tanto quieres tentar tu suerte chiquilla?-Pregunto Kisame una vez saliendo de su escondite, sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Nii-san, por favor vete-Pidió Sasuke mirando una vez mas a su hermano-Siento haberte causado molestias-

-Tonto Otouto-Sonrió por dentro el pelilargo dispuesto a partir de ese lugar

-¡No!-Grito la insensata ninja, queriendo atacar al akatsuki

Por su propia defensa, Itachi golpeo a la ojiverde. Sin querer herirla, pero en verdad que le sacaba de sus casillas. Sintió venir un chacra mayor pero lo único que recibió fue a su hermano menor. Quien por cubrir el ataque planeado hacia el pelinegro, recibió él varias heridas por parte de Kakashi

-Por favor vete-Insistió Sasuke colocándose de pie

Una muchacha servía cada plato sin dejar pasar ningún detalle sobre la extensa mesa. Abrió la charola que había colocado sobre el centro de la mesa, donde se encontraban 8 de los 10 integrantes de la organización. Solo dos de ellos miraron con asco el platillo que se les presentaba: Coles de brúcela. Sin mencionar de las croquetas de espinacas, alcachofas rellenas, curry vegetariano, entre otros más

-¿Que carajos es esto? ¿Creen que soy un conejo o que mierda?-Se quejo el jashimista al mirar su plato

-No, pero fornicas como uno, hum-Corrigió el artista, probando bocado

-Joder nadie te pregunto a ti rubia barata-

-No quiero más peleas entre ustedes dos-Advirtió el pelinaranja

-Festejamos a Sasori, así que el decidió que comeríamos-Explico Konan una vez en su asiento

-Joder pero Pinocho no come-Se volvió a quejar el religioso

-Pero Deidara si. Por eso pedí las cosas que le gustan-Señalo el marionetista

-Gracias Sasori no danna-Agradeció sonrojado el rubio tomando su mano por debajo del mueble

En cuanto a los demás, Kakuzu en su caso, opto por no quejarse y comer. Se gastaba menos en verduras que en la carne que el glotón de Hidan devoraba por semana. Con el albino, bueno, él le pasaba comida de su plato al corazón que se encontraba debajo de la mesa esperando algún alimento

Zetsu, aun que ya había comido varios cuerpos, sentía rugir su estomago pero estaba lo mas alejado posible de aquello. Podía estar seguro que algunos de ellos eran más de la mitad de su familia, ahora hervida y servida en sopa. Mientras que Tobi le daba todo el apoyo moral que podía brindarle y cuando se descuidaba, pasaba uno que otro bocado por debajo de su mascara

Cuando cada quien tomaba su lugar en el comedor, había una regla que no olvidaban, no se sabia si por las golpizas recibidas o traumas sicológicos previamente hechos en ese lugar. Pero nadie, repito, nadie, se levantaba de la mesa sin haber vaciado su plato. Antes morir de intoxicación que por la golpiza de la akatsuki

-Hemos llegado-Anuncio Kisame sin mucho ánimo

-Increíble, no se lleva a Konoha en un día ni volando-Admitió Pain totalmente impresionado-Hicieron de las suyas, tomen asiento-

-No fuimos a Konoha, es mas, no estábamos mas que a un par de millas de aquí-Volvió a hablar el de piel azul, con nuevo animo, puesto que ahora no era pescado lo que se servía en la mesa

-Pero Sasuke y tu partieron desde ayer, dudo que se hayan ido gateando, hum-Se cuestiono Deidara sin dejar de comer

-Cayo la lluvia y encontramos una choza muy cerca de aquí-Detallo el ojirojo tomando su plato y agradeciendo los alimentos-Cuando amaneció, retomamos camino-

-Recuerdo ese lugar, es donde Deidara y yo íbamos cuando queríamos algo de privacidad-Respondió como si nada Sasori

-¡Maestro!-Exclamo ruborizado el rubio-Esas cosas no se dicen-

-¿Y porque tanta cosa verde?-Pregunto Kisame-¿Kakuzu volvió a recortar el presupuesto?-

-Festejamos a Sasori-Aclaro la peliazul-Las agendas estarán llenas en una semana, sus vacaciones se acabaron chicos-

-Joder no, tienes que comértelos, no tengo carne ahora-Susurro por debajo de la mesa el albino

-Hidan-Llamo el tesorero, sospechaba del inusual comportamiento de su pareja

-¿Qué jodidos quieres?-

-Jajaja alguien le hace cosquillas a Tobi-Rio el enmascarado dando leves golpes a la mesa

Ignorando eso. El pelinaranja, orgulloso de estar completos en la mesa, quiso agregar unas palabras

-Quiero decir que…-

-Jajajaja-Esta vez rio el religioso, tomando postura enseguida por las miradas amenazadoras

-Bien, decía que…-Continuo el de ojos extraños

-Jajajajaja-Volvio a reír el lollypop

-Tobi-

-Lo siento líder-san, algo le muerde el pie a Tobi-

-Bueno, decía que…-

-Jajajaja-Repitió la risa el enmascarado

-Felicidades, punto-Finalizo irritado Pain tomando asiento de nuevo

**-Se que podría animarte-**Dijo la parte negra de la planta bicolor

-¿Qué?-Se pregunto a si mismo la parte blanca

-**Te he guardado un trozo de carne, era para rato pero esto es una emergencia-**Inquirió su lado derecho, sacando de su bolsillo dicho alimento

Alegre, Zetsu miro el bocadillo, no es que apóyese a su otra parte con el canibalismo, pero de algo podía estar seguro. No se comía a sus parientes, como los demás "salvajes" de esa mesa

Saboreo sus fauces, dispuesto a saciar su hambre

Lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por la enredadera que se le había lanzado encima ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Juraría que lo había rebasado por mas de 10 cm. Pero dejo de importarle cuando aquel enorme corazón derribo por completo el lugar. Los cubiertos volaban, la comida volaba, las personas volaban. La planta se limito a cerrar sus dos extensiones atrapamoscas. Tal vez para no ensuciarse, tal vez para no enojarse y comerse a alguien

-¡Hidan!-Grito mas irritado el tesorero antes de lanzarse sobre éste y comenzar a ahorcarlo-¡¿Por que demonios no puedo matarte?-

-¡Tobi se ha quedado ciego!-Exclamo el enmascarado corriendo en círculos ya que el mantel había caído sobre él-¡Auxilio!-

-¡Suelta mi cabello, no te lo comas! ¡Quítate de encima!-Pedía a gritos el rubio protegiendo lo mas valioso de él, combatiendo contra la imperactiva mascara

-Jajá, ya iré a ayudarlos ineptos. Échame una mano Itachi-Se burlo Kisame sacudiendo su capa de los restos de comida

-Normalmente no hago nada-Confeso el pelinegro con tranquilidad, aun sostenía su plato y continuaba comiendo

-Solo mantengan la calma, fue un accidente-Tranquilizo el líder una vez de pie-Todos estense quietos y…-

-Oye Zetsu, no seas cobarde y…-Molesto el peliazul a la planta, quien solo abrió sus extensiones y las cerró para atrapar al tiburón-¡Haa!-

-Muchachos, relájense-Sugirió la kunoichi con una gota resbalando por su cabeza-¿Que tal un juego? Se llama "Yo nunca nunca"-

-Tobi debió valorar el único ojo que tenia-Admitió el lollypop aun cubierto por la tela blanca

-¡Joder, eso me gusta!-Grito con masoquismo el religioso, cosa que provoco mas ira en el mayor

-¡Suéltame!-Ordeno Kisame sin dejar de patalear en su intento de escapar del atrapamoscas de su compañero bicolor

-Habrá Sake-Agrego con tentación la peliazul

Y en menos de 10 segundos los akatsukis se encontraban sentados en el suelo, haciendo más o menos un círculo entre ellos. El marionetista abrazaba al rubio, quien estaba a lado del enmascarado. Zetsu estaba a un lado de éste, siguiendo por Itachi y Kisame, aun que este ultimo tenia un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho debido al trauma reciente. Enseguida iba el líder junto a la única mujer de allí. Finalmente seguido por el tesorero y el jashimista que miraba hipnotizado como Konan colocaba un vaso enfrente de cada miembro y lo llevaba de aquella bebida embriagante

El juego era simple. Consistía en que cada participante, de forma sucesiva, dijera algo que jamás había echo en su vida. En cambio, todo aquel que si lo hubiese echo, tomaría un gran trago de su vaso. Continuando con la siguiente persona dependiendo en la dirección que fuera el círculo

-Comienzo-Pidió el artista-Yo nunca nunca…He dormido desnudo-

Todos se miraron entre si. Nadie había tomado de su vaso, con excepción del peligris pero eso ya era de dominio popular. Nada porque sorprenderse. Una vez rellenado el vaso del albino, continuaron

-Tobi nunca nunca-Pronuncio el lollypop con su típica inocencia-Ha pensado en otro-

Pese a que cayera como agua helada sobre el rubio, el cual no se dejaría vencer, dio un fuerte sorbo al sake

-Yo nunca nunca-Hablo la parte blanca de Zetsu-**Me he medido el pene-**

Esta vez los presentes sudaron frio, maldita personalidad que término la frase. Sin más preámbulos y frente a los demás. Deidara, Hidan, Kisame y Pain bebieron del vaso

-Yo nunca nunca…-Siguió el Uchiha-Me he masturbado-

Exactamente los mismos volvieron a levantar su bebida y dieron un trago

**-Nosotros si lo hemos hecho-**

-No es verdad, yo no estuve de acuerdo-

**-Pero somos el mismo cuerpo idiota, así que bebe-**

-Detesto el alcohol…-

-Mejor continuo, será para la otra Zetsu-Interrumpió Kisame mirando con pavor a la planta carnívora-Yo nunca nunca…He tenido sexo oral-

En esta ocasión fueron Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi y Tobi quienes bebieron

-_Yo nunca le hice sexo oral a Tobi…seguro el muy imbécil ya se revolcó con Zetsu_-Pensó el ojiazul sin perder la vista del enmascarado

-Bien-Continúo el ojiverde-Yo nunca nunca…he hecho un estríper-

El jashimista lo miro con odio mientras daba con lo último de su vaso. Había sido el único que había tomado en esa pregunta, ganándose la risa de uno que otro

Al paso de los minutos, dos que tres ya estaban totalmente ebrios. Los mayores todavía tenían cordura y miraban divertidos todas las escenas que hacían los otros en consecuencia del alcohol. En especial el religioso, pues a la mayoría de las rondas había bebido

-Tobi-Susurro el artista colgándose del cuello del mencionado-Como te quiero, deja a Zetsu, tú eres mío, hum-

-¡Sempai!-Grito nervioso el enmascarado, tratando por todos los medios sacarte al menor

El pelirojo se limitaba a observar, era increíble que su alumno volviera con la misma cantaleta. Le mataban los celos y castigaría al joven si era necesario. Pero mientras tanto, el no perdería la cordura. Aun cuando la manera en que el rubio se movía junto al de mascara de piruleta, fuera en una pose donde exhibía su trasero de una manera sensual

-¡Deidara!-Exploto el marionetista tomando con fuerza la muñeca menor sin pensar si quiera si le hacia algún daño, realmente se había enojado

-¡Suélteme!-Soltó el agarre del ojimiel-¿Acaso no ve que tengo algo importante con Tobi?-

Era la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Quería quedarse con el enmascarado? Bien, por su parte podría irse al carajo

-Escucha muy bien Deidara, yo…-

Los focos se apagaron, dejando por iluminación a unas cuantas lámparas que apuntaban a un pequeño escenario. Sobre este se encontraba la peliazul, ya sin capa y no exactamente en sus 5 sentidos. Tomo el micrófono y apunto a los presentes

-¡¿Están listos para cantar akatsuki?-

**Wueno hasta aquí quedo 0w0 supongo q sha se imaginan q seguirá no? xD oh siii a bailarrr…jeje no es cierto :p pero hay la llevan**

Dejen sus comentarios porfavor, se les quiere

Aaios ^^


	16. Karaoke

Holap! =D jeje sha actualizando xD aun q tarde, por las canciones q no se pasan a las paginas . y alli toy volviendolas casi a escribir xD en fin, espero q les guste y se les agradece:

**kalhisto azula:** Gracias por tu comentario ^^

**Grellicious x3:** Si, decimos lo mismo por...experencia propia? xD jejej q mas lo fuera! ojala tambein te guste este 0w0

**jcmc-123:** Jeje sii, lo mismo me dijeron xD pero como no tenia tiempo, sha no pude poner las preguntas de todos en el cap . pero todos son pervertidos he xD y todos se pusieron bien jarras! gracias =p

**Tnk3434**: No te preocupes, sho tambein quiero eso xD cuando la veamos la asesinamos a oreasos sale? (galletikaaas oreo xD) y aqui estan las cancion, espero q las disfrutes y no me digas san n/n se me hace mucho respeto y tu y sho somos amigas =) hay confianza jeje muchas gracias, es la primera vez q me llaman asi xD se te kiere

Ahora si, el capitulo

-¿Desde cuando tenemos karaoke?-Pregunto el tesorero aun sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía-¿Como lo compraron?-

-Jiji eran sus aguinaldos de navidad-Respondió con una risa tonta la kunoichi-Ven Pein, canta conmigo cariño-

-Pero Konan yo no se…-Trato de excusarse el líder

Pero era demasiado tarde. El club de los "ebrios" ya lo había aventado hacia la tarima junto a su compañera, aventándole comentarios halagadores como "Ese mi líder" o "Eres la reencarnación del Bucky"

-Gracias, que haría sin ustedes, mis leales subordinados-Mofo el pelinaranja con sarcasmo una vez de pie

-Si no te sabes la letra, léela en la pantalla pero te aseguro que te encantara-Dijo la akatsuki sonriéndole de lado

-¿Gracias?-Dudo el otro con algo de pena

La música se empezó a escuchar y el de dueño del rinengan reconoció de inmediato de que canción se trataba, miro con sus mejillas coloradas a la chica a la vez que ésta comenzó a cantar:

**Dices que, somos amigos, deberíamos ser algo más**

**Y se que, piensas lo mismo pero tu sabes disimular**

**Dices que como amigos me quieres eternamente, pero como algo más me olvidarías fácilmente…**

-_Son todas las misiones por ahora Pein-Decía la peliazul dejando unas hojas sobre el escritorio del mencionado_

_-Buen trabajo Konan-Respondió el líder sin levantar la vista de su trabajo_

_-¿No te gustaría un café?-Preguntaba nerviosa, recogiendo por primera vez, su cabello detrás de su oreja_

_-Seguro-_

_-Y ¿Entonces? ¿No vienes conmigo?-_

_-Oh, te referías a ir contigo-Levanto la mirada algo nervioso el pelinaranja-Mm..,No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, pero te agradecería que me lo trajeras-_

**¡No! no me digas que no…**

**Si lo que quieres es huir no intentes ya mentirme más ya no**

**Sabes que mientes ¡Si! Mejor dime que si**

**Que es verdad que yo te gusto que no quieras a nadie más que a mí**

_-Y ¿Qué tal me veo?-Preguntaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo resaltar mas ese hermoso vestido negro-_

_-Pues bien…muy bien Konan-Contesto limitado el líder, evadiendo la mirada de su mejor amiga-Aun que no se porque tanto alboroto-_

_-Es nuestro día libre en meses y Hidan dijo que cocinara por mi, debo lucir bien… ¿No crees?-Se acerco con timidez hacia el pecho del mayor, tratando de conseguir un abrazo_

_Al parecer Pein esta vez iba a ceder, abrió sus brazos en aceptación de la joven. Todo hubiera sido mágico, de no ser por el lunático que corría desnudo por el pasillo_

_-¡Hidan detente! No puedes andar así, hay personas presentes-Grito el pelinaranja antes de ir tras el religioso en un mal intento de detenerlo_

_-¿Ahora que sucede?-Pregunto el tesorero minutos después de sentarse a lado de la kunoichi, quien miraba exhausta su deprimente noche_

_-Nada-Suspiro-Pero al parecer volveré a preparar la cena ¿Qué se te apetece Kakuzu?-_

_-Nada, muchas gracias, ya he comido bastante sobre Hidan-Inquirió el ojiverde pasándose un dedo sobre los labios para lamerlos_

**Te gusta estar conmigo, volarme y hacerme creer que quieres ser más que amigos, pero te la juegas otra vez-Canto Pein en el turno del hombre**

_-Mira, te hice un corazón de origami-Sorprendió Konan al mayor quien la miro con desaprobación_

_-Ese es el documento que debía de firmar-_

_-Lo siento, yo solo…-Trato de explicar la joven, con una sonrisa divertida_

_-No te preocupes, pero te avisare si necesito un ejército de aviones de papel-Agrego con gracia el otro, soltando una fuerte risa para rato_

_-Que "chistosito"-Pensó la peliazul saliendo del lugar_

Dices que como amigos me quieres eternamente, pero como algo más me olvidarías fácilmente.

¡No! No me digas que no.

Si lo que quieres es huir no intentes ya mentirme más ya no. Sabes que mientes ¡Si! Mejor dime que si. Que es verdad que yo te gusto que no quieres a nadie más que a mí-Siguieron los dos en dueto

Se sentían bien, más unidos que nunca, su amistad era especial. Había florecido desde que eran pequeños. Entre risas, tristezas y un duro enfrentamiento contra la vida misma.

Se miraron fijamente para finalizar la canción

**Pein: Tarde o temprano, cambiaras-**

**Konan: Serás tu quien se arrepentirá-**

**Pein: Alguien te hará lo que tú a mí-**

**Konan: Te usara, te mentira, enamorara y te hará creer, que no puede vivir sin ti para después dejarte ir…**

**¡No! no me digas que no, que es verdad que yo te gusto que no quieres a nadie mas que a mi-**

Una vez fuera la música y sin importar la vista de todos. El líder coloco el micrófono en su lugar y tomo la mano de su fiel amiga

-Si todavía quieres a este tonto, seria un honor que aceptaras ser mi novia-Pronuncio con toda la cama que su sobriedad permitía, miro esos fijos ojos azules, era imposible no perderse-No quisiera perder mas el tiempo sin ti-

-Por supuesto que si Pein-Acepto con un beso la kunoichi

-Joder, sigo pensando que eres una zorra-Dijo el jashimista

-Cállate Hidan-Regaño el ojiverde brindándole un coscorrón al albino

-Gracias Kaku, pero estoy muy feliz y nada de lo que pase me molestara-Admitió con una sonrisa la akatsuki

-¿Ya nadie cantara chicos?-Pregunto el líder a través del micrófono, al no ver respuesta alguno, decidió insistir-Oh vamos, es una fiesta. Dudo que el ebrio de Hidan recuerde si quiera para reprochárselos otro día-

-Yo quiero-Pidió el de tez azul al levantarse, no sin antes dar una mirada sencilla al pelinegro de su lado

-¡Tu puedes Kisame!-Apoyo la joven una vez abajo del escenario

-Gracias Konan-Pronuncio el tiburón al escoger la pista en el karaoke

No tenia nervios, al contrario, jamás había conocido tanta paz en esa organización desde que la peliazul les había preparado esos exquisitos hot cakes una fría mañana de invierno

Decidido, tomo el micrófono y escucho atento la canción. Seguro Itachi la reconocería de inmediato, pues eran de las favoritas del Uchiha y esta noche, iba dirigida para él

**Dessert loving in your eyes all the way, if a listen to your lies would you say(Amor abandonado en tus ojos todo el tiempo, si escucho tus mentiras dirías)**

**I'm a man without conviction(¿Que soy un hombre sin convicciones?)**

**I'm a man who doesn't now. How to sell a contradiction (¿Que soy un hombre, que no sabe vender como una contradicción?)**

**You come and go (Vienes y vas)**

**You can and go(Vienes y vas)**

_-¿__Enserio__ no me dirás __porque__ le tienes tanto afecto?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta Kisame siguiendo el paso del menor-él tiene novio, tu me tienes a mi, solo me traicionas-_

_-No es algo que a ti te concierna, no sabes nada de lo que tenemos. Es mi hermano y punto-Finalizo el pelilargo sin dejar de mirar el camino_

_-Me hubiera gustado apoyarlo para que siguiera odiándote-Murmuro para si mismo el peliazul_

_-Fue idea tuya el evitar esa pelea de muerte ¿no?-Le recordó Itachi deteniendo su paso sin voltear-Realmente no te entiendo-_

**Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon**  
**you come and go(vienes y vas)**  
**you come and go(vienes y vas)**

_-Fue más fácil de vencer de lo que pensé-_

_-Pero los siguientes jinchūrikis vendrás más fuertes, no te confíes tanto Kisame-_

_-Lose. Pero seguro tendremos un par de días libres Ita-chan-_

_-Si-_

_-Podemos ir a donde quieras-Dijo entusiasmado el tiburón abrazando al pelinegro_

_-Quisiera ver como esta mi Otouto-_

_-Entonces…eso haremos-Sonrió Kisame con sinceridad_

_Le entristecía un poco que al comienzo de su relación, no se tomaban de la mano o hacían algo para ellos solos sin estar cubiertos de sangre después de una misión. Si había tiempo libre era para dar el largo recorrido hasta Konoha y cuidar al menor. Por él estaba bien, ver sonreír a Itachi no era de todos los días y él atesoraba esto. Si él se marchaba, éste lo esperaba con ansias_

**Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream(amar seria facil si tus colores fuesen como mis sueños)**  
**red, gold and green(rojo, dorado y verde)**  
**red, gold and green(rojo, dorado y verde)**

_-Es una verdadera tragedia lo que le paso a Sasori ¿verdad?-_

_Aquella pareja miraba a distancia al destrozado rubio, quien no dejaba de derramar lágrimas. Estaba dolido, su peor pesadilla se había echo realidad. Acababa de recibir la triste noticia del fallecimiento de su maestro, el cual, esperaba con ansias su regreso_

_-Tan solo necesita desahogarse, pronto estará mejor Kisame-_

_-¿Como puedes ser tan frio Itachi? Es como si tu o yo muriéramos-Explico el tiburón-¿Llorarías un día y al siguiente darías de brincos?-_

_-No-Respondió con total seriedad-Antes de llorar, fingiría no saber nada. De lo contrario, solo mostraría debilidad-_

_-Somos humanos. Nadie te puede juzgar por sentir, pero harías eso ¿Aun que fuera yo?-_

_-¿Te digo la verdad o lo que quieres oír?-_

_-La verdad…-_

_-Si, porque tu harás lo mismo cuando yo muera-_

_-Por supuesto que no. Jamás haría eso-_

_-Lo harás-_

**didn´t hear your wicked words everyday(no escuche tus palabras necias cada dia)**  
**and you used to be so sweet i heard you say(y solias ser tan dulce que te oia decir)**  
**that my love was an addiction(que mi amor era una adiccion)**  
**when we cling our love is strong(cuando permanecemos juntos nuestro amor es fuerte)**

_-Joder estúpido pez ¿Como es que respiras fuera del agua si tienes agallas?-_

_-Porque si Hidan-Respondió fastidiado el tiburón_

_-Mierda esa no es una respuesta buena-_

_Kisame opto por no decir nada más y continúo mirando la televisión. No había nada bueno que ver, pero todo era mejor que escuchar las preguntas incoherentes del albino. Quien por no tener al rubio ni al líder para molestar, se había convertido en su tercera opción_

_-¡Carajo, hazme caso! Puto pez mutante-_

_Dispuesto a golpear al religioso, se levanto de su asiento, totalmente sacado de quicio, si no lo había molido a golpes desde el principio, había sido para evitarse problemas con el tesorero y el derrame de sangre por la habitación_

_-Espera Kisame-Pidió el de ojos rojos-Oye Hidan, si te vas ahora, puedo decirle a Kakuzu que la pared perforada fue un accidente mío-_

_-Gracias Itachi, te debo una-_

_-Yo soy quien te debe bastante-Inquirió entrelazando su mano con la del mayor_

**when you go you´re gone forever(cuando te vas, te has ido para siempre)**  
**you string along(decepcionas)**  
**you string along(decepcionas)**

_-Sasuke…-Susurro Itachi posando sus labios sobre los del mencionado-Te he extrañado tanto Otouto-_

_-¿Es una broma o realmente lo acabas de besar?-Pregunto el peliazul con una mirada de repulsión_

_Antes esto, Kisame gano la mirada mas fría de su pareja. Molesto por aquel comentario. El pelinegro volvió a mirar embelesado a su hermano dormido sobre la cama de ambos y dio un beso mas en la frente de éste para luego colocarse de pie_

_-Siempre he besado de esa manera a mi hermano-Confeso sin culpa alguna-Es algo que lo tranquiliza, puedes irte si te da asco-_

_-No era eso, es solo que…es algo raro-_

_-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso. Pero no me provoques que soy capaz de todo por Sasuke-_

_-Lo he notado, él siempre ha tenido tu corazón. Yo solo cargo con tus penas-Pensó el tiburón saliendo de la habitación_

**everyday is like survival(cada día es como sobrevivir)**  
**you´re my lover not my rival(eres mi amante, no mi rival)**  
**everyday is like survival(cada día es como sobrevivir)**  
**you´re my lover not my rival(eres mi amante, no mi rival)**

_-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi hermano-Amenazo Itachi con el amaterasu en sus ojos_

_-¿Pero que demonios te pasa Itachi? No creo que por un golpe se vaya a morir, no es un bebe-Se defendio Kisame_

_El menor miro con desprecio al peliazul pero le daba la razón, toco su mejilla donde anteriormente había recibido el golpe de éste y ahora el pelilargo se metió en su defensa_

_-Nii-san yo…-Trato de hablar Sasuke_

_-No digas nada Otouto-Silencio el Uchiha mayor _

_-¿Les divertirte dándome celos? Lo lograron desde antes que Sasuke viniera acá. Nunca parabas de hablar de él y eso que tu ni siquiera hablas, a lo mucho me saludabas-Exclamo el tiburón-Pero ya sabia que él era toda tu vida Itachi-_

_-¿De que es lo que realmente sientes celos Kisame?-Pregunto el ojirojo-Me conoces y sabes que mi hermano es lo único que tengo y haría lo que fuera por él, yo no busco lastimarte con esto-_

_-Duermes con él, se abrazan, se besan, hablan sin parar-Exclamo el mayor-Tengo miedo de perderte y celos de no recibir nada de eso, de estar para ti y no puedas sentirme-_

_-Fue mi culpa Nii-san-Dijo el ojinegro-Me había enojado con él por tratar de ayudarme con lo de Naruto…Creí que quería separarme de ti, pero es un buen amigo, esa bofetada me hizo entrar en razón-_

_Por primera vez, Itachi no tuvo palabras algunas para defenderse, la vida le había dado sabiduría y unas lecciones que nunca olvidaría, pero tal vez el gran amor que le tenia a su hermano, lo llegaban a cegar por completo_

-¡Dobe escúchame de una buena vez!-Grito por sexta vez en lo que llevaban del camino. No planeaba rogarle enfrente de tanta gente, pero hace horas que había dejado de importarle

-Todavía tienes tiempo de regresarte dattebayo-Respondió el rubio continuando con su camino

Los demás presentes se miraron entre si, se sentían impotentes ante la situación, un problema de pareja no era algo que te enseñaran enfrentar en una pelea ninja. Inclusive Kakashi se mantuvo ajeno a la discusión, después de todo, la decisión era únicamente de aquellos dos

Harto de ser ignorado, el pelinegro avanzo hasta estar frente al poseedor del Kyubi deteniendo su caminata y la de éste. Estaba dispuesto a ser escuchado, no importaba si se agarraba de golpes con él

-Puedo explicar todo lo que viste, Itachi solo trataba de que yo…-

-¿Que tu que?-Interrumpió Naruto-Vi como te besaba teme, no te desprecio por eso, si no por irte de mi lado….dattebayo-

-Escuchamos cuando le dijiste que querías quedarte a su lado, sin importarte lo que sintiéramos nosotros-Agrego la pelirosa tocando el hombro de su amigo

-¿Eso es verdad Sasuke?-Pregunto el ojiazul mirando al mencionado

-Si, pero él me dijo que…-Quiso defenderse el pelinegro

-Su hermano le dijo que lo había extrañado desde la ultima vez que se había quedado con Akatsuki-Se entrometió de nuevo la muchacha-¿Verdad Hinata? Eso fue lo que oímos-

Miraron de inmediato a la peliazul, imposible que el corazón de ella se atreviera a mentir o siquiera a lastimar a quien mas quería, su amigo Naruto. De quien nunca dejo de amar en secreto y apoyo aun cuando éste le confesara su amor por Sasuke

-Si…eso fue todo lo que dijeron ambos Naruto-kun-Asintió la de ojos blancos con sus manos temblando, sin creer que fuera egoísta y mintiera a quien nunca le había fallado

-¿No le dirás la versión completa Hinata?-Cuestiono Kiba-Sabes lo que le dijo Itachi a Sasuke, no puedo creer que Sakura te haya convencido para dar su opinión de que es o que no es bueno para Naruto-

-No, Hinata es mi amiga-Corrigió el rubio-Explícate Kiba ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho?-

El castaño busco la aprobación de Kakashi, quien solo asintió. Naruto ya no era un niño al que se le tenía que proteger, mas bien él los protegía

-Itachi le explicaba a Sasuke que él había tomado la decisión de estar contigo y sabía que tú lo harías muy feliz-Conto Kiba-Y llevaría a Sasuke amarrado si era preciso para traerlo de vuelta a Konoha para que estuviera contigo. Tambien le dijo que no dejaría que un momento de debilidad lo hiciera abandonar a la persona que más amaba-

El silencio fue incomodo para las dos jóvenes que habían sido delatadas, pues el sensei de una de estas lo miraba con decepción y desaprobación. Mientras que Lee lloraba a cantaros por escuchar tan conmovedora historia. El rubio agacho la mirada y guardo silencio

-¿Usuratonkachi? ¿Que tienes? Ya lo escuchaste, todo es verdad y aun mas donde dice que te amo con locura-Dijo el Uchiha con unos ojos sinceros, tratando de revelar que tenia su novio-¿Dobe?-

-¡Teme!-Soltó en llanto Naruto, con uno que otro cómico moco colgando-¡Siento no haberte creído dattebayo!-

-No seas llorón dobe-Le reprocho en juego el pelinegro-¿Y así esperas ser hokage? Debería darte vergüenza-

-Aquí acamparemos esta noche-Finalizo el peligris son una sonrisa y una gota en su rostro-

-¡Tu eres el marica!-Discutía el ojiazul-¡Eres sensible por todo teme!-

-¡Ja! Por eso te hago morder la almohada ¿no? Usuratonkachi-Respondió el otro

Nadie creía con que sentimiento había cantado el tiburón, inclusive Hidan se había ahorrado sus estúpidos comentarios. Todos sabían de antemano que decía la letra, pero el sentimiento que le había puesto, era inspirador para suicidarse

-Espero que les haya gustado-Hablo el peliazul-Que alguien mas suba a cantar, la fiesta no termina hasta que estemos desmayados chicos-

-¡Me harás llorar pez de mierda!-Exclamo el albino-Pero no te preocupes, por Jashin-sama que te conseguiremos a Nemo-

Entre risas bajaba Kisame, Itachi paso a su lado, susurrándole "Esta va para ti Kisa-chan" entre una mirada tierna y entristecida. El último subió a la tarima, escogió la canción y al escuchar la música, tomo el micrófono y opto por sentarse en la silla alta de allí y comenzó…

**Tengo un corazón mutilado de esperanza y de razón. Tengo un corazón que madruga donde quiera. Hay... hay... hay... hay... Ese corazón se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz. Pobre corazón que no atrapa su cordura**

_-Tu hermano estará bien-Animo Kisame-Recuerda que lo que tenemos que hacer lo aprendemos haciendo-_

_-Que fuera con Orochimaru no estaba en mis planes…-_

_-él prefiere renunciar antes que fracasar Itachi, lo consientes demasiado-_

_-Desde el momento en que nació-Soltó una leve risa_

_-Ahora vamos a refugiarnos, para evitar seguirnos mojando y limpiarte esas lágrimas- _

**Quisiera ser un pez para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera. Pasar la noche entera mojado en ti. Un pez para bordar de corales tu cintura y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna. Saciar esta locura mojado en ti**

_-Lo siento mucho Kisame-Insistió el pelilargo_

_-No pensé que Sasuke fuera capaz de comerse a tus peces, se que los querías mucho, por eso discúlpalo y a mi tambien-_

_-No te preocupes Itachi-Dijo el tiburón con mares de lágrimas en sus ojos-Hidan tambien contribuyo, solo eran peces-_

_-No digas eso, son unos lindos animales y esos se parecían mucho a ti-Consoló el pelinegro con un beso en la frente del mayor_

_-Gracias Itachi, pero estaban encerrados en esa pequeña pecera, así nadie quisiera ser un pez-_

_-Yo si-Pensó el Uchiha-Me encantaría verte a diario pegada a la pecera solo para mirarme- _

**Canta corazón con un angla imprescindible de ilusión. Sueña corazón no te nubles de amargura. Este corazón se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz. Pobre corazón que no atrapa su cordura **

_-¿Enserio soy raro?-Se pregunto el tiburón mirando curiosos su manos_

_-No, eres especial-Respondió el ojirojo entrelazando su mano con el mayor-_

_-Especialmente raro- _

_-Especialmente mio-Acompleto_

_-Jajá, gracias Itachi, pero me tienes seguro, dudo que alguien peleepor mi-_

_-Acabo de matar a dos, quienes se atrevieron tan solo a mirarte-Pensó con una sonrisa el pelilargo_

_-Pero junto a ti puedo sentirme afortunado y muy feliz-_

**Una noche para hundirnos hasta el fin y vivir cara a cara, beso a beso y vivir por siempre mojado en ti **

_El Uchiha recién despertaba, miro por la ventana y el sol apenas salía de las montañas, lo mas seguro es que serian las 6 de la mañana. Miro al dueño de los brazos que le rodeaban, respiraba tranquilo y se había quitado su protector, dejando caer uno que otro mechón azul sobre su rostro_

_-Te amo-Susurro Itachi con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_Se puso nervioso, al sentir como el mayor se movía, pero era solo para pegarse un poco más al cuerpo del otro, quien mantuvo su cabeza recargada en el pecho de éste_

_Se sentía bien, nunca se había sentido tan consentido y protegido en su vida. Sentía que era libre para saltar por un precipicio por que Kisame estaba al final de este para atraparlo y regalarle miles de besos_

_-Shh…yo tambien te amo-Sorprendió el tiburón con una sonrisa grande y sus ojos aun cerrados_

**Wueno hasta aqui queda xD espero les haya gustado, pero los siguientes los haran llorar! QwQ vienen mas parejas mas he...xD wueno con la q me inspire mas jeje **

No me dejo poner los link de las canciones pero genialosas! por si gustan escucharlas, no se arrepentiran =)

Comenten porfavor w se les quieree

aios!


	17. Fotos y recuerdos

Holap! 0w0 este...no creeran tantas cosas q me pasaron en una semana . wueno...pero sha toy aqui y perdonen la demora pero no llegaba la inspiracion xD

**kalhisto azula**: Jeje muchas gracias w aquie sta la conti, espero q te guste!

**jcmc-123:** Sha se xD y luego no faltara el tipico q amanece sobre la mesa, en el sillon, en el techo o.o y lo mas comun xD levantarse de la cama y ver q en ella hay mas de dos pares de pies xD q miedooo pero aqui tan mas canciones, ojala te gusten n.n

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha:** Nee, no te preocupes =D jeje mil gracias por pasarte aun q no sabia q se podia desde el movil x.x demaciada tecnologia para mi...xD y sip, se vale soñar T.T si te lo dire yo...xD

**Tnk3434:** Fueron los q mas me encantaron tambien xD espero a leer los demas jeje, son personas, con un triste pasado y q son juzgadas de una manera cruel Q.Q aun q pues...son asesinos xD jejeje mil gracias, este nunca he sabido tu nombre 0w0 me lo dices profavor? ^^ o tu msn xD lo q quieras

**Karu-suna:** Siii xD perdona por no avisarte, es q el internet se esta cayendo mucho x.x por eso ayer tambien me fui sin despedirme . pero wueno -w- aqui toy sha

**Grellicious x3:** Me gusta como se ven esos dos xD la unica pareja normal de akatsuki jejeje y no podia faltar Lee, por q me cae bien -w- es chida y wueno xD te diria como surgio lo de la almuada pero me tacharias de pervertida, wueno aun mas...xD jeej gracias!

**Ahora el fic =D**

-Oye Sasuke ¿Estas despierto? ¡Teme!- -Silencio dobe, los demás están dormidos-Susurro el pelinegro a su lado

-Lo siento dattebayo-Pronuncio en voz baja Naruto-Pero no puedo dormir-

-Yo tampoco-

Ambos contemplaban la inmensidad del cielo y las estrellas en esta. Era una noche hermosa, una noche estrellada y silenciosa para los amantes. El rubio dio y apenas un roce con la mano del de ojos azabaches, quien al sentirlo, no la dejo escapar y tomo aquella mano por completo. Acariciándola y guardándola para él con recelo

-Si yo fuera la luna, tu serias el sol usuratonkachi-Dijo el Uchiha estirando su mano hacia el cielo

-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke?-

-Bueno, necesito tu luz para brillar con mayor intensidad. Y aun así, no dejo de contemplar tu energía y vida para los demás-

-Eres un cursi teme-Soltó el jinchūriki totalmente sonrojado

-Si prefieres te puedo golpear para demostrarte mi amor-

-¡Yo se otra forma mejor dattebayo!-Grito con alegría el ojiazul dando un apasionado beso al mayor

-Si harán sus cochinadas mejor váyanse a otro lado pervertidos-Hablo Kiba con una sonrisa traviesa junto a su perro Akamaru

-Dejen dormir al prójimo chicos-Agrego Lee junto a castaño

-La juventud de ahora-Reprocho el sensei tambien despierto

Los enamorados no hicieron otra cosa más que separarse rápidamente el uno del otro, mirando a diferentes lados, fingiendo una cara molesta

-Nosotros no íbamos a hacer nada malo dattebayo-Exclamo el rubio ante todos-Pero iremos a dar un paseo porque si-

-Por tu culpa me tachan de pervertido dobe-

-¿Mi culpa? Eres tu y tus mañosas manos teme. Deberías controlarte dattebayo-

-No durarías nada sin que te tocara usuratonkachi- -Dure dos días sin ti, puedo durar mas si lo deseo-

Ambos se miraron con rivalidad, soltando varias chispas en el proceso

-¡Pero que hermoso fue eso Itachi-kun!-Admiro la kunoichi conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿Lo creen?-Pregunto sin mucho animo el pelilargo, bajando del escenario con cuidado. Esas 5 copas le habían surtido efecto

-A mi me encanto-Respondió el tiburón tomando la mano del Uchiha una vez que este había levantado la vista

-¡Tobi quisiera ser una estrella del mar!-Exclamo el enmascarado con sus brazos en alto

-Pero así ya eres encantador-Confeso la planta con un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla izquierda**-Que cursi-**

-¿Usted lo cree Zetsu-san? ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Como si eso fuera cierto-Bufo el artista dando un fuerte sorbo a su bebida

-Deja de tomar Deidara, te hará daño-Regaño el pelirojo fastidiado del comportamiento inmaduro de su ebrio novio

Aun que francamente él tambien llevaba media botella, no es que le gustara el alcohol, es más, ni siquiera toma liquido alguno. Pero esta noche, se suponía que debía ser suya y no culpaba a sus compañeros por sus penas con la persona que mas amaba, al contrario, se culpaba a si mismo por dejar que todo esto pasara Veía a los demás con su pareja y le era imposible no sentir… ¿Celos? No, mas bien se trataba de una melancolía por su desgracia, por creer que era el mas dichoso por tener al rubio. Volar tan alto y…

-Joder ¡Pinocho!-Llamo enojado el albino

El mencionado no contesto, andaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que hizo caso omiso al apodo que más odiaba. Al voltear, distinguió que mas de una mirada estaba posado sobre él, todas, menos Deidara que reía como estúpido ante cualquier idea que apareciera sobre la mente de éste

-Es tu turno de cantar Sasori-Dijo el líder con el micrófono en mano

-No lo se-Contesto sencillamente el marionetista

-Animo, el canto es un arte que muchos llevamos guardados en el alma-Convenció la akatsuki con una alegría que asustaba-Seguro lo harás muy bien-

Le daba igual al pelirojo si podía volar o no. Tal vez el sake estaba surtiendo efecto en él y vaya que ayudaba con las penas. Se animo un poco y subió ante la vista de todos. Coloco el micrófono en el pedestal para su mayor comodidad y lo inclino un poco debido a su tamaño. Confesaba no saber mucho de música pero su olvidado corazón sabia expresarse…

**No se acaba el amor, solo con decir adiós, hay que tener presente que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo, ni compra el olvido…ni nos borra del mapa…El que tú no estés, no te aparta de mí, entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo, aunque quiera olvidarte…estás en mi mente y me pregunto mil veces... **

_El marionetista siguió con la dura caminata, se encontraba en el peor estado posible. De hecho, le faltaba un brazo, la mitad de su espalda estaba destruida y le falseaban sus piernas, pero aun escuchaba su latente corazón_

_Llevaba semanas así, pasaron noches, muchas mañanas y las horas parecían eternas como su arte. Pero no se iba a permitir descansar. Tenia que llegar a casa, tenia que ver a su rubio y abrazarlo para decirle cuanto lo amaba_

_A su mente vino un vago recuerdo. Desde que el era niño quiso ser una marioneta por completo. Para no tener la debilidad de un ser humano, para no comer, para no beber, para no dormir y no sentir nada que le mortificara_

_Pero al entrar a Akatsuki empezaron sus contradicciones. Se había enamorado perdidamente de un lindo artista. El pelirojo no requería alimento, pero si de con los besos de éste para vivir. No descansaba, pero la presencia del rubio le bastaba para soñar despierto_

_Con algo de esperanza y fe, continuo su camino…_

**El que tú no estés, no te aparta de mí, entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo, aunque quiera olvidarte estás en mi mente y me pregunto mil veces...¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? Que no me deja olvidar, que me prohíbe pensar, que me ata y desata, y luego de a poco me mata, me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar... **

_Sasori pov's_

_Una vez reparadas la mayoría de mi cuerpo, me dirigí a mi habitación. Con una inmensa sonrisa en mi rostro, una que jamás imagine. Aun cojeaba un poco de mi pierna derecha así que decidí sentarme en mi cama_ _Era curioso. Creía ser inmortal y tener la vida asegurada. Pero al estar al borde la muerte me hizo saber de la fragilidad de ésta. Nadie es eterno_

_Recorrí el cuarto con la vista y quede algo desconcertado. En el buro, a lado del ropero, ya no estaba nuestra fotografía, aquella que nos habíamos tomado en la laguna que tanto te gustaba. Había sido remplazada. Era el mismo lago, eras tu y el infantil de Tobi_ _Abrí los cajones con esperanza de encontrar nuestro viejo recuerdo y lo encontré. Echo cientos de pedazos. Tambien reconocí otras fotos, en mayoría mías. Sin mencionar las cartas que te escribo y las rosas que te regalaba_ _Pero te entiendo, será que en mi ausencia, cada recuerdo mío era tu dolor_

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? Que no me deja olvidar, porque aunque tú ya no estés, se mete en mi sangre, y se va de rincón en rincón, arañándome el alma, y rasgando el corazón... **

_-No quiero que él se vaya a enterar-Dijo el artista con voz firme, marchándose a lo que parecía ser la sala-No nos conviene a ninguno "Tobi"-_

_El ojimiel no se movió de su lugar, estaba en la entrada del patio, donde anteriormente miraba por la abertura de la puerta con cierta desconfianza a los presentes. Tobi y Deidara. No tuvo oportunidad de distinguir que pasaba, pero dejaría el rencor para otro momento. Y aun cuando jamás creyó que llegaría ese día. Por su mente paso el invitar a jugar al enmascarado, puesto que éste seguía inmóvil y al parecer con la mirada perdida_

_-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Zetsu saliendo del suelo__-**Eres un estúpido-**_

_-Lose-Contesto el lollypop tomando haciendo a su lado_

_-¿Así de cruel es el amor?-Volvió a cuestionar la planta_

_-Crueles son las circunstancias en las que se vive-Respondió con su original voz el enmascarado-Y de los imbéciles de los que te enamoras-_

_El pelirojo cerró la puerta en total silencio y se sentó en la esquina de esta. Recordaba cuantas veces él se había echo esa pregunta y ahora que sabia la respuesta, se negaba aceptarla…_

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?... **

La música había terminado y aquella letra había echo llorar a mas de uno de los presentes, inclusive al religioso quien rellenaba su vaso constantemente debido a la melancolía de la noche

-Soberbio-Admitió el líder-Me dejan con la boca abierta, tenemos más que talento aquí-

Comenzaron a sonar los aplausos para Sasori, aun cuando éste mas bien miraba a su aprendiz que se había quedado callado y mirando hacia el suelo. Ojala y no se haya quedado dormido de lo borracho

El marionetista bajo de la tarima y logro distinguir las temblorosas manos de su rubio. Se acerco despacio creyendo haberlo herido por sus duras indirectas

-¡Maestro!-Grito el artista saltando sobre el mencionado-Que cosas tan dulce dice, yo tambien lo amo jejeje-

-Tss lo deprimes rubia-Dijo el albino con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de conciencia-Eres una perra que maltrata al pobre de Pinocho-

-Hidan…-Llamo el tesorero

-¡Eso no es cierto hum!-Se defendio Deidara-Que dos hombres me pertenezcan es diferente-

-¿Pertenecerte?-Pregunto con molestia el ojimiel-¿Ahora tengo titulo de propiedad? Estas loco Deidara-

-Loco por usted-Volvió a hablar sin sentido alguno el rubio

_¡Splach!_

-Te lo advertiré una vez mas dobe… ¡Deja de salpicarme!-

-Eres un aburrido Sasuke-teme-Menciono Naruto antes de volverse a meter al agua

-Esta helada-Dijo el pelinegro-Solo a ti se te ocurriría bañarte en una noche así-

-Desde que te fuiste no he dejado de buscarte dattebayo-Explico el rubio sacando la cabeza del agua-Llevo días sin bañarme jaja-

-Solo procura no tardarte, podrías agarrar un resfriado-Finalizo el Uchiha recargándose en un tronco sin dejar de mirar al menor

-Si mamá-Dijo el jinchūriki en tono burlo Naruto continuo con su congelado pero refrescante baño, pues una vez acostumbrado, el agua era más templada que la brisa de esa noche

Se coloco de pie, agradeciendo que el agua cubriera sus partes mas intimas a la perfección Para el de ojos azabaches era todo lo contrario, cerraba los ojos con fuerza para caer ante tan gran tentación. Solo imaginárselo, desnudo, bajo el agua, tan indefenso y totalmente suyo…Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar otra cosa con la cual entretenerse

Grave error. Pues no logro más que fijar su vista en el lindo trasero del rubio, quien había sumergido su cabeza en el agua y dejaba expuesto tan apreciado cuerpo. Seguro desangraría allí mismo si no se metía y poseía aquel cuerpo

-¡Teme! Creo que en este lago hay peces y uno de ellos me mordió-Exclamo con un puchero Naruto

-¿Así? ¿Y en donde dobe?-Pregunto Sasuke ya con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-No querrás saberlo, me dolió mucho-Respondió el ojiazul dolido-En mi dedo del pie datteba…-

Fue imposible escuchar el final de la típica frase del menor, debido a ligeras "interrupciones" tales como que el pelinegro estaba detrás de él devorando su cuello con hambre y manoseaba el bien formado abdomen del mismo

-¡Ah! No toques allí Sasuke-Gimió el poseedor del Kyubi al sentir una helada mano acariciando su miembro

-¿Porque debería hacerte caso usuratonkachi? Apenas y te he tocado y ya estas duro-Susurro el mayor al oído del rubio

La fiesta continuaba a todo lo que daba. Por suerte aun quedaba el pastel que tambien contenía licor. Ahora sabíamos en que se iba todo el presupuesto de la organización, cuando era Konan la que organizaba las fiestas Eran las 2 de la mañana

-¿Cantaras Tobi?-Pregunto mirando al mencionado sobre el escenario-**No mas de Tatiana ni la de la rana por favor-**

-No se preocupe Zetsu-san, Tobi esta vez cantara una para mi sempai-

-**¿Para ese ingrato?**-Pregunto esta vez mas celosa la parte negra

El rubio no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír victorioso. Ni siquiera él sabía porque tan arrogante comportamiento, seria el alcohol o su gran cinismo, fuera lo que fuera, le empezaba a gustar

-Deidara-Hablo el enmascarado con su típica voz pero con algo de seriedad en ella

-Seré sincero con usted, trate de no lastimarlo, pero que entienda el que quiera entender-

**En realidad, solo quería felicitarte ya lo ves, por tu nuevo amor; y que sigan adelante, en realidad, todas mis cartas eran broma, es verdad y mis palabras; fueron solo soledad, en realidad, yo ya tengo quién me quiera, lejos de aquí, lejos de todo, lejos de ti**

_-¿Entonces Tobi no estará mas con Deidara-sempai?-_

_-No sigas con eso Madara, esto ya tenía que terminar-_

_-Claro y si él no hubiera vuelto seguirás conmigo ¿no?-Soltó con sarcasmo el mayor con su verdadera voz_

_-No…yo, si quieres podemos ser amigos-_

_-¿Y esperas que un día te llame Dei y tratar de no besarte o llamarte amor?-_

_-…-_

_-Así no son las cosas. No se como pudiste hacerme esto-_

_-¡Fui yo quien perdió tiempo contigo, hum!-_

_-Perdiste tiempo porque no merecías que yo te amara-_

**Olvida lo que dije un día de ti, dije que te quería, solo mentí, solo estaba jugando, sí, eso es, jugué contigo ya lo ves. Olvida ya la tarde en que te amé, tirados en la arena que yo ya olvidé y se feliz como debes de ser... y olvídate de mí **

_-¡Joder! Esta es la mejor parte, seguro la muy zorra le dirá la verdad y el tipo le sacara los intestinos-Dijo entusiasmado el jashimista_

_Y efectivamente, paso por paso sucedieron aquellas cosas. Cambiando el fondo blanco de la película por uno de color negro y lleno sangre. Hermosa noche con relámpagos para adornar la tétrica "mansión" de los akatsuki_ _El rubio palidecía cada vez mas, mientras abrazaba con toda su fuerza al enmascarado, quien se encontraba con calma mirando la película con una tranquilidad absoluta. De no ser que los ahora 9 integrantes miraban sin temor alguno la televisión, esa sangre era mas falsa que la cátsup_

_-Sempai esa es la costilla de Tobi, pero si la sigue apretando tan fuerte muy pronto será suya-Hablo en voz baja Madara tratando de deshacer el abrazo de oso de su nuevo novio_

_-Lo siento Tobi, pero tengo mucho miedo ¡hum!-Confeso el artista cerrando sus ojos con fuerza_

_-Aquí estoy yo para cuidarte, ya nada debe preocuparte amor-Respondió el pelinegro levantando un poco su mascara lo suficiente para revelar sus labios_

_Sin importarle que alguien los llegara a mirar, el mayor tomo la barbilla del rubio y lo beso con profundidad, recorriendo con su lengua toda la cavidad del ojiazul, le encantaba besarlo así, amaba sentir este nuevo sentimiento_

**En realidad, tuve muchas veces la oportunidad de confesarte, lo que no sentí jamás, en realidad, eres todo lo que yo... llegué a soñar, pero es muy tarde, y ahora tengo que callar. En realidad, será difícil olvidarte, nunca sabrás, que yo te quise mucho en realidad **

_Madara pov's_

_-Maldito seas Deidara, maldito seas-Susurre ocultando mi rostro entre mis piernas_

_No pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Me sentía tan mal. Hace días que el pelirojo había regresado y aun que me cueste admitirlo, aquel rubio del cual me había enamorado, acabo rompiendo mi corazón_ _Intente olvidarlo, fingir demencia y actuar con él lo más indiferente aun cuando era Tobi _

_Pero ahora estoy aquí intentando creer que hace unos lo había echado a patadas de mi cuarto y no era quien estaba junto a mi. Durmiendo sin penas, tomando mi cuerpo como varias veces había te había permitido solo por amor. De no ser por eso, desde el inicio te hubiera tomado del pelo, te hubiera besado y quien te habría cogido infinitas veces_

_-Ni un minuto mas voy a humillarme por ti-Dije mirando con algo de desprecio a Deidara pero volví a soltar en llanto-No…ni siquiera te puedo odiar…-_

_Me mataba el echo de reconocer que cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, nunca fueron y jamás serian para mi_

Los ojos del artista se pusieron acuosos y miro perplejo al pelinegro. Ahora comprendía el dolor que sintió éste cuando le había destrozado la ilusión que comenzaron a formar ellos alguna vez. Quizás lo peor del caso, es que cometió el error dos veces. Con el pelirojo, quien no hacia mas que luchar por lo poco que quedaba de su relación. Admitía que llegaba a ser un fastidio cuando se lo llegaba a proponer

-Joder, quiero que todo los putos paganos de mierda me pongan atención-Hablo el jashimista por el micrófono

-Que yo tambien quiero cantar-

Tobi ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en caminar, gracias a la poderosa patada del albino. Aun que para su suerte, éste fue atrapado por la planta bipolar a quien abrazo con el típico amor de Tobi

-Demonios-Pensó Kakuzu viendo en el escenario a su inepto novio

-Oye rubia-Señalo con un mal pulso el albino debido a su alto estado de alcohol-Ya bájale a tu golfería-

-Jajaja-Rio el tiburón

-Esta canción va para ti Kaku-chan-Dijo el religioso fingiendo una sonrisa, la cual en mucho tiempo había ocultado inmensas tristezas del ayer

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, q no guarde sus problemas q no sea como yo a la hora de la cena, q cuando muera de celos el jamás te diga nada, q no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma…. **

_-¡¿Pero que carajos te paso Hidan? Dejaste pasar la recompensa más valiosa de la aldea de la niebla -_

_-…-_

_-¿Tanto te costaba matar a su compañera? ¡No eres más que un estorbo!-_

_-Lo sie…nto, perdóname…por favor-Sollozo el peligris de rodillas en el piso-¡Haku logro escapar de ellos pero yo no! ¡Jashin-sama no me castigue! Se lo ruego-_

_El tesorero miro algo confundido la escena, normalmente tenían esas peleas pero no le daba ese ataque de histeria al albino, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado de haber revivido una de los traumas crueles que sufrió su compañero de niño. Aquellos donde era azotado y sometido a torturas inimaginables para cualquiera, todo culpa de la religión más cruel y sádica del mundo_

_-Hidan…-Llamo el castaño, tomando por el mentón al jashimista, limpiándole las lagrimas que resbalaban en su rostro-Estas conmigo y nadie mas te hará daño-_

_El mayor abrazo al albino, esperando que este dejara de temblar con miedo su cuerpo. No importaba cuanto duraran. Las pesadas huellas que les había dejado la vida llevarían mas que la eternidad para borrarlas, aun que juntos se hacia mas fácil de cargar_

Pese a tener la atención de todos, fue inevitable que el ojivioleta no derramara lagrimas. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho y deseaba descargarse. Ya al día siguiente y después de la cruda les partiría la cara a varios

El tesorero tampoco paso por desapercibido esto, además se sentía culpable por que eligiera una canción tan deprimente, estaba seguro que si el religioso subió allí fue para cantar su típica canción como "Sexo y religión" donde lanzaba la ropa por todas partes y les escupia a los demas. Pero solo veía como éste entristecía y decía cada vez que no era merecedor de su amor

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor q sea todo un caballero, q tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres y q nunca hable de mas, q no pueda lastimarte **

_-Joder Kakuzu ya obscureció y no quiero caminar como siempre-Se quejo el peligris por tercera vez-¡Kakuzu hazme caso carajo!-_

_-Ya te escuche Hidan, cállate que quiero seguir con mis cuentas-Dijo mas que fastidiado el moreno_

_-Le he insistido que cambie de compañero, no sabe ni el duro trabajo que usted realiza como para que moleste-Opino el dueño del mercado negro_

_-Me he acostumbrado, él solo sabe gastar y llegue a creer que sacaría algo de provecho de su religión pero es lo que lo hace más escandaloso-Contesto Kakuzu_

_-Me importa poco lo que digan ateos de mierda-Se defendio el menor-Pero ya date prisa Kakuzu-_

_-Compartimos el mismo odio Hidan, te lo aseguro-_

**Pero vida me conoces desde siempre y ahora tengo q decir siempre digo lo q siento, q no vas a encontrar nunca con quien mirar las estrellas, alguien q pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas alguien q te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos alguien q te haga volar como yo, **

_Hidan pov's_

_-Nee Kakuzu, despierta-_

_Te moví un poco intentando levantarte, por Jashin-sama que no me gustaba esa expresión de temor en tu rostro, mucho menos que como otras noches, tuvieras pesadillas y jamás me contaras_

_-Joder ¿Estas bien?-Pregunte_

_Vi como abriste los ojos y me mirabas algo__confundido. Tu rostro estaba sudado y tu respiración acelerada _

_-Si-Respondiste_

_-Perdona si te volví a despertar-_

_-¿La misma pesadilla?-_

_-El mismo recuerdo-Me desilusioné-_

_-Pero va mejorando-_

_-¿Porque mierda lo dices?-_

_-En esta ya estas tu-_

_No se si eso era un cumplido o yo era lo que hacia que fuese un mal sueño pero me alegre cuando me sonreíste y tomaste mi cabeza para acomodarme contra tu pecho y yo gustoso acepte_

_No creo que sirva mucho para ayudarte a olvidar tu doloroso pasado pero recuerda que nada ni nadie en la vida nos separaran…_

**No vas a encontrarlo… **

-¡Jashin! Estoy demasiado ebrio…jeje-Dijo el albino cayendo de sentón en el lugar

**jjejejeje** xD si se imaginan a Hidan? todo inspiracion y sopetelas q se anda matando por q le movieron el piso (?) wueno espero les haya gustadoo, sha nada mas nos falta Kaku y Dei, quite a Zetsu por q es mio .

nee no es cierto, pero pues no se q opinen usted =)

Perdonen si quedo corto, es q por la musica se hace un reborujo x.x pero me encantan!

se aceptan **abrazos, dinero, tomates, tarjetas de credito, relojes, collares, piedras filosofales xD y uno que otro chicle masticado**

gracias! 0w0


	18. Aquella estrella fugaz

Holap! disculpen la demora . es q no llegaba la inspiracion y unas tareas de la escuela q ni q decir . en fin xD este cap lo esperaba mas para llorar pero sha ven o.o se les agradeceee por sus genialosos comentarios! ^^

**kalhisto azula:**Holap! 0w0 jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero q te guste :D

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha**:Jeje te apoyo Mit, pues sho puse a Dei como confundido x.x por q me cae bien y no creo q sea capaz de traicionar a tal grado a Sasori . perdona si lo di a entender mal wueno..xD sho prefiero el kakuhidan wii! un dia gobernaremos el mundo? 0w0 se unen?

**Nyappykanda:**Sii, q milagro . y eso q eres mi madrina de firmas hee xD gracias por el comentario y espero q este tambien te guste, le pongo mucho sentimiento xD ajua! cuidate muchoo se te kieree

**Tnk3434:**Gracias Tnk w es q quiero expresar lo q ellos sienten T.T lo q guardan en su corazon y esas cosas xD este siguiente si me hizo llorar a ver q tal te aprece a ti o.o muchas gracias por tu apoyo! besos!

**Grellicious x3:**Jejeje me alegran cuales eran esas? o.o es q ya llevo varias xD y ta wueno -w- eso me motiva a esribir mas fuerteee xD almenos sha sabes como nacio lo de la almohada xD q trauma no? jeje muchas gracias!

**jcmc-123:** Eres el unico q si dio algo xD jeje pues sii, creo q eso es mas q suficiente para seguir manteniendo el fic en pie -w- no olviden dejar donacionesss, q lo inmortal tiene q sobrevivir, q incoherente no? o_O en fin...espero q te guste este cap tambien, y veas la cancion q le puse xD por q pues la de kaku hizo q creara este fic asi q se la debo ^^

**Shalalalala...xD continuamos!  
**

El albino se había ganado la risa de varios, pues verlo triste o sin maldecir a alguien era lo que menos querían en especial por el castaño quien se habia quedado tan pensativo

-Joder…creo que me movieron el piso-Dijo a si mismo Hidan intentando levantarse

Lo logro con ayuda del rubio, quien había subido a tomar su mano, dispuesto ayudarlo a bajarse. Hubiese sido así, si no fuera porque el religioso se creía estrella de rock y se aventó para ser atrapado por su "publico"

Afortunadamente tuvo éxito, cayo encima del inocente Tobi. De todas maneras no era mas que un metro de altura, seguro sobreviviría, el enmascarado claro estaba

Poco después el jashimista fue abrazado por sus brazos favoritos

En cuanto al de arriba, Deidara tomo el micrófono del suelo y volteo con los presentes, sentía algo de nervios y le sudaban sus manos. Las emociones de llegaban de golpe y no sabia que pensar. Miro a su maestro esperando un apoyo como en todas las cosas que hacia pero esta vez, no lo consiguió

-Yo…no se cantar bien pero quiero expresar lo que siento, hum-Pronuncio el artista y rápidamente recordó aquella letra

**Perdóname…mi gran error de querer detenerte, pero sufro al verte, sé que no eres feliz. Olvídame y sin rencor te deseo que Dios te bendiga que el amor y la suerte te sigan donde tu estés**

_-¡Por mi puede irse y morirse bien esta vez!-Grito el artista con los ojos acuosos cerrando con fuerza la puerta_

_El pelirojo mientras tanto, decidió sentarse frente a esta, teniendo cuidado de sus heridas recién atendidas por la única mujer de la organización_

_De nuevo habían peleado y tal vez fue por su error esta vez. Se saco de la frente sus ya largos mechones de cabello y suspiro al escuchar los sollozos del menor_

_Miro de nuevo la pieza de arcilla en forma de corazón que éste le había regalado hace unos instantes. Era perfecta y tan fina como su mismo creador_

_-Sabes Deidara-Hablo el ojimiel-Esta pieza es una verdadera arte, pero no se parece en nada en nuestro amor-_

_-¿Por qué no debería de serlo? Hum-Respondió del otro lado el mencionado-Para mi es una representación…-_

_-Bueno, el problema es que tu arcilla siempre explota-_

_-¿Y? ¡El arte siempre ha sido una explosión!-_

_-Pero nuestro amor es eterno-_

**Sigue sin mí pues mi mundo no es tan hermoso y tu ya lo ves, tu no tienes la culpa que todo me salga al revés, de luchar sin lograr ahora si se han cansado mis pies**

_Deidara pov's_

_Camine lo mas despacio que pude a…mi recamara. Inclusive me detenía y por más que deseaba alzar la mirada pero no pude. Si miraba al suelo por lo menos las lágrimas no cubrían la vista, ayudando a no tropezarme_

_Lo juro, me sentía tan mal. Todos tenían compañía y yo sin ti_

_Abrí la puerta, dejando que se cerrara con la poca fuerza que le había dado al entrar. Y con ansias me arroje sobre nuestra cama y comencé a sollozar a todo pulmón, colocando la almohada para que nada saliera del lugar_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue sin mi?-Me dije a mi mismo_

_Si creía que alejándome de la pelea me protegería, se equivoco, cuando usted murió, me mato a mí en vida…Me duele tanto el corazón, yo jamás podría vivir sin mi mitad, sin verlo cada mañana, cada tarde y todas las noches que deseaba dormir a su lado_

_Cerré los ojos poco a poco, ya estaban cansados de tanto llorar, pero me aferre a seguir mirando tu lado de la cama, de nuestra extensa cama, estire mi brazo y alcance tu libro favorito. El que leía todas las noches mientras me abrazaba, solamente lo soltaba cuando me besaba y me hacía el amor_

_Cuanto le extraño, yo no quiero creer que te has marchado, ni que me dejaras aquí en este mundo cruel, tengo miedo a la soledad y usted lo sabe_

_Solo por favor….no se tarde en volver_

**Sigue sin mí desde aquí pediré que en tu vida te vaya mejor ya conmigo sufriste, ya sólo mereces amor mientras tanto yo aquí, lloraré con mi error**

_Sasori continuo besando el cuello del rubio con hambre, saboreaba y ensalivaba cada rincón que podía de ella. Para su suerte, éste ya no portaba su camisa. Por lo que continuo dando suaves mordidas en sus hombros_

_-Pare maestro, hoy no…no quiero-Dijo el de ojos azules deteniendo las caricias del otro_

_El mayor lo miro fijamente a los ojos. No entendía porque le hacia esto, ya hace dos semanas que había vuelto y deseaba esa piel, SU piel. Pero Deidara siempre sacaba a flote varios pretextos. Al principio creyó que era por sus heridas aun que esas ya habían sanado, pero las excusas de su pareja continuaban_

_El pelirojo lo quito de su regazo y lo tiro al lado de la cama, demostrando inconformidad y lo arto que estaba de esas situación ¿No pedía mucho o si? Incluso podía decir que el menor estaba más excitado que él y aun así lo detuvo, pero allá él, se había cansado de rogarle y sin mirar a otro lado salió de la habitación_

_Mientras tanto el artista se dedico a des tender la cama y meterse en ella. Soportando el llanto ante todo. Se acostó mirando el lado de su cama, tratando de _

_regularizar su respiración por culpa de sus sollozos_

_Y es que, tenia que admitirlo, extrañaba esos roces y lastimando a su maestro no lograba mas que lastimarse a él mismo. Se sentía tan culpable pero no lo podía evitar, miraba al enmascarado y era inevitable no recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y toda la verdad que le había revelado éste. Lo peor era que muchas veces éste mismo ocupaba su mente_

_Todo era perfecto y ahora se estaba arruinando su propia vida_

_¡chriis! _

Se escucho el micrófono al caer y a Deidara, quien como pudo bajo del lugar y abrazo con fuerza al pelirojo con sus manos temblando por temor al desprecio que podía recibir de éste

-Perdóneme, nunca fue mi intención….las cosas se me hicieron fáciles y yo…-

Soltó el rubio con desesperación en su voz y tratando de sacarse las lagrimas que

no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos-Se que le he fallado… ¡Lo siento tanto!-

Los demás akatsukis miraron ajenos ante esto. Esas palabras destrozaban el alma, les mataba no ver al artista con su típica actitud explosiva y al marionetista, con esos ojos tan frívolos y vacios

Les recordaba que tan miserable era la vida y por más que creyeran que se tenían unos a otros en aquella mansión. A veces miraban el cielo y envidiaban a las aves, en comparación a ellos, estos estaban mas en una prisión

Cualquiera al conocerlos diría que seria el mismo infierno, los juzgaría y les apuntaría con el dedo como el mundo lo hacia. Nadie los entendería, solo ellos mismos. Si algo tenían en común era que ellos compartían el dolor y la pena que cargaba cada a diario sobre su espalda. Cada humillación y los malos caminos que tomaron

La kunoichi dio un paso delante de su posición, tragando en seco y mordiéndose un dedo soportando el dolor de no poder hacer nada pero se sintió mas protegida al ser abrazada por el líder

El menor se separo un poco del marionetista para mirarlo, fácilmente se distinguían sus ojos rojos y como derramaba lagrimas, además de que labio inferior temblaba

-Me duele tanto lo que esta pasando por mi culpa…nunca se lo que hago. Creí que todo volvería a ser alegría y podría solucionar las cosas…pero lo siento…me volví a equivocar maestro… ¿Perdonaría mis dudas?-

Sasori acaricio su mejilla, las palabras se habían ido de su boca. El rubio tomo esa mano y la alejo de su rostro con delicadeza. No era que la despreciara, pero esa dulce caricia no hacia mas que recordarle todo lo que siempre tuvo y lo que nunca valoro

Tobi por su lado era imposible de descifrar si sentía pena o reía ante aquella situación, pero no perdía la vista de los artistas o eso era lo que daba entender su mascara. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente en esos instantes, le lastimaba ver al rubio así, pero la vida siempre pasaba factura y ahora éste la pagaba, por culpa de su soberbia y su egoísmo. Buscaba amor y no encontró nada mas que soledad. Continuo a él, estaba Zetsu, su parte derecha no mostraba expresión pero la blanca revelaba su angustia

-Joder Kakuzu…que me sueltes, no puedo dejar que se humille así el imbécil de Deidara-Dijo el albino, quien intentaba zafarse del agarre del tesorero

El ojiazul miro hacia ellos alzo una pequeña sonrisa, no estaba tan solo como lo pensaba, el único problema es que las cosas jamás serian como él quería, ese era su más grande defecto. Dio un bocado mas grande de aire y continuo

-Y se…que nunca podre devolver el tiempo para evitar que me conozca y evitar todo el daño que le he hecho…-Hablo nuevamente Deidara-Siempre he estado lleno de contradicciones, hum…Siento tambien que esos sueños que teníamos por mi culpa no se cumplieron…Pero solo por esta vez, perdóneme…por no poder dejar de amarlo-

Trataba de ser fuerte aun cuando su mirada estaba cansada y entristecida. Quería gritar de tanto dolor y el silencio no lograba mas que torturarlo. Pero tenía que descargarse y decirle la verdad, antes de que se fuera de su vida, antes que cometiese otro error, uno mas grande…

Se coloco de rodillas y bajo la vista, apretó sus ojos con algo de rabia y melancolía. Pero no culpaba de nada al ojimiel si no lo perdonaba, porque pese a todo él estaría esperándolo por mas que pasaran los años ¿Dónde encontraría esa mirada tan penetrante y misteriosa? Debió pensarlo antes

Una mano levanto la cara del rubio, obligando a mirarle mientras que con la otra llevo el flecho de éste hasta detrás de su oreja, revelando su rostro por completo, mostrando tambien su ojo derecho que siempre mantenía oculto con ese extraño artefacto

-No, no quiero que devuelves el tiempo, no conocerte seria el verdadero error-Menciono el pelirojo-No supe cuidarte y las adversidades de la vida vinieron hasta nosotros…no quieras ser dueño de todo Deidara, ya tienes mi corazón-

-No Maestro…yo no lo merezco, sea feliz, yo cargare con las penas y…-Trato de contestar siendo invadido nuevamente por el llanto

-Y te perdono-

El menor volvió abrazar al marionetista, con un peso menos sobre su alma. ¿Cuanto tiempo duro con aquello que no lograba mas que deprimirlo y ahogarlo? No volvería a equivocarse ni tropezaría de nuevo con la misma piedra

-Esta herida pronto sanara, solo dame tiempo, no eres perfecto, pero te amo…no lo dudes-Susurro en su oído el ojimiel regalándole un beso en su enrojecida mejilla

Los demás fingían hacer otra cosa pero con un alivio por que se arreglara la pareja mas unida de Akatsuki. Desde el primer momento en que se vieron parecían hechos el uno para otro y para su suerte, aun seguía siendo así

Algo mas llamo la atención de todos, de hecho fue el sonido que hacia el micrófono al ser tocado o sujetado por unas manos y estas eran nada mas ni nada menos que del tesorero de la organización

-Creí que era el único sobrio que quedaba de nosotros-Comento Kisame al pelinegro

-No, pero todavía esta Zetsu, al parecer solo una mitad tomo-Respondió Itachi con su cuarto vaso de sake en la mano

-Shh, Kakuzu cantara-Silenció Konan a estos

-Gracias Konan-Dijo el castaño con una gota en su cabeza-No quisiera interrumpir pero cantare algo para el jashimista que logra sacarme de mis casillas todos los días…-

-¡Ese soy yo malditos cretinos!-Grito con emoción alzando la mano el mencionado

Perdona mi curiosidad pero quisiera conocer cada detalle de tu intimidad. Si crees en el destino y cuales son las cosas, que te hacen reír. Y que te hace llorar

-¡Por Jashin eso es tan triste!-Inquirió entre lagrimas el religioso-¿Como pudo esa ingrata dejarlo por otra tipa? ¡Son unas putas!-

-Mejor no digas nada Hidan, que de seguro Julio Enrique ¡Ya lo sospechaba y estaba allí como un idiota hum!-Agrego el artista a lado de éste con un pañuelo arrugado en su mano

El tesorero rodo los ojos hacia otro lado ¿Qué hacia él allí? Bueno, sostenía la caja de clínex que utilizaban los dos menores, pues si no lo hacia, corría el riesgo de que en sus ataques de ira por el final del capitulo destruyeran una de las tantas cosas que había en la sala, incluyendo el amado televisor

Al cabo de unos minutos se unieron los demás para ver el desenlace de la novela. Todos con un motivo diferente, pero nada convincentes para él

Konan era mujer, normal que viera ese tipo de programas, pero dudaba que Kisame lo viera por el desenlace, tambien que Tobi lo viera por los comerciales en los que anunciaban sus dulces favoritos, Deidara decía que tenia que estar alli por ser otro tipo de arte y que Sasori solo venia en compañía a éste, en cuando al líder e Itachi, se sentaban y no rendían cuentas a nadie. Lo que ahora ponía mas en duda, era si verdaderamente Hidan lo veía por las tipas casi desnudas que salían o ¿si?

**Perdona mi curiosidad. No pienses que pretendo entrometerme en tu privacidad y si nos conocemos pero me mata esta suerte de ansiedad. En el día te pienso en las noches te sueño…Y todo lo diera por ser tu dueño**

_El mayor de ellos caminaba a prisa, era eso o pagar la estadía en algún lugar si no llegaban a tiempo a la siguiente aldea. Sin mencionar que acampar no era nada bueno cada vez que estaba cerca de su "compañero"_

_-¡Con una mierda hazme caso!-Grito el jashimista detrás de él, tirando de la capa de éste para ser exactos-Joder estoy cansado, tenemos que descansar Kakuzu-_

_Por su parte, el tesorero continúo con su paso. No tenia idea de lo que le pasaba, de porque comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por la presencia del menor. Quizás seria por revelarse a si mismo su amor por éste. Era un escandaloso, un inmaduro, todo lo contrario a él y le encantaba_

_No tan diferente al castaño, el religioso bajo su vista sonrojado y enojado por ser ignorado, además de forzar a sus pies a seguir el paso acelerado del otro. Pero volvió a sonreír sintiendo su corazón palpitando a mil como nunca antes. Cualquiera lo llamaría loco y le daría la razón, luego lo mataría, por ahora disfrutaba mirando el cielo azul y su entorno. Fuera a donde fuera, no importaba el destino, mientras estuviera con el de los ojos verdes se sentía bien_

_-Toma mi mano que eres un lento-Ordeno el moreno-Mas adelante descansaremos-_

_La noche pasada habían acampado bajo la luna. Una hermosa y gigante como ninguna, El viento era cálido, el cielo despejado y estrellado _

_Los inmortales se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata, Kakuzu lanzaba ramas y troncos para mantener vivo el fuego y Hidan ya se había quitado su capa para sentarse sobre ella_

_El silencio y los nervios inundaron sus mentes. Sin idea de un tema para conversar pues ni en uno solo lograban estar de acuerdo o alguno que tuvieran en común_

_De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y soltaban un gruñido_

_El albino, un poco más motivado y abierto comenzó hablar. Dejo esta vez su tema religioso, pero no el vocabulario vulgar, sacando quejas y comentarios al mayor_

_Al final, las horas no fueron tan largas como pensaban…_

**Perdona mi curiosidad, pero si no te importa dime lo que piensas de la eternidad, prefieres solo agua o tal vez un buen vino para cenar. Si te gustan los libros, tu autor preferido. Si a caso quieres casarte conmigo…**

_Kakuzu pov's_

_Llevo caminando más de media hora con un estúpido mocoso albino. Lo peor del caso es que no deja de hablar. Ya lo golpee, lo maldije todas las veces que pude y no conseguí mas que aferrarlo a su charla sin sentido de su religión "Pakitanista" creo_

_-Y yo como soy jashimista tambien soy inmortal, hicieron una prueba conmigo y Jashin-sama me bendigo así que…-_

_Ha, era Jashimista entonces. Lo de ser inmortal se lo creo, aun cuando lleva la boca sangrando y la nariz rota no consigo callarlo_

_No he tenido compañero en semanas, quizás por eso deseo algo de compañía en estos momentos, pero este sujeto me hace recordar el motivo de porque no tengo_

_-¿Cómo supiste eso sobre mi? Ni si quiera estoy en el libro Dingo-Pregunte deteniendo mi paso y mire al peligris_

_-Tss, odio los libros, no leo otra cosa que no sea de un servidor de Jashin-sama pero cuando viniste a matar al sacerdote de mi iglesia lo note-_

_-¿Y eso no te molesto?-Volví a preguntar sorprendido_

_-Joder no, ese cabron se lo merecía y estuve a punto de ser su remplazo-_

_-Entonces suerte, seguro podrás serlo algún día-Le dije continuando con mi caminata, realmente iba retrasado_

_-Mejor quiero ser un akatsuki, son bien chingones, matan y…-_

_Esas palabras me dejaron pensando un rato y luego sonreí como hace años no lo había echo. Di una vuelta mirando al parlanchín albino antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, realmente se me hacia tarde, pero se que pronto lo vería, después de todo ¿Quién olvidaría esos hermosos ojos violetas?_

**Háblame de ti, cuéntame quien eres, déjame saber de que manera te entretienes. Que te hace feliz, quien te hizo sufrir, yo quiero saber de ti. Cuéntame tus miedos cuales son tus sueños, que tan importante es para ti el dinero, no me ocultes nada todo me interesa, si se trata de ti**

_-Que cielo tan hermoso ¿no lo cree maestro?-Pregunto el rubio con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_-Ya lo creo-Respondió el mencionado con una expresión relajada_

_El jashimista miro con envidia a los artistas, para su desgracia, siempre se tocaba presenciar los momentos mas acaramelados de estos dos_

_Había logrado convencer al ojiverde de subir al techo a mirar las estrellas esa noche, claro con la condición de que no siguiera molestándolo por los siguientes días_

_Pero él se había imaginado otra cosa, estar abrazados, mirar las estrellas mientras sus manos por mera coincidencia chocaran entre si y se tocaban mutuamente. Tal vez que el castaño le regalara besos en el cuello y palabras fuertes y obscenas como a él le gustaba_

_-¡Miren estrellas fugases! Hum-Exclamo Deidara apuntando al cielo-Pidan un deseo_

_-En realidad no creo mucho en esas cosas-Confeso el marionetista_

_-Pues yo si, pero Jashin-sama ya me cumple todo lo que le pido así que sigan ilusionados pagamos de mierda-Soltó con orgullo Hidan_

_-¡Se vuelven realidad! Solo tienes que creer y pedirlo de todo corazón, hum-_

_-Yo no pediría nada, soy feliz con lo que tengo Dei-chan-Hablo Sasori con su típica expresión al acariciar la mejilla de éste_

_-Gracias Danna, yo no seria nada sin usted, hum-_

_-Cursis-Comento el albino-¿Tu que pedirías Kakuzu?-_

_-Más dinero-Contesto de inmediato_

_-¡Joder algo que sirva!-_

_-Eso sirve-_

_-¡Jashin-sama te castigara!-_

Perdona mi curiosidad yo solo quiero conocerte mas y mas...

Con algo de pena el tesorero miro al religioso, quien abrazaba con una mano el cuello del artista y miraba enamorado al que acababa de cantar, gritando palabras obscenas y algo "románticas" para su novio

Los demás miraron al peligris esperando algo ¿No captaba el mensaje? La akatsuki quería gritar de la emoción pero no se lo permitían, no sin antes escuchar la respuesta de éste

Ocultando el miedo, Kakuzu bajo de la tarima, tomando dirección hacia el peligris. Se quito su capucha y aun cuando su cabello estuviera alborotado, siguió con su objetivo y se arrodillo frente al inmortal menor

-¿Y bien Hidan?-Pregunto el tesorero decidido

-¿Qué?-Respondió con duda y mirando a los demás con desconfianza, no fuera a ser que lo habían involucrado en algo y él no se había dado cuenta

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

El jashimista no creía lo que escuchaba, parecía que lo ebrio se le había bajado debido a la impresión, miraba a sus compañeros esperando que le lanzaran un vaso o la lámpara para despertar de ese hermoso sueño. Estos no hicieron mas que encogerse de hombros y animarlo a dar el tan esperado "si"

-¿Yo?-Volvió a cuestionar el albino

Los presentes se golpearon las frentes, muy bien, creo que lo borracho aun continuaba y conociendo la poca paciencia que poseía el tesorero, esa oportunidad no vendría dos veces, tal vez en otra vida, pero ellos eran inmortales. Era parecida a la escena de su novela de las 2

-¡Joder si!-Grito por fin Hidan lanzándose al cuello del mayor- ¡Claro que acepto Kakuzu!-

Deidara fue el primero en aplaudir, seguido de todos los demás. No tenían la mas minina idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, pero pasaron y ahora abrirían mas botellas para festejar y tal vez algo de comida para las vacías panzas

Continuaron la fiesta de lo mejor, esta vez seguros de la cruda que sufrirían mañana. Esta misma termino cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Pues habría de festejar que dos de los integrantes se casaban

Varias personas se marcharon a sus habitaciones pero el rubio buscaba bajo los sillones, las mesas y pedazos de pastel lanzados en la pared, su apreciada bolsa de arcilla, la que había lanzado después de quitarse su capa. Quería darse prisa y volver a su cuarto, no era que tuviera "acción" o algo por el estilo, como ya se escuchaba en único cuarto del segundo piso, pero estaría acompañado por su maestro, quien estaría a un lado de su cama

-¡Lo encontré, hum!-Grito triunfante

No sabía si hablaba consigo mismo o con Kisame e Itachi que se quedaron dormidos en la sala, sin mencionar a la peliazul arriba de una mesa y Pein debajo de esta. Entonces solo 5 personas ya estaban durmiendo

Creía eso antes de ver a Tobi y Zetsu caminar en el pasillo rumbo al a habitación del primero. Con una mirada firme, ser acerco a ellos. Era consiente de que ahora el enmascarado tuviera por pareja a la planta y no a él

-¡Tobi!-

-¿Si sempai?-Respondió el lollypop deteniendo su paso al igual que el otro

-Antes que nada-Dio un respiro el artista-Quisiera pedirte perdón, por todo el daño que te he hecho, hum. No importa si no me quieres volver a hablar, pero, siento mucho los problemas que te cause-

-¡Tobi es un buen chico y lo perdona sempai!-Exclamo el enmascarado dando un abrazo al ojiazul-Somos amigos no lo olvide-

-Gracias Tobi pero dime ¿Volviste a ser el pasivo?-Continuo Deidara, algo de aquellas palabras le mataba de curiosidad, pues recordar como el gran Madara volvía a estar debajo podía decir que le aumentaba el ego

-No, yo no sirvo para esos papeles "Dei-chan"-Hablo esta vez con su voz mas

gruesa

-Por lo que paso, dudo que le dirás a Zetsu quien eres en verdad, creo que vivir engañado no suena tan mal en esta situación ¿verdad? hum-

El pelinegro no respondió, a cambio levanto por completo su mascara y miro con una sonrisa superior al menor, después miro al bicolor que le esperaba un poco mas enfrente de donde se encontraban ellos dos

-Hey Zuzu-

-¿Si Madara-san?-Contesto al instante y totalmente rojo de su única parte blanca,

ese sobrenombre le hacia poner de nervios

-Tú dímelo Deidara-Inquirió "Tobi" antes de continuar su paso hasta con Zetsu

Luego de un rato de procesar lo que acaba de pasar, el rubio dio una pequeña risa. En realidad le faltaba mucha experiencia, le faltaba madurar, pues hablar sin pensar es como disparar sin apuntar. Las personas no iban a cambiar por él y lo tenía que ir aprendiendo por tantas cosas que pasaron en un solo día

-¡Si muero de frio será tu culpa teme!-Reclamo Naruto tiritando de frio

-Tú fuiste quien me tentó usuratonkachi, no vi que te negaras a nada-Se defendio el pelinegro a su lado

-Por lo menos te hubieras quitado la ropa, así no te tendría que haber prestado mis pantalones-

Allí estaban los dos ninjas mas conocidos de Konoha, recién salidos del agua, en una noche fría. El menor llevaba un short y su típica chamarra, mientras que el otro portaba únicamente el pantalón anaranjado de éste

-Sabes Sasuke…no entiendo que paso con Hinata esta tarde-Dijo el rubio recargado en el árbol-Ella es mi amiga, tal vez solo se equivoco-

-Lo se dobe, pero ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace tanto-Respondió el ojinegro-Y aun cuando es el sentimiento mas lindo, puede convertirse en rencor de un día para otro-

-No lo creo teme, yo luche por ti esos mismos años y por mas que la vida me tumbaba, la esperanza me hacia sonreír y creer que un día te podría ver de nuevo en Konoha conmigo y los demás-

-Mmm, tu eres tu dobe, no hay muchos idiotas así de lindos en el mundo-Señalo en broma el mayor

-¿Idiotas? Déjame recordarte quien era el emo vengador-

-Tu tambien con esa jalada ¡Que no soy emo! Además la venganza en un Uchiha-

-_Es prioridad_-A completó fingiendo la voz de Sasuke totalmente ridícula

-Mejor cállate y abrázame usuratonkachi-

Se recostaron en aquel árbol y continuaron contemplando las estrellas, la luna que los iluminaba pero sobre todo, su compañía mutua. El portador del Kyubi tomo la mano del pelinegro y la alzo junto con la suya. Mirándolas en lo alto como si trataran de alcanzar el cielo

-Teme-

-¿Que sucede dobe?-

-Yo tampoco te olvide-

Como respuesta y en recuerdo a la fotografía que el creía olvidada, el mayor

apretó la mano del rubio y la beso

-¡Mira Sasuke una estrella fugaz!-

-¿No me dirás que pedirás un deseo o si dobe?-

-Yo…-

Como nunca lo había echo en mas de 16 años, tomo su collar y lo tiro al suelo, mirando con esperanza la estrella que acababa de mirar, la sabana cubría lo necesario de su desnudo cuerpo y al de su pareja que se encontraba dormido

-Desearía tener una familia con Kakuzu…-

**Wueno hasta aqui queda xD**

**Si algo esta mal o.o o no se entiende es por culpa de q son las 7 am y no he dormido xD  
**

La cancion se Kaku la acorte por q pues se me acabaron las ideas y se me congelaron los dedos -w-

Ojala les haya gustado! no olviden comentar porfavor ^^

Se les quiereee

Se aceptan mas donacionesss xD pero los chicles masticados q no sean de menta porfavor x_x


	19. Las cosas cambian

Holap! 0w0 este…perdonen la demora, es q fanfiction no me dejaba subir TOT creo que sha no me quiere…Oh pero quisiera decir que a todos ellos q se toman la molestia de leer y no pueden comentar por no tener cuenta, ya pueden hacerlo xD es que no sabia como desbloquear esa opción, lo siento mucho! . Ojala y me regalen uno q otro comentario sale? =) será bien recibido!

Kakuzu: ¿Que tal las ganancias del ultimo capitulo?

Nosight: Pues… **Grellicious x3 **quiere que Hidan si quede embarazado

Kakuzu: ¿Dejo dinero?

Nosight: Este no pero…

Kakuzu: Entonces no habrá

Tobi: No sea malo Kakuzu-san porque** jcmc-123 **dejo dos hot cakes y Tobi se los comió, porque Tobi es un buen chico :D y le intercambio queso por una dona

Kakuzu: Aun no me saco del cabello sus dos chicles masticados .

Deidara: Ademas,** Karu-suna **hablo sobre mi y es mejor que toda la donación que hayan echo

Konan: Eso si que no, porque** Mitsuki-neko-uchiha **dejo dos billetotes

Kakuzu: ¿Sólo eso?

Nosight: Si lo juro mmm…-Comiendose el chocolate que tambien habia dejado **Mitsuki**

Kakuzu: Esta bien, se los pasare por esta vez

Hidan: Joder! ¿Sabían que hay akatsukis como nosotros abrazables y son de la marca Mattel?

La mayoría: o_o…

Hidan: Eso me lo dijo **Tnk3434**, asi que no me chingen a mi, a ella le gusta como soy y siempre nos comenta, por Jashin-sama que me cae bien

Kakuzu: Bien, todos a sus lugares que ya va el siguiente capitulo que para eso les pago

Todos: ¡No nos pagas!

Kakuzu: Lose -w-

Luego de una semana. Donde las cosas parecían marchar bien puesto que al haber misiones para cada equipo no existían problemas en casa. Lamentablemente estas se habían terminado por el lapso de unos pocos días, eso significaba que los integrantes descansaban como siempre mirando la televisión

Aun que eso no quería decir que el líder tambien estuviera absento del trabajo. Continuaba firmando papeles y no podía evitar dar una que otra mirada con envidia a los de la sala, pero por su parte, mientras todo estuviese en paz…pero la paz no existía en ese lugar. No mientras uno de sus subordinados de nombre Hidan habitara alli. Curiosamente no lo había visto en un buen tramo, hace un par de días que se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía hasta tarde

Sin mencionar a "Tobi" que ahora se la vivía en el jardín y no habia quien hiciera explotar simbólicamente hablando, al artista, pese a que éste se viera mas feliz y sonriente a lado del marionetista. Pero el pelinaranja se volvería loco si no escuchaba un ruido que no fuera de la molesta novela que acababa de empezar y para acabarla el final de la anterior ¡Había sido una mierda! Julio Enrique se había casado con la amante de su mejor amigo, cuando en realidad él amaba a éste

En fin, si no conseguía algo de escándalo en aquella casa se arrancaría el cabello por completo. Dejo a un lado las hojas de las misiones pendientes y miro su extenso escritorio. Tenía un florero hermoso que de seguro daría una fragancia fresca y soñadora a su oficina, de no ser por que las rosas eran de papel

Tomo su bolígrafo y volteo hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de estar completamente solo para así cometer su atroz "crimen". Se acerco en cámara lenta al arreglo y lo empujo levemente con la plumilla, pero este no caía. Pein comenzaba a sudar, era más difícil de lo que creía…Volvió a intentarlo y consiguió lo mismo. La tercera era la vencida, si no, llamaría a los demás en apoyo

-¡Mierda!-Grito el albino por todo el lugar

A través de ello, el líder salió de su oficina hacia en encuentro de todos, mas inspirado que nunca, es decir: A poner orden en la organización. Pero al estar presente con los demás todo seguía normal

-Joder, ten mas cuidado, me duele-Se quejo el peligris

-Deja de quejarte o quedara chueco-Ordeno el tesorero a su lado

La razón era simple, el religioso gritaba como sicótico por toda la casa por haberse cortado otro dedo ¿Cómo? ¿Con que? Todavía era un enigma pero era el tercero en esa semana, para su suerte estaba siempre contaba con su ahora esposo para cocerlo de nuevo en su mano

-Ya dinos que es lo que tanto haces Hidan, hum-Dijo el artista

-No es tu incumbencia rubia-Respondió el jashimista con desprecio por el dolor que sentía debido a la "operación" que se realizaba en su mano derecha

-Termine-Anuncio el castaño guardando los hilos en su cuerpo

-Ya era hora, tengo que volver a trabajar-Soltó el religioso moviendo su dedo anular con ansiedad enseguida se marcho

-Eso del matrimonio le ha afectado-Opino el pelinaranja sin creerse lo sucedido-¿Por qué averiguas lo que le esta pasando Kakuzu?-

-No lo creo líder, estoy bien así-Contesto el ojiverde con una mirada tranquila, una a tal grado de asustar

-Sera raro preguntarlo ¿pero harán algo? Eso de ceremonias y toda la cosa, hum-Pregunto el rubio con interés

-Hidan menciono algo de un ritual en su iglesia diabólica pero lo mas seguro es que ya se le habrá olvidado-Respondió el tesorero, realmente estaba de un buen humor

-No creerán la gran visita que nos ha llegado muchachos-Anuncio con sarcasmo la peliazul haciendo presencia en el lugar

La joven obtuvo la atención de los presentes por unos instantes y luego la perdió por completo, nada nuevo en esa casa ni en esas personas, a no de ser que trajeras; un arma nueva, cosas explosivas, algún hermano que hayas protegido, sangre, dinero, dulces, miembros humanos, un jinchūriki, marionetas o madera, esta ultima opcional no lograrías mas de 3 segundos con su mirada

-¿No preguntaran quien? Me ofenden, no deberían ser tan rencorosos-Dijo una voz perturbadoramente conocida por los integrantes de akatsuki y ésta sonaba justo detrás de la peliazul

-¿Orochimaru?-Menciono por fin el marionetista con sorpresa-Creí que habías muerto-

-La gente dice muchas cosas mi querido Sasori pero aquí estoy-Respondió el ex integrante de la temida organización

La expresión de cada uno era diferente, empezando por Deidara quien se mostro mas que molesto por el dulce "cumplido" hacia el pelirojo, se guardaba unas enormes ganas de hacer volar en miles de pedazos al de ojos amarillos. Luego la neutra mirada de Pein revelaba cierta desprecio por la presencia de éste, pues sus principios era la lealtad a sus subordinados y Orochimaru era el único que le habia traicionado por haber dejado Akatsuki

Otra mas era la de Itachi, quien miraba molesto y algo espantado, no sólo por que el senin intentara robar su cuerpo sin éxito alguno, si no por haber retomado era idea esta vez con su hermano Sasuke, quien tuvo varias veces en su guarida, cerca de él. Ante esto Kisame no dudo ni un minuto en abrazarlo y mostrarle el apoyo con el que contaba en todo momento. Si a la "serpiente" se le ocurría si quiera tocar un sólo cabello de su Uchiha, se aseguraría que el rumor de su muerte se hiciera cierto

-Esta bien Kisame, se defenderme-Aclaro el pelinegro a su lado, sin rechazar su abrazo

-De cualquier manera, aquí estoy yo para protegerte-Insistió el tiburón con una media sonrisa llena de gracia

-Pero que ternura, no te preocupes Itachi-kun, no vine a causar molestias, únicamente pase a visitarlos y ver que tal les iba-Agrego el de cabello largo mirando a cada integrante ene l lugar

-Desde tu deserción nada nuevo que contar-Comenzó a explicar Pein con la misma expresión-Hemos capturado el primer Biju y logrado la extracción con existo, un excelente progreso diría yo-

De igual forma conservo la mirada el tesorero desde el inicio. Siempre tuvo varias sospechas acerca de éste, sin mencionar que si su Hidan estando cerca del artista eran la segunda guerra ninja, junto a Orochimaru parecía que habían librado la bomba atómica más grande sobre ellos

Por parte de Konan, bueno, básicamente le daba igual, en realidad en todo el tiempo en que la serpiente había pertenecido a la organización, la hacia sentir en cierto modo bien, puesto que el sujeto no le caía mal, siempre y cuando éste le hiciera creer que no era la única mujer allí

Por ultimo estaba Sasori, quien había sido su anterior compañero de equipo. No guardaba con él ningún lazo "especial" ni siquiera como amigos pero sentía algo de conexión con éste, empezando por su principal ambición como lo era la inmortalidad y el modo en que habían tomado un camino mas o menos idéntico, ambos había tirado su normal y completa vida por una mas abierta a la mente, como ellos decían…

-Tu que me dices Sasori ¿Todo bien cariño? Por que tambien escuche ciertos comentarios acerca de tu trágica muerte-Agrego ojidorado, tomando lugar a un lado del mencionado

-Pues fueron puras mentiras y ahora esta conmigo, hum-Corrigió el rubio enseguida, dejándose llevar por sus explosivas y celosas emociones

-Y tú eres…-Dijo Orochimaru ante la reacción del menor, alentándolo a tener al menos la cortesía de presentarse

-Deidara la pareja de Danna-Respondió sin vacilar

-No eres mi novio Deidara-

Esta vez fue el empujón del pelirojo, quien sorprendió al artista y lo separo de su brazo del que estaba anteriormente agarrado. Todo parecía perfecto, todo estaba tan agradable y todo se destruyo cuando sintió una daga bien clavada sobre su pecho

-Pero maestro-Replico ya sin palabras el rubio

-Te dije que me dieras un tiempo pero no te sientas con el derecho de hablar por mi-Finalizo el ojimiel tajante con su alumno

Sin mas preámbulos y soportando el llanto. Deidara se puso de pie, sin mirar atrás y su mirada fingiendo enojo, se retiro. De echo no tenia pensando a donde dirigirse pero él mismo declaraba no ser tan fuerte como alguna vez lo creyo

La marioneta se quedo en la misma posición, siguió con la vista al menor hasta ya no verlo mas. No podía distinguir que pensaba o sentía en ese momento, si estaba bien o mal la manera en que había reaccionado, pero tenia algo seguro, no, esta vez no lo seguiría

-Eres…un estúpido hum-Pronuncio el rubio entre el llanto, tratando de secar el llanto de entre sus ojos azules

Llego hasta su cuarto y devolvió la puerta con fuerza. Después cayó de rodillas al piso y dejo salir mas que un sollozo de guardado, gemidos de lamentos, todas sus tristezas y miles de gotas saladas que mojaban sus rodillas

Sentía una gran frustración ¿Por qué cuando descubres que la solución estaba en tus manos no hiciste nada? Aun cuanto la misma gente intentaba ayudarte, cuando todo el mundo te revelaba tu error y pese a eso, tu no lo lograbas notar. Si, quisieras devolver el tiempo y evitar que esa insensatez te arruinen la felicidad

Oh, el dolor, ese era lo único que te despertaba. Lo único que te recordaba que estabas vivo y tenias que continuar. Pero como costaba aprender, él no necesitaba una razón para cambiar, pero tenia miles para mejorar aquello que le atormentaba

Verse llorar lo hacia sentirse tan débil. Quisiera creerlo o no, lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, por lo que ahora sufría, obviamente por culpa de si mismo, podía hacer mas que cambiar el amor del marionetista por él. Que mala suerte tienes Deidara…

Pero estar allí no lograría nada, quedarse callado y esperar que las heridas de su pelirojo sanada era algo sin futuro ¡Para eso estaba él! Cada día lo echaba mas de menos y eso que éste dormía a un lado suyo. Volvería a conquistar a su maestro fuese como fuese, en dado caso que esta historia diera fin…tendría que entender y le desearía la mayor felicidad, aun cuando cuando no fuera a su lado

Se coloco de pie y quiso esperar un rato a que sus ojos ya no estuvieran rojos del llanto para regresar con los demás. Inclusive abrió las puertas de su cuarto y dio un profundo respiro ante la fresca brisa y el olor de las flores del patio frente a él

Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió sus ojos presencio una curiosa escena en ese lugar. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Tobi y la planta bicolor. A toda prisa volvió a cerrar las puertas

_-Estuvo cerca, creo que no me vieron_-Pensó el artista

Pero luego de unos segundos su curiosidad se volvió tan grande como su más mortal defensa y comenzó a concluir; Ya no estaba tan triste, de hecho, una risa se había escapado de sus labios y la adrenalina estaba al cien en su cuerpo

Decidido, el rubio abrió lo menos que pudo aquellas puertas, donde perfectamente su ojo derecho le regalara la vista de estos dos miembros. Quienes al parecer, se encontraban sentados sobre las escaleras de la fuente y disfrutaban de un plato con un par de dangos en ellos

-¿Quiere un poco mas Zuzu?-Pregunto con alegría el enmascarado

**-¡Deja de hablar así que me desespera!-**Exclamo la parte negra

-Bueno-Respondió totalmente ruborizando el lado izquierdo

-Diga ha-Pidió el pelinegro dirigiendo la primera bola dulce a la boca de éste, quien cerro su único ojo y saboreo el dango

Al artista se le hacia un gesto muy adorable y agrego a su mente el tratar de mejorar y no retroceder para arruinar otra relación que comenzó como alguna vez fue la suya .Miro esta vez con gracias como Tobi intentaba dar un fuerte abrazo a Zetsu, pero a lenguas se distinguía que tenia lo mismo de todos, recibir una buena mordida

Pero después de discutir con su mismo, la planta carnívora bajo su atrapamoscas, dejándola caer justo debajo de sus caderas. Ahora su novio y el "espía" tenia una maravillosa vista, cabía decir que ver un pecho y un abdomen tan formado además de ser de dos colores, conseguía excitar a todo aquel que lo miraba

Nuevamente, el enmascarado dio un brinco hasta quedar enganchado del cuello del peliverde, quien por parte del lado negro con su único brazo trataba de separarlo de él y su contraparte mostraba una mirada nerviosa con los colores rojos mas vivos que existían

-¡Tobi lo quiere mucho! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-Exclamo el lollypop sin soltar su abrazo

**-No lo creo, yo quiero cuerpos y no los tengo-**Dijo con fastidio la parte derecha aun luchando por separar al infante de su cuerpo

-Yo si lo creo-Contesto casi en susurro el mas dócil

De un momento a otro el de la bufanda verde cedió su agarre y se levanto de su lugar. Los "gemelos" no sabían si era por molestia y tristeza, conociendo a Madara cualquier reacción era valida en su modo de actuar

El pelinegro dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar justo detrás de ellos, luego se agacho quedando a la altura de los hombros de éste, donde recargo su cabeza y levanto un poco su mascara

-Quiero poseerte y eso SI lo puedo tener-Dijo ahora Madara con su verdadera voz y sin esperar nada pasó sus brazos a la cintura de la planta devorando su cuello

**-¡Madara!/ **¡Madara!-Gritaron ambos ante la sorpresa

Pero en esos momentos y de la manera que le gustaba, el mencionado continuo degustando de ese cuerpo, ya había tomado la boca de estos adentrando su juguetona lengua en esa cavidad

El rubio, quien habia permanecido ajeno a la escena, salto sorprendido y sus mejillas tambien encendidas de color carmín. Aquello le hacia sentir un nudo en su estomago, tenia que admitirlo, tambien era un pervertido

Y es que ahora miraba como Madara, ante las quejas de Zetsu, las cuales disfrutaba no daba su brazo a torcer. Ya el pelinegro había acorralado al bicolor una pared, al parecer este ultimo por fin se había dejado convencer. No era que no quisieran pero la parte blanca sentía vergüenza que alguien los llegase a ver estando en tal lugar y por parte del lado derecho, bueno, siendo honestos, éste detestaba ser dominado

Deidara cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no podía seguir viendo aquello, si quería, si podía, pero se le hacia una falta de respeto. Se levanto del lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, luego tomo la perilla y cerro la puerta para volver enseguida al pequeño agujero, donde miraba a la extraña pareja, al fin y al cabo, nadie se iba a enterar

Queriendo averiguar que era lo que se había perdido, volvió a posar la vista sobre ellos. Lo único diferente y mas caliente que había pasado era el echo de ahora Zetsu había perdido su capa y el pantalón ya tentaba con caer de su cadera, además de encontrarse en una pose nada sana para la mente

Seguramente los meses sin ser tocado por el marionetista habían dejado esta anciedad en el cuerpo del artista, quien continuo viendo el espectáculo, fue asi hasta que una larga lengua llena de hilos lambio una parte de su rostro

-¿Qué demonios?-Se dijo a si mismo el rubio, secando con su capa los rastros de saliva en su ojos y mejilla

Quiso volver a ver pero lo único que distinguía era a un bien conocido corazón fuera de su puerta, quizás esperando que saliera un jugara un poco con él, después de todo, había estado algo solitario por la ausencia del albino

-Ahora no Kokoro-chan, hazte a un lado, hum-Susurro Deidara para la mascara, tenia suerte que éste no ladrara si no estaría mas que descubierto

El rubio metió una mano en su bolsillo y su otra boca comenzó a morder la arcilla, mastico un momento y le devolvieron una pelota del mismo material, la cual dejo rebotar por el espacio por el que veía y dejo que el enorme corazón corriera por ella

Todo era tan emocionante según el ojiazul, Madara era el único que aun poseía ropa, eran algo tardados para querer hacerlo fuera de su habitación. Normalmente iban al grano para no ser encontrados o vistos por los demás

El pelinegro no paraba de besar a la planta y por su morbosidad acariciaba las piernas de éste y las acomodaba en su cadera, tratando de hacer mas cómoda la posición…para él de seguro. Pero no me importaba, estaba tan entretenido, lo gravaría si tuviera alguna cámara de video

Pero hubo una cosa que hizo que toda su calentura bajara. Madara sin dejar de devorar a su pareja alzo la mano y cerro su puño, dejando en alto el dedo de en medio, un perfecto mensaje para Deidara, quien apenado se echo a correr de la habitación ¿Dónde se detuvo? Aun no se sabe…

-Hogar, dulce hogar-Hablo Naruto estirando sus manos con pesadez

-Por suerte tardamos menos de lo esperado-Dijo el peligris haciendo las señas a los guardias para que los dejara entrar a la aldea

-No puedo esperar para seguir entrando ¡De seguro Gay-Sensei me tiene preparado técnicas nuevas!-Exclamo Lee con entusiasmo

-¿Esa no es la abuela?-Pregunto el rubio mirando a lo lejos

Tal vez aqui se hacia literal que las palabras se llevaban el viento pues en menos de 1 minuto, la hokage estaba junto todo el grupo propinándole un fuerte coscorrón al jinchūriki, quien sólo se quejo

-¡Mas respeto mocoso! -Dijo la rubia posando su vista en el ex vengador-Que alivio que estés de vuelta Uchiha-

-Lamento todos los problemas que le llegue a causar Hokage-sama-Contesto con honestidad, alzando su mano esperando estrecharla con Tsunade

En cambio, ésta abrió sus brazos y abrazo con alegría al azabache, quien dudoso acepto el gesto. Se sentía bien, desde la perdida de su madre, nunca mas encontró calidez tan pura, además de su dobe, pero esta, era unica

-_Pobre muchacho_-Pensó la ojiazul-_Todo es tan doloroso cuando uno se refugia en la soledad, pero aquí estamos contigo, algún día lo notaras-_

-No lo vaya a asfixiar abuela si no todo nuestro trabajo habrá sido en vano-Pidio Naruto fingiendo preocupación

-Los celos son malos, pequeño-Respondió la rubia una vez deshecho su agarre del pelinegro-Ten cuidado con ellos-

-Yo ¿celos por el teme? Ni de broma, puedo conseguirme a otro igual-Solto nervioso Naruto

-Quisiera verlo usuratonkachi, nadie querría salir con un dobe como tu-Se defendio Sasuke ante tal ofensa

-Soy mejor que tú, admítelo-Insulto de nuevo el poseedor del Kyubi

-No es verdad, lo que tu hagas, yo lo multiplico por diez-Agrego con orgullo el Uchiha

Dieron las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente, comenzaba a obscurecer y las cosas volvieron con tranquilidad en la organización de akatsuki. De hecho todos estaban en el comedor y como la peliazul esta vez no quiso cocinar y mucho menos salir de su alcoba hasta que Orochimaru se fuera, que por cierto fue hace unos minutos, todos optaron por comer un delicioso ramen instantáneo

De repente y frente a todos los presentes, se escucho el sonido de unas zapatillas, casi botas desde el pasillo. El primero en notar de quien se trataba fue el rubio quien interrogante no dudo en pedir su revancha

-¡ay mami! Fiu fiu hum-Dijo Deidara guardando una fuerte risa

Las inusuales palabras llamaron la atención de la mayoría. Excepto de Zetsu, ya que éste habría cerrado sus extensiones para no ser molestado

-¡Joder cállate rubia! Jashin-sama te castigara-Replico sonrojado el albino frente a todos

La razón era simple, el peligris llevaba una vestimenta poco usual, empezando por el pecho cubierto. Portaba un vestido largo que por cierto le arrastraba, de color blanco y mangas largas con ligeras manchas de sangre en ellas y finalmente su cabello hacia atrás como de costumbre pero esta vez lo cubría con una especie de velo de la misma tela hacia atrás. Era parecido al vestimento de una monja sólo que esta en contraria en color y sobre todo la religión puesto que el jashimista traía consigo en su cuello su amado collar

-¿Por que rayos te vestiste así?-Pregunto el tesorero recorriendo con la mirada lo sensual que se veía su esposo y no quería compartir tan maravillosa vista

-Con una mierda-Se quejo Hidan-¿Lo olvidaste Kakuzu? Hoy es la boda frente a Jashin-sama, así que muévanse estúpidos ateos. No hay que llegar tarde-

.**asdasd…asdasd…. ejeje**

Wueno ojala y les haga gustado, que aquí va todo mi esfuerzo xD

Y si no quieren q llegemos a la quiebra, den sus donativos si no…-mirando ambos lados para asegurarse que no este Kakuzu-La mercadotecnia nos mantendrá ajua! 0w0

Comenten por favor, se les quiere w

Para Mitsuki: Los nombres de las canciones anteriores son

Debes buscarte un nuevo amor(la de Hidan)

Sigue sin mi(la de Deidara)

Mi curiosidad (la de Kakuzu) creo q eran las ultimas xD espero haberte ayudado ^^


	20. Jashinsama los bendiga

**Holap** 0w0 wueno ahora no pondre de los comentarios sale? por q no tengo tiempo xD los quieroo, ademas quiero q pongan atencion en los personajes, por q muchos de aqui salen hee

ojala les gustee n.n jeje xD por fin dejo subir fanfictionn, si quieren firmar el anterior por q nose, me gustaria n/n seria genialoso!

**comenzamosss...**.

-¡Joder date mas prisa rubia!-

-Deja de apresurarme, el arte es una explosión, por lo tanto toma su tiempo, hum-Se defendio el rubio moldeando su arcilla

-Me importa un puto pepino, si no llegamos a tiempo, Jashin-sama nos castigara-

-Dime… ¿Me veo ridículo?-Pregunto el tesorero a la peliazul, ajenos a lo que hacia el albino

-Por supuesto que no. Es un traje estupendo, Hidan sabe cocer de maravilla-Aseguro la kunoichi-Además hace lucir tu pecho-

-Seguro, es mas, si no amara a Itachi me casaría contigo-Agrego el tiburón con gracia

-Recuérdenme porque me deje convencer para ponerme esto-Inquirió el castaño incomodo mirando cada aspecto de su vestimenta

-Soy yo quien tiene que llevar el maldito vestido, así que no jodas Kakuzu-Hablo el religioso ofendido

Por esta ocasión no discutió el moreno. Por un lado, era un "día especial" y complacería a su joven esposo en lo todo lo que deseara. Sin embargo, le parecía extraño lucir tan atuendo, comenzando por que era un pantalón acampanado, a decir por el cinturón, parecía la parte baja de una yukata. Eran de color negro y diseños color blanco. De igual forma era la camisa, manga larga y acampanado, mismo color y detalles, sin mencionar de que en la parte del estomago daban a mirar el ejercitado abdomen del mayor. Y finalmente unas zapatillas negras. Aquello se complementaba con el cabello suelto del tesorero y sus ojos verdes

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que Tobi no volaba sempai!-Exclamo el enmascarado una vez arriba de la enorme ave del artista

-Muy bien, todos arriba, hum-Dijo el rubio tratando de ignorar al pelinegro, en realidad no se le ocurría nada después de la vergonzosa situación

-La impuntualidad no va con nosotros, así que nada de retrasos-Anuncio Pein ofreciendo su mano para subir a Konan, quien acepto con una sonrisa

La misma acción la ejercieron Kisame y Kakuzu con su respectivas parejas, aun que el primero subió a Itachi tomándolo de la cintura y en cuanto al castaño, él utilizo sus hilos cuidando de no ensuciar tan encantador vestido blanco del jashimista

Por su parte, el marionetista subió con facilidad y tomo lugar enfrente, justo a lado del artista, como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Esto alegro a Deidara, quien sólo sonrió y se mantuvo fuerte y mirando hacia enfrente. Esperando la señal para partir, después de todo, ya no faltaba ninguno

-¿No subirá Zetsu-san?-Pregunto curioso Tobi

-No tengo que, llegare en un momento-Respondió la planta

**-Idiota-**Dijo su contraparte

-Pero Tobi quiere que Zuzu venga-

-Pero…-Trato de oponerse el bicolor

-Si no Tobi llorara-"Chantajeó" el enmascarado

-Carajo, sube de una chingada vez lechugon que se nos hará tarde-Ordeno el albino arto de la pérdida de tiempo, por primera vez

Una vez que Zetsu estuvo arriba, perdiendo el poco oxigeno que producía debido al fuerte abrazo que le regalaba el lollypop, continuaron y el ave de arcilla emprendió vuelo

-Joder… ¿no pudiste hacer un pájaro mas grande rubia?-Se quejo el jashimista intentando no mirar abajo mientras se sostenía de la capa del tesorero

-Oh, lo siento su MAGESTAD-Soltó con sarcasmo Deidara-¡Si hubiese sabido que traerías a Kokoro-chan hubiese moldeado un segundo Titanic!-

-¡Los barcos no vuelan imbécil!-Se defendio el religioso

El enorme corazón solamente dio un bostezo. En el momento en que partían del lugar, la enredadera corrió y los siguió hasta cansarse, luego de un simple salto llego hasta ellos. No queria quedarse exentó de ir a tal evento, pero iba acomodado justamente en medio de la ave, dejando a los demás integrantes en cada esquina, quienes se sujetaban con fuerza de los miles de hilos de los que estaba creado la mascara

-¿A que hora debería de empezar la ceremonia Hidan?-Pregunto el pelinaranja a su subordinado

-A las 6-Contesto sencillamente

-Aun faltan 12 minutos, seguro llegaremos a tiempo-Animo Konan

-Creí que tu religión era estricta y no permitiría una boda entre dos hombres-Dijo el tesorero sin sonar ofensivo

-Joder se supone que Jashin-sama no permite la unión de dos hombres pero han hecho una excepción porque soy su fiel seguidor y por eso nos concederá este honor-

De pronto, miles de personas aplaudieron y dieron gritos de alegría. En ese instante, todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban reunidos. Era un día importante y mas una sorpresa inesperada para cierto rubio de ojos azules, quien aun miraba confundido a las personas pero aquellos letreros tenían escrito su nombre y la aldea parecía estar en una grandiosa fiesta

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Acaso de festeja algo dattebayo?-Cuestiono Naruto a la hokage

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás pequeño-Se limito a contestar la rubia mientras caminaba rumbo a las demás personas

-Esto me esta asustando teme-Confeso el jinchūriki al pelinegro, quien no dudo en tomar su mano y acariciarla para calmar a su pareja

-Usuratonkachi-Menciono Sasuke

Ambos siguieron caminando, encontrándose con varios conocidos, los cuales le sonreían y felicitaban a Naruto y éste aun mas confundido soltaba una risa como ignorancia

-Bien, atención todos-Anuncio Tsunade con voz autoritaria pero había algo en ella que revelaba una alegría inexplicable o mas bien, aun enigmática-Tengo algo importante que decir, aun que la mayoría ya lo sabe-

-Su jubilación abuela-Comento el rubio entre risas

-¡Ingrato niño irrespetuoso!-Grito la mujer mayor y luego se tranquilizo-Pensándolo bien…podría decirse que si-

-¡¿Pero quien seria el nuevo hokage?-Se sobresalto Naruto inquieto por la duda

-Tu-Señalo Tsunade

Vaya sorpresa que había recibido el rubio en ese instante, su corazón latía con fuerza, inclusive creía que todo era un sueño o una broma pesada. Pero no, era la realidad y su sueño se había cumplido al fin, luego de años, luego de dolor y esfuerzos desde que era pequeño, habían rendido frutos y hoy era su día

-Felicidades dobe-Susurro el pelinegro, lo suficiente para que lo escuchaba el otro, después soltó su mano para que fuera adelante y tomara el puesto que le correspondía por derecho

-Gracias Sasuke-teme-Dijo el portador del Kyubi para luego retomar la mano del mencionado y correr junto con él hasta la quinta hokage, frente a todos los aldeanos

De nuevo, la gente comenzó con los gritos, aclamando el nombre de Naruto entre miles de aplausos. Ese muchacho se había ganado el respeto de todos y ayudado a cambiar muchas vidas

-Nunca nos defraudas Naruto, eres el mejor-Exclamo Kiba entre la multitud y su fiel perro Akamaru ladro como afirmación

Al estar frente a la rubia, el ojiazul la abrazo con fuerza. No quería llorar frente a quienes pronto le verían como nuevo hokage. Pero estaba feliz, feliz de tener a Sasuke de vuelta y ahora lograr su mas grande ambición. Merecía eso y más

Mientras tanto el Uchiha, no tenia idea de que pensar. Ese rubio, el mas insensato y adorable de todos, cumplía su sueño y no cabía de la felicidad, pero él cuidaría que no diera contra el suelo si es que se desmayaba. Tenia que confesarlo, debió aprender del dobe hace tanto tiempo

-En realidad, no me esperaba esto dattebayo-Confeso Naruto rascándose la cabeza

Pero con firmeza y energía, el jinchūriki alzo el puño en señal de victoria, consiguiendo que la mayoría que la mayoría de las personas inundaran el lugar entre silbidos. Sasuke tambien aplaudió aun que quería abrazar a su pareja, al nuevo hokage, pero no, mantendría la cordura hasta el final, esta vez no tanto por su persona si no por el rubio. No volvería hacerlo llorar ni siquiera de felicidad, no ante su aldea porque él era valiente, era Naruto

Seria ridículo pensar en aquellos momentos en los que el Uchiha era superior y aclamado. Quizás nunca lo fue. La vida es demasiado corta para perder el tiempo en estupideces y la venganza era la mas grande de ellas, si no ¿Por qué abandonaría su propio hogar? Es decir, no hubo día en que su mejor amigo no lo buscara, no pensara en él, donde no defendiera su nombre aun en su larga ausencia. ¿Valía la pena causarse tanto dolor por orgullo? No lo creo. Pero algunas personas tienen una manera muy retorcida de ver la vida

-Hey teme-Llamo por segunda vez el rubio-Somos grandes jeje-

-Tú lo eres dobe, no lo dudes-Respondió el pelinegro con una media sonrisa, no era mucho, pero iba aprendiendo

-Lo primero que hare como hokage es cumplir la promesa que le hice a una amiga-Inquirió el ojiazul tomando la atención de los presentes-Quizás sea demasiado tarde para devolverte a tu pequeño hermanito Hinata, pero te aseguro que Akatsuki lo pagara muy caro-

Bastaron esas palabras para que la gente volviera a echar porras y gritos por doquier, en especial el clan Hyuuga, quienes aun entre lágrimas por la pérdida de un hijo, ponían toda su fe en Naruto. Mientras que Sasuke había quedado petrificado, aquellas palabras le habían sonado tan suyas

Lo peor de todo ¿Acaso el dobe no lo había escuchado? Si él se había marchado de esa aldea fue para pedir la verdad, escucharla de sus propios labios y así fue, por única vez la organización mas temida fue inocente de tal crimen. Inclusive fue él quien tuvo que decirle la triste noticia a la joven de ojos blancos, a toda Konoha, era un terrible dolor, pero habría que seguir adelante

Pero al mirar a cada persona no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, tal vez la sed de sangre que ellos exigían fue de igual manera cuando se enteraron que él había vuelto a la aldea. No quería imaginarse a Itachi atrapado por ellos menos aun por Naruto pero al parecer, esta vez su sinceridad no había servido para nada

-¡Es allí rubia!-Señalo Hidan

-Si-Asintió el mencionado

Y como todo un piloto profesional, el artista buscaba el espacio ideal para aterrizar, cuando de pronto, consiguió distinguir las decenas de personas que rodeaban la iglesia, cada una idéntica al albino, la expresión psicótica y maniaca. Mejor opto por bajarse a una distancia prudente

-¡Por Jashin-sama hemos llegado!-Grito el peligris con alegría ya debajo del ave

Aquellas mágicas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer voltear la vista a toda la multitud dando apreciar mas sus características, empezando por el collar en forma de triangulo…la ropa cubierta de sangre y varias armas que sostenía cada uno de ellos

-¡Hidan ha llegado!-Exclamaron varios

-¡Hace años que no lo veía!-Dijeron otras personas mas

El mencionado no perdió tiempo y tomo el brazo del tesorero y comenzó a correr, cuidando de no tropezar con el largo vestido, en cuanto a los demás, siguieron el paso de los inmortales y el corazón que iba detrás de ellos. Se tomaron de las manos, nunca sintieron mas necesidad de estar unidos como equipo, con excepción de otros dos

-No puedo mas, estoy exhausto hum-Anuncio el rubio dejándose caer al suelo

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, vas mejorando Dei-Dijo el pelirojo ofreciendo su mano para que éste se colocara de pie-Descansaras allá adentro o se nos hará tarde-

Una vez de pie, el artista se quedo perdido en los ojos color miel de su maestro sin saber que decir o pensar. Pero despertaron al creer el escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la iglesia tales como "rubia" o "pinocho" además de entre maldiciones. Lo mejor era no tardarse, pero en el momento en que Deidara quiso separar su mano de la del mayor, se dio cuenta que no pudo, por una simple razón; éste era quien no cedía pero así y al igual que otros entraron al lugar

Al principio 8 de los 10 miembros quedaron sorprendidos, el lugar era inmenso y muy bien decorado inclusive tanta sangre lo daba a relucir. Además las personas no podía estar tan mal, pese a que muchos estuvieran encajándose dagas en los brazos, poca ropa o que se golpearan entre si

-¡Por Jashin-sama que alegría que han llegado!-Exclamo lo que parecía ser el "padre" de la iglesia hasta ahora era el menos tétrico de todos-En unos minutos empezaremos, tomen asiento-

-Itachi, tengo miedo-Confeso el tiburón al pelinegro que se encontraban cerrando el círculo junto a los demás, cuidando cada uno de sus espaldas

-Si muestras debilidad les harás creer que tienen la ventaja, pueden ser mayoría pero sabemos mas-Contesto el Uchiha en posición de defensa

-No deberían hacer eso, somos invitados, no estamos en una guerra-Explico el líder ante tal comportamiento inmaduro de sus subordinados

-Puedes salirte del círculo si quieres Pein-Sugirió Konan

-No los abandonare por ningún motivo-Respondió el pelinaranja tratando de sonar convincente

-¿No me presentaras a tu querido novio Hidan?-Pregunto un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-Ja vete al carajo inmortal-Respondió tajante el peligris

-¿Inmortal?-Se cuestionaron los demás integrantes, la verdad, no deseaban mas sorpresas por este día

-Oh vamos inmortal, que Jashin-sama haya bendecido a Hidan con la inmortalidad y a ti no es porque no haces bien los sacrificios-Dijo una joven de cabello café y cada ojo de diferente color-Además es el día de su boda, felicitalo-

-Cállate Tnk por que solo un imbécil se casaría con el pendejo de Hidan-Contesto el pelinegro

-¿Perdón?-Hablo el tesorero frente a éste, quien torció la boca y no comento mas

-Hola guapo, soy Mitsuki ¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo una chica de cabello rojo y unas fauces idénticas a las de Zetsu empujando a los otros dos para abrirse paso

-Nada de eso zorra, yo lo he visto primero-Agrego otra seguidora, ésta tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules, cualquiera pensaría que era toda una inocente, hasta que veías la dinamita y explosivos en su cinturón-Pero si es Kakuzu, siempre dije que Hidan conseguía lo que quería, es todo un suertudo-

-¿Ya viste a aquel rubio Karu-chan?-Susurro la peliroja a esta ultima-Parecen gemelos, el uno para el otro, deberías probar suerte-

-¿Tu crees? Me había gustado el de las ojeras pero tienes razón-

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-Grito el enmascarado con alegría

-Yo no-Respondió una chica de nombre Luna-Pero me encanta robar chicos buenos y comerme sus órganos-

-Atención, la boda ante Jashin-sama ha comenzado-Anuncio el padre, esperando que todos estuvieran en su lugar, al igual que Hidan y Kakuzu en el altar-Como ya sabran…

-Juro que no tengo mas galletas, por Jashin-sama-Interrumpió el ayudante del padre, acorralado por el enorme corazón

-¿Que esta sucediendo Wahrheit?-

-No quiere soltarme padre Sue-Contesto el joven de mirada serena-

-¡Alto!-Ordeno el padre-¡Hidan! ¿Has traído tu a este….perro?-

-Joder Kokoro-chan-Se acerco el albino-No es un perro… ¡es mi tío!-

-Pero tú no tienes familia-Corrigió el padre

-¡Carajo pues ahora la tengo!-Insistió el peligris

-Muy bien, seguiré con la ceremonia-

Luego de que Konan se encargara de la mascara continuaron. El tesorero estaba algo nervioso, no miraba a nadie mas que a su albino pero no estaba preparado para decir nada mucho menos sabia como funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar. Estaban parados frente a frente mientras Hidan sujetaba su collar y rezaba

-Me encanta su vestido-Susurro Grelli a su amiga-Siempre me lo imagine con el traje negro pero se le ve aun mejor ese-

-Si lo se-Contesto en voz baja Mitsuki-¿Crees que Kakuzu sea bueno en la cama?-

-Yo digo que si, por algo no quiere soltarlo-Comento la seguidora Sorario-Que envidia Jashin-sama siempre lo bendice y a nosotras no-

-Claro que si, por eso nos trajo a estos tipos guapos con Hidan-Agrego una mas de cabello azul y ojos verdes-

-Lo se Javiz, el de la mascara parece retrasado pero nomas dejen que las abrasen y sentirán su cuerpazo-

-Yo quiero secuestrar al chaparrito pelirojo pero no quiere soltar a la chava rubia, tal vez sea su novia-

-Creí que era hombre ¿Cómo hará para estar tan delgada? Yo quiero a la plantita-

El artista, quien le era imposible no escuchar esta conversación, puesto que estaba sentado frente a estas chicas comenzaba a sonrojarse ¿Chava? ¡Él no era mujer! Además, la estatura de Sasori era perfecta y bueno, Kakuzu y Tobi tambien tenían lo suyo

-Podemos hacer que la rubia se quede con inmortal y nos quedamos con los pelinegros y el pelirojo-

-¡Soy un hombre hum!-Grito a todo pulmón Deidara, sin mencionar el eco que se produjo, ganándose la mirada de los presentes

-Joder ¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez rubia? Estoy rezando a Jashin-sama-Regaño el albino

-Yo, lo siento, este…continúen-Se disculpo apenado el ojiazul sintiendo mas pesada la mirada de su maestro al tomar asiento

-Y Hidan, quien criamos con nosotros desde que era un pequeño niño, quien fue elegido para pertenecer aquí-Dijo el padre-Toma rumbo junto ahora su esposo Kakuzu, sin alejarse del gran Jashin-sama, una vida de casado. Entregara su joven y virgen cuerpo…-

-Coff coff-Se escucho del lado de los akatsuki

-Pfff jeje-Soltaron varias risas contenidas los mismos

-…Continuo-Siguió el padre señalando al tesorero-A él, quien fue elegido por Jashin-sama para derramar sangre junto a nuestro devoto jashimista. No necesitaran salud ya que la inmortalidad es su fuerte lazo. Y la riqueza esta con ellos porque Jashin-sama los bendice a través de sus sacrificios. Ahora leerán sus votos-

-Hidan no me mencionaste eso-Susurro el moreno al peligris

-Joder se me olvidaron, me la pase cociendo pero escribí el mío-Respondió el ojivioleta sacando una hoja de su bolsillo

-Muy bien hijo, puedes leerla primero tu-Pidió el padre volviendo a su expresión "feliz"

-Si-Respondió el albino tomando la hoja tratando de no temblar por culpa de sus nervios-Yo, Hidan, devoto jashimista quiero decir desde la primera vez que te vi quería partirte la madre, viniste hasta aquí y mataste al puto que se hizo pasar por padre. Lo odiaba, era un cabron que me hacia vomitar. Pero luego al descubrir que tu tambien eras inmortal, sentí que podíamos llegar a ser un equipo bien chingon. Confieso que cuando me enteraba que estabas por aquí, corría a toda prisa para llegar hasta ti, no te vayas a creer la gran mierda, pero eres la razón por la que me uní a Akatsuki porque Pein no deja de hablar de puras pendejadas que me aburren pero le agradezco que me haya tomado mas como un miembro y me haya puesto como tu compañero de equipo. Al principio eran sólo peleas y hoy tambien lo son, pero tienes que admitirlo, me amas, porque yo tambien te amo a ti. Lo que mas me gusta de ti son tus ojos, muchos estúpidos creerán que son raros porque lo son, pero para mi son unas preciosas esmeraldas entre rios de sangre y esas jodidas coceduras, me excitan demasiado y mas si son las de tu pecho y tu boca, un día podemos hacer miles de cosas con ellas. Se que soy un niño mimado y tu un viejo rabo verde y se que un día te podre partir el culo para que veas lo que se siente ser decapitado. Siento que Kokoro-chan, tú y los demás imbéciles de la organización son la familia que nunca tuve. Todo esto es para ti y si no te gusta, vete a la mierda-

-Amen-Dijo en broma Kisame por tales palabras

En realidad no importaba si aquellas palabras habían llegado a todos. La verdad era que el tesorero se había aprendido cada letra, después de todo, describían su vida juntos y a pesar de las groserías, habían logrado que se enamorara aun mas del jashimista

-¿No hizo el suyo verdad Kakuzu?-Reprocho el padre

-De hecho si-Respondió el castaño-Yo, Kakuzu, si tuve una familia, la tuve y así mismo la perdí. Sufrí lo mismo que tu Hidan y suelo tener pesadillas porque cometí errores por venganza, además que los años no hicieron otra cosa mas que cerrarme a todo aquello que me rodeaba. O eso creía hasta que te conocí, tienes una boca pequeña y hablas demasiado. Quisiera matarte y no puedo, pero lo seguiré intentando. Por 10 largos años mantuve tu recuerdo, estaba seguro que esos ojos violetas eran únicos y no me equivoque pero para eso entonces ya no tuve que extrañarlos por que ya estabas junto a mi. Siempre buscamos en las demás personas lo que hemos perdido. Eres mi complemento. Cabe decir que la mayor avaricia que tengo es hacia ti. No viviría sin tocarte, sin escuchar tus tonterías a cada instante, creo que perdería la poca cordura que ya me quitas a diario. ¿Cómo lo logras? Aun no lo se. Quisiera haberte conocido desde antes y haberte ahorrado tanto dolor, pero todo esto me ha traído hasta a ti. No me arrepiento de nada. Puedo tener 91 años pero ahora reconozco que no había vivido hasta que llegaste a mi vida Hidan-

**Wueno**...para los q notaron y no notaron xD hay les van...

**Padre sue** (Itzel)

**Inmortal** (Inmortal666) xD perdona q te haya puesto asi...pero me encanto 0w0

**Tnk** (Tnk3434) ojala te haya gustado 0w0

**Mitzuki** (Mitsuki_neko_Uchiha)

**Karu-chan** (Karu-suna)

**Luna** (Bere-chan)

**Javiz** (JaviZzX4)

**Sorario** (SorarioOmoe)

**Wahrheit **(Wahrheit)

Wueno n.n los puse por q son genialosos xD y necesitaba gente jashimista y taran xD

No se preocupen 0w0 los q no salieron en este saldran mas adelante!

comenten porfavor :D se les quieree


	21. Puede ser: 1er mes

**Holap**! u.u ouuu siento mucho la demora, si les contara q paso =/ estaria rara la cosa xD pero no se preocupen, de q este fic llega hasta el fin, llega hasta el fin! 0w0

Ya estoy de vacaciones y acabare de volada todos los capi sale? para q tambien tengan chance de leerlos

Wueno siempre pongo aqui las contestaciones (?) a sus genialosos reviews pero no se preocupen, q todos los conteste pero nos los pondre por falta de tiempo, asi de volada sigo escribiendo sale? ^^

**Muchas gracias!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

Caminaron con cuidado por todo el pasillo pese a ir retrasados para el desayuno, comparado con la impecable costumbre del pelinegro de levantarse a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Por desgracia con una razón nada bonita

-¿Seguro que puedes? Seria mejor que te quedaras en cama y enseguida te traigo el desayuno-Insisto algo temeroso Kisame sin quitar la vista de su pareja

-Estoy seguro, me he tomado los medicamentos, ya pasara-Dijo el ojirojo parpadeando nuevamente

Y es que la verdad, al paso de los días su perfecta vista se deterioraba, fallaba simplemente. Quizás mentía para no asustar a sus compañeros, en especial al tiburón con quien tanto compartía los minutos de su vida. Pero tenía que ser honesto luego de la pelea con su pequeño hermano desde hace 1 año exactamente, creía que podría cuidar con su salud y no tener tantos pendientes en su mente que le oprimieran. Ya no eran cosa suya, era su cuerpo que pasaba la factura de tantas debilidades

El peliazul no hacia mas que mirarlo confundido, se adivinaba lo que pensaba puesto que precisamente era lo que pensaba él. Ya habría tiempo para arreglar aquellas dudas. Por lo pronto llegaron a la cocina, tarde, pero llegaron en sorpresa de todos y tomaron lugar junto a los demás presentes

-Oye rubia ¿Te comerás eso?-Pregunto el albino con su mirada mas inocente, si es que podía existir en su persona

-Te daría, si no fuera a pensar que iras a vomitarlos como la última vez-Respondió en reproche el artista colocando sus manos en defensa de su nutritivo almuerzo

-Sigo sin creer que Hidan haya comido aquellas frutas-Comento la kunoichi con una espátula en mano-Puedo decir que el matrimonio cambia todo-

-Ni me lo recuerdes Konan, aun no puedo quitar todo ese olor a sangre de mi capa, hum-Agrego Deidara

-¡Tobi tuvo mucho miedo! Cuando se empezaron a cortar y golpear entre si sempai-Dijo el enmascarado salpicando con la cuchara la leche de su cereal

-Tss Jashin-sama exigía un pacto de sangre y un sacrificio para la felicidad-Defendio Hidan con orgullo-Joder tienen suerte que no haya elegido a algunos de ustedes para eso, así que dejen de llorar maricones-

-¿Felicidad? ¡Ustedes dos se llevan como perros y gatos!-Hablo Kisame con su típica sonrisa

-No creo que haya algo que se pueda hacer-Dijo el líder atento a la conversación

-Si-Asintieron todos al mismo tiempo, inclusive el tesorero

-¡Cállense paganos de mierda!-Grito el peligris sonrojado-Por si no lo saben, Kakuzu y yo somos de lo mas románticos-

-¿Así?-Cuestiono el moreno cuando sintió el fuerte abrazo del jashimista

-¡Joder si!-Respondió el religioso apretando su agarre-Es mas vendería mi corazón para que nada te faltara-

Era la escena más impactante del mes, tal vez del año entero, aquellas palabras parecían ser más inmortales que el mismo dueño de ellas, únicamente faltaban las rosas de fondo y la respuesta del fiel caballero de casi 92 años de edad

-Quítate Hidan-Ordeno Kakuzu con fastidio

Habría de olvidarlo, la ilusión jamás sucedería…

-Vete al carajo Kakuzu, además ya tienes demasiados corazones que te basten con esos maldito avaro-Dijo el albino antes de volver a su asiento

-Hablando de eso…-Recordó Pein-Tengo una sencilla misión para ti Kakuzu, no te demorara tanto tiempo, te lo aseguro-

-¿Y yo que?-Objeto el inmortal menor

-No iras por eso dijo que no se demoraría tanto, hum-Dijo el artista recargado en la silla con toda paz

-Con una…-

_CRASHH (tan bien chidos mis efectos de sonido verdad? xD)_

_-_Mierda…-Susurro el peligris sosteniendo su cabeza

-¿Te sientes bien Hidan?-Pregunto la akatsuki

-Me estoy mareando-Confeso el mencionado con molestia

-¿Quieres un vaso con agua?-Ofreció Itachi

-Joder no-Contesto Hidan

-¿Te has tomado los medicamentos que te di?-Volvió a preguntar Konan

-Gracias al imbécil de Kakuzu si, pero sabían a una puñetera mierda-Respondió el albino

-¿Sobrevivirás?-Pregunto el rubio

-Sólo si me das tu manzana tambien-Dijo el religioso con gracia

-¡Ni loco hum!-Grito el artista-Espera…tambien tenia un melocotón ¿te lo has comido verdad? Estúpido exhibicionista-

-Deja de llorar rubia, te hace falta engordar-Provoco el ojilila

-La envidia te corroe, hum-Defendio Deidara

-Por Jashin-sama de gente como tú están llenas los panteones-

-Mejor me voy de una buena vez-Dijo el tesorero levantándose de la mesa-¿Cuál es la misión líder?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Siento mucho haber llegado tarde-Se disculpo la joven con una reverencia

-No te preocupes Hinata, te agradezco que hayas aceptado venir, no soy nada bueno en citar personas-Admitió el pelinegro con una expresión nula-Toma asiento

-Gracias-Asintió la peliazul tomando lugar en la pequeña mesa

-Aquí tiene lo que ordeno joven-Dijo la camarera del lugar, colocando un helado con la ojiblanco y un jugo de naranja con el otro-¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-No, seria todo por el momento gracias-Respondió Sasuke

-¿Es para mi?-Pregunto Hinata sonrojada

-Si, no sabia que pedirte y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero si quieres…-

-No, esta perfecto, me encanta el helado Sasuke-kun-Respondió la muchacha dando varias cucharadas al postre

El silencio inundo aquella atmosfera, ajenos a la vista y conversación de los demás, quienes susurraban cosas como "¿Es Sasuke Uchiha?" "¿Que hace con esa chica a solas?" "Yo entendía que andaba con Naruto"

Pero luego de unos minutos, donde la peliazul había terminado su helado y miraba algo perdida como Sasuke agitaba el popote de su bebida con el único hielo que no se había derretido por completo, no era incomodo, era extraño

-Por favor, perdóname lo de tu hermano Sasuke-kun-Soltó de golpe Hinata agachando su cabeza nuevamente-Sentía…muchos celos-

-No pidas más disculpas, ya hablamos de eso-

-Pero… ¿entonces porque me pediste que viniera?-

-La verdad es que desde que éramos pequeños ni un hola te dije pero se que eres una buena amiga-

-Ah…que cosas dices Sasuke-kun-Dijo colorada la de ojos de blancos

-Dime Hinata… ¿me crees cuando dije que Itachi no fue el asesino de tu hermano?-

-…Si, yo te creo Sasuke-kun…pero perdóname si me pongo a dudar…-Sollozo la joven tapando su boca-Pero me duele tanto el corazón por haberlo perdido…-

-Lo siento-

-Estaré bien-Respondió la chica con una sincera sonrisa-Y se que te preocupa lo que ahora Naruto-Kun quiere hacer-

-Si, estoy seguro que no lo podre convencer de lo contrario-

-Yo te ayudare Sasuke-kun, él tiene un gran corazón, no se dejara guiar por una venganza como esa-Dijo Hinata tomando la mano del pelinegro brindándole apoyo

-Gracias, tenia la necesidad de decirle esto a alguien, me alegra que fueras tú-

-Jejeje-

-¿Quieres otro helado?-

-¿Puedo pedirlo?-

-Claro que si-

-¡Gracias Sasuke-kun!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Joder…creo que voy a volver a vomi…-Anuncio el albino corriendo hacia el baño cercano

Los demás lo siguieron con la mirada, habían quitado la vista en la tan entretenida película, sangrienta, pero no tanto para hacer vomitar al religioso, quien casi tumba la puerta del baño, sacando incluso a Tobi totalmente mojado con una toalla en la cintura y su estropajo

-Pero Tobi no ha terminado de bañarse-Dijo el enmascarado antes de recibir como respuesta el portazo, luego volteo y saludo a todos

-¿Te bañas con la mascara puesta Tobi?-Cuestiono la peliazul, aun que esa era la pregunta de la mayoría que seguía mirando al lollypop

-A veces-Respondió el pelinegro

-¿Porque?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Por que algunas veces Zetsu-san se mete con Tobi en la bañera y Tobi no quiere que lo vea ni que le haga cosas malas-Contesto el enmascarado rascándose la cabeza aun llena de shampoo

Por un minuto se guardo silencio y se miraron entre ellos, con excepción de Deidara, quien miraba al techo intentando en vano alejar sus mejillas enrojecidas debido a las imágenes que procesaba su mente, él sabia que Tobi no era la victima, sabia que Zetsu no entraba, si no escapaba y no hacían cosas malas, si no sucias

_-No mires su pecho, no mires su pecho_-Pensó el rubio aun mirando hacia arriba, que suerte que el marionetista estuviera en su taller-_Mejor sus brazos… ¡no! Sálveme maestro-_

-Este…que lindo estropajo Tobi, muy original para ti-Comento la kunoichi rompiendo el silencio, que era invadido por las maldiciones del jashimista vomitando

-¿Le gusta Konan-sama? ¡Se llama Raúl!-Dijo con alegría el mencionado

-Jajaja-Rio Kisame-Si así se llama su estropajo, como se llamara su…-

-Pendeja manzana-Dijo el peligris saliendo del baño con una cara no muy animada-Fue lo único que comí y devolví hasta lo de cene-

-¡Tobi vuelve al baño yupi!-Exclamo el enmascarado regresando a la ducha, cerrando con botón esta vez-Que descaro tienen algunos-

-Mmm…me preocupa mucho lo que te pasa Hidan, será mejor hacerte un chequeo por completo-Sugirió la akatsuki tomando la mano del ojilila-ven conmigo-

-Joder, mas despacio, me da vueltas la cabeza-Se quejo el albino caminando junto a la joven

-Bueno y ¿a donde envió esta vez a Kakuzu líder?-Pregunto el tiburón con curiosidad

-Como siempre, a buscar ingresos-Respondió con tranquilidad el pelinaranja

-Pero no hace mucho que había regresado con dos maletines llenos-Inquirió Kisame con duda-Comienzo a sospechar que el codicioso es otro-

-Así, pero ¿como crees que se pagaron las 176 botellas de sake que se tomaron en la fiesta y las otras 25 del fin de semana?-Agrego con sarcasmo Pein

-¿Regalías?-Respondió el rubio con gracia

-Así es mi alumno de decir puras tonterías líder-Aclaro el pelirojo entrando al lugar

-¡Danna!-Saludo Deidara con un cálido gesto-¿Cómo esta su brazo?-

-He terminado de repararlo, como nuevo-Respondió el marionetista tocando su antebrazo derecho

-Nos retiramos, quedan bastantes cosas por hacer-Dijo el pelinaranja mirando al tiburón

-¿Me hablaba a mí?-Pregunto Kisame con una ceja elevada

- …-

-¿Les encanta molestarme verdad?-Pregunto el líder con un bufido

-No como cree-Respondió el peliazul para salir junto con éste, dejando así a los artistas solos

-¿Quiere ver la película conmigo maestro?-Pregunto el rubio-Se trata de un muñeco que empieza a retar a las personas para apreciar su vida y…-

Conforme Deidara narraba la historia, el pelirojo no hacia mas que mirarlo en su camino hasta el sofá donde éste se encontraba, pero su idea no era sentarse o no por ahora. Después, tomo la cara de su pupilo y lo beso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, un akatsuki regresaba a la guarida, con pasos lentos y precavidos, totalmente inútiles en comparación de quien lo acompañaba, él cual daba saltos abriendo huecos en los suelos con ruidos espantosos

-Suiton, guarda silencio-Ordeno el tesorero con toda la paciencia existente

Pero no logro mas que éste hiciera un mal intento de obedecer y provocara un escandalo con varios arboles derrumbados y un jadeo desesperante

Pero dejarlo en la casa ya no era una opción, después de que en una simple salida por la despensa había dejado a este imperactivo corazón con su tutor por así decirlo. Al regresar lo único que recibió eran facturas y cuentas por rendir, la más cara había sido la de Sasori, quien se quejo con su brazo totalmente desecho en una mala jugada de la mascara. ¡¿Pero quien le manda ser de madera y no de metal? Es decir, el día que sea la era de hielo lo partirán en pedazos para sobrevivir

Kakuzu dio un profundo suspiro. Tenia que admitirlo, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con una criatura tan estresante, dejando a lado a su esposo jashimista…su esposo, que extraño sonaba aquello pero le gustaba, le hacia sentir acelerado su corazón mas profundo, el mas humano de todos, el suyo

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo amaba más que el dinero, no lo cambiaria por nada. O tal vez si, todo depende de la cantidad, pero después volvería por él y por más dinero. Nunca imagino que su vida seria así, todo parecía ir perfecto y ojala se quedara así por lo que le restaba de vida o hasta que el fin del mundo llegara

Lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era la salud del albino, quien no dejaba de devolver lo que su estomago recibía, sus fatigas constantes, entre otras cosas. Tal vez tenia mucho que ver por su boda, quizás su dios ficticio de sobrenombre "karma" los castigaba por haber cometido tantas atrocidades

-No te entretengas, quiero llegar pronto-Volvió a hablar el moreno

Miles de cosas pueden cambiar en un año, no, mas bien en un par de días u horas o minutos….es más, en instantes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Por que esa estúpida cara Konan? ¿Me voy a morir o que?-Cuestiono algo inquieto el religioso, quien se encontraba recostado en una camilla

La chica no respondió, su cara lucia desconsternada y tapaba con su mano su boca, no cabía por su mente lo que acababa de descubrir ¿Seria verdad o tan solo una mala broma de Hidan y su pesado humor?

-¡Joder te estoy hablando!-Grito enojado el peligris

-Déjame revisar otra vez, no te vayas a mover por favor-Dijo Konan ignorando las palabras del otro, vagaba en su propia mente

Obedeciendo, el jashimista se reacomodo en aquella camilla, comenzaba a inquietarse y las palabras tan sensatas de la kunoichi no lograron algún efecto tranquilizante en él. La akatsuki volvió a recorrer con su mano llena de chacra todo el cuerpo del albino, no paso por alto el pecho y su estomago, donde nuevamente cambiaba su expresión por una incrédula

-…Estas embarazado-

-¡¿Qué?-Grito el religioso-¿Pero que puta broma me estas diciendo Konan?-

-No…no es ninguna broma Hidan-Explico la peliazul-No se como explicarte esto, pero anteriormente atendí a una joven y atravez del chacra pude sentir a su bebe-

-…-

-Te juro que no puedo entender como es posible, incluso estoy llegando a creer que tu dios es verdadero, quizás ese ritual los ayudo a concebir y ahora podrán…-

-¡Cállate que Jashin-sama jamás me castigaría así!-Grito el ojilila antes de echarse a correr

-¡No Hidan, espera!-

Tan pronto como el mencionado salió de la habitación azoto la puerta. La kunoichi le siguió el paso, preocupada por ver como éste no se detenía hasta llegar a su propio cuarto, pegando gritos, haciendo pensar lo peor a la joven

-¡Sasori, Deidara, Hidan esta embarazado!-Exclamo la akatsuki preocupada a los únicos presentes

-¿Cómo?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo-Pero...-

-Ya se, ya se, pero estoy segura que hará algo estúpido, ayúdenme a detenerlo-Dijo Konan al borde de los nervios

Enseguida, los artistas subieron hasta la habitación de los inmortales. Les asusto el hecho de que en el piso de esta ya se encontraran rastros de sangre. En cuanto levantaron la mirada, se encontraron con el dueño de esta y una sorpresa nada agradable

Hidan estaba con el pecho arañado y cubierto de sangre, lo mas seguro que fueron provocadas por sus propias manos. Sin embargo lo alarmante era que sostenía con fuerza su guardaña, apuntando las tres largas y afiladas cuchillas hacia su lastimado abdomen

-Mejor detente Hidan, tienes que pensar por una vez en tu vida-Dijo el rubio estirando sus manos en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón

-Se lo que hago, será un sacrificio-Susurro el albino comenzando a mover su inerte posición

Levanto su arma y espero el salpicadero…pero nada sucedió. Había sido detenido por unos hilos casi invisibles de color azul brillante, revelando ser chacra y la distinguida técnica del marionetista, quien mantenía sujetadas cada parte del cuerpo del religioso

-Con una mierda… ¡Déjame!-Grito eufórico el peligris

-Estas demente-Hablo Sasori con una expresión seria

-¡Joder, ustedes no saben nada!-Volvió a gritar el jashimista

-Konan nos lo ha dicho, hum-Dijo el artista acercándose a éste-Sea o no sea posible que estés embarazado tienes que…-

-No se lo digan a Kakuzu…por favor-Interrumpió Hidan cerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el pelirojo-Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo-

-Porque…no es de él-Respondió el inmortal volteando a verlo

**o.o mm...soberbio...**

Ojala y se lo hayan imaginado xD asi como el anime o como la telenovela que se pasa por aqui a las 2 de la tarde que se titula "pronunciamos nombres largos porque podemos pagarlos"

xD nombre...voy de mal en peor...ajua! ^^

Comenten porfavor!

Se les quiereeee

p.d se me olvido o_o pero estoy segura q iba a poner algo

Holap! u.u ouuu siento mucho la demora, si les contara q paso =/ estaria rara la cosa xD pero no se preocupen, de q este fic llega hasta el fin, llega hasta el fin! 0w0

Ya estoy de vacaciones y acabare de volada todos los capi sale? para q tambien tengan chance de leerlos

Wueno siempre pongo aqui las contestaciones (?) a sus genialosos reviews pero no se preocupen, q todos los conteste pero nos los pondre por falta de tiempo, asi de volada sigo escribiendo sale? ^^

Muchas gracias!


	22. El impulso de mi propio corazón

**Holap!** 0w0 gente gentesiosa! me he quedado sin internetttt eso es tan tristeee T,T pero me da tiempo para escribir y jugar wii, el psp y un monton de vicios mas o_o mmmm...

wueno, besotes enormes para estas genialosas personas q se molestan en leer y comentar (yupi!) sigan haciendolo xD por q dicen tantas cosas...xD me alegran el dia!

kalhisto azula: Eit muchas gracias por el comentario ^^ q wueno q te haya gustado

chinatsuhideki: xD jejej siii muchas queriamos verlo asi...en nuestras mas añoradas fantasias...xD wueno no 0u0

Minami Arsene: no te preocupes, al paso se revela o eso espero xD wueno minami 0w0 ojala y te guste este capi!

Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: xD jejeje chicas locas! mil gracias por su comentario y sii q se quedaron casi en el piso no? wueno mientras ninguna se haya muerto (rayos) las quiero :D

pixi-ice: sabes una cosa anne? viva la demencia! q diga la locura! por q es genialosa xD y ahora q me pusiste esos pedazos de fic...me recordo una cancion xD q monada, wueno muchos saludos y abrazos te agradezco q hayas pasado amiga!

Tnk3434: Nuuu tnk sin groserias xD aun q en casi todos los capi pongo verdad? mmm habra q ver eso...pero recuerda, nosotras tenemos clase xD de no se q verdad, pero de algo debemos de tener =p, besotes

**Empezamos!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aquellas palabras dejaron boquiabiertos a los artistas, quienes se miraron entre si buscando una respuesta o algo que decir ante la confesión del albino. Algo estaba mal definitivamente

Esto había permitido al jashimista conseguir mas fuerza para soltarse de los hilos del marionetista, quien solo miro como estos caían pero seguía tan perdido en su pensamiento puesto que el rubio se había movilizado para sujetar con fuerza la guardaña, evitando que el inmortal lograra su cometido

-No Hidan, yo no te creo, serás un maldito psicópata pero jamás traicionarías a Kakuzu- Dijo Deidara insistente en su posición-antes, morirías por él-

Enojado, el peligris insistía en quitar aquellas manos de la arma para llevarla a su propio cuerpo, pero no lo lograba. El menor miro de reojo a Sasori, quien parecía apenas captar lo que sucedía, pero él podía, él detendría todo este escandalo, tiro con todas sus fuerzas y fue su grave error

La filosa guardaña se había incrustado en su costado de su pecho, atravesando con ello, el hombro izquierdo y parte de su pierna. Deidara quedo inmóvil ante el intenso dolor que sentía, además de procesar lo que acababa de suceder ¿Ya iba a morirse? ¿Este era su final? Pero él quería ser feliz, seguir viviendo, inclusive salvar a esa nueva criatura, ese frágil ser que tal vez nunca nacería…Dios, que sentimental se estaba volviendo

-¡Deidara!-Grito el pelirojo hasta llegar a éste, a quien le parecía verlo acercarse en cámara lenta

-Maestro…-

El religioso no dijo nada, pero sus ojos estaban de par en par, sintiéndose culpable por primera vez de las tonterías que cometía continuamente. No sabia que hacer, comenzaba a asustarse y despego el arma del cuerpo del artista, quien dio un ligero grito y cayó al piso en un charco de su propia sangre

-No, no, no… ¡Deidara!-Continuo gritando Sasori, sus manos temblaban por los nervios-¡Por favor resiste! ¡Konan ayuda!-

Enseguida, la joven llego junto a Pein, la primera espantada de tal escena pero sin pedir explicación socorro al rubio, lo único que pudo hacer fue detener temporalmente las hemorragias y con ayuda de los demás a trasladarlo hasta la habitación con equipamiento como si fuera una "enfermería"

Entre tanto los demás miembros estaban fuera de esta. El pelirojo permanecía con la vista baja y no paraba de apretar sus puños, era demasiada su ira, su tristeza y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a golpear a Hidan…pero se culpaba, fue su descuido por haber reducido el chacra de sus hilos, se suponía que era el mejor marionetista, se suponía que cuidaba de Deidara

-Necesitamos que Kakuzu cierre las heridas y de inmediato conseguir varios litros de sangre para trasplantárselos-Explico la kunoichi a su mejor amigo

-Pero yo le daré la mía-Dijo el albino desviando la mirada

-No puedes-Respondió Konan-Esta vez no Hidan, tu no puedes morir, pero el bebe si-

-¡Me importa una puta mierda!-Grito cansado el religioso esta vez retándolos con la mirada-No dejaran morir a Deidara o ¿si? Porque yo puedo salvarlo y…-

-¡Silencio Hidan!-Callo de una manera sorprendente Pein-Buscaremos otra manera, cueste lo que cueste-

Y es que era la verdad ¿Qué desde cuando le importaban aquellos criminales? Desde siempre, desde que estrecho su mano para entrar a la organización, desde que veía sus típicas riñas como compañeros. Lo mejor todo era cuando se ponían borrachos, único, la familia que nunca tuvo

-¡Zetsu!-Llamo el pelinaranja

-¿Si líder-san?-Pregunto el bicolor, aun que sabia de antemano lo que le diría

-Busca inmediatamente a Kakuzu, pero no le comentes nada acerca de esto-Ordeno el dueño del rinengan

-Si-Asintió la planta para luego desvanecerse por el suelo pareciéndole extraño que Tobi no opusiera fuerza, como comúnmente lo hacia, sobre sus manos que estaban agarradas

_**-Basta-**_Dijo o mas bien ordeno la parte obscura de Zetsu para que el lado mas claro dejara de preocuparse por la reacción del novio de ambos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los faroles se encendieron, dando luz a la obscura noche, debían pasar de las 6:30 pm, pero era invierno y el sol se ocultaba a tempranas horas. Aquello había revelado una figura en las tantas bancas que existían en la aldea, era joven y de cabello rubio. Colocaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba al suelo con una vista perdida

-Con que aquí estabas usuratonkachi-Hablo otro joven, de cabellos negros azulados, tomando asiento a su lado-Te he buscado por largas horas-

Naruto levanto la vista y miro a su pareja, trato de fingir una sonrisa pero ni eso pudo, dio un suspiro y volvió a su posición inicial. El Uchiha, al notar esto, frunció el ceño y se coloco mas cerca del portador del Kyubi, para así, poder pasar un brazo al hombro de este y regalarle un pequeño abrazo de apoyo

-Teme-Llamo el menor de ellos

-¿Que dobe?-Pregunto Sasuke con una vena sobresaliendo de su cabeza debido al "hermoso" apodo

-La verdad ya no se quien soy-

-¿Hablas enserio?-Volvió a preguntar el ojinegro sin poder creerlo-Se lo has dicho a todo el mundo desde que te conozco, eres el ninja mas dobe de toda Konoha, lograste que volviera y cumpliste tu sueño de ser hokage-

-Tal vez tomaron la decisión demasiado pronto, no creo estar listo Sasuke-

-Entonces renuncia-Respondido el Uchiha encogido de hombros

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estas loco teme? Me ha costado tanto llegar hasta aquí-Exclamo el rubio de pie a la vez que le señalaba

-Cualquiera puede serlo-

-¡Ja! Quisiera verlo Sasuke-teme…oh pero no podrás-Reto el jinchūriki-¡Porque yo lo logre! ¡Naruto Uzumaki es el mejor dattebayo!-

Eso había sido gracioso, aun mas cuando el pelinegro evitaba reírse frente a la gente que se detuvo para estar atentos al escandalo del respetable Hokage de Konoha mientras hacia gestos y berrinches de niño chiquito

-Jajajaja-Rio el mayor sin poder contenerlo por mas tiempo

El ojiazul volteo la mirada en señal de molestia, pero al poco rato devolvió una sonrisa al captar la inusual expresión de felicidad por parte del pelinegro, quien al notar verse descubierto fingió demencia y puso su cara seria

De igual manera el menor tosió y tomo postura en donde estaba sentado. La gente continúo su senda haciendo parecer que retomaban conversaciones pendientes, cuando en realidad decían cosas sin sentidos para no hacer sospechar

-Tienes razón teme, soy fuerte y cuidare de esta aldea como a mi propia vida-Dijo el rubio pasando un dedo por debajo de su nariz con mucho ego

-Ya valimos ma…-Suspiro el Uchiha

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!-Saludo un peligris detrás de ellos-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal su vida amorosa?-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-Grito el portador del Kyubi al borde de un infarto-¡No llegue así como así!-

-Usuratonkachi y así te eligieron como Hokage-Dijo el azabache

-Gracias por el apoyo dattebayo-Soltó con sarcasmo el menor-Como mi novio deberías decirme cosas bonitas-

-Si llego a ver algo bonito, diré algo bonito-respondió enojado Sasuke

-¿Y yo que soy? ¡Teme!-Pregunto ofendido Naruto

-¿Repito lo que acabo de decir? ¡Dobe!-Dijo el azabache con una vena sobre su frente

-Es de mala educación responder con una pregunta dattebayo-Contesto de igual forma casi escupiendo fuego

-Tambien el preguntar lo obvio-Agrego el peligris con una gota sobre su cabeza

-¡Silencio!-Gritaron ambos

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!-Señalo el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Perdóname Deidara, perdóname por favor. Soy un idiota por permitir que pasara esto-Volvió a repetirse el marionetista lleno de coraje y melancolía

Que daría por que el rubio estuviera despierto para poder decírselo, pero eso no iba a ser posible en estos momentos, tal vez jamás…no, no debes pensar eso corazón de madera, ese si que era un problema

El pelirojo continuo mirando al tesorero hacer su trabajo, ya había demorado bastante pues a tan solo 1 hora de haber pasado, se había desesperado por completo, daba vueltas, apretaba su cabello y varias cosas mas

Pero con ello tambien molestaba al castaño, quien hacia lo posible por apresurarse a cocer cada parte perforada del cuerpo del artista menor puesto eran internas y le complicaban un poco la tarea, además de no querer estorbar a Konan que cuidaba el pulso del herido y drenaba la única bolsa de sangre que conservaban

Si tan solo Sasori fuera humano, si tan solo no hubiera sido avaricioso con sus propios sueños, ojala hubiera aceptado la mortalidad como los demás humanos en este basto mundo ¿No le hubiera bastado con ser fuerte y evitar que lo mataran?

Pero ahora allí estaba, sentado en aquella silla algo alejado de la camilla que era ocupada por su alumno, deseando tener sangre como los litros de ese liquido que había derramado tanto en batallas del cuerpo de sus enemigos. Quizás de ese modo ayudaría a su rubio cuando en verdad se necesitaba

Se encontraba perdido, se sentía vacío. Hasta que un roce en su mano izquierda le hizo entrar en de nuevo en si. No sonrió, pero le dio una sensación de alegría al descubrir que se trataba de quien menos esperaba. El corazón tan simpático de Kakuzu, quien, tambien herido y ofendido le miraba con armonía

El pelirojo le dio una pequeña caricia y noto la reacción de la mascara que agachaba la cabeza en señal de miedo. Todo por culpa de Hidan. Ya que la enredadera venia a toda prisa para recibir la atención de éste, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron gritos y golpes por parte del albino ¿Y ahora donde estaba? Quien sabe

-Pobrecito-Susurro Sasori cuando la "mascota" cedió ante las caricias que le ofrecía el artista

-¿Como es que pudo pasar esto Konan? Dime la verdad-Dijo el mayor

Al no escuchar una respuesta rápida ante tal pregunta, detuvo el labor que hacia para mirar a la mencionada y reojo al marionetista cuando se dio cuenta que su actitud había cambiado. Ambos se miraron pero continúo el silencio

-No creo que seamos los mejores para decírtelo-Contestó

-¿Seamos?-Interrogo el tesorero-¿Es que todos me lo están ocultando?-

De pronto, el cuerpo del rubio empezó a convulsionarse, sorprendiendo a los presentes, quienes se movilizaron para calmar aquel imprevisto. De nuevo Deidara escupía sangre y respiraba con dificultad por la ausencia del oxigeno en sus pulmones

-¡Sasori mantén su boca abierta para que no se ahogue!-Ordeno desesperada la peliazul mientras trataba de tomar el medicamento necesario que inyectaría en el menor

El de ojos de miel no lo pensó dos veces y acato las palabras de la mujer. Por mas tembloroso que estuviera en esos instantes su alumno con una mano sostuvo firme su barbilla y con la otra evitaba que esta se bajara. La fina madera de la que estaban creadas sus manos se vieron cubiertas de sangre al igual que partes de su vestimenta, lo peor de todo era ver a la persona que mas amaba en ese estado

Aquellos gritos atrajeron la atención de los que esperaban afuera, en especial la del líder, quien al entrar tambien quedo algo shokeante ante la escena, presenciando como su subordinado temblaba sin parar en la camilla con el cabello suelto y manchado de rojo. No perdió tiempo y socorro a los demás, ayudando a Konan a mantener fijo el brazo del artista para que la kunoichi pudiera encontrar la vena y así, aplicar la dosis necesaria

El moreno hacia lo posible por mantener quieto las convulsiones del menor sin ejercer tanta fuerza debido a las recientes heridas que en cualquier momento podrían abrirse y provocar mas desgarres en si mismo, de igual manera sus hilos y dedos comenzaba a cubrirse de ese color carmesí. Soltó su agarre al sentir un empujón por parte del marionetista, pronto a quejarse, descubrió lo que había espantado a éste. Deidara tenía ambos ojos abiertos y no parecía quitar la vista de ellos

¿Qué tal si todavía se encontraba consiente? ¿Cuánto dolor debía sentir por dentro en esos instantes? Pero poco a poco volvió a cerrarlos debido al fuerte medicamento que ya pasaba por sus venas, su cuerpo retomo tranquilidad

Hubo un pequeño silencio y nadie quitaba la mirada del cuerpo del rubio. Hasta que la peliazul no pudo mas y soltó en llanto, asustada por lo que acaba de pasar pero ¿por que? Ella había sido la mas fuerte, la que reacciono al momento e inclusive había salvado la vida de Deidara. Pronto su novio la abrazo y le dio consuelo, agradeciéndole lo mencionado. No existía mejor ninja medico que ella

Sasori sintió un alivio inmenso, su alumno estaba fuera de peligro, hubiera caído rendido en gratitud hacia la joven pero aun conservaba orgullo, bastante. Tambien sentía ganas de llorar, de desesperación, de miedo, fuera lo que fuera no podía. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y no le importo mancharse pero no deseaba que alguien lo viera con tanta melancolía en su rostro

El tesorero seguía sin comprender pero ya se sentía bastante culpable por lo que sucedía, sin importarle, limpio sus manos en su túnica para volver a cocer, le faltaba poco pero eran partes importantes del cuerpo…tales como…

-Traigan a Hidan, ahora o será demasiado tarde-Dijo Kakuzu sin despegar la vista de lo que hacia

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Pein ante la mirada de los otros dos sobre él, además de la de Itachi y Kisame quienes ahora estaban en la habitación

-Bueno, normalmente le sacamos toda la sangre que necesitamos ya que no muere-Respondió el ojiverde ante la obvia pregunta de su líder

-¿Has encontrado que tiene?-Volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja, reconociendo lo estúpido que había sido aquella pregunta

-Es un desgarre en el baso, es por eso que la sangre que entraba a su cuerpo, la ensuciaba y hallaba la manera de sacarla-Explico Kakuzu-Por ello necesito que metan la sangre que le hace falta y podre cocer el baso sin problema de que pase otro percance como este-

Nuevamente todos intercambiaron miradas de culpa, ahora podría decirse que tenían la soga en el cuello, hablarían tarde que temprano, pero si el pelirojo lo hacia ¿seria por venganza? Pero esperen….y si albino había dicho la verdad y no era de él

-Kakuzu, seré yo quien le done la sangre a Deidara-Hablo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente cálida y segura de lo que acababa de decir

-No puedes Itachi, la cantidad que necesita te mataría-Objeto el tiburón a su lado, preocupado por la reacción de su pareja

-Vamos Kisame… ¿que tanto me falta para morir por mi propia cuenta?-Dijo el pelinegro cambiando su semblante pero sin abrir sus ojos-Realmente quiero hacerlo para salvar a Deidara-

-Ya basta de jugar ¿van por Hidan o voy yo por él?-Interrumpió el castaño algo irritado, sobre todo por no saber lo que tanto le ocultaba

-Esta vez él no puede Kakuzu-Respondió el dueño del rinengan

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto en sospecha el mencionado

-No podemos decirte-Dijo enseguida la peliazul

-¿Y es preferible que Itachi se ofrezca en vez de Hidan?-Cuestiono el tesorero-Por que si el idiota les dijo que ya no es inmortal es pura mentira-

-Si-Contesto firme el Uchiha-He dicho que yo lo hare-

-No lo hagas Itachi-Pidió Kisame tomando su mano-Por favor-

El ojirojo trato de ignorar esto, pero no pudo, tambien recibía la mirada de su compañera des consternada y preocupada, pero él estaba tranquilo y decidido con lo que haría, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kakuzu negó con la cabeza

-Tendrán sus razones para no quererme contar-Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-Pero en fin yo tambien puedo donarle a Deidara la cantidad que sea, no te preocupes Itachi, lo hare yo-

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo temeroso intento acercar su mano de nueva cuenta, pero cerca de tocar el hombro de aquel hombre se arrepintió pero insistente de sus propios pensamientos, continuo pero luego no lo hizo, era nuevo en estas cosas, aun mas porque no tenia al mejor consejero, quien le daba los peores pensamientos cuando estaba por lograrlo. Intento una vez mas, él lo necesitaba o mas bien los necesitaba

-Basta Zetsu, eso es irritante-Hablo el pelinegro sin voltear

**-Te lo dije-**

-Pero Madara-san…-Trato de decir la parte mas preocupada

-¿Si?-Espero respuesta

-…no se que decir-Contesto apenado

-Entonces no digas nada-Le pidió el Uchiha

El bicolor no quiso verse ofendido, que suerte que el enmascarado le estuviera dando la espalda, quizás no había nada que pudieran hacer por él, lo mejor era irse a ver en que era de ayuda así que decidió marcharse o eso quería hasta que la mano del mayor los detuvo

-Pero quédate conmigo Zuzu-Finalizo Madara

-**No-**

-Esta bien-Dijo ruborizado el lado izquierdo tomando lugar a su lado

Ninguno entablo conversación y eso que había bastante de que hablar, Madara miraba perdido todo el jardín, pequeño pero espacioso. Cada árbol aun contenían sus hojas y flores pese a que la estación era invierno, era mágico, era para envidiar ¿Cuál era el secreto? Hasta ahora él conocía que el responsable de tal arte era su propia planta bicolor. Zetsu liberaba no se que cosa por quien sabe que ni sabe donde ni porque, pero lograba ese efecto en aquel jardín y aun cuando nevara, cada rosa seguía con la vista al cielo, eso le relajaba, le quitaba el estrés de tanto…bueno no iba a mentir, no hacia nada, pero pobre del que intentara recriminárselo

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto el peliverde tocando la pierna de el mayor

No hubo respuesta y no es que estuviera mal, pero el Uchiha estaba tan entretenido, fácilmente se desconcentraba cuando éste se encontraba a su lado, empezando por la media sonrisa que le regalaba en esos momentos. Con detalle revelaba que el lado blanco mostraba timidez y un mal intento de tenervalor. Tambien mostraba sus filosas fauces pero no asustaban, no tanto como la gente rumoraba puesto que al pelinegro le parecían lindas y aun más cuando acababa de comer y terminaban llenas de sangre, y lamia cada parte de sus labios, cada dedo con hambre…

Y antes de que cualquier pudiera parpadear, Madara se acerco a la planta peligrosamente, sin importarle que éste solo siguiera sus movimientos con la vista dio un silencioso beso a Zetsu, sin miedo ya que el ultimo todavía portaba su atrapamoscas, una simple mordida y ya tendrían la cena. El pelinegro levanto lo mas que pudo su mascara y perdió el poco control que tenia

Dejo sus manos en libertad y recorrieron lo mejor posible el cuerpo del ojidorado, quien de su lado derecho ejercían fuerza para separar al mayor, daba gruñidos y una molesta expresión que a su vez se clasificaba como nula, pero era en vano, ya se sabia "la rutina" por lo que sin mas, solo siguió molesto y se frustro

-Madara-san…espere, pueden vernos-Dijo la parte blanca con su única mejilla roja

-Claro que no Zuzu-Respondió el mencionado posicionándose ya sobre el menor, una vez que empezaba era imposible detenerlo y si lo intentabas, morías

-Eso dijiste aquella vez pero al final…-Intento reprochar el peliverde pero callo cuando capto lo que acababa de mencionar

A su vez Madara retomo postura y volvió al lugar donde estaba anteriormente sentado, a su mente vino el vago recuerdo de la tarde en que los había espiado Deidara, tomo de nuevo con gracia la manera en que lo había saludado y el rubio se había echado a la fuga

_-Demonios-_Pensó el pelinegro molesto

**-Ni caso tiene seguir aquí, larguémonos-**Sugirió el lado derecho de Zetsu

-Solo esta preocupado por Deidara, tambien es nuestro compañero-Dijo la otra mitad

-**Que yo recuerde NO era su compañero ¿recuerdas?-**Respondió la parte negra con su típica discusión entre ellos

-Si gracias y te recuerdo a ti que ambos recordamos lo mismo-Se defendio

**-Cállate-**

-No, cállate tú-

**-Tu primero-**

-Tu empezaste, nomas me recuerdas cosas que no quiero-

**-Pues yo siempre termino accediendo a tus caprichos-**

-Cállate-

**-No, cállate tú-**

Esto continuaría pues no parecería tener fin pero el inesperado abrazo del Uchiha los hizo estar en paz, entendían a la perfección porque iba ya que de su boca no escucharían una disculpa mas sincera. Que difícil era llevar tantas memorias en el corazón y aun mas cuando nunca aprendiste a desahogarte por que tu orgullo puede mas que lo que tu quieres. No importa a Madara le encanta mas el silencio cuando esta junto a su planta favorita

-**Tengo hambre** -Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Taraaaan** xD hasta aqui este capi, pero no se preocupen, ya mero esta el siguiente, listo para aliviar el suspenso

Kakuzu: Pero no hay dinero

Nosight: Si, ya se q no hay dinero, pero este...tengo un chicle y es de menta

Kakuzu: Y?

Nosight: Detesto la mentaaa T.T Dios q triste es mi vidaaa! 0w0 me gustan los nachos

Kakuzu: Mira, como pretendes pagarnos?

Nosight: Yo no les pago o.o

Kakuzu: Y como vamos a subsistir o seguir adelante?

Nosight: Que voy a saber sho, son prestados, ustedes se van cuando el fic se acaba

Kakuzu: Que razonable...

Nosight: Oigan sr. Kakuzu, tengo una duda

Kakuzu: Echala

Nosight: Donde esta la otra mitad del medio oriente?

Kakuzu: ...Que te parece si le sigues pidiendo las "donaciones" a tus lectores?

Nosight: Mmmm esta bien : )

Oigan, oigan, les quiero comentar algo o.o

Hoy, me paso lo mismo q me paso a Itachi, recuerdan lo del baño? pues es horrible! estas ciego, tu cuerpo mojado y sientes q el niño de la maldicion puede salir en cualquier momento y buscas con q secarte y no hayas otra cosa mas q tu propio abrigo de piel xD! (?)

ash en fin xD fue una rara experiencia pero se las cuento para q se rian de mi desgracia...por q yo ya me rei xD jeeee...

**dejen sus comentarios porfavor ^^**

sus donaciones mantienen trabajando estos pies...digo manos! sii, por q yo escribo con las manos :D

shalalalalalalalalalaaa


	23. 2do y 3er intento: No estoy tan solo

Holap gente genialosa! Sha volviii y con internet!**  
**

**chinatsuhideki:** jeje q wueno q te gusto ese pedazo xD a mi tambien pero ahora no se pudo poner continuacion de ellos T.T lo sientooo pero ojala disfrusteseste capi 0w0, besotes!_  
_

**_Tnk3434: _**xD jejej pues ojala exista esa palabra sino...cuantos errores ortograficos no debi haber echo yo xD gracias por nunca flatar tnk! ^^_  
_

_**Grellicious x3**: _Jejejeje si lo llegaron a pensar grelli o_o aun q no se como o porq...wueno como si se xD pero ya vez como da de vueltas la vida :D gracias por pasarte!_  
_

_**Pixi-ice**: en primera...q es footing? xD suena como...nose la fotosintesis o q se sho :p y no se vale estar deprimidas por q queda mucho yaoi para nosotras asi q ajua! xD jeje esta bien a mi me gusto este capi por q si hay madazetsu y me parecio lindo 0w0 asi q disfrutalo ^^ y habra q cuidarnos de ese ninio o_o  
_

**_kalhisto azula: Sipi aqui esta la conti, ojala te guste y mil gracias por tu comentario :D_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Puedes decir que es de él-_

_-Solo estarán juntos por el bebe, por puro compromiso-_

_-El amor no es inmortal como ustedes, ya lo viste-_

_-Hasta cuando tu dios te ayuda te quejas, no tienes remedio alguno-_

_-¡Es un hombre y se hará responsable! ¡Así que tu tambien hazlo!-_

No, no quería escuchar mas cosas rodar por su cabeza pero el albino estaba arto, se sentía enfurecido y al borde del llanto. Se tiraría de un barranco si es que no fuera inmortal, si tan sólo lo dejaran totalmente solo no se atormentaría tanto. Quería correr, quería gritar y así dejar todo atrás, pero ya no era tan fácil engañarse

Acelero su paso hasta llegar a la cocina, ya sabia que era seguido, por ello bajo su velocidad para no hacer sospechar. La ironía era parecer un criminal cuando vives con ellos. Ahora solo necesitaba algo

Al llegar busco en la alacena un par de cosas, hizo resonar cajas y latas. Continúo buscando hasta hallar lo que consumiría: Una o dos botellas de Sake y licor. Rápidamente puso un vaso sobre la misa y se sirvió

-¿No lo vamos a detener?-Pregunto el tiburón no muy cerca de él

Pero al parecer el pelinegro, quien siempre estaba a su lado, no respondió. Como siempre de enigmático, pero no lograban mas que molestar al religioso, quien sonrió y rompió fácilmente la punta de la botella como solía hacerlo

No pasaba a mayores, jugaba con este pedazo de vidrio pasándola entre sus dedos y luego la tomo su palma y cerro el puño. No lo volvió a abrir pero si escurrieron hilos de sangre debajo de ésta mientras con la otra sujeto el vaso el cual paso enseguida hacia su boca

Pero la rápida manera de actuar de Itachi arrojó el frágil vaso de vidrio hasta el piso, rompiéndose al tacto y derramando su contenido

-¿Ahora quieres matarlo con alcohol?-Pregunto el pelilargo

-¡Me caga que ahora ni un jodido trago puedo tomar!-Grito el jashimista

-Hidan ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar el de ojos rojos

-Tienes que dejar esos malos pensamientos, Kakuzu te querrá pase lo que pase-Hablo de nuevo al no recibir respuesta

En cuanto el peligris se sintió vulnerable pudo notar como éste trataba de entrar a su mente, cambiar su realidad para sus típicas ayudas sicológicas. Esta vez algo cambio o que no cambiara nada era el problema, continuaban en la cocina

-¡Joder detén esto!-Grito Hidan sujetando con fuerza su cabeza

Comenzaba a marearse, a escuchar voces en su cabeza, débiles…pero susurraban tan alto que no escuchaba su propia voz y los ojos de Itachi estaban frente a él

-¡Con una mierda déjame solo!-

Cuando el albino dio un paso adelante cayó al vacío, al vacío de lo que parecía ser de la torre más alta. Movía sus pies pero paro en segundos. Se dejo caer con libertad y miro siempre hacia arriba, no le interesaba saber a donde caería o porque

Ahora entendía o tal vez no. Pero así era el modo en que se sentía, en que se torturaba en su cabeza. A su vez el sol brillaba y caía nieve. Sin desviar su vista todo se obscureció y llovían piedras

-Es inocente-

-Yo tambien lo era, y hubiera preferido jamás haber nacido-Dijo el religioso en su defensa

_-No hay mejor recuerdo que el dolor dulce bebe. Vive con eso-_

Itachi miro aun mas sorprendido, aquella simbólicas cosas habían desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en un cuarto mas que deprimente. Ventanas rotas, las paredes llenas de sangre y un niño de apenas 4 años de edad encerrado en la esquina de uno de ellos, encadenado y su ropa sucia por las manchas de comidas anteriores. Al juzgar por los ojos violetas sin duda era Hidan. Quien ya tenia incontables heridas en su débil cuerpo mientras agarraba una y otra vez su collar

El religioso despertó temblando, con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y sus pupilas dilatadas. No perdió tiempo y arremetió contra el pelinegro que estaba a centímetros de él. Se asusto despegándose de aquel cuerpo por mera reacción, era demasiada la facilidad con la que logro tirarlo y con la que éste se había dejado tocar

Sacando provecho de la situación el jashimista tomo la parte de arriba de la camiseta del Uchiha y comenzó a zarandearlo, realmente enojado por lo pasado pero no era capaz de golpearlo, se intimidaba y a la vez se desespero por las imágenes de su mente

-¡Basta Hidan!-Ordeno el peliazul, estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se contuvo

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto la kunoichi al llegar corriendo hasta allí-No puede ser ¿Qué paso ahora?-

Con esfuerzo, el pelinegro trato de colocarse de pie o al menos levantarse lo necesario para no estar tendido en el piso. Con ayuda de Kisame lo logro pero estaba demasiado débil y uno de sus ojos sangraba

-¡Solo quiero que me dejen en PAZ! ¡Entiéndanlo de una puta vez!-Grito el albino

-Pero Hidan, queremos hacerte entender-Dijo la joven preocupada

-Vámonos Hidan o te dejare atrás-Dijo la voz del tesorero detrás de ellos

No hubo respuesta, mas que un silencio incomodo y los pasos del peligris caminar hasta el otro inmortal para luego marcharse. No tardo en llegar Pein y aclarar sus dudas: "Una pequeña misión"

Y allí quedaban, varios akatsuki viendo partir a aquellos dos, dejando quizás todos sus esfuerzos en vano pues tal vez y volvían los dos y solo dos o tal vez volvería únicamente el mayor. La verdad ni se sabe pero tenían que pensar positivamente o engañarse del mismo modo

_Deidara pov's_

De nuevo se me revolvía el estomago, no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de comida ¿Pero que mas podría hacer? Ya le había pedido a Konan que me quitara las intravenosas por que no podía seguir mas con ellas. Tenia mis manos todas picoteadas, inclusive me conectaron una un poco mas debajo del cuello. Pero era lo menos cuando sentías entrar sustancias como suero y hierro desde tus pies, eso si es dolor

-¿Qué sucede Dei?-Me pregunto Danna justo a mi lado-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No…esta bien…pero….no tengo hambre, hum-Le Dije pausado, de vez en cuando se me iba el aire

-Eso no importa, si es que no quieres terminar lleno de pinchazos-Me respondió con una expresión mas suspicaz, supongo que para convencerme-Vamos, solo tienes que tragar-

Aquello era el problema, era comida que casi llegaba al estado liquido. Me disgustaba sobretodo la carne que contenía y que yo, nunca llevaba a mi boca. Menos aun cuando acaban de perforarme el cuello. Según me dijeron fue para poder respirar cuando mis pulmones se llenaron de sangre, pero el agujero es pequeño y ya esta cerrando. Lo único que me molesta es que mi voz no suena, aun cuando la alce o trate de gritar, sólo se escucha como susurros

-¿Es…necesario que contenga carne maestro?-Pregunte con mis ojos mas tiernos, era para cambiar el tema

-Si, ahora come-Me contesto enseguida, eso significaba que me había descubierto pero no paso de que acariciara mi cabeza y volviera a sentarse

Tome la cuchara con la mayor fuerza de voluntad y me dispuse a dar el primer bocado…pero ¿a quien engañaba? ¡Eso era asqueroso! Y ni si quiera un dulce para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. Con la segunda, tercera y cuarta cucharada fui mas fuerte, si no fuera por todas las pastillas molidas en ella tal vez seria una comida decente

No podía evitar traer recuerdos a mi mente, y es que desde aquel incidente porque no hallaba otra razón para que justo ahora Danna era inseparable de mi. Ni 1 minuto del día se separa de mi de no ser para traerme alimentos o cualquier cosa que yo requiera. No da mantenimiento a su cuerpo, lo se porque en sus dedos se ha impregnado mi sangre. Lo peor de todo, es que no deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Repite lo de Tobi, se disculpa conmigo e insiste en que quiere dejar todo claro para volver a empezar, solo me molesto y entristezco a la vez pues creía ya haber echado de mi cabeza el incomodo tema

-_No puedo volver a mirar a los ojos a Tobi y eso que solo tiene uno_-Clave en mi cabeza. En verdad que me daba vergüenza por mi comportamiento mas infantil que el de él. Son de esas ocasiones donde creces y cuando recuerdas lo que dijiste antes se te revuelve el estomago, mucho mas que con esta comida

Sea lo que sea…estoy tan alegre de estar vivo…de haber recibido fuertes abrazos cuando desperté, por que yo ya me veía muerto y cuando cerré los ojos creí que jamás despertaría; ¡pero lo hice! Hace 5 días exactamente. Esta vez comí mas tranquilo y alegre, sin dejar de mirar mi plato, muy entretenido con lo que acababa de pensar y poco a poco empecé a recordar

-Deidara-Escuche llamarme pero no preste atención, hasta que me volvió a llamar con mas fuerza-¡Deidara!-

-¿Que?-Pregunte espantado por la repentina a cercanía de Danna pues ni cuenta me había dado

-Te pregunte que si habías terminado-

Por reacción me enfoque de nuevo en mi plato y asentí mientras se lo entregaba con prisa

-Te lo pasare por esta vez-Me dijo caminando de regreso a la cocina supongo. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a hablarme sin detenerse-No vayas a explotar nada en mi ausencia Dei-chan-

-¡Tratare maestro!-Grite pero se escuche muy mal, aun así me convencí de que me había escuchado

Otra vez en el silencio de esta habitación, pero no estoy tan solo, aquí esta mi buen amigo Kokoro-chan, quien juega con una pequeña pelota, es la tercera si es que no se la traga como las demás. Como no puedo moldear arcilla aquí, me basta con hacer figuras con el relleno de la almohada. No era mentira cuando dije que estas manos no se pueden estar quietas

-Ven aquí-Llame a la mascara no tan alejada de mi

Y ésta enseguida me obedeció y freno apenas para no caer encima de mi ya que la primera vez que lo llame si me derribo, pero no es gracioso…hasta que te levantan claro. Lo acaricie y él se dejo. Por eso no lo puedo culpar, es demasiado lindo. He pensando en pedírselo a Kakuzu o comprárselo si es que lo tiene a la venta. Al cabo acaba de conseguir uno nuevo aun que mas viejo que éste y nada tierno, pero siento haber tenido que matar a una de sus mascaras para salvarme la vida

Deje de acariciar el corazón y me acosté despacio, sacando mi cabello que ahora llevaba completamente suelto para descansar cómodamente. Las horas pasaban tan lentas aquí pero cuando este mejor…deseare que nunca pasen. Mire el techo un buen rato. Cosas sin hacer, cada quien en su rollo y nada que hacer te daba tiempo para ti mismo

De pronto me pregunte... ¿Aquí tendrá Hidan a su bebe? Es mas ¿Lo tendrá? O ¿simplemente olvido lo que esta pasando? Hasta donde se…El líder hace lo posible por hablar con él pero siempre esta a la defensiva y luego se calla. Konan hace lo posible por cuidar de su estado de salud. Los demás vigilan (despistadamente) que no cometa otra estupidez como aquella ocasion. Al que veo mas decaído es a Zetsu. No duerme, apenas y come, se esta atento toda la noche de este albino y en el día estar pendiente de sus misiones. Tobi se queja con el líder pero no hay nada que hacer. Pero todavía les agradezco tambien que vengan a visitarme constantemente

El exhibicionista vino dos días después de que desperté. No quiso mirarme a los ojos pero yo lo obligaba. Su mirada llena de odio, culpa, tristeza, confusión, imposible de atinar el porque. Aun cuando no tocamos el tema del embarazo en ningún momento, me moría de ganas de preguntarle por la verdad. Pero me pidió disculpas y bromeo acerca de mi aspecto, de las horribles cicatrices que quedarían en mi cuerpo. Desde allí, ya no lo he visto mas que a lo lejos o cuando vienen todos. No importa, no creo servir para aconsejar

En lo que respecta a Kakuzu…creo que nadie le ha dicho nada y ha dejado de preguntar. A veces los escucho pelear como siempre. Hidan lleva 2 meses y no se le nota nada. Quisiera no pensar que pasara conforme pasen los días y eso que el tiempo vuela

La mascara se asomo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, y al no mirar a nadie mas, entro a sus anchas, sin tocar como era su educación. Seguido de él venia el único peliverde, quien cerro la puerta detrás de si con silencio. Ante la vista del "paciente" el mayor tomo las galletas del buro que estaba enseguida de la camilla y se arrojo al sillón con total comodidad para comenzar a devorar aquel postre

-Adelante Tobi, son todas tuyas-Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, molesto

-Ya lo sabia-Respondió con su original voz el mencionado

-Hola Deidara-Saludo la planta aun de pie

Y es que siempre se le veía cayendo de sueño a éste. Pero ahora se encontraba sonriendo y de un mejor humor, además de traer varias manchas de sangre sobre su capa y su mejilla perfectamente blanca. Algo que llamaba mucho la atención…

-Hola Zetsu-Devolvió el gesto el artista-Te ves mejor-

-Si alguien se devorara a tres criminales tambien lo estaría-Agrego Madara colocándose de pie con un plato ya vacío

-Me parece perfecto, solo cuida de no perder la línea, hum-Dijo con una buena sonrisa el rubio

-Nada de eso-Objeto el de la mascara-Primero subirá los 4 kilos que perdió-

-Que exagerado Madara-Susurro con una gota resbalando de su frente

-Me gusta tener de donde agarrar-Dijo el Uchiha sentándose en la cama del ojiazul

-¡Cállense y dejen mi cuerpo en paz!-Grito sonrojado la planta con sus puños cerrados pero en segundos volvió a su postura anterior y miro el suelo con pena

-Bien…-Dijo el enmascarado enfocando su mirada en el bicolor-Ven aquí Zuzu-

-Ah…si-Asintió el peliverde, pero una vez cerca mantuvo distancia

-Vamos, acércate mas-Repitió el mayor con la típica señal del dedo índice

Deidara trago en seco y Zetsu llego a la orilla de la cama con ellos

-Me gusta que me tengan miedo pero no tu Zuzu-Hablo de nuevo el pelinegro-No te hare nada malo…bueno no por ahora -

-¡Madara-san!-Exclamo éste retrocediendo solo un paso al entender el mensaje

-Es cierto, Zetsu te trajo un presente Deidara pero imagina que tambien viene de parte mía-Dijo el ojirojo devolviendo su vista al rubio, quien había quedado perplejo por toda la corta conversación

-¿En verdad? Muchas gracias, hum-Dijo el artista con una sonrisa

Se escucho el cierre de una capa al desabrocharse, y es que el bicolor abría lo suficiente la prenda a la vez que lo hacia con su mismo atrapamoscas, brindando con ello el espectáculo de su cuerpo blanco y negro. Mientras que el rubio miraba cada recoveco escondido y Madara tambien lo hacia pero miraba de reojo a el otro molesto y con celos

Saco una pequeña macetita, con una flor dentro de ella, de color morado y rayas amarillas. Se vería realmente hermosa a un lado del enfermo, sin ofender a las inigualables rosas de papel, pero sin duda el aroma que desprendía la primera era de reconocer

Tan pronto como acomodo su ropa, Zetsu entrego el regalo al artista, quien aun con duda únicamente lo miro. Éste insistió hasta que por fin lo tomo no sin antes darle un par de vueltas e inspeccionarlo. Quizás el recibir un obsequio de quien menos espero le daba una sensación de alegría y miedo, no estaba acostumbrado a tocar algo que en cuestión de segundos no hiciera explosión

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el enmascarado-Siéntete consentido o ¿no te gusto?-

-¿Ah? Si, es maravillosa pero no me lo esperaba-Admitió el rubio sonriente, se cansaba mucho en fingir orgullo-Y no se que decir-

-Pues no digas nada-Respondió el pelinegro encogido de hombros-Pero si una planta me alegra todos los días no veo porque a ti no-

-Si, hum-Asintió el ojiazul-Nunca lo olvidare. Se que brindan mucho calor-

-¿Tu crees?-Cuestiono el mayor cruzando sus brazos-La mía tirita de frio fácilmente. Por eso la manoseo cada vez que puedo, no quisiera que se muriera congelada-

-Creo que es mucha información-Dijo el peliverde con el tono rojo en su mejilla de nuevo

Esto causo gracia a los otros dos. Hoy era un buen día, tal vez por estar tan alejados de los problemas de cerca. Pero no tardaría en volver Sasori y Madara volvería a ser Tobi y Tobi se iría para no hacer tensa la atmosfera de la habitación para la pareja, y Zetsu, bueno él ya tenía hambre

El artista tosió y volvió a toser, trato de regularizar su respiración respirando con la boca pero la cosa empeoro. Preocupado, el enmascarado se coloco de pie con prisa para auxiliarlo pero pauso en cuanto noto que no eran problemas anteriores si no una reacción alérgica. Lo supo por razones como la nariz roja puesto que él era alérgico al polen y sabía como era aquello. La otra eran las microscopias esporas que escupía la rara y bella flor, y lo descubrió; plan con maña

El pelinegro volteo enseguida hacia su pareja, quien al mismo tiempo cada mano señalo al lado contrario. No les quitaría la vista hasta que soltaran la verdad

**-Fue él-**

-No es verdad-

**-¿Me llamas mentiroso?-**

-No, bueno si pero no fue mi idea-

-**La mía era la de traer una venenosa-**

-Dijiste carnívora-

**-Va, mientras muriera no importaba-**

-Pero Deidara es mi amigo-

**-¿Y a mi que? Fuiste tu quien eligió esa-**

-Por que tu me habías dicho que era para relajar-

**-Y no mentí. Si esperamos un poco más veras que ni se mueve-**

-Me parece fantástico, que bueno que fue mi idea, así podrá dormir tranquilo-

**-Si dormir…si-**

Madara le quito la maceta al rubio y la mantuvo lejos de él, quien casi escupe sus pulmones pero ni modo el problema del mayor era entretenerse con la bizarra conversación del bicolor y jamás dejaría de serlo. Por suerte, Deidara tomo su color natural en instantes, justamente cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar al pelirojo

Sin poder evitarlo hubo tensión, como si el agua y el fuego se encontraran. Tobi bajo por completo su mascara logrando molestar al marionetista pues no fue para nada de su gusto, pero antes de marcharse quiso decirle algo al menor

-Lo siento, pero no puedo regañarlos Dei-chan. Por que cuando quieren son todos unos bombones-Susurro el pelinegro en el oído de éste

Hasta que Sasori comenzó a acercarse, el enmascarado retomo su habitual comportamiento

-Recupérese Sempai y no se preocupe que Tobi cuidara de su plantita-Dijo con su chillona voz tomando el antebrazo del peliverde-Vámonos Zetsu-san, hoy es su día libre y hay muchas cosas que hacer-

-Pero Tobi…-Trato de decir el bicolor

-Zetsu-san-Interrumpió el lollypop con una enorme sonrisa en su mirada-¿No tiene frio?-

Por fin los objetivos estaban atrapados y la misión asegurada. No eran la gran cosa aquellos sujetos pero si peligrosos, además de necesario para las exigencias de Pein. Uno de ellos, toxico por cada poro de su piel, se hacia imposible de atrapar, pero Hidan ya se hacia cargo de él con su filosa guardaña, la cual ya se tenia de sangre ajena

Mientras tanto, Kakuzu se encargaba del mas pesado sin tener ninguna complicación si no fuera por la resistencia de éste. Y aun cuando era atacado o estaba en posición de defensa, daba vistazos hacia el menor

-Basura asquerosa-Escupió el sujeto acorralado por el peligris

-Por Jashin que te matare-Amenazo el religioso con una expresión sádica pero nada rara en él

No perdió tiempo y lamio el espeso liquido de su arma, tomando así su particular color idéntica a la de la muerte. Enseguida, armo con rapidez su círculo para dar inicio al ritual

Confundido como siempre, el enemigo lanzo un nuevo ataque al albino, quien sin moverse recibió el ataque justo en su mejilla. De inmediato el daño se vio reflejado en la persona maldecida

-¡Ha mi cara!-Grito éste-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?-

-Joder nos divertimos un poco ¡jaja!-Respondió

La maniática risa alerto al tesorero, quien se tenso un poco pero no dejo de pelear. Si no noqueaba a su contrincante podría ser demasiado tarde. El problema era que los querían vivos, el problema era que Hidan lo mataría…Y todo se iria por el caño

Al fin y con la estaca en alto, el ojivioleta cambio de pronto su expresión, sus ojos entre abiertos demostraban pena, fatiga pero nunca arrepentimiento y menos diría adiós, porque esta vez, nada ni nadie lo detendría

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?-Grito el albino eufórico

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?-

Hidan había sido derribado por el moreno. El sujeto se puso de pie y se echo a correr al hallar el preciso momento para escapar. Pero viendo esto, el castaño improviso una estrategia, alzo con fuerza su brazo y atravesó el hombro del jashimista, quien aun dentro del circulo, provoco que esta herida pasara a su victima el cual cayo enseguida retorciéndose de dolor cubriendo su propio brazo que sangraba sin parar

-¡Yo lo matare, quítate de encima cabron!-Grito el peligris haciendo lo posible por quitarse a su esposo de encima

-¿Para que? ¿A quien deseas matar de verdad? ¡He!-Cuestiono Kakuzu calmando su furia reflejada en su mirada

-¡Pues a ese pendejo a quien mas!-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y no piensas decirme lo de tu embarazo?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunto con los ojos totalmente abiertos-¡¿Quién jodidos te dijo?-

-¡Cállate!-Exclamo el tesorero apretando el cuello del menor-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que yo opine?-

-Res-pondeme…-Articulo apenas el religioso en su bocado de aire

-Maldito niño caprichoso-Dijo el de varios corazones-Lo se porque estaba despierto esa noche, incluso le pedí a tu estúpido dios que te escuchara ¡y pudiéramos tener una familia!-

Kakuzu dejo de ahorcarlo, dándose cuenta que así podría el mismo matar al bebe; Hidan no necesitaba aire pero éste si. Era irremediable, sentía un enorme coraje, un resentimiento insaciable y solo le propino un último golpe al jashimista

-…Fue una tontería-Susurro sin pensar el albino con sus ojos acuosos

-¡Déjalo vivir Hidan! Tú no sabes lo que es estar muerto, no sabes lo que es la soledad de cuando se cierran tus ojos y dejas de ver la luz del sol-

-Tengo miedo Kakuzu…-Dijo dejando caer sus lagrimas-No se que será de él ni de mi…-

-Nunca mas vas a estar solo, yo estaré contigo toda la eternidad-Respondió el tesorero abrazando al menor

-Perdoname-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Nosight: Siiiii soy libre!

Kakuzu: No, no es cierto

Nosight: Pero sr...

Kakuzu: Tuvimos que quitar las lineas por q era muy caras

Nosight: Pero el otro dia **chinatsuhideki** nos dejo una bolsa llena

Kakuzu: Pero el dinero no crece en los arboles

Nosight: Pero es papel y el papel viene de los arboles

Kakuzu:...

Nosight:...

Kakuzu: trabaja!

Nosight: Ash, esta bien ._.

Espero q les haya gustado y a trabajar en el siguiente capi

Los invito a leer mi otro fic ^^ **"Pasos para elaborar un pastel"** esta divertido xD y maniana (eso creo) subire ya el final TwT

Por favor dejen comentarios :D se les quiere!


	24. Trata de ser feliz con lo que tienes

**chinatsuhideki**: Jejeje wueno aqui hay mas fuertesito :p esperamos no hacerte desagrar y te agradecemos tu firmita ^^ espero q te guste

**kiseki Tsukino:** jeje q wueno q te gusteee w espero no habernos tardado mucho, aqui esta la conti :p y gracias por el donativooo, yo peleare por q mejor se quede contigo para el perrito xD nosotros podemos vivir de ensalada jejeje :p besos!

**Tikal**: holaaa! cuanto tiempo! si eres la de amor yaoi no? xD si no, perdona y muchas gracias por el comentario ya aqui como quedaron las cosas : )

**Tnk3434:** Muy cierto! es como cuando dicen...mas vale pedir perdon q pedir permiso o_o aun q...depende de la situacion y de la persona xD muchas gracias por llegarr tnk! y cual es el nuevo verbo? o_o cuenta cuenta, escupeme de tu sabiduria xD

**Pixi-ice**: Siiii, es todo un bombon lo escuche en una cancion :p y mi mente malosa trabajo mas rapido q un trueno, espero q te guste este tambien, la advertencia ta abajo xD todavia tengo q ir a comentarte! ya lei los nuevos fic q subiste pero no he comentadoooo :D besotes!

ohh por cierto, tengo q avisar, en este capi uwu hay casi casi lemon Madazetsu, si no te gusta...porq no? Q.Q son tan lindos! (si falto alguien de mencionar diganme porfavor ^^)

y tengo una nueva tortuga :D se llama _Yamipon_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pronto había llegado marzo en el calendario y aun cuando no era esperado, hace horas que había comenzado a nevar. Cada árbol tenia una sombrero blanco, adquirido por su falta de movimiento, y aquellas personas, viviendo en un bosque, les tocaba el completo paisaje que brindaba la naturaleza que con excepción de los pinos, era escasamente verde

Un pelinegro miro el cielo, manchando su maduro rostro con los copos helados. Cerro los ojos y se refresco cuando estos se derretían por la temperatura de su cuerpo. No tardo en sacar una carta de los bolsillos de su capa para luego invocar a uno de sus típicos cuervos, a quien dio este mensaje. Alzo su mano y la ave emprendió vuelo, mientras él miraba la que hace pocos minutos había recibido con tantas ansias y con una sonrisa en rostro se delato

-¿Qué te cuenta el pequeño Sasuke?-Pregunto el tiburón muy cerca de él-¿Te deseo feliz navidad atrasado?-

-Bastantes cosas-Respondió Itachi con calma-Empezando por el duro trabajo de anbu que ahora ocupa, por eso pidió disculpas de no haber contestado a la carta que le mande en diciembre-

-¿Anbu he?-Dijo el peliazul-Vaya que el tiempo vuela-

-Así es, además de que Naruto ahora es el Hokage-

-¿El niño Kyubi verdad? Sera una lastima cuando nos toque ir tras él-

-Oye Kisame-

-¿Si?-

El Uchiha dio la vuelta y lo miro, esta vez triste o ya no tan feliz. Corto la poca distancia que había entre ellos, miro fijamente a su pareja pero enseguida volvió a sonreír para luego ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar a éste, con quien rozo su nariz con la suya moviéndola de un lado a otro despacio, semejante a un beso esquimal, el favorito del espadachín

-¡Pero que hermosa nieve, hum!-Exclamo emocionado el artista, al salir del "escondite" pasando asi a un lado de estos

-Deidara no corras tanto-Aconsejo el maestro del menor, quien iba tambien saliendo, con su sencilla vestimenta pues no le afectaba el frio

No tardaron en salir tambien: Konan, Pein, los inmortales y Tobi, Zetsu no, ya que moría de frio a pesar de estar totalmente abrigado, inclusive portaba la famosa bufanda verde disque lavanda del enmascarado bien atada al cuello. El pelilargo y el tiburón se separaron, no por vergüenza o algo por el estilo pero sus demostraciones de afecto eran mínimas delante de la gente y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba eso

-Joder me siento todo empalmado-Dijo el albino, quejándose como siempre, pero ahora mas

El albino vestía lo de siempre, incluyendo la capa abierta y debajo de esta, una camisa manga larga, una bufanda y un suerte acogedor, se veían maravilloso en ese cuerpo que ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo, además de una panza ya notable y redonda

-Cúbrete Hidan-Le ordeno su esposo

- Con una mierda Kakuzu ¿No me escuchaste? ¿O es para que me vea mas gordo o que?-Dijo a la defensiva el peligris, como últimamente

-Porque hace mas frio acá afuera-Respondió el moreno abrochando la capa hasta donde era debido y la cual, apenas y cerró perfectamente

-Ouu ¿viste Pein?-Susurro la chica atravez de uno que otro codazo para el líder

-¿Ah?-Pregunto el dueño del rinengan sin dejar de mirar sus maravillosos guantes nuevos, de color negros con rayas anaranjadas

-Ash-Bufo molesta Konan pero no perdió su entretenimiento y siguió mirando a estos dos, quienes ya cerca de un beso, uno tierno mientras caía la nieve…

_¡Paff!_

Se vieron interrumpidos por la bola de nieve que cayo directo en la cabeza del religioso

-¡¿Qué chingaos te pasa rubia?-Grito enojado éste apuntando al mencionado, quien ya cargaba el siguiente tiro

_¡Paff!_

-Esto es por que eres feo, hum-Dijo el artista

-¿Qué mierd….-Intento decir el jashimista

_¡Paff!_

-Y porque me hiciste unas horribles marcas en mi cuerpo-Volvió a hablar el rubio

_¡Paff!_

-¡Y todas las veces que me tocabas el pecho creyendo que era chica, hum!-

_¡Paff!_

-Y esto es porque eres gay-

-¡Carajo tu tambien lo eres!-Dijo Hidan como pudo con su rostro lleno de nieve

-….-Pauso el artista, avergonzado y de color rojo por la tontería anteriormente dicha

_¡Paff!_

-¡Estúpido, hum!-Grito Deidara después de escuchar la risa "discreta" de todos, en especial la de su maestro

-¡Joder no porque este embarazado quiere decir que no pueda partirte el culo maldita rubia!-Exclamo el albino con un tic en su ojo derecho y su sonrisa demoniaca, al instante se fue tas éste para empezar una guerra de nieve

Los demás dejaran resbalar una gota por su cabeza con unas expresiones incrédulas y llenas de gracia. Mirar a aquellos dos, tropezarse, levantarse, atorarse en la nieve, además del gigantesco corazón que llego para salpicarlos de… ¿baba?

-Tss Pein, pregúntale-Susurro de nuevo la peliazul a su novio

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto el líder

-Ya sabes-Respondió la joven

-¿Qué se?-Pregunto mas confundido

-Lo que dijimos que le preguntaríamos-

-¿A quien?-

-¡Ash!-Grito desesperada pero devolvió su tono a uno bajo-A Kakuzu-

-Oh…ah…te refieres a "eso"-

-Si-Asintió con una sonrisa

-No, pregúntale tu-

-¿Qué? Pero si tu ibas a hacerlo-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que si-

-Pero tu te llevas mejor con él-

-Pero tu eres el líder-

-¿Y eso que?-

-¡Solo ve y pregúntale!-Finalizo Konan empujando a Pein hasta el tesorero

-Este…coff-Dijo el pelinaranja tomando postura-He Kakuzu ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Eso creo-Respondió el castaño

-Bien…es personal pero quisiera saber si…bueno-Trato de hablar el líder

-¡¿Es tuyo el bebe?-Interrumpió Konan, quien tapo su boca luego de preguntar

-¿Ustedes creen que no?-Contesto el mayor cruzándose de brazos-Seré un hombre ocupado, pero nunca he quitado los ojos de encima de mi esposo-

-Es cierto pero…-Objeto la de ojos marrones

_-¡Deja de tocar alli Hidan o te hare explotar, hum!-Se escucho no muy lejos de alli_

-Si me disculpan, tengo que cuidar que el imbécil de Hidan no mate a mi hijo-Agrego Kakuzu en camino hacia los mas jóvenes, seguido casi en par de Sasori

-Konan… ¿eso fue un si o un no?-Cuestiono el pelinaranja

-Curiosamente Pein…no lo se-Respondió ésta, quien enseguida le abrazo-Pero bésame-

A lo lejos, el pelirojo escarbaba en la nieve, sin mucho interés pero continúo. Por fin salía a relucir la cabeza rubia y luego el cuerpo completo de su alumno, quien se pego a su cuerpo tiritando de frio que tenía hasta dentro del pantalón. Sobo su cabeza y sacudió la nieve de su nariz, sus orejas ¿Pero que decirle? El albino había terminado peor y se lo habían llevado de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Olvidándose de ello, lo beso

-Mmm… ¿Por qué el beso maestro?-Pregunto el menor cortando el beso

-¿No puedo?-Pregunto sin dejar de recorrerlo con la vista

-Seguro, hum-Respondió con una sonrisa-Pero-

-Bien, quiero hacerte mío ahora mismo-Agrego volviendo a posesionarse de la boca de éste

Hace tiempo que no estaba asi, tan sinceramente no. Pero le agrado bastante que su rubio no se opusiera y al contrario de esto, cooperara en profundar el beso pues ya pasaba su lengua con la de él. Pronto, lo había arrinconado en el árbol mas cercano para irse directo a su cuello…besándolo, lamiéndolo mientras colaba una de sus manos por la espalda del menor

-¡Ah!-Grito el ojiazul separándose del pelirojo-Su…mano estaba helada-

-¿Quieres entrar?-Pregunto la marioneta brindando la mano a su pareja

-Esta bien-Asintió éste tomando la "cordial" invitación y cuando la acepto, el ojimiel lo pego lo mas cerca posible a su cuerpo

-Perfecto-Dijo dando un beso en su mejilla

-Pero Danna ¿Podemos pasar antes a la cocina? Quisiera un emparedado, hum-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Maldito frio-**

-Pero la nieve se ve hermosa desde aquí-Dijo la parte blanca mirando por un pequeño agujero el patio trasero

**-Da igual, no vamos a salir a jugar como niños chiquitos-**

-Ni cuando éramos niños salimos a la nieve, acuérdate-

-Mi pobre Zuzu-Susurro el enmascarado detrás de ellos, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura

-¡Madara-sama!-Grito sorprendido el bicolor

Enseguida el mayor lo hizo retroceder mientras este levantaba su mascara y la lanzaba lejos de con ellos. No se contuvo y besaba el cuello de su planta, con las manos abrió la capa deshaciéndose primero de la bufanda, su bufanda favorita, la cual noto, estaba manchada

-¿Qué hace? Hace frio…-

-Yo te calentare-Susurro el pelinegro sin detenerse, 4 prendas mas y solo faltaba el pantalón

Pero Zetsu oponía resistencia, sobre todo el lado derecho, quien intentando salir del fuerte abrazo de Madara termino en el suelo y resintiendo todo lo helado que estaba la casa. Apretó sus brazos queriendo generar calor pero nada, era como chocar dos cubos de hielos. El Uchiha miro esto divertido y se acerco hasta ellos, los beso y tocando sin escaro alguno su parte trasera, los levanto

Sin dar oportunidad de quejarse, el ojirojo beso con fuerza al menor, tomando su barbilla para que no se le escaparan aquellos labios tan mezclados y perfectos para él. Pero el peliverde no dejaba de temblar y no era por exagerar, pero en cuanto Madara acariciaba cualquier parte descubierta de su cuerpo, notaba un gran cambio de temperatura en ambos

-Ah…-Gimió el bicolor al sentir la caliente mano del pelinegro por dentro del pantalón, siguiente esta vez tocar su trasero desnudo

El mayor lo devolvió a la posición del inicio y quito la última prenda que le quedaba a éste además de la ropa interior. Así le gustaba, le encantaba pegar esa piel desnuda hacia él para así pudiera sentir su miembro que ya despertaba. Que suerte que la planta ya no se hacia del rogar y buscaba pegarse al mayor con su respiración acelerada

Madara tambien buscaba deshacerse de su ropa, empezando por la capa y los suéteres que llevaba, pero sin querer perder lo que ya tenia como presa, lo atrajo con él hasta sentarse en la cama. El menor arriba del primero, quien buscaba tocar mas haya de sus caderas…comenzó rozar despacio el miembro del ojidorado

-Basta Madara….ah…-Gimio de nuevo sin poder evitarlo

Trato de detenerlo, pero al colocar sus manos sobre las de él, las tomo para que tambien tomaran fuerza en el ritmo que seguía, pronto ya se hallaba jadeando y "masturbándose" por asi decirlo. De la nada, el suave y tentador ritmo se convirtió en un placentero freneci pese a Zetsu no lo quisiera ver asi…

-¡Ah! Para…me voy a venir…-Gimió fuerte el peliverde, arqueando su espalda sin poder contenerlo mas…cuando Madara le hacia ese tipo de cosas, no aguanta ni un segundo. Era excitante

-Buen chico-Dijo el Uchiha lamiendo cada gota sobre su mano mientras elevaba un poco las caderas de su pareja para poder levantarle

Tenia una vista perfecta, se levanto de la cama junto con él, quien no dejaba de temblar, incluso sus dientes hacían el típico ruido de cuando chocan repetidamente. Enseguida el pelinegro cargo al menor y como pudo desatendió la cama para poder meterlo

**-Eres…un estúpido Tobi-**

Madara no presto atención y se desnudo por completo, para después meterse con su amante, arriba de ellos para ser exactos, quienes lo abrazaron en busca de su calor. Éste volvió a besar su cuello con dulzura acariciando su pecho, su cintura, sus piernas. Hacia lo posible por que los cobertores no bajaran de su espalda para así poder mantenerlos abrigados

No podía decirles que dejaran de quejarse, no, era imposible, su misma especie les obligaba invernar para no morir a congeladas en un clima tan extremo como esos días. Pero no, Zetsu quería mantener sus atrapamoscas abiertas para ver al pelinegro, para poder besarlo y como en esos momentos…le hiciera el amor

Quizás y por obras del destino, el bicolor sonrió, mientras de su boca salían bolas de humo muy rápidas y con esa mejilla roja no lograba mas que verse indefenso. Pasaba casi lo mismo que por la cabeza del mayor, pero en esta maldecía que fuera tan sexy. Sacudió su cabeza para que las tontas ideas dejaran de vagar por su cabeza, sacando una que otra risa para Madara

Despacio, el peliverde trato de voltearse, al ver esto el ojirojo le dio espacio para que lo lograra, juraría que el mayor habia pronunciado un… "te hare gozar" a la vez que ponía un cojín en su zona pélvica y levanto el trasero como pudo. Oh si, el conocía todo de aquel Uchiha, como que su debilidad era aquello…donde le daba la dominación total, y él como asistente del mago, simplemente obedecía

-¡Ah!...**mm**-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa Konan?-Pregunto Kakuzu sin sonar irrespetuoso

-Estoy feliz por ustedes chicos-Respondió la peliazul conservando la sonrisa, una que la hacia ver todavía mas bella-Ya puedes levantarte Hidan-

-Joder me duele la puta espalda-Se quejo el albino bajando de la "camilla" al igual que su suéter

-Te diría que pronto se quitara pero seria mentira-Dijo la kunoichi-Por otro lado, todo va perfectamente bien ¿Alguna duda que teng…-

-No-Interrumpió el religioso

-Pero no…-Trato de hablar de nuevo la joven

-Tengo hambre-Volvió a interrumpir éste

-Y si…-

-No-

-¡Cállate Hidan!-Ordeno el mayor propinándole un buen golpe al jashimista-Yo quisiera saber cuanto durara esto-

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Grito el peligris-¡Estoy embarazado y tu me golpes cabron!-

-No lo tendrás por la cara, así que no te quejes-Dijo el tesorero sobando su sien

-Calma, esto no le hará bien al bebe ya se los he dicho-Calmo Konan-Aun que…tengo que prohibirles algo mas-

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambos artos de si mismos

-Nada de sexo hasta semanas después de que el bebe haya nacido-Soltó frívolamente la peliazul

-¡¿Por que carajos no?-Cuestiono el ojivioleta

-Por razones obvias Hidan-Respondió el esposo de éste

-Y antes que lo olvides, hay unas formulas que te ayudaran, es muy importante que te las tomes-Dijo la joven rebuscando entre varios medicamentos

Mientras que la akatsuki ponía de cabeza la humilde enfermería, sacando jeringas, pastillas, hojas, vendas, armas entre otras cosas en lo que los inmortales discutían sobre el impactante tema de antes pero nada nuevo, siempre pasaban los días de revisión para el menor de ellos

-Rayos, no tengo mas pero no hay problema, están en la aldea de la cascada-Dijo Konan torciendo la boca en señal de molestia-Puedo decirle a Pein que mande a alguien para eso-

-Iré yo-Agrego Kakuzu-No tardare en volver, después de todo es la aldea mas cercana-

-Joder Kakuzu ¿y yo que?-Pregunto Hidan tomando la capa del mencionado quien ya iba rumbo a la salida

-Te quedaras aquí-Respondió el mayor

-Espera, no te vayas sin lo que necesitas-Dijo la peliazul entregando una nota al tesorero-Solo cuidado con la anciana, tiene la costumbre de escupir fuego-

-Ah…bien-Asintió el moreno sin entender bien lo ultimo pero de nuevo fue detenido, esta vez de la mano

-Espera Kakuzu-Pidió el religioso

-¿Ahora que Hidan?-

-¿No me vas a besar antes de irte?-Pregunto con la mirada mas tierna y poco conocida del jashimista

El castaño esquivaba la mirada de su esposo para no dejarse vencer… ¡Realmente era tierna! Pero él nunca le había pedido eso…era demasiado ridículo o es que no estaban acostumbrado a ello. Miro a la peliazul quien se hizo de oídos sordos. Entonces pensó rápido y poso dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios y los coloco sobre los del menor, quien sonrió y quedo conforme

Creyendo todo mejor, Kakuzu salió de la habitación, aun pensativo y sonrojado lo de hace poco ¿Quién no pensara en eso? De cualquier forma no le iba, por ahora tenia que ir por unas cuantas cosas…a su antigua aldea. Solo esperaba que no…

-Suiton...-

Le cayera el corazón encima

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Escuchas Dei?-Pregunto el pelirojo separando sus labios del otro, unidos apenas por un hilo de saliva

-No me importa maestro…-Respondió éste con sus mejillas enrojecidas con sus manos separas y tomadas por el mayor-Porque ahora yo-

-No corazón…-Silencio el marionetista a su alumno-Solo quería que sepas que te hare gritar mis nombres vas veces que ellos-

-Ya lo creo Danna, hum-Dijo Deidara sintiéndose mejor

Que triste que el tiempo sea lo único que no se detenga, lo único que no puede tener amigos y que siempre pasa factura. Que lastima que un día alguien se enamora y al siguiente día se muere. Pero aquellos akatsuki eran la mezcla medida de lo efímero y lo eterno, estaban por sus cabezas que todo seria para siempre y en lo mas obscuro de sus corazones que en cualquier momento todo explotara

Ojala nunca olvidara los hermosos momentos que vivían, por eso ahora se amaban. Si se podía que hoy, mañana y siempre fueran sus noches de pasión…

_¡Tock! ¡Tock!_

-¡Joder rubia se que estas allí!-Grito el albino del otro lado-Kakuzu se ha ido y quería que me hicieras compañía-

-¡Largo Hidan, hum!-Grito desde adentro

-No me moveré, así que sal de una jodida vez rubia-Insistió-Konan dijo que me mantuviera ocupado para no querer hacer sacrificios-

Hubo total silencio…

_¡Tock! ¡Tock!_

-¡Rubia!-Llamo de nuevo

-¡Ya voy maldito exhibicionista!-Contesto el artista

-¡No me grites!-

-¡No te estoy gritando, hum!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mitad de su nariz roja al igual que su mejilla, por el escaso calor que aun conservaba su cuerpo. Hacia pensar que haya afuera había osos polares o habían vuelto a nacer los mamuts. Pero dentro de su venus, abierta como siempre hacia parecer acogedor, pese a que sus manos temblaran, provocando que tiritara el líquido entre rojo y café que contenía la taza que tomaba, la cual salía vapor demostrando que estaba algo caliente todavía. Definitivamente, era el centro de atención de todos en aquella sala o por lo menos hasta que se acabaran los comerciales

-Joder lechuga…se me esta antojando tu té-Confeso hipnotizado el albino, sin quitar la mirada de la taza que sostenía éste

-Ah…no es té Hidan-san-Aclaro Tobi rascándose la cabeza

-¿Chocolate?-Pregunto el peligris

-Tampoco-Respondieron varios que bajaron las cejas en señal de asco

-¡Puta! Nunca puedo tener lo que quiero-Se quejo el albino

-No te preocupes exhibicionista, Danna y yo lo prepararemos-Sugirió Deidara poniéndose de pie a la vez que jalaba al pelirojo con él

-¿Así?-Pregunto el marionetista-Pero no…-

-Claro que lo haremos, hum-Interrumpió el rubio tapándole la boca al otro-Solo espéranos aquí, no tardaremos-

-¡Mas les vale o Jashin-sama los castigara!-Grito Hidan cuando estos ya se marchaban, el menor arrastrando a su maestro

-¡Chu!-Estornudo o eso creían que había salido de la boca de la planta, quien luego de hacer esos gestos tan tiernos recibió un fuerte abrazo del enmascarado

-¡Salud Zetsu-san!-Atendió el pelinegro-Tobi le dijo que mejor se quedara en la cama pero no quiso obedecerlo-

-Si claro…**como si fuéramos a creerte-**Respondieron con sarcasmo ambas partes

-Oye Tobi, me ha surgido una duda-Dijo el tiburón con su típica sonrisa

-¿Si Kisame-san?-Pregunto el mencionado

-De ustedes dos…-Señalo el peliazul-¿Quién batea y quien recibe?-

-¿Como es eso Kisame-san? Nunca jugamos a esos deportes-Respondió el enmascarado disque "confundido" mientras que el bicolor pego un ligero salto que mancho la bufanda verde pero nadie lo noto

-Ah…si, tu sabes-Explico nervioso-El de arriba, el de abajo…-

-Olvídalo Kisame, es demasiado inocente-Dijo Pein rodando los ojos y esperando que notaran el sarcasmo en él pero nadie lo hizo

-¿De que hablamos?-Volvió a preguntar Tobi, riendo por debajo al ver los colores que tomaba la pareja en esta situación

-Pues…-

-Quien es el pasivo y el activo en su relación intima-Dijo Itachi de una vez por todas

-¡Ohh!-Grito sorprendido el enmascarado haciendo su típico escandalo-Pues es Tobi quien hace gozar a Zetsu-san-

**-¡Cállate! **¿Cómo puedes estarle diciendo eso? ¡Es vergonzoso!-Dijeron ambas partes, una completamente sonrojada y la otra obviamente molesta

-Pero es la verdad, eres quien grita "mas fuerte"-Objeto Tobi provocando una ligera risa en Konan, quien trato de ocultarla

**-¡Idiota!-**Grito el lado derecho antes de cerrar su atrapamoscas

-No se enoje Zetsu-san-Pidió el lollypop-¡Tobi todavía lo quiere!-

Esta vez si, todos miraron con gracia la escena, sobre todo cuando el niño bueno trataba de abrir la venus sin éxito alguno, hasta dio su típico drama de las lágrimas de cocodrilo pero la planta continuo en el mismo estado. Pero vaya sorpresa, se abrió un pequeño espacio…

-Tobi sabia que…-Dijo el enmascarado hasta que una taza asesina fue arrojada a su dura cabeza y éste al instante se sobo-Pero Zetsu-san…-

-Jejeje-Rio el pelinaranja quitado de la pena

La discusión continua y los intentos de disculpa del pelinegro tambien. Pero el albino perdió el interés, algo inusual de su parte en ese tipo de cosas, pero tenia hambre y los artistas parecían no tener hora de regreso. Molesto, se levanto de su asiento y fue rumbo a la cocina

Camino con pasos lentos y algo cortos, sintiendo todo el peso de su vientre. Había cambiado sus zapatos por unas pantuflas cómodas que aliviaban varias molestias, nunca creo que tener un bebe se sintiera así, y eso que no se quejaba como los meses anteriores: Como no puedo acomodarse en la cama para poder dormir, como su vanidad le hizo avergonzarse conforme su estomago crecía y arruinaba su perfecta figura trabajada. Ni que decir cuando tenia relaciones con el tesorero. Que era incomodo, que porque se sentía usado, que ahora no quería, que dañaba su autoestima por pensar que un día lo dejaría plantado. En fin, una lista infinita que con suerte no le había hecho arrancarse el cabello al moreno

Hidan llego a la cocina sin tanta prisa ya pensando en que otra cosa comería en lo que estaba allí, se le antojaban tantas cosas y curiosamente, tambien quería matar, pero estaba embarazado, seguro era normal en todos o todas mas bien

-Ah…maestro-Gimió Deidara, quien estaba sentado sobre la mesa y sin camisa alguna, mientras que el pelirojo devoraba su cuello

-¿Y mi puto chocolate caliente?-Pregunto enojado el religioso colocando sus manos en la cadera

-¡Hidan!-Grito espantado éste y rápidamente se coloco la prenda a la velocidad de la luz-¿Por qué demonios no tocas antes de entrar hum?-

-Mira rubia, en primera recuerda que no hay ninguna jodida puerta porque Kokoro-chan la derribó y segundo… ¡Es la puta cocina y yo entro cuando se me de la regalada gana!-Respondió el jashimista sin paciencia- Ahora ¿Dónde esta mi maldito chocolate?-

-Aquí no hay chocolate, nadie come chocolate mas que el imbécil de Tobi, hum-Dijo el menor enfrente del peligris

-¡Por Jashin-sama que…!-Grito Hidan pero pauso su comportamiento-Esta bien, ahora quiero ramen-

Y en lo que dura un parpadeo el ojivioleta por primera vez, cocino por sus propias manos, coloco agua a hervir y se sirvió su sopa instantánea. Los otros dos presentes, no dijeron ni hicieron nada aun que el marionetista se retiro fastidiado en su mal intento te tener a su rubio, en cuanto a éste, tomo lugar frente a Hidan quien devoraba su platillo

-¿No se supone que Kakuzu y Konan te prohibieron comer esas cosas?-Pregunto Deidara

-Si mmm-Dijo el jashimista tomando el poco jugo de su sopa

-Ah…-Suspiro el artista antes de dejar caer su cara a la barra

La nevada había cesado hace horas y el sol, calentando el suelo derritió bastante, pero ya era de noche, seguro se conservaría para mañana. No importaba mucho el frio, aquellos lugares lucían esplendidos vestidos de blanco

-¿Dónde estabas Deidara?-Pregunto el marionetista con dulzura, mientras tomaba a éste de la cintura y posaba su mirada sobre él-Hidan no dejaba de buscarte-

-Pues yo tambien lo buscaba, hum ¿Dónde estará?-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de victoria-Le quite a Tobi un chocolate-

-Se lo das luego Dei-chan o podemos utilizarlo ahora que por fin estamos solos-Susurro en su oído-Vamos al cuarto ¿te parece?-

-¡Si!-Dijo emocionado el menor

Así comenzó, el famoso camino de besos. Donde entre tanta saliva, se topaban y topan entre las paredes pero no les importa. Que mala suerte que su habitación estuviera tan alejada de la sala. Al llegar, el rubio se separo (como pudo) del marionetista, quien aun ansioso, manoseaba las partes que podía del otro en lo que abría la puerta. Una vez adentro y antes de lanzarse a la cama de cualquier forma el piso tambien estaría bien…

-Deidara-Llamo el pelirojo deteniendo sus movimientos

-¿Qué pasa ahora maestro?-Pregunto casi echándose encima del mencionado

-Hidan esta en la cama-Respondió éste sujetando las manos del ojiazul

-¿Qué?-

Al mirar, efectivamente, pero no de la manera que se piensa. El albino dormía sobre la cama de ambos artistas, sin preocupaciones, con una cara de ángel desconocido pero con la ropa aun puesta, con excepción de su capa. Además de haber un rastro de saliva en la almohada. El menor miro a su Danna y éste solo suspiro

-Tal vez Kakuzu aun no haya vuelto-Comento el ojiazul encogido de hombros

-Estaré en mi taller-Dijo el marionetista a punto de retirarse

-Maestro…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Esta enojado?-

-No-Finalizo el mayor para luego marcharse

El rubio cerro la puerta despacio, procuraron no haber mucho ruido, y continuo por desvestirse, quitándose únicamente la capa, sus bolsas de arcilla y uno de sus tantos suéteres. Soltó su cabello y tomo el peine para cepillarlo un par de veces, los suficientes para que su cabello no se fuera a enredar, Después se quito los zapatos y se adentro a la cama

-Rayos-Pensó golpeándose la frente

No podía despertar al jashimista para poder adentrarse a las cobijas. Sin mas remedio se levanto y tocando el suelo frio, bajo de su armario unos nuevos cobertores y las extendió sobre el otro. No tardo en acobijarse tambien a un lado de éste. Quien ya acomodado dio un respiro profundo y miro el techo

-No importa que tantos problemas están pasando, ahora duermo mas tranquilo y muy bien, hum-Se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos

Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio no conciliaba el sueño, se volteo en dirección a Hidan y le entro la curiosidad, desde ¿Qué paso para que decidieran tenerlo? ¿Qué pensara? ¿Sentirá miedo? ¿Qué se sentirá?... ¿Podre tocar? El artista se acerco un par de centímetros, sudo un poco pero se armo de valor y coloco su mano sobre el estomago del peligris. Al principio sus mismas ideas de que pronto despertaría lo dejaban sordo, pero luego sintió unos movimientos…unos que lo dejaron hipnotizado

El bebe se movía, despacio, pero lo hacia…eran como burbujitas. Que raro que Hidan no las sintiera, quizás porque era ma…padre primerizo. No es que él supiera, pero la gente dice muchas cosas. Mas tranquilo, Deidara sonrió y pudo dormir recordando algo…

_-Esta bien-Acepto Zetsu tendido sobre la cama con el pantalón desabrochado y la respiración agitada__**-Ahora o no te perdonamos-**_

_-Entonces traeré algo delicioso para ustedes dos-Dijo Madara limpiando la comisura de sus labios_

_-¡Que sea para tres, hum!-Grito otra persona debajo de la cama, la cual saldría corriendo a toda velocidad con un chocolate en mano-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

jooo, hasta aqui llegamos esta vez con una wonita enseñanza que es...: "No hay mousntruos debajo de la cama si no Deidara" jeje no se crean, la verdadera es que no la se : ) pero me gustan los nachos

Kakuzu: Y que?

Nosight: Que de que?

Kakuzu: El camion, donde esta?

Nosight: ...es para el perro

Kakuzu: Es para nosotros

Nosight:...!corre! !corre! !corre! (creo q lo vi en vete a la versh xD uff me senti tan identificada!)

ohhh, tengo una caja de chocolates!...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son la gran papa! :D por q me hacen feliz! gracias por las molestias q se toman! leo cada letrita q me dejan ^^

espero q les haya gustado el capi y por cierto, hay viene lo wueno! no se pierdan ningun detallito!

comenten porfavor w

aios!


	25. si amanece no se miran las estrellas

Actualizando! 0u0 son las 1:46 am y acabo de terminar los detalles finales xD por q todo se me olvida...les agradezco mushisisisismo los comentarios por q no dejare de escribir por usteeds w y me doy mas prisa por mejorar!

kalhisto azula: Muchas gracias por pasarte, hace buen rato q no te veia TwT

BellatrixieLestange: Holap bella en verdad? muchas gracias, trato de mejorar...en los primero capis me salia algo raro xD. Nunca he leido de harry potter pero me estoy animando :p y espero q tambien vuelvas al lado Narutesto (?) y te quedes con nosotras xD y esas parejitas tambien me encanta! *.* nos vamos a llevar bien xD jeje y sipi! aqui esta la actualizacion, espero q te guste! muchas gracias :p

**Kiseki Tsukino: **jeje dile q denada, amo a los animales :p menos a los de dos patas . oh no espera, amo las aves tambien :) yupi! y gracias por galletita, la esconderee. Los mangas estan caros verdad? -.-U la gente lo dice xD pero yo nunca he tenido uno, curiosamente =/ ohh y muchos vemos a Hidan tierno de esa manera, solo de esa manera xD, besotes kiseki! por cierto...quieres participar en el fic con el nombre de kiseki? u otro? al final sabras q necesitare gente xD**  
**

**Pixi-ice: **no te preocupes anne ^^ muchas gracias por haber dejado un comentario aun con tu falta de tiempesillo :p se agradece mucho enserio! y sii, ese zuzu...cada dia lo amo mas xD jeje, suerte con la visita (q a mi me vuelven loca o.o) cuidate y besotes! :D

KyuChanxD: Haber kyuchan :) es genialoso q me hayas firmado! sobre todo q hayas leido tambien los otros capis w muchas gracias! waa enserio te gustan mis comentarios? Q.Q los quite para q no les interrumpa la historia...xD y creeme tu donacion fue bien recibida, ahorita se la entrego a Kakuzu (nomas la almohada hee) lo demas es mioo xD muajaja! besotes! y mil gracias, espero q te guste este capi y quieres salir en el siguiente? o tal vez mas adelante, pero saldras! :3

Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: Con otra computadora? semejante infiel! no lo dejes, golpeala xD este...mitsuki eso del bebe...no creo que sea buena idea xD atente a las consecuencias he jeje, si lo note, espero q no te deprima tanto mit o_o por q aun...no viene lo peor xD es decir..las quiero! besotes!

Wueno..aqui faltaron varios...Q.Q Tnk3434 donde andas? se te extrania mujer! tikal? Grellicious x3 ? chinatsuhideki ? y Kanda? uff, un monton T_T no nos abandonen a esta bolita de sexys chicos guapos (son akatsukis xD se puede agregar dos adjetivos calificativos :p) se les extrania!

Kakuzu: Y esto?

nosight: Un cojin, es para embarazadas

Kakuzu: Ya lo se, pero solo dejaron eso?

nosght: Nop, y una galletika :)

Kakuzu: Y...?

nosight: 1000 sudokus-Le entrega todo-

Kakuzu: Bien...y aquellos bombones tambien

nosight: Que? como se dio cuenta-Con toda la cara embarrada-Se supone que soy una ninja!

Kakuzu: No es cierto-Le quita la caja- y tambien lo necesitare

nosight: Noooo, porque? porque no me mata y se lleva el ultimo pedazo de mi corazon? TOT

Kakuzu:...

nosight: No es cierto!-se da a la fuga-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Piensa algo lindo Deidara… ¡Una explosión, hum!-_Pensó el rubio con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar "dormido"-_No puedo…-_

-Intenta dormir Deidara, o se te quedara el insomnio-Dijo el marionetista, quien lo pego mas a su cuerpo y al igual que el mencionado, tenia los ojos cerrados

-¡No puedo maestro!-Exclamo éste sentándose-Tengo miedo…-

Desde que el caminar de Hidan se hizo mas torpe, se corría el riesgo de caer de las escaleras al tratar de bajar de su alcoba, entonces, se decidió que cambiarían temporalmente de habitación con los artistas, puesto que los demás no deseaban trasladarse y mucho menos dormir en el único cuarto del segundo piso, sobretodo porque era del dúo zombie. Así que ni modo, Deidara se lo había ganado, miren que robar uno de los chocolates del enmascarado y hacerle pasar el ridículo frente a su planta bicolor, la cual se enojo mas y no se abrió por bastantes horas

¿El fin justara los medios? O habrá que seguir aquel consejo que dice. _No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas y viceversa._ El rubio solo cumplía el antojo de un embarazado. Tobi no lo golpeo ni nada por el estilo, es mas, se había quedado a ver como huía, pero ya se lo estaba cobrando con creces. Madara mandaba a Pein y Pein mandaba a éste, quien dormiría allí por otras 2 semanas. Que mala suerte…

-_Seguro que hay sol…mañana_-Canto en su mente el menor, esa canción siempre alegrada, según el enmascarado

Pero esta vez no. Aquella decisión había sido peor que un castigo por parte del Uchiha ¡Pues era una tortura! La habitación "literalmente" no lo dejaba dormir. Parecía que las paredes de la habitación gritaban, que los antiguos charcos de sangre en el suelo y las paredes retomaban color. Y aquella ventana, donde entraba con fuerza la luz de la luna, hacia lucir mas espeluznante la guardaña del albino. Mejor Deidara no levantaba la vista de su almohada. ¿Cómo lograr eso? Si el techo tenía rasguños, los círculos de la tétrica religión de Hidan. Lo confesaba, aun no lograba acostumbrarse, hace tres días que estaba desvelado, no se veía tan sexy como antes, y aprovechaba el desayuno para dormirse bien sobre su asiento, a veces, hasta sobre la mesa

Poco a poco cerros sus ojos, agotado por el sueño y el acogedor abrazo de su maestro. Pronto se sintió desprotegido de su espalda y dio la vuelta enseguida, no miro más que la obscura pared. Una vez mas trato de tranquilar su respiración para no molestar al pelirojo, pues trataba de no verse como un niño miedoso…como las noches anteriores. Con su mano izquierda libre apretó la sabana para despejar su mente

Ya iba por buen camino, faltaba poco para perder la conciencia y caer al sueño, hasta que algo curioso pasó. Al parecer delgados "hilos" tocaron la mano del rubio levemente atrayéndola para quedar colgada en la cama. El menor se sobresalto al principio, pero rápidamente sonrió aliviado, no era nada que no conociera, al contrario, se alivio tanto por aquel amistoso rose, incluso se acostó boca abajo para mecer su mano mientras estos hilos lo lamian mientras se columpiaba la muñeca con ritmo. Deidara cerró los ojos, alegre por encontrar el lado bonito de estar en aquella habitación. Su amigo y mascota del albino estaba allí para reconfortarlo, para acariciar su mano hasta que éste encontró el descanso, justo a las 2 de la mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chico guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, su rostro mostraba tristeza, decepción, dolor, pero sobre todo miedo. Había discutido con su pareja pero no se habían detenido las ordenes que pronto se acatarían. Se recargo sobre el escritorio del hokage e inhalo lo más profundo que pudo para no echarse a llorar como hace muchos meses antes…hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar

-Se que esto fue repentino Sasuke-Dijo aquel hombre de cabellos plateados sentándose sobre el escritorio

-¿Lo crees Kakashi?-Pregunto con sarcasmo el ojinegro volviendo a acomodar sus herramientas

-Entiendo que estés enojado por esto pero confió en que seas fuerte y…-

-¡Yo confiaba en que ustedes comprenderían el dolor que siento yo!-Dijo Sasuke frente a frente con el mayor, mostrando sus ojos todavía llenos de melancolía

-Todo estará bien, tan solo piensa Sasuke, que es lo primordial ahora, en estos precisos momentos-Agrego antes de marcharse, dando una mirada penetrante al pelinegro-Naruto, yo y toda la aldea cuenta contigo-

Una vez que la habitación estuvo en silencio, el joven apretó con fuerza aquel traje anbu, justo en el lado de su corazón con su mano, dejo doblar su otra mano para quedar casi sobre el escritorio, y comenzó a sollozar. Desahogando sus penas…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? Y es que nunca hizo caso cuando su mente le dijo que jamás podría ser feliz. Tarde o temprano todo iba a ocurrir. Otra vez la sangre separaría sus sentimientos, pero tal vez…esta vez él no volvería, estaba tan seguro que allí se quedaría y moriría de pie

_De nuevo sobre esa cómoda cama en el pequeño departamento de Naruto. Leía por tercera vez aquella carta recién llegada, pues hace apenas una hora que un cuervo, negro como la misma noche se la había entregado. Sasuke quería volver a doblarla y dejarla en el buro o en algún lugar seguro ¡Pero era imposible! Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse, de hecho, aun no quería dejar de sonreír…_

_Era interesante lo que decía, puesto que eran todas las historias novelísticas que sucedían en la organización. Quien sabe, no era que le gustaran los chismes pero todo allí era de dominio popular y se aprendían bastantes cosas: Como que Sasori y Deidara estaban juntos otra vez, desde que el rubio se levanto luego de unos días de la operación rompió a llorar y maduro en muchos aspectos, pero lamentablemente no conseguía deshacerse de su culpa. De vez en vez no se separaba de Tobi…Oh y éste ya se había enamorado_

_-"No creí que Madara llegaría a dejar sus tonterías por una persona"-Fueron las palabras de Itachi-"Mira Otouto, que el amor hace dócil al mas fiero animal"-_

_El pelinegro rio por lo ultimo pero lo recapacito y trato de gravárselo con recelo, palabra por palabra. Bien dicen que nadie aprende en cabeza ajena, pero él ya lo había vivido, solo que nunca lo miro así…_

_¿Qué mas decía? Aparte de la sangrienta boda que se hizo, donde fue perseguido por una loca llamada Sora y detrás de ésta Kisame para detenerla. Pero no estaba como Deidara, que una chica idéntica a él conocida como Karu-chan o "chica dinamita" ya lo arrinconaba. Sasori no pudo hacer nada ya que Mitsuki y Nozomi lo tenían mas que atado a una silla. Quien sabe que habrá sido de Tobi y Zetsu en manos de Tnk, Inmortal, Izaya y Danny. Por otro lado…Anne y Wahrheit no quitaban ojo de los recién casados…Era algo memorial, como esos traumas psicológicos que te duran en esta y en otra vida_

_-"No pude enviarte ninguna foto de la ceremonia"-Comento Itachi-"No hay alguna donde no haya restos humanos…o pornografía, lo siento Sasuke"-_

_Luego de mencionar y llenar casi toda la hoja mencionando cuanto lo quería y lo amaba. Tambien decía que se cuidara de los ninjas malos, o estos sentirían su venganza. Pero al final, casi terminando, escribió que todo con Kisame iba mejorando. Empezando porque ya tomaba con mas calor su mano, decía que invento un juego donde fingía que le diría unas palabras pero solo le daba un beso en la mejilla ya que no sabia como agradecerle toda su paciencia y amor. Y ya por ultimo, no se le olvido mencionar el gran detalle, y que aun que él no fuera el padre, su espera ya lo desesperaba…_

_-Un nuevo miembro en akatsuki…-Susurro Sasuke_

_De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Naruto, quien sin mirar al Uchiha se coloco frente a él apretando sus puños, bastante decidido cabe decir, pues había rechazado la mano libre del mayor…Y la carta cayo al piso por voluntad propia_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Jajajajajaja-Rio a todo pulmón la chica

-No es gracioso Konan-Dijo el tesorero molesto pero a la vez, con unas sonrojadas mejillas bien disimuladas

-Es cierto…-Corrigió la peliazul-¿Y cuantas veces lo hicieron?-

-4 veces-Respondieron los inmortales

-Jajajajajaja-Soltó a reír la kunoichi de nuevo-Uff, si que la culpa los abrumaba-

-Joder por Jashin-sama que si-Hablo el albino-Todavía me quede con ganas-

-Perdón, perdón-Dio otro respiro la joven-No se preocupen, el bebe esta en perfecto estado-

-Entonces porque mierda dijiste…-

-Dije muchas cosas, pero sabía que no iban a aguantar, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas-Corrigió Konan con una gota sobre su cabeza

-¡Ja! Te lo dije Kakuzu y tu que salías con tu jodidas mariconadas de "No" "No soy un caliente como tu"-Replico el religioso con una sonrisa de victoria

-Pero chicos-Dijo la de ojos ámbar cambiando su voz a una mas seca y seria-Esta vez si se los prohibiré, lo mas seguro es que en menos de 3 semanas el bebe pueda nacer…no estoy tan segura pero hablo en serio ¡Nada de nada!-

-Bien, puedo resistir-Aclaro orgulloso el menor-Todo sea por mi futuro jashimista-

-Hidan ya hablamos de eso, y no lo será-Corrigió el castaño, frotando su sien molesto-Es mas, quítate de la cabeza que le mencionaras algo de esa estúpida religión-

-¡Me importa un puto bledo lo que quieras tu!-Salto a la defensiva éste

-¡¿Cómo puedes meterlo a esa maldita religión después de lo que te hicieron pasar a ti?-Cuestiono directo a su esposo el moreno

-¡No lo se, ya déjame en paz!-Respondió enseguida el jashimista

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Hidan se había volteado en dirección a la pared cruzando sus brazos mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, estaban cristalinos y ni sabia porque. Konan se sentía incomoda, sin saber que decir o como animar al albino. Por otro lado, Kakuzu dio un respiro

-Esperaremos a que nazca-Dijo el mayor

-Hidan…-Llamo en voz baja la peliazul

-¡Quiero ir con Kokoro-chan!-Exigió el albino tomando la mano del moreno y jalándolo hasta la salida-¡Ahora!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto por reacción éste, quien ya iba de salida con el menor

Y allí se quedo Konan…mirando a la pareja marcharse y ella con una mirada sincera. Desde la punta de su dedo armo una complicada y lujosa flor de papel, y mientras esta daba vueltas lentas, la muchacha se quedo a pensar lo que siempre, y que con mucho amor…pensaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Quizás sea niño ¿o tal vez niña?-Se pregunto

-**No me gustan las niñas…lloran mucho**-

-Si, ya lo recuerdo-Asintió su gemelo con una expresión baja-Se me partía el corazón de ver sus tiernos ojos así-

-¿Acaso has convivido con algún bebe antes Zetsu?-Pregunto Sasori, curioso como los demás presentes

-**Por supuesto **por un buen tiempo…-Respondieron ambos

-¿Y eso?…. ¿porque?-Continuo interrogando el marionetista, leyendo la mente de sus otros dos compañeros

-Verán, antes teníamos unos antojos raros, así que** comíamos únicamente bebes. Era una carne demasiado blanda, no siempre llenan**-

Por mera reacción, Itachi, Kisame y Sasori, únicos además de la planta en estar en la sala, temblaron como una corriente eléctrica al sentir los escalofríos crispar todo sus cuerpos. Y en aquel sillón se pegaron mas los tres primeros

-¡Pero lo hemos dejado!-Exclamo Zetsu moviendo sus manos-No crean que nos comeremos al hijo de Hidan y Kakuzu, eso es cosa del pasado-

Haciendo caso omiso, los mismos se perdieron en una nube blanca imaginaria, en la cual se enlazaban las mentes, compartiendo así, un pensamiento mutuo…Imaginándose una realidad no tan alejada, equivocada, pero no alejada. ¿Se lo imaginan?

_-Tobi-kun, se me antojaron unos bebes…y algo de pellejo ¿Qué tal un anciano? Pero si me traes dos seria aun mejor-Decía Zetsu, con una panza casi igual de grande que la de Hidan, apenas dejándola lucir debido a su extenso atrapamoscas y con una hermosa flor blanca sobre su cabeza_

_Supongamos que si el bicolor llegara a dar una sorpresa igual que la del religioso, todo mundo correría por sus vidas, inclusive el pelinegro aun siendo el padre en este caso_

_-Por supuesto Zetsu-san, Tobi traerá todo lo que quiera-Decía el enmascarado, gravando con sus dedos la cantidad exacta, ya preparado para correr y traer rápidamente todo_

_-¡Y quiero a Kisame de postre!-Grito por el ultimo el peliverde a su amante_

El peliazul sudo frio ¿Por qué rayos tenia que ser el primero en ser comido? Que tuviera aspecto de tiburón no le daba sabor a uno, es mas ¿Quién demonios come tiburón? Todavía pescado pero no era la misma cosa…Seguramente Itachi lo apoyaba, pues miro con un desagrado bien disimulado y pena por su pareja ¿Por qué tenia que ser el primero en ser comido? Ah, ya nos lo hemos preguntado

Sasori miro hacia el piso y sonrió ¡El era de madera! De cualquier forma…de lo único que se cuidaba era de su peor enemigo llamado agua. De cualquier forma, es mejor tener amigos cercanos que enemigos por todos lados

-Te creemos-Dijo el marionetista golpeando a los otros dos con el codo-Seguro ahora comes algo mas saludable-

-Pues…-Recapacito un poco el bicolor-Están los cuerpos que el líder nos ordena eliminar o lo que Tobi nos traiga, si no, con la fotosíntesis en suficiente-

¡Rayos! Mejor que Zetsu no hablara más…Si no la mascota seria él y no el enmascarado. Pero siendo honestos, lo querían, a unos metros lejos para no tentar contra su vida o correr el riesgo de ser mordidos por la parte negra de éste. Si este día estaba separado de Tobi, era porque el pelinegro no paraba de estornudar cuando estaba cerca de la planta, debido al polen que se le pegaba al ojidorado en primavera, y de la cual era alérgico el primero

-El dúo zombie-Saludo el tiburón a la pareja que recién llegaba-¿Qué tal el niño? ¿No lo mataron o si?-

-Eso quisieras pez deforme-Contesto el peligris con un humor no tan bueno

-¿Una nueva capa Hidan?-Pregunto Zetsu

-No, es del imbécil de Kakuzu, pero se me bien ¿no?-Respondió el menor

-Hace que la panza no se le note tanto-Comento el tesorero, ya se hacia mas costumbre verlo sin capa y sin cubierta alguna

-Joder Kakuzu ¿insinúas que estoy gordo? ¡Porque es tu culpa!-

-No lo creo, se disimula muy bien-Agrego Kisame-Se ve mas gordo Zetsu-

**-¡¿Qué?** Solo bromea…-

-¿Cómo quiere Konan que sea un buen padre?-Pregunto el religioso con una expresión triste-¡Ni siquiera conocí a los míos joder! ¿Qué voy a saber de cuidar a un bebe?-

-Yo te ayudare Hidan-Dijo el pelinegro colocándose de pie y tomando la mano del albino, quien ya estaba al borde del llanto…otra vez

-¿Enserio? Te quiero mucho Uchiha de mierda-Dijo el jashimista con una sonrisa

-Si, cuide de Sasuke desde que nació-Explico el de ojos rojos-Mi madre me decía que a un recién nacido, se le debe tener cuidado con su cabecita-

-¡Mierda! ¿Se les rompe el cuello?-Pregunto espantado Hidan-Por Jashin-sama soy demasiado torpe… ¡Matare a mi propio bebe!-

-**Con razón se murió enseguida**…estoy de acuerdo-Agrego la planta pensativa

-Cálmate Hidan, cuando nazca yo estaré allí y te ayudare-Consoló el pelilargo

-Mas te vale-Dijo el religioso mas animado-¿Qué mas tengo que aprender?-

-Bueno, son demasiado cuidados-Continuo Itachi-Lo mas seguro es que nazca cuando haga mas calor, pero aun así tendrás que mantenerlo muy bien cubierto los primeros meses-

-¿Y el alimento?-Pregunto curioso el albino, los demás tambien estaban entretenidos

-Cada dos horas…y supongo que tendrá que ser con formula, habrá que conseguirla de una buena vez-Contesto el Uchiha con voz medio confusa, por la circunstancia quizás-Y luego hacerlo eructar-

-Joder ¿y eso como?-

-Es sencillo, veras…-Dijo éste mirando a los demás en la sala, primero paso la vista por Kisame, quien mejor le ayudaría, pero era demasiado alto-Ven aquí unos momentos Sasori-

-¿Yo porque?-Cuestiono enseguida el pelirojo, sabia la respuesta, pero fingía demencia para no pasar y hacer el ridículo

-Quiero explicarle a Hidan como hacer todo, paso por paso-Respondió el sexy pelinegro-Después me ayudara Kisame con lo que sigue…y no intentes escapar Zetsu, tambien necesitare de ti-

Quien sabe a quien le tocaría la peor parte…un bebe necesita demasiados cuidados e Itachi era demasiado fuerte para atraparlos a todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siendo las 8 de la noche, todos se dispusieron a cenar. Sentados alrededor de la mesa como era la costumbre, agradecían los alimentos, dispuestos a comer, con excepción del albino, quien ya llevaba el segundo plato y finalizaba el tercero a toda prisa. Créanlo o no, era realmente tierno

El tesorero comenzó a dar el primer bocado, cuando su esposo ya pedía por cuarta vez su refil ¿Habría de hallarle algo raro? Son los privilegios de estar embarazado y con un genio horrible, el cual nadie quería aguantar. Además, habrá que tener en cuenta que éste siempre "tragaba" como niño de hospicio, tal vez y su hijo ya seguía sus pasos

-Mas carne con arroz por favor-Pidió u ordeno el jashimista con su plato en alto, mas cerca de la peliazul que de otro

-Ah…no hay mas Hidan-Dijo Konan-Quedan dangos ¿No quieres de esos?-

-Joder no, entonces olvídalo-Respondió molesto el peligris, haciendo lo que parecía un puchero en su boca mientras miraba el suelo y acariciaba su barriga

-Ten-Ordeno el moreno dando su plato al peligris

-Pero Kakuzu…-Trato de objetar éste

-Toma Hidan, necesitas comer-Insistió el tesorero nuevamente, empezaba a sonrojarse por la mirada de todos posados sobre ellos, incluso Deidara se quedo absorbiendo todavía el ramen

-Pero Kakuzu…-

-¡Demonios ya acéptalo exhibicionista, hum!-Exclamo el rubio con sus mejillas llenas del ramen que aun no pasaba

-Pero ya no quiero-Dijo el religioso con una voz serena, ante la cual, todos sintieron la tensión caer

-De cualquier forma comerás-Sentencio el mayor dejando su plato frente a su pareja

-Esta bien-Contesto Hidan y sin mas, empezó a devorar lo servido

Créanlo o no, la cena paso tranquila. No había muchas charlas pero era un ambienta mas cálido y pacifico. La única vez que se hizo caos total allí, además de la primera vez que fue conocido la mascara mas consentida para la organización. Fue aquella vez donde Zetsu trajo su cena…"no tan muerta" y que hablaba otra idioma…o podría ser cuando el olor de los brócolis cocidos de Deidara provocaron que devolviera un par de dedos y una cabeza casi digerida directo sobre la mesa. Desde esa vez, se prohibieron bastantes cosas, oh si

-¿Oye Kokoro-chan no se quedara con nosotros?-Pregunto el artista al tesorero, quien iba hacia la habitación de ellos junto con el corazón

-No lo creo Deidara, siempre se ha quedado conmigo y Hidan-Respondió el castaño extrañado de la pregunta-A excepción de la vez que estabas mal…pero si quieres-

-Si, si, eso lo se, hum-Dijo el rubio-Pero anoche se quedo debajo de su cama, ósea donde Danna y yo dormimos-

-Deidara… ¿Te has dado cuenta que Suiton no cabe debajo de una cama?-

-Pues si pero…-

-Apenas y cabe por la puerta. Además, estoy completamente seguro que anoche estaba con nosotros, Hidan jodio toda la noche con que lo quería subir a la cama-

-¡Imposible! Entonces…entonces… ¿que fue…lo que…me lamio la mano, hum?-Pregunto entre tartamudeos el menor, a la vez que su cara palidecía mas

-…-

Kakuzu ya no dijo nada y espero a que éste se desmayara para poder atraparlo y dejarlo en manos del pelirojo que ya venia en camino

Lo mejor es fingir que no paso nada ¿Han escuchado que no solo los perros lamen? Pues notaran que las mascaras tambien lo hacen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El jashimista se levanto en medio de la noche y se sentó sobre su cama. No recordaba haber llegado allí, de hecho, no recordaba ni en que momento se había quedado dormido. Si no se equivocaba, había estado acostado sobre el sofá mientras que trataba de convencer al tesorero, quien hacia sus típicas cuentas, para poder tener algo de acción esa noche, lamentablemente, no lo logro, y al parecer se había quedado dormido. Y el moreno lo había cargado hasta la cama para que estuviera mas cómodo. Pero el albino tenia hambre, mas bien eso era la única razón por la que se había despertado: Una horrible hambre le invadía, y tantas cosas que se le antojaban

Se coloco sobre sus rodillas, llevando únicamente su ropa interior, pues apenas y el bebe le permitía moverse o acomodarse de escasas maneras. Miro a su esposo, que dormía tranquilamente, con su cabello disperso por la almohada y los labios entre abiertos para respirar. El menor no aguanto la tentación y se inclino para besarlo…

El castaño sintió aquellos labios moverse con los suyos, y poco a poco lograba un provocador ritmo. Como pudo, Hidan pasó una de sus piernas para quedar arriba del mayor, para continuar besándolo, mientras que éste ya acariciaba su espalda y la cintura del otro

-Hidan…-Susurro Kakuzu en medio del beso-Bájate y vuélvete a dormir-

-No puedo, tengo hambre-Dijo el peligris separándose de éste, sentándose sin ninguna pena sobre la cadera del mismo-¿Me traes algo para comer?-

-No-Respondió el tesorero, sin querer sonar tan grosero-Ya es noche-

-¡Joder tengo hambre!-Grito de la nada el ojivioleta, llegando a sobresaltar al moreno, además de tocar su crecido vientre como su típico "chantaje"

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Kakuzu, levantándose despacio, para que así el menor se fuera retirando de encima suyo con cuidado

-Quiero ramen, los dangos de hace rato…fresas ¡y unos bombones con chocolate!-

-¿Bombones con…? Cierto, Tobi, olvídalo-Dijo para si el mas alto tanteando su cabeza en busca de ideas

Y así empezó la aventura del castaño, quien salió de la habitación vistiendo sólo su pantalonera negra de tela mas ligera y fresca para el ambiente fresco que había por las noches

Se le hizo extraño el no tener que bajar las escaleras como siempre, pero sin entretenerse mucho, se dirigió a la cocina. Camino sin mucho ánimo y todavía con sueño, mirando el andar de sus pies descalzos. Nunca imagino que llegaría a esa situación, llego a pensar que tal vez en unas cuantas semanas ¡Días quizás! Si es que fuera prematuro…las desveladas serian constantes una vez que tuviera en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo. Vaya pensamientos, por casi se decía "cursi" a si mismo

Al llegar, Kakuzu ni se molesto en encender la luz, después de todo, se sabia el lugar como la palma de su mano y ayudaba bastante la brillante luna. Por lo que enseguida llego al refrigerador y lo abrió. La luz le molesto un poco, pero en cuanto se acostumbro tomo el plato de dangos de la parte baja de la nevera y luego cerro la misma

-_Las fresas_-Pensó al recordarlo y se devolvió a mirar el refrigerador pero no encontró ni una sola

Pero al devolverse, se encontró con una canasta cerca de la puerta que estaba semi abierta en dirección al patio. Lo mas seguro era que Zetsu acabara de entrar, pues tambien en el suelo hacia restos de tierra, y aun mejor, la canasta contenía fresas…frescas, recién sacadas de la tierra, cosecha misma de el bicolor. Que alegría que estuvieran en temporada esta fruta

El mayor tomo unas cuantas y las lavo con cuidado. Las coloco en el mismo plato que los dangos y se marcho de allí, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, no vaya ser que alguien se metiera…

_¡Tock! ¡Tock!_

_¡Tock! ¡Tock!_

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo la persona de adentro, quien abrió la puerta en unos instantes-¿Qué sucede Kakuzu-san? Son las 2 de la mañana…y Tobi tiene que descansar-

Era nada mas ni nada menos que el enmascarado, que irónicamente no llevaba mascara si no uno de esos antifaces para descansar, la cual curiosamente, tenia dos ojos dibujados medio chuecos, era gracioso. Desgraciadamente el pelinegro no se veía de lo mejor, tenia la nariz roja como un tomate junto con un pañuelo en la mano, además de una voz gangosa… ¿Estaría Zetsu por allí?

-Escucha Tobi, no quise molestarte-Dijo el tesorero-Pero Hidan quiere una caja de bombones de chocolate ¿Tienes?-

-Si, espere aquí-Respondió éste cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su cuarto ¿Cómo demonios era que no se topaba?

-_Hazte para haya_-Volvió a hablar Tobi, no con el mejor humor…ni con la misma voz

Mejor, ni preguntar ni saber. En cuestión de segundos, de nuevo se abrió la puerta, esta vez lo mínimo para que cupiera aquella cajita de bombones color crema. Él mayor lo tomo y el otro cerró la puerta despacio

-Gracias Tobi y…mejórate-Dijo el moreno antes de marcharse a su cuarto, escuchando un "aja" por parte del pelinegro

Unos 15 minutos mas tarde, el tesorero se encontraba de regreso en su cómoda cama, acostado mirando hacia la pared mientras el albino devoraba lo que restaba de los bombones. Todavía se escuchaba como se chupaba los dedos y no paraba de hablar. Los palillos de los dangos yacían en el piso y la mitad de las fresas se los había devorado el enorme corazón que ya dormía a un lado de la cama de estos

-Joder Kakuzu ¿Por qué no tenemos una tele en nuestro cuarto como la rubia? ¡Me la merezco!-

-Porque gastas demasiada luz Hidan-Respondió el castaño, tratando de hacer volver su sueño perdido…sin éxito alguno

-Oe Kaku-

-¿Qué Hidan?-

-Te amo-

-…Yo tambien ¡Pero ya duérmete!-

-Joder no me grites así que yo…-Se defendio el religioso ofendido-Carajo ya no me acuerdo-

¿Qué se le iba hacer? Asi era el albino y asi lo amaba el tesorero. Pero solo esperen a que éste se aliviara y Kakuzu se lo cobraría con creces

El mayor se dio la vuelta para mirar a su joven esposo. Ganas de besarlo no le faltaban, mas aun que estaba de piernas abiertas y totalmente expuestas a él, pero solo de verle la cara llena de chocolate le llenaba de culpa y se sentía como un pervertido. Se veía tremendamente bien comiendo los bombones mientras buscaba algo bueno que ver en la caja idiota. Ojala le hubiera traído el ramen pero era pedazo a esas horas de la noche, y si le había cumplido los otros dos antojos, fue por las veces que lo obligo a comer vegetales y cosas sanas que tanto odiaba Hidan

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Pregunto el moreno ante los quejidos del menor

-Me siento incomodo-

El ojiverde se levanto y le hizo señas al jashimista para que éste se moviera un poco y él pudiera sentarse detrás del peligris para servirle como apoyo, colocando entre ellos la pequeña almohada especialmente para embarazadas a la hora de dormir, y que, hasta ahora había sido de gran ayuda, puesto que el religioso se sintió mas cómodo y feliz

-Kaku-chan-

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? Para el bebe claro-

-En realidad no… ¿Tu si?-

-¡Si!-

-No se llamara como tu Dios ficticio-

-Entonces…-

-Tampoco como tu Hidan, tengo bastante contigo-

-Carajo pues será…-

-Menos Kokoro-chan…ya esta reservado-

-¡Pues vete a la mierda!-Exclamo el albino cruzado de brazos-¡Joder, ese programa me encanta!-

Mientras tanto el tesorero ya no dijo nada, tambien había encontrado su paz. Poso sus brazos alrededor del crecido estomago del jashimista y dio leves caricias a esta…sintiendo los movimientos de su niño y la respiración de su pareja ¿Por qué Hidan no alardeaba de las patadas que hacia el bebe para llamar la atención? Quizás su orgullo, su miedo o acaso se sentía obligado a tenerlo y… ¿No lo quería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego del susto, Deidara consiguió dormir en la sala, en el pasillo para ser exactos, donde varios, por seguir casi dormidos, lo pisaron para poder llegar hasta el baño. No tuvo una buena noche y tampoco empezaba bien el día…pero algo tenia seguro, no pondría ni un solo dedo ¡en esa habitación poseída!

Ahora estaba en un encargo: Vigilar que todo estuviera bajo control. Volaba sobre su artística ave de arcilla, iba sentando, sin mucho animo ni energías. Pero tenia que ver que aquellos sonidos de explosión de hace unos minutos no eran una amenaza para akatsuki

-¡¿No ves nada sospechoso Deidara?-Gritaba desde abajo el marionetista a su alumno, quien andaba mas ya haya que de haya para aca

-No Danna, todo esta….-Respondió el rubio al verlo, pero callo cuando una kunai fue clavada en su brazo derecho y fue por fin, que pudo notar lo que hace momentos estaba oculto

-¡Deidara!-Volvió a gritar el pelirojo ante el repentino golpe hacia el menor

-De nuevo…nos atacan-Dijo el artista, impresionado por la inmensa cantidad de ninjas que se acercaban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

D: anda la osa! yo me quede igual y eso q soy la escritora. Les digo algo para animarlos? xD es decir...no es que vaya a pasar nada malo en esta guerra, uff y menos ahora que Hidan esta a punto de dar a luz, naaa, como creen :)

.

.

.

n.n

jeje wueno, queria sacar otro fic, cortito, para las escenas censuradas o ineditas de este fic, como por ejemplo: en este capi, falta ver que Zetsu se estrelle contra el vidrio de la puerta porque si no mal recordamos...nuestro querido Kakuzu la cerro xD y todavia falta ver como Deidara corrio y corrio cuando desperto en el cuarto de los inmortales luego de q sasori lo llevara :p

Wueno, falta actualizar en ff, me retiro, besotes! mil gracias

y porfavor, dejen un comentario, me encanta leerlos y hacen feliz a una niniaaaa q ya cumple 17 el sabado ._. (rayos xD)

aios! ^^


	26. El llorar no limpia los pecados

Holap ._. este...q les puedo decir? me tarde mucho, lo siento tanto Q.Q, lo que pasa es q cai muy enferma (el dia de mi cumple para variar) y wueno, como q me reponia y de volada otra vez enferma, fue horrible . ya no lo quiero recordar...pero porfavor, disculpenme y espero q sea de su agrado este capi, aun q yo esperaba mas de mi xD. por cierto, los quiero mucho :)

**Sabaku No Darkii**: Muchas gracias ./. y sabes una cosa? tu cumpleanios, si es algo q se deba recordar : ) un dia me dices la fecha sale? porfavor ^^ jeje la quiero saber, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, anima mucho saber q tengo una fan (puedes creerlo? :D una fan!)

**Kiseki Tsukino:** jejejeje xD q genialoso! con nosotros...ni al periodico llegamos xD pero wueno, eso de liviana creo q esta medio peligroso, a mi una vez me usaron de trapeador (ya recorde por q me corte el cabello! xD) y siendote honesta, ni yo se donde oi el corre corre xD pero me parecio tan genialoso para Dei! No te preocupes, por lo mismo...yo duermo en el piso xD jejeje, y ya saque el fic de "escenas no vistas", espero un dia te pases a leerlo, alli saldra la de zetsu xD, y escondere el dinero, antes de q kakuzu me vea, yupiiii, tengo dinero falsoooo :D

**BellatrixieLestange: **ejeje yo dije lo mismo...pero me gusto como sonaba! si vi la pagina, almenos ya tengo de donde sacaras mas titulos y asi xD muchas gracias bella! y cuidate :3**  
**

**Pixi-ice: **sabes q? xD tienes toda la razon! las termitas, eso ira en escenas no vistas xD, fijate q si se me antoja un capi asi, mendigo Madara xD no desaprovecharia ni una! Oshe y aun no acabo de agradecerte el fic q me hiciste, muchas gracias ./. yo espero subir el q te hice a ti, pero nomas no puedooo . dame tiempo porfavor ,_,** besotes!  
**

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **oh rayos, por q no me amordazan a mi con un chocolate? xD aun q es ilogico, es chocolate! oh vamos suki, deja a mit estar aqui :p jejeje el espiritu de orochipepe? pero si este todavia esta vivo! xD wueno, segun el fic si 0w0 es q me cae bien, waaa ya tenemos para el que nos iba a quitar el salarioooo xD es decir, el bebe! si el bebe! :) q generosas son**  
**

**KyuChanxD: **jeje claro q saldras :) asi q tate bien abusada xD y creeme, todo aqui tiene un uso o_o todo...Por otro lado, mis comentarios tontos siempre van a seguir solo q en otro modo para no interrumpir la historia xD y es culpa de Kisame por ser un pez, lo mas obvio para comer yumi! :B gracias por las felicitaciones y fijate...q ni yo se q hay en ese cuarto xD, besotes!**  
**

**Pixi-ice: **tu no te preocupes :) muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones xD yo espero q te la hayas pasado genialoso he? te quiero ^^

Nosight: Nuuuu, suelte!-Jala el cochinito

Kakuzu: Presta niña, yo siempre lo guardo

Nosight: Pero me dijeron q era extrictamente para el bebe!

Kakuzu: Y que tal si al final no nace he?

Nosight-Suelta la alcancia-no? O.O...Q.Q...T.T

Kakuzu: Oye...

Nosight: ,_, yo tanto q lo esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde ahora, la siguiente Guerra dio inicio…

Varios miembros de esta organización ya salían a pelear. Sin ningún plan, ni estrategia o algo que al menos les asegurara o ganar o tal vez sobrevivir. Los únicos que siguieron dentro de aquel seguro lugar, después de haber sido informados del repentino ataque; eran los inmortales, el líder y su novia. Pero de igual manera, tambien iban con prisa para salir a la ayuda de sus compañeros

-Yo me quedare contigo Hidan-Dijo la peliazul tocando el hombro del mencionado, quien enseguida la aparto molesto

-¡Ni madres, yo también peleare!-Exclamo el albino, con sus groserías como siempre

-No-Sentencio el líder, pero como era esperado, al religioso le importo poco

-¡Joder estamos en guerra!-Reclamo el jashimista bastante molesto, y los demás también, hace 20 minutos que le daban la vuelta al mismo asunto-¡Quiero ir a partirles el culo!-

-¡Cállate Hidan!-Exploto el tesorero-¡Y Por primera vez piensa en el bebe!-

Bien, eso había logrado formar el silencio con excepción de las batallas que se libraban afuera, pero pese a eso apenas y el peligris, con la garganta seca y sus sentimientos sensibles estaba a dispuesto de quejarse…cuando una gigantesca roca golpeo contra el techo del lugar, tumbando así, parte de donde ellos estaban y otras partes mas de la habitación continua. Kakuzu mantuvo al peligris cerca de si mismo y utilizo sus para protegerlos a todos de los escombros que ya caían. Pero enseguida otra mas fue lanzada para chocar en lo que restaba de la escondida casa ¿Es que acaso los de Konoha traían una catapulta tambien?

-Ni se te ocurre hacer una estupidez ahora-Advirtió el tesorero-Tenemos que irnos, Suiton estará contigo Hidan-

-Se fuerte Konan, ganaremos-Animo el pelinaranja, dando un rápido beso a la joven, y sin mas, se marcharon

Al mirar, se toparon con cientos o mas bien miles de personas rodeando su terreno, siendo ellos, la presa ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez? Bastantes meses, pero no se comparaba en nada con los guerreros que estarían a punto de luchar, ganando de sobra la mayoría de los "buenos" y esta vez, de pie y frente a todos, el nuevo Hokage. De cabello rubio y una gabardina color blanca. Y siguiente a él, sus compañeros mas fuertes y su mano derecha…Sasuke

Kisame acababa de perder otro clon…pero llevaba la ventaja ante el rarito de traje verde y Kakashi Hatake, además del montón de críos encerrados en sus esferas de agua. Cabe decir, que esta batalla era la mas reñida, pues aun y luego de 20 eternos minutos, los de Konoha no lograba tocar ni un solo dedo del legendario espadachín, quien logro convertir el lugar, en su verdadero terreno. Y la charla entre ellos, si que era larga…

Aunque, para el peliazul era inevitable, por mas que peleara, y por mas que trataba de idear una estrategia para cuidar su espalda de aquella guerra…Le era imposible concentrarse porque buscaba discretamente a Itachi. Lo lamentaba en verdad, pero quería cuidar de él, quería saber que pasaba por esa cabecita de cabellos negros

Hasta donde el tiburón sabia, el Uchiha había comenzado una pelea con su hermano menor, quien, no parecía interesado con su mirada apagada y melancólica sin tirar si quiera un golpe para defenderse. Quien sabe que le estaría diciendo Itachi a Sasuke, pero éste no se animaba a pelear y se quedaba allí, para ser herido. Las demás personas que le acompañaban gritaban mientras le hacían frente al mayor. Fuera lo que fuera…no tenía un buen presentimiento

De hecho, ninguna de las peleas brindaba esperanza para la aldea oculta de la hoja que quisieron enfrentarlos, era cierto que venían preparados, eran miles y buscaban venganza, tal vez por esto ultimo era que el aura no les favorecía…

En otro espacio que ya era árido, seco y muerto como tantos otros ninjas que se atrevieron a desafiar a éste, se encontraba peleando el tesorero que hasta ahora no había tenido problema alguno con solo 3 de sus corazones como ayuda: el rayo, el fuego, la tierra, y el nuevo elemento viento que acababa de conseguir…Afortunadamente él manipulaba el agua, sin embargo, no lograría la misma eficiencia como si hubiera tenido a Suiton en ese instante

Lo peor de todo, y el responsable de que llevara una que otra herida superficial sobre su cuerpo, era aquel sujeto de nombre Yamato, el líder de la pequeña tropa que al principio de todo retaron al mayor. Y como antes dicho, las técnicas de agua no eran lo suficientemente poderosas para derribar los escudos de madera que el de Konoha invocaba, pero cuando éste se agotaba y reponía fuerzas…el tesorero mandaba a la tumba a varios que intentaron defender a su capitán

Quizás no le iba tan mal….

-Ya no te servirán de nada tus explosiones-Aclaro un pelirojo-Pero ahora rendirte no es una opción ¿Terrible verdad?-

Gaara parecía disfrutar aquello, aun que se negaba a pensar que era, por parte de él, una venganza. Pero es que asi veía ahora al rubio; como el malo, el villano que recibía su lección y que en cuestión de segundos obtendría la muerte…justo como él mismo la había sufrido

Hasta ahora, no había gastado mucha energía, menos al contar con la ayuda de sus dos hermanos. Temari, quien con su abanico gigante tumbo varias veces, evitaba que éste pensara si quiera en subir mas alto. Y en cuanto al otro, acababa de lograr que el artista besara el duro suelo

¿Y ahora que? Se llego a decir el de ojos azules en el frio piso y la respiración agitada y un hilo de sangre resbalando por su barbilla. No sabia cual de todos sus huesos era el que acababa de crujir, pero tenia en cuenta que ese y otros mas ya estaban rotos…Deseaba tener la misma suerte y que no lo encontraran hasta que algo de su energía, volviera

Con mucho esfuerzo, Deidara se coloco de pie y empezó a acelerar su paso lo mas que podía. Tanteo sus bolsillos y llego a la conclusión que la arcilla se le estaba acabando. Y desgraciadamente la mayoría de lo que ya había usado no había sido mas que un desperdicio ante la arena de aquel ingrato mapache. Lo único que le reconfortaba era haberle dado a ese impostor de marionetista, miren que compararse con su Danna

¿Estaría sordo? Uno de sus oídos solo daba la señal de un pillido…Creía que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero él no veía a nadie, a alguien conocido por supuesto, o tal vez lo haría…si su vista no estuviera tan borrosa como ahora ¿Por qué no aparecía Tobi de nada para ayudarlo?

Una ola de arena rodeo sus pies mientras el rubio apenas daba la media vuelta para mirar al dueño de esta. El pelirojo, en su típica posa, extendió su mano ordenando que la arena se levantara. Pero Deidara ya no podía seguir, se sentía tan débil, y quería un respiro al ver que se trataba del ataúd de arena, el mismo que ya una vez, el kazekage había intentado matarlo y que con su suerte, no sucedió ¿Pero y ahora? ¿Así moriría? No…¡no podía!

Enseguida, el artista metió las manos a sus bolsillos a toda velocidad posible para que las bocas de estas masticaran la mezcla., Y a punto de gritar como último recursos para hacer su mejor explosión…algo o alguien lo jalo, lejos de alli. Mientras que éste abrió sus ojos para mirar como era arrastrado a quien sabe donde, pero lejos del alcance de la arena, que ya volví a su recipiente y desaparecía de la vista junto con su dueño

~_**Na ra na na na na na na…larala-**_

¿Cómo? Haber… ¿Cómo estaba todo esto?

La chica continuaba llorando sobre sus rodillas, hasta que aquel corazón lamio sus lagrimas y acaricio la cara de ella con sus mejillas frías para darle algo de paz, y así fue, Hinata acaricio la mascara y sonrió. Estaba tan feliz, de sentir otra vez a su pequeño hermano que nunca estuvo muerto, y ya no importaba si no fuera un niño ¡ni siquiera humano! Pero ella, aun con sus lágrimas, lo miraba del mismo tamaño con su short y camisa blanca

-Vuelve, vuelve a mi lado Suichi-Pidió la de ojos blancos-Vámonos a casa…-

De manera cruel, Hidan miro a la joven. Celoso por todo y miedo en su corazón. Quería tomar a esa chica del cabello y matarla de la peor manera ¡Queria hacer algo! Pero solo llego a su conclusión: No podía hacer nada…ni provocarla, ni correr, menos podría atracarla, si era demasiado torpe para correr sin nada, con mayor factor llevando ese abultado vientre. No hizo mas que morder su labio inferior y aguantar las ganas de llorar. No quiso decir nada, no quiso maldecir como siempre…

_-Son únicamente armas-Aclaro Kakuzu-De nada me servirán si sienten la culpa, la misericordia o el dolor. Es malo despertar emociones en un corazón robado-_

Y él, como buen novio, no hizo mas que llevarle la contraria…cuido del corazón cual niño. Estuvo en guerra contra la enredadera como tales enemigos, y sus peores momentos le enseño el miedo, el odio, y luego el amor

¿Se lo iba a llevar? ¿Y si la mascara se iba? Y lo dejaba allí…tan solo ¡Pero eran amigos! ¿No? Es mas, era parte de su familia como para marcarse como si nada

El corazón retrocedió de golpe, al haber escuchado cada una de las palabras susurrantes de su bella hermana

-No pasara nada malo, veras a papa y a mama… ¿Los recuerdas? Ellos te extrañan mucho y toda la aldea tambien Suichi-Consoló Hinata-Voy a cuidarte y todo será igual hermanito…te busque día y noche-

-¡Ni lo pienses maldita!-Grito el albino furioso, ya no le importaba si la misma mascara quería irse, éste no lo dejaría, pues era suyo-¡Se llama Kokoro-chan y se quedara conmigo!-

Con ello, la chica miro de la peor forma al religioso y escupió la indulgencia que existía en su vida, si pensaba que en algún momento necesito valor, era allí, y por amor daría todo, mataría incluso y arrancaría la cadena que esos asesinos hacia día a día que continuaban vivos. Tomo su postura antigua de ataque…

Pero el amor, el mismo corazón que ella amo desde su nacimiento se había atravesado en su camino, y pedía su comprendió ¿A que? Se llegó a preguntar la de Konoha, pero la rubia, antigua hokage, no opinaba lo mismo, se disponía mas a retar a la peliazul con su mirada

-Retírate Suichi-Ordeno Hinata, pero la orden fue negada, como las otras veces

¡Lo amaba! Aunque no fuera humano, y ella no olvidaba todo lo bello que paso con él, y no importaba que su corazón llorara de alegría o miedo, ya estaba allí. De la nada escucho un silbido en su oído, la "señal" de su segunda estrategia, y bombas de humo cayeron sobre los akatsuki, y unos pasos se escucharon

-¡Hidan!-Pensó Konan, sin idea de cómo actuar de otro modo mas que a la ofensiva, sobre todo a la mayor, no paso por su cabeza que las cosas fueran asi

-¡No!-Exclamo la de ojos blancos

Sin embargo, el ninja sigiloso fue arrojado fuera de con ellos, envestido hasta chocar con una pared, pero vaya sorpresa saber que se trataba de la pelirosa, amiga y alumna de ambos enemigos de los akatsuki, y que fue atacada por la máscara, molesto por intentar ir sobre su segundo padre, puesto que, continuaba bufando como un toro enojado, una cosa era cierta; no olvidaba a su hermana, ya que había sido éste quien la reconoció al inicio, pero ahora formaba parte de otra familia, con otras personas y con otra vida, asi que si se lo iban a llevar, seria muerto, y una vez que haya protegido a su verdadera familia

_**~Queriendo y recorriendo mis sitios en mi escoba, lo siento, pero reprimo mis ganas de llorar, si ser inteligente consiste en ser dependiente, si es que ser deprimente significa ser normal. Yo regalaba mis fines de semana, y me gastaba todo en sonreír, y aun que miraba mucho, nunca llegue a entender las cosas~**_

-Pero que mal educados fueron esos sujetos con Tobi-Dijo el enmascarado molesto y hablando solo-¡Y Tobi es un buen chico!-

Detrás de éste, cientos de cuerpos tirados y otros todavía agonizando. No se sabía cual era el método del pelinegro, si fue a sangre fría o estaba decidido para destruir aquella catapulta. Un objetivo fácil para Tobi, quien se enfrento al ejecito débil, los guerreros con espada y a caballo, muchos en entrenamiento para morir por honor contra el akatsuki mas peligroso, según el propio criterio del primero

-Oww extraño mucho a Zetsu-san ¿Dónde estará?-Volvió a decirme a si mismo el Uchiha, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza con bastante pereza

Y como por arte de magia, su pregunta fue respondida. El enmascarado miro una gran mancha en la palma de su mano al subirla, luego, levanto su manga y encontró mas. Era como una plasta, que se movía para adherirse a su cuerpo. El mayor sonrió, al reconocer la técnica y que todo eso era producto de su bicolor, quien no hacia otra cosa que brindando el chacra que robaba de los enemigos, y que seguramente, tambien pasaría a los demás integrantes. Ahora entendía porque su energía seguía fluyendo sin mostrar debilidad, es mas, se había incrementado…

Pero Tobi siguió con su duda, incluso se hizo mas grande y creo una nueva: ¿Dónde estaba Zetsu? ¿Estará bien?

_**~Se ha marchado para no volver, la conciencia que amaba, que temía morir. Tú eres mi hermano, dime ¿Dónde estarán las luchas de paz? Sin lamentos y con gritos de esperanza~**_

-¡Inyéctale de tu chacra!-

-¡Ya lo hice! ¡Pero no responde!-

-¡Vuelve a intentarlo!-

Él miro a todos lados y no encontró nada, nada de nada. Obscuro, como un lugar inexistente…la ilusión en que lo había metido Itachi al golpear con fuerza su mejilla. Pero ya no le importaba, no le importaba nada y nada era lo que quería ahora. Lejos de todos, lejos de esa guerra…

Se sentó despacio y miro perdido hacia en frente, donde su mirada se hizo tan fija que se perdía la atención. Y tan pronto como vio esa capa negra y esas nubes rojas que lo obligaron a continuar de los pies a la cabeza. Habría que confesar que era algo intimidante esperar la mirada penetrante de Itachi, Sasuke se había acostumbrado a ese sentimiento de rechazo, pero no hoy, ni mañana, ni un futuro…Al contrario de todo ello, tan pronto como sus ojos se cruzaron; Sasuke obligo a sus piernas a levantarse, pero el otro había caído de rodillas para abrazarlo, solo un par de segundos, después volvió a estar de pie sin dejar de mirarlo tan tranquilamente. Fue esta vez cuando el primero se levanto por completo y lo abrazo, llevando a entrelazar sus brazos por su cadera, ni siquiera rodearla…se dio cuenta que ni su estatura ni su edad eran la correcta, y muy molesto se separo el niño con sus 7 años de edad

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto, tocando su garganta al reconocer su escasa e infantil voz-Ni-san-

-Todavía te miro así, lo siento Sasuke-Respondió éste acariciando su cabeza con cariño

-Hace mucho que paso-Agrego sonrojado el menor cruzado de brazos-Pervertido-

-¿Pervertido yo?-Pregunto con gracia y "ofendido" el de cabello largo, a la vez que se agachaba para mirar de frente al otro, con ojos grandes, tiernos y nada típicos de él

-Si-Asintió nervioso, veía a su hermano maravillosamente encantador-Tu no rejuveneciste ni un solo año-

-Ni modo Otouto, no todo se puede-Contesto-Pero pensé que este era un buen momento-

-Ni-san-

-¿Si?-

-¿Esta guerra es solo un mal sueño verdad?-

Itachi volvió a su postura normal y no encontró que decir. No estaba tan equivocado con la edad con que miraba su pequeño hermano, y estaba asustado, lo entendía ¿Pero que decirle? No había nada que decirle para que se llevara el dolor que sentía. Lo mejor era hacerlo feliz, antes que el tiempo corriera y se les escapara de las manos como la arena. Por eso mejor, hizo un par de muecas con las que Sasuke no pudo evitar reír: Inflo sus mejillas, levanto un poco su nariz, y saco la lengua de forma graciosa, y por ultimo, cambio ese obscuro paisaje por su bosque preferido

-¿Recuerdas?-Pregunto el de ojos rojos

-Si, solo porque veníamos cuando me dabas algo de tu tiempo ni-san-Reprocho el azabache

-Hoy no me voy, y aun que fuera así, siempre estaría en tu corazón- Dijo Itachi-Aquí no existe el tiempo para que estemos juntos otra vez Sasuke, porque tu te lo mereces-

-Era muy pequeño, pero me hubiera gustado entender que te ibas por mi propio bien-Dijo Sasuke bajando su vista, tal vez fingiendo esa sonrisa-No, ni siquiera hoy puedo entenderlo-

-Descuida Otouto, veras que mañana, ni te acordaras-Susurro para él. Tomo la mano de su hermano y los recuerdos les envolvieron

Se sentaron y rieron por horas, o por lo menos el mas chico de ellos, el mayor cerraba sus ojos en alegría y solo sonrió. Ojala, ese amor tan fuerte de hermanos, el mismo sacrificio que hizo Itachi como amor inigualable e incondicional

_**Quisiera quedarme ciego para no atacar mi reflejo. Quisiera dejar de ser egoísta y no causar tantos martirios ¿Qué es lo que me importa hoy, para no hacerlo falso?~**_

_-Jiraya ha muerto-Fue pronunciado por tantos_

En ese instante, no era de extrañarse que Naruto gritara en cólera y tristeza, deseando tomar venganza de cualquier forma y a cualquier precio. Y para el rubio no fue demasiado tarde para liberar el demonio que llevaba dentro. Que poco a poco cubrió la verdadera piel y la cambio a carmín, para luego cubrirla de huesos. Enloquecido destruyo todo a su paso…

Creyéndose perdidos, un escudo, enorme como una torre, cubrió aquel condenado ataque. Si, el ojo restante del pelinegro derramo sangre y lo hizo toser sin parar. Enseguida el tiburón dio su apoyo, y los demás lo miraron preocupados y muy agradecidos, nadie mejor que él para sacar un potencial inimaginable

-Susano'o-Pronunciaron algunos

De nuevo tosió Itachi y con mas fuerza que nunca, mientras con sus débiles manos trataba de parar el sangrado que escupía su boca y a veces, a veces conseguía algo de oxigeno para si mismo, y lo peor de todo; su vista ya estaba perdida. Sin embargo, como pudo Itachi retomo postura e hizo resistir mas tiempo su defensa

El Kyubi rugió y se lanzo sobre ellos, queriendo envestir lo que protegía a sus presas, y sin importar que no hiciera daño, continuo sin descanso, cargando su furia cada vez mas. Pero de allí, nadie mas se acercaba, Naruto ya había enloquecido

Pero sin darse por vencido, el Uchiha simulo empujar con sus manos al Susano'o para tomar una pose ofensiva para el chico jinchūriki, nunca se igualaría de fuerzas, pero lo seguiría intentando, no importaba que no lo atacara realmente, conseguía suficiente con todo eso

¿Y la gente, que hacia? No hacia mas que mirar, unos aterrados y otros, en su mayoría, alegres que la victoria ya fuera suya, pues era seguro que de esta no saldrían. Era como ver una casa incendiándose, y ellos, estaban encerrados en ella y tarde que temprano iban a morir, nadie podía hacer nada y ni querían. He así como demostraban que a lo ellos llaman civilización es un estado violento del hombre, irreconocible, salvaje y cruel como ninguno otro

Itachi no podía mantener mas ese escudo

-Oye Deidara-Dijo el pelinegro posando su mano en el hombro del mencionado, quien se sobresalto por el toque, estaba demasiado nervioso-Dile a Hidan…que ya no podre enseñarle mas para cuidar de su hijo. Pero dile, que no se preocupe, que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre…-

-Pero Itachi… ¿por-

-No me interrumpas por favor-Retomo el Uchiha mirando el suelo con debilidad-Pero dile tambien…que el mismo amor que le tendrá, es lo que lo guiara a cuidarlo de cosas malas y brindarle lo que necesita. Fue asi, como yo cuide de Sasuke hasta el día de hoy…-

Tan pronto como termino, dejo todo su peso caer, que apenas y fue sostenido por el rubio a su lado

Pein tomo el mando y ordeno a sus demás cuerpos lanzarse hacia el bijuu, convoco sus majestuosas bestias, ni una sola herida por la anterior batalla por el sannin. De cualquier forma creía haber llegado, y nunca dejaría de sorprenderse por las habilidades del Uchiha, no por nada lo había aceptado tan joven, y a veces, varias veces, se sintió intimidado por su presencia

-_Aguanten un poco mas_-Pensó

_**Seria incapaz, pero imagina, que aun estoy junto a ti, cierra los ojos por un momento, que no soy tu imaginación, pero lo esencial es invisible para los ojos. Sigo a tu alrededor, me encuentro bien. Ten mi corazón, y llévate mi paz**_

El pelinegro miro al cielo desconcertado, al parecer, aun no estaba muerto…quizás y por ahora conservaba un poco de chacra sobre su ensangrentado cuerpo. Pero despacio, y como si no existiera el tiempo, cambio su vista a sus amigos. Deidara lloraba como niña, Sasori reconocía la victoria de Itachi, sin saber siquiera si sobrevivirían para hacer memoria de esto, y Kisame, tambien lloraba

-Resiste Itachi-Suplico el tiburón, con su rostro bajo por la agonía que tambien sentía por tales cosas, sobre todo, porque el mismo se mentía

-Gracias Kisame-Dijo el Uchiha con su voz cansada-Pero no tardare en morir…y gracias a ti, más feliz que nunca

-…la angustia dejo de cubrir mi corazón-Continuo el mismo

Y ya nadie dijo nada. Era duro tratar de aliviar la presión que sentían sus corazones y no querían ceder a deprimirse mas, de por si ya se declaraban perdidos. Y el hecho de que el pelinegro diera bocados gigantescos de aire, los hacia temblar y cerrar sus ojos. Al menos así, fingían que veían al frívolo y cruel Uchiha que conocieron por años…

-Se supone que no debo hablar mucho, eso no va conmigo…es decir, soy Itachi, yo no hablo-Volvió a hablar éste con una mueca de risa-Ojala que en mi otra vida sepa expresarme mejor-

-Itachi….-Susurro el rubio

-¡Si! Seré yo quien cuente los chistes… ¿Te parece Kisame?-Interrumpió el ojirojo sintiendo que la vida se les iba

-¡Ya cállate yo no quiero que mueras!-Exclamo destruido el peliazul-Soy mas viejo que tu…se suponía que moriría antes para no tener una vida sin ti-

-¿Imaginaste que todo seria así, hum?-Pregunto deprimido el artista, quería cambiar el tema, ese triste tema

-Lo de Hidan fue sorpresa-Contesto Itachi como pudo pero con una sonrisa-No lloren, si no, no será una muerte digna-

-Es natural que llore Itachi-Agrego Kisame

-Tambien que yo muera-Se apresuro a decir éste-Ven, corazón, te voy a decir una cosa-

El mayor se inclino enseguida hasta su pareja, ladeo su cabeza con toda su atención, no se imaginaba nada, pero esperaba mucho en ese triste momento que pasaban, se marchaba el amor de su vida y lo dejaba allí. La verdad ya no le importaba nada, y esperaba morir una vez que la barrera desapareciera…Kisame ya sentía que de nuevo las lagrimas ya derribaban su corazón al oir como Itachi inhalaba el aire para hablar, él únicamente esperaba las palabras de la persona que tanto quería; un susurro, un "te amo", un adiós…

_Muack_

O un beso…

Kisame volvió a su posición inicial, y asi de rodillas a un lado del pelinegro mientras tomaba su mano caida, supo que era el juego de siempre, y él que se había prometido no volver a caer…Pero no pudo reclamarle nada a su querido Itachi, él ya había muerto

_**~Adiós a los que se quedan, siempre les quise cantar, suerte y que la gocen mucho, ya no hay tiempo de llorar . No lloren por el que muere, que para siempre se va. Velen por los que se quejan, si los pueden ayudar~**_

-Si tu quieres…-Dijo entusiasmado el pelinegro, hasta que todo volvió a estar obscuro, y sujeto con mas fuerza la mano de su hermano mayor-Ni-san…-

-No pasa nada Otouto-Tranquilizo éste, se giro hasta estar frente a él y se agacho para besar sus labios por un efímero momento

-Me alegro-Sonrió el menor

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con los ojos de Itachi llenas de lágrimas, pero sin dejar de expresar una sonrisa, quien sabe que imaginaba que lo hacia tan feliz. Desde el día en que ellos dos no murieron en esa batalla, el mayor había soñado con ver crecer cada vez mas a Sasuke, mientras él envejecía, y por unos años eso fue seguro

-Ni-san-Llamo el menor, mirando como era Itachi quien se hacia mas joven, mas de lo que ya era, primero unos 16 años y luego tan solo de 12 años, con su cabello corto y ningún gesto de madurez, la inocencia había vuelto

Sasuke se vio tentado a la curiosidad y acaricio la mejilla del otro, Itachi no hizo más q tomarla y recibirla con todo cariño, en cambio el azabache, noto también que su mano era distinta, larga y grande como siempre, como la edad que tenía en realidad, y los papeles se habían revertido…

-Tenía que reconocer que has crecido Sasuke-Dijo-Me hubiera gustado tener mas tiempo, para ti, para mi-

-Pero Itachi-

-Esta vez de verdad Otouto-Interrumpió-no habrá una próxima vez…-

Ni como hablar sin destrozarse con aquellas palabras. A Sasuke llegaba el vago recuerdo del momento en que ya había pronunciado esa frase, y la sangre que se escurría por su frente…No podía volver a pasar algo así. Quiso secar sus acuosos ojos, quizás era por eso que miraba a su hermano tan borroso, no tardo en pasar su antebrazo para lograrlo, pero al volver a mirar, se encontró solo, tan solo…

-¡Ni-san!-Grito girando a todos los lados-¡Ni-san! ¡Itachi!-

¿Correr? Eso solo ayudaría a secar las lágrimas que derramaba y que lo volvian ciego para seguir buscando a su hermano mayor. Sintió un gran alivio cuando la ilusión se acababa y veía donde anteriormente estuvo peleando contra el akatsuki. Pero continuaba un tono gris, como si el color no existiera en las personas…personas que yacían en el suelo con sangre color negro, le daban cierto temor, pero, seguro era parte de lo mismo, suponía que no había de que preocuparse, y de vez en vez trato de llamar la atención de esa gente, que se veía tan dolida…

¿A dónde va todo el mundo? Entre ellos venia caminando, mirando el suelo como otros tantos, cientos que caminaban, pero Itachi brillaba con su propia luz, y con mayor intensidad, no pudo detenerse, y Sasuke tampoco se movió. Pero el mayor alzo su mano y la movio con tranquilidad mientras sonreía. A diferencia de los demás, no temía a donde iba, ni miedo en admitir quien había sido y que había hecho, pues venia del amor, e iba para haya, a manos de Dios

El joven grito su nombre repetidas veces, tenía que saber cómo lo lograba, pero era mas que obvio, así era su hermano mayor; alguien que evitaba ser una molestia, con un amor grande e incondicional que fue respondido con odio y prejuicios ¿Por qué nunca se quejó de eso? ¿Cómo quiso vivir así? La verdad, él creía que cuando una persona no daba gracias, haya, en el cielo, se las debían, y eran mejor pagadas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, que lastima que nadie pensara en eso, pues era tan sabio

Sasuke no dijo nada con miedo a verse débil ante Itachi, pero cuando acabara esta guerra, estaba seguro de decirle a su hermano mayor, cuanto lo amaba…únicamente habría que esperar a que acabara todo, y aun en contra de Naruto, se iria a vivir junto su ni-san

Perdonar, decir adiós…y olvidar

_**~La guerra nunca ha resuelto problema alguno, pero los ha planteado todos. La guerra jamás ha creado cosa alguna, sin embargo lo ha destruido todo. La guerra nunca ha fundado pueblo alguno, pero lo ha arrasado todo~**_

Y las personas corrieron en pánico y envueltas en llamas, tratado así de extinguir de cualquier manera el fuego que abrazaba su piel. Todos miraron con atención esas escenas tan fuertes, tan llenas de dolor y agonía. Varios fueron en su auxilio, totalmente en vano, para solo ver una de las peores formas de morir para sus compañeros, sus amigos…sus hermanos

Zetsu termino jadeante, impresionado de su propia fuerza, pues no era otro mas que él quien había provocado aquello ¿Cómo fue que ordeno a la tierra abrirse y tragar a sus enemigos, y a los mismos arboles echar fuego? No lo recordaba, y tambien olvidaba que era un asesino…que acababa de salvar a sus amigos, y por eso, dibujo apenas una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y luego quiso echarse a llorar. Seguramente, entre tanto grito, nadie lo escucharía

-¡Zetsu!-Grito Deidara

Pero aquella bestia lo había tomado como enemigo y no dudo en lanzarse sobre la planta que seguía de pie, y esta no pudo hacer mas que cubrirse con sus brazos. Una reacción normal, y él ya se daba por muerto

Corriendo, el marionetista, estiro su brazo y armo sus hilos a la espalda del bicolor para enseguida atraerlo hasta ellos, porque en su camino, se había llegado arrastrando al rubio, quien aun tenía los mismos hilos de chacra sobre su espalda. Sufrió varios golpes, pero asimilo el paso de su pareja para que éste no se devolviera, gracias a ello, Zetsu ya estaba a salvo, todos lo estaban por ahora

-Ahora-Ordeno despacio un sujeto, el mas siniestro de esos

Lo que dura un parpadeo fue idéntico a la situación. Una shuriken, enorme como ninguna otra, iba a toda velocidad por los criminales. Cosa fácil pensaron unos, pero esta arma iba cargada de energía, de ese brillo azul que ordenaba no detenerse hasta encajarse y hacer desangrar a su victima, e iba directa hacia Sasori. ¿Que podía hacer éste? ¿Correr? Esa cosa les seguiría, ya lo hemos dicho ¿Cubrirse con sus marionetas que no eran mas que sus propios amigos? Jamás…Iba por él

-¡Danna!-Exclamo Deidara a todo pulmón, el control del marionetista lo habían dejado en el suelo, justo igual que al otro

_¡Crash!_

Y como una sierra eléctrica siguió girando el arma aun encajada en aquel árbol, y penetrando aun mas el cuerpo de madera del pelirojo, quien bajo su vista y dejo de extender sus brazos, y cayeron sin cuidado sobre el shuriken…Escupió toda la sangre aplastada de su cuerpo por su boca ¿Sangre? Si, sangre, pero el mas horrorizado de todo esto era el rubio, que corro desesperado hasta él, tropezó mucho por su cuerpo que temblaba de miedo, y solo se lanzo hasta el mayor para abrazarlo, y sentirme protegido en su pecho. No importaba si tambien se encajaba las afiladas puntas, por Dios que ya no importaba

_-Podría volver a ser humano-Dijo, casi para si mismo-Pero como que eso de conseguir órganos humanos no es lo mío-_

_-Creí que hablaba enserio Danna, hum-Comento el menor incomodo_

_-No, claro que no. Todo eso seria una perdida de tiempo-_

_-Bien, si no ¿Qué hay de su inmortalidad? ¿y el arte? Ambos sabemos que es efímero y…-callo Deidara por un beso, un fugaz beso, y sonrojado continuo-Sigue sin converse, hum-_

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maestro, hum?-Cuestiono el de ojos azules sin mirar al mencionado, pero continuo abrazado con fuerza con sus manos ensangrentadas, después de tanto intentar ayudarlo

-Porque si-Respondió

-¡¿Qué estúpida respuesta es esa?-

-La mejor, mocoso. Ahora vete-

Zetsu siguió mirando, sin saber que hacer, y tampoco lograba entender que era lo que pasaba con el pelirojo…pero tal vez si, si se iba a morir, y todo por ayudarlo a él, que horrible era mirar todo aquello. Y los sollozos del rubio ya le convencían de llorar tambien…discutían ambos artistas, y Sasori no se veía tan bien, lo delataba su piel de niño ya tan pálido y agonizante. Quería arrepentirse de no haber sido él, pero en esos momentos ¿Quién no se sujeta a la vida? A la muerte, nadie le ellos le temía…pero ¿y la soledad? Esa si los hacia estremecerse

Pero no, el bicolor no quería continuar así; primero Itachi, luego Sasori, Pein y apenas consiguió alejar al Kyubi de ellos, no quería no pensar así, pero seguramente éste tambien caería muerto…y todos le seguirian como un eslabón. Además, estaban aquellas tropas que ya gozaban por esta tragedia, y se preparan para un nuevo ataque

-Ya deja de llorar mocoso-Volvió a decir pausando su respiración, mas el otro no dijo nada-Tu solo cuídate y recuerda, que es por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti…-

-¡Sasori!-Grito el menor al sentir la cabeza de su maestro descansar en su hombro, pero el rubio, continuaba insistente-¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor! ¡No me abandone, hum!-

-Contigo…se queda mi corazón-Susurro por último el pelirojo, pues ya después, dejo caer por completo su cuerpo

Deidara lloro con mas fuerza, y su boca temblo. Intento darle un beso a su pareja, a su muerto novio, pero simplemente, se devolvió y cayó al mismo de rodillas, y solo repetía un "perdóname". Pero pronto golpeo el suelo y se puso de pie, tronando sus nudillos y escondiendo sus ojos

-¡Malditos!-Grito a los cuatro vientos el artista mientras corría tras los que habían sido los verdugos, y que hace segundos, creían haber triunfado, y desgraciadamente, aun no se equivocaban

-¡Deidara no!-Exclamo el amigo bicolor del mencionado, y que, a toda prisa y con torpeza, trato de alcanzarlo

El otro no quiso atender el llamado y todavía acelero su correr, buscaba vengarse y no verse como el débil que varios tuvieron como carga en sus misiones. No, ya ese Deidara no existía, porque él era un criminal…

-Maldición de la medusa-Pronuncio el mas viejo de aquel comando

El rubio se detuvo, su vista se vio cegada por un rayo, idéntica a la de la luz del sol pero fría como las noches. Pero a su lado, miro apenas a Zetsu empujarle, y como éste mismo fue atravesado por el rayo, que había pasado tan rápido, y que como pudo ver, no le provocado ningún daño. De forma similar se miro la planta, no tenía nada…si no hasta que su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, y se petrifico

Asi fue, el peliverde termino como una estatua, con su expresión de sorpresa y de miedo, quien sabe si aquello provocara dolor. Otra vez el menor grito, y toco el cuerpo del de ojos dorados, ahora grises

-_No Zetsu, no ahora tu_-Pensó al borde de los nervios Deidara

Pero alguien mas lo retiro de un buen golpe en su mejilla, y evito a toda costa que siguiera con todo eso. Había llegado tarde, pero "Tobi" había hecho acto de presencia, y no trato para nada bien a su antiguo amante, solo se quedó allí, parado, recorriendo con sus dedos a la estatua que era el bicolor. El rubio quiso hablar, pero el enmascarado ya estaba mas delante de él…

-Vuélvelo a la normalidad o te matare-Amenazo el pelinegro con su fría voz mientras sujetaba del cuello al ninja responsable

-Jamás-Contesto éste, al tener en cuenta a sus miembros que se lanzaban sobre el akatsuki

De nada sirvió, aquellos 4, 5 o 6 sujetos fueron lanzados como por un tornado, y terminaron golpeándose contra los arboles de cerca, provoco miedo, seguramente por eso no volvieron a reponerse en defensa, uno que otro si lo intento, y enigmáticamente murió en esos escasos instantes. Con mas razón, el Uchiha estrangulaba con mas fuerza al ninja, si tenía miedo de morir, debía de hablar…

-Es imposible…-Hablo con dificultad-La maldición dura tres días…pero no respira, seguramente ya esta muert…-

Y el que murió fue otro, con el cuello roto y que cuerpo fue lanzado como la basura

Cayeron por sorpresa mas ninjas sobre el pelinegro, y éste sin negarse, comenzó a asesinarlos a puro dolor. No tuvo piedad si eran las ninjas médicos quienes se ponían como escudos humanos para los heridos, de igual manera, él mato a todas estas, sobre todo a los que rogaban por su vida…Pero Konoha no se dio por vencido, y grito con fuerza queriendo ganar

_**~Lo malo de proteger a tus seres queridos es que lo haces a costa de la**__**vida**__**de otros… a partir de ahí, se desencadena la guerra. **__**No importa si mi corazón está herido, el mundo sigue girando**_

-Yahiko…-

Desde ese día, en que Pein había decidido ser líder, tuvo muchas ideas en la mente. Primero, quería gobernar como tal dictador, después de todo, estaría con criminales, que en cualquier momento lo apuñalaría por la espalda, solo por eso podía confiar en Konan, y en si mismo. Quería dejar en claro que el mandaba, y nadie de allí tendría algo parecido a una vida, es mas, no tendrían nada. Pero el día en que termino de reclutar, obtuvo 8 miembros y ninguna idea

Al principio, hubo peleas y demasiados conflictos entre ellos., pero fue él mismo quien repuso el orden con estrecharse sus manos. Esa vez aprendió que un buen líder sabia como comunicarse…Luego fue sorprendido con inigualables ninjas que cumplían la misión al pie de la letra, una vez que Pein dejara por lo menos, los fines de semana como descanso. El dueño del rinengan, supo que un buen líder, se adapta a los cambios para no exigir tanto, seguramente solo así, akatsuki progresaría, pero si revelara las cosas nuevas que obtuvo, se apenaría de haber creido un dia que tenia todo para ser un buen líder…

Y asi, dejo de creerse el mejor. Nunca impuso castigo alguno, pues veía que era mejor enseñar que castigar. Cada uno de sus subordinados había influido en él, para hacerlo un hombre mejor, es lo mas seguro

Eso es, él ya había encontrado su paz, la felicidad de la vida en pequeños momentos como esos, y de los que continuamente pasaría en un futuro. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que había olvidado su plan, y sus ideas. Estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a Deidara a desenredar su largo cabello, a Zetsu para que no fuera molestado, a Konan que se le habían acabado las hojas y su arte de origami, a Hidan y su embarazo, a Kisame con sus tristezas, y al corazón a encontrar de nuevo su pelota perdida. Créanlo, él no dormía hasta que todos ya lo hacían

Se entristecía, 2 de sus amigos, quienes confiaban en él, ya estaban muertos; Itachi, Sasori, y Zetsu permanecía inerte como la estatua de piedra en que se había convertido. No habían hecho mas que morir de pie y proteger de quienes ya eran como la familia que estuvo tan ausente en sus vidas. Y ahora Pein, no quería ese dolor, no quería hacer honor a su nombre e irse muriendo lentamente por dentro ahora que de verdad vivía…

Se sacrificaría por su organización, para que ellos pudieran sobrevivir o por lo menos escapar de ese infierno. Ya se quitaba de la cabeza que el mas apto quedaría de pie, tampoco el mas fuerte, porque no serviría de nada si solo sacaba provecho para el mismo, asi, asi no eran las cosas. Por algo él, prefirió tomar la amistad que le brindaban sus subordinados, para que nadie mas, entre ellos, diera odio alguno…

Parpadeo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego volvió a parpadear para que estuvieran limpios y penetrantes como era costumbre. Después, tomo todo su coraje y se puso de pie como pudo

Al diablo con Madara, únicamente el era el líder o el "jefazo" como solia decirle Kisame, y una cosa era segura; nunca se daría por vencido, antes moriría que abandonar a alguno

_**Dime por qué la gente no sonríe, por qué las armas en las manos, por qué los hombres malheridos, dime. Dime por qué los niños maltratados, por qué los viejos olvidados, por qué los sueños prohibidos, dime. Si yo fuera tu….seria yo~**_

_-¡Es tu culpa que yo sea asi!-Grito entre lagrimas la chica, y con una rabia inmensa, pues no le importo la indomable bestia frente a ella, es mas, continuo-¡Todo estaba bien hasta que tu apareciste! ¡Y has hecho las cosas mal! ¡Y nunca me quisiste pero yo te amaba! Ojala y te arrepientas de haberme quitado a mi hermano…-_

_-¡Si!-Grito otra multitud-Las guerras no traen nada-_

_-Tu culpa-_

_-Tu culpa-_

No, no hay que creer que hirientes maldiciones iba para un culpable, y menos habrá que pensar que el odio por alguna vez tendrá razón. Aquel joven, no hizo nada de malo, mas que amar tanto a su gente para ser esclavo de ellos

Cuando uno cree, no se da por vencido, y el deseo arde en su corazón, que es duro como el acero, pero nunca consigue aliviar su angustia. Que triste se escucha la lluvia cuando es mezclada con sus lamentos y su mal intento de olvidar, sin valorar antes que él, un héroe, no es que lucha a muerte, menos los que usan la venganza como justicia, si no uno, que sabe humillarse y dejar su orgullo por lo que es lo correcto…

-Naruto…-Susurro muy desde su interior el pelinegro, quien se arrastraba, y que a escasos centímetros mas, se dejó caer bocabajo y estiro la mano, para que su palma tocara la del rubio, solo eso

-Sasuke…-Dijo éste sin dejar de mirar el cielo, su piel estaba rojiza-¿también a ti te lastime?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me salió mal?-

-No lo se, supongo que aun somos niños dobe-Respondió el Uchiha, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor, apenas y podía hacer eso, estaba herido por querer detener al Kyubi-Ya no importa, usuratonkachi-

-Es cierto-Asintió caído-He defraudado a mi aldea, seguro no me querrán mas allí-

-Ellos no te quieren-Dijo el pelinegro, y el menor se le erizo la piel-Te aman Naruto

-Eres un teme dattebayo-Rio éste entre lagrimas-Perdóname, solo quise cumplir mi palabra y protegerlos-

Pero al final, todos se hicieron la misma pregunta ¿Quién le había ganado a quien? Es mas ¿Para que? Hace tiempo que ninguna aldea miraba merodear a un akatsuki por sus casas, ni bajo la lluvia, y las nubes rojas había desaparecido por meses

A lo lejos, estaba el líder de todos ellos, dando la espalda, mal herido y con una respiración rápida… ¿Qué decir de los demás? Dei estaba mas sumidos en sus pensamientos que en las heridas de gravedad que tatuaban su cuerpo, muy perdido, muy fuera de la realidad, varios quisieron huir a ese lugar tambien. Tobi, Madara…no se cansada de despejar su ira, mataba a los muertos tal y como se escuchaba, pero tambien dañado. Era triste mirar a los demás integrantes en ese estado, y luego mirar el cielo, la lluvia no tardaría, pero ellos ya no tenían un hogar, hoy, hoy es lo mismo que ayer…es un día, sin mañana

Un corazón dio un par de pasos para poco después caer muerta, destrozándose con ello su mascara color dorado, ya había sido hora, pesaba demasiado su sufrir. Pero los brazos de su dueño, insistieron en fuerza para ayudarlo a levantarse, él todavía tenía algo en lo que creer, y su fe no acababa. Tembló un poco pero consiguió levantarse para comenzar a caminar…se tambaleo una vez y otro poco, y si no lo lograba por lo menos lo intentaría; llegaría a la casa, y tan pronto como su amor estuviera bien, volvería con ayuda pues la guerra había acabado. No habría que esperar mucho, Kakuzu se sabia el camino…

_**~ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudas que exista un paraíso? Si hay personas como tu y yo, que somos la humanidad~**_

Por ultimo, se convenció a si mismo, para dejar de mirar atrás, aquella que era su casa o que fue y ahora se encontraba destruida. Y aun así, había bastantes cosas por las que trato de escapar, sin la menor idea de entender que en ese estado, y en plena guerra, podría pasar lo peor. Pero él, continuo caminando con cuidado en sus cortos pasos

Esperaba que Kokoro-chan cuidara de Konan, quien, minutos antes cayó desmayada en plena pelea que ya de por si la victoria era de la peliazul, pero el albino insistió en que fuera por ella para que la de ojos verdes no le hicieran ningún daño, y mientras tanto…él iría a un lugar "seguro"

¿Para que mentía? Increíblemente él había detectado a los ninjas que corrían hasta ellos, y que ahora se ocultaban en los arboles frente a él. Era la misma; si se quedaba donde antes, irían por ellos y atacarían sin nada, pero en cambio él, había ideado algo, y usaba el cerebro por primera vez para proteger como un buen padre, a su hijo…

-Joder…tranquilo, que tambien tengo miedo-Susurro Hidan con una sonrisa fingida-Pero pienso en ti-

Evito de todas las formas tocar su estomago, pese a sentir la incomodidad de su bebe, y pensó en cosas alegres y en su esposo, por quien sus ojos amenazaron con llorar. Pero dio sus pasos mas firmes, y luego de estar tan cerca de los anbus, que ya estaban por dar su orden para ir sobre el peligris, hasta que éste, los sorprendió

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?-Pregunto el religioso bastante perdido, y cruzo su mirada con esa mascara de perro-¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡No recuerdo quien soy!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T.T porq? por q Itachi no se quedo conmigo? yo lo amaba! tambien a Sasori, aun q me daba miedo...y Zetsu! él era para mi! ,_, bueno ambos...o todos!

Este, si no les gusto, no los culpo, mi redaccion apesto aqui . siento q me falto mucho, pero es q me queria algo de prisa para no hacerlos esperar o.o

por cierto! ya saque el fic de **"escenas no vistas"** del que les habia comentado! Pasen a leerlo porfavor! ^^ pueden hacer pedidos xD

me retiro, besotes y por favor comenten w


	27. Y oscurece y nunca brillan para mi

Holap! Antes de que se me olvide….es horrible estar en un hospital! Casi casi vivi allí por semanas xD pero enserio! No importa que no acaben de leer, pero vayan a descansar, coman bien, no se estén tan pegadas a la compu ni se desvelen, por q yo me estoy quedando ciega y eso que ni en la compu estoy T.T, y bueno, creo que ya les dije porque mi retraso jeje…naa no jue por sus amenazas de muerte xDU yo se q en el fondo me siguen queriendo (o eso quiero creer)

Por cierto...no tengo internet! Q.Q y por eso no podre contestar sus genialosos comentarios u.u perdon...pero tengo el tiempo contado

Sin mas, espero q les guste este capi, me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo mejor xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara pov's

_-¿Es un fantasma lo que te asusta?-Preguntaste de una manera…tranquila_

_-Si, hum-Asentí aun temeroso, no había otra persona que me creyera mas que tu-¿a ti no?-_

_-No-Respondiste_

_-¿Por qué?-Cuestione yo-¿Acaso no crees en ellos? ¡Porque yo vi uno, hum!-_

_-Crea o no crea, hay cosas peores que esas cosas-_

_-¿Cómo que?-Continúe curioso-Quiero saberlo-_

Esa vez sentí lo que pocas veces había sentido, aquello que rudamente yo llamo madurar, tu criterio era raro, pero hubiera sido genial compartirlo ¿Por qué me habrás dicho eso? ¿Ya presentías tu muerte? ¿La añorabas? Mientras que temia por algo muerto y que era imposible, tu me reveladas como era amanecer con un dolor inquebrantable, la injusticia de ir desvaneciéndote con un dolor gigantesco en tu pecho, queriendo detener tu corazón que respira por la vida y el amor. Quizás por eso no pensabas en estupideces como la mía, o era tan estúpido como para ponerme a pensar cosas como las tuyas…

Solo recordar que alguien como tu fue a perder su tiempo en reclutarme, debiste decirme que como ninja jamás hubiera servido, créeme, yo lo se. Adoro tu arte ¡Ahora lo admito! Que miserable me siento, y ya todo me puede dar igual, no importa que pueda suceder conmigo, no tengo nada, ni ganas de vivir como algún artista de la vida

Llegue a seguir con la vista a los ninjas de Konoha mientras marchaban, recogiendo personas muertas, otras agonizando para llevarlas sobre su espalda totalmente demacrados, sangrando, sin algunas partes de su cuerpo y asesinos como el resto de su aldea. Tambien iba el chico kyubi, decaído, y herido, apenas mirando sus pies moverse con tanto sufrir, pero ya ni llorando sus errores se van a enmendar, ya ni rogando nos puede devolver lo que nos ha quitado…

Enseguida, va recargado en su hombro el hermano menor de nuestro Uchiha, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando caer lágrimas en cada paso que da. No me lo van a creer, pero estoy mirando a mi amigo, a Itachi caminando junto a éste posando su mano en la cabellera del pelinegro, queriéndolo animar seguramente. Él ya esta mejor, ya no sufre, ojala se acercara mas a mi para poder tomar su mano e irme con él, sin duda lo seguiría, seria feliz otra vez…Pero ya se ha despedido de mi, de todos diría yo

Hasta siempre aldea oculta de la hoja, malditos sean y espero que se pudran, querían evitar que fuéramos nosotros quienes plantearan el caos…pues ahora ven que no fue así, fuimos fuertes, y aun agonizantes, no permitimos que se llevaran a ninguno…

Quisiera decirle a Kisame que deje de llorarle a aquel frio cuerpo entre sus brazos, puede ser que sea la ultima vez que lo vea y no puedo decirle adiós. Pero no hay problema, yo distraeré a Itachi para que no vea al líder asi…porque no quisiera pensar…que dio su vida por su organización, y ha dejado a la chica mas linda con la esperanza de ver regresar a su amado, luego parecerá una loca, como yo un día lo llegue a aparentar

-No suelte mi mano maestro, hum-Le pedí con amor, mucho de mi amor, para después acariciar despacio y con cariño sus dedos inmóviles con los mios, y que ya estaban cubiertos de su propia sangre derramada hace unos eternos minutos

No he querido mirar hacia arriba, menos querer cruzar la mirada con sus ojos color miel, me basta con estar a su lado, y esta vez, para siempre. No creo poder llorar mas, mi aspecto ya es horrible por los ojos hinchados y rojos, mi pecho cubierto del color rojo carmesí tras escupir varias veces y dejar solo hilos de sangre en mis labios. He llegado a sospechar que mi "digna" muerte será por este derrame interno, pero que otro mienta y diga que morí dignamente como los demás

¿Por qué Tobi habrá dejado las cosas así? ¿No era parte de su plan capturar al Kyubi? Desde hace un buen rato que se quedo inmóvil, idéntico a como quedo Zetsu por culpa mía, y también que Madara este de ese modo tan demacrado va para mis últimos pensamientos. No, no es fácil aceptar que alguien amado este muerto, yo todavía finjo que no se nada. Se lo que sufre, se lo que estamos sufriendo todos, pero él no carga tanto la culpa como yo, que fui la causa de que ellos hayan perdido la vida. Por hoy comprendan, porque el mundo así me ha hecho…

No es tan malo, estoy muriendo cuerdo como lo hubiera deseado mi querido Danna. Cerré los ojos, y un gran bocado de aire para convencerme de no llorar otra vez. Hoy por hoy se…que el valor es la confianza en uno mismo ¡Hasta siempre compañeros!

-¡Pero que golpe de suerte, ambos continúan vivos!-Escuche decir justo frente de mis narices mientras una lágrima se escapaba en mi sorpresa. Ya no debía decirme un "ya ni modo"

./

_-¡Alto!-Ordeno el hokage mientras se interponía en el camino del reclamador y su látigo que desafortunadamente había dado en su brazo derecho_

_-Naruto-Murmuro su amigo pelirojo, no tan sorprendido como los demás de tal acto_

_-¡Pero que insolencia!-Exclamo ofendido el samaritano-Esta…cosa ha quemado mi mansión y mis caras pertenencias ¡exijo justicia!-_

_-No será de su propia mano-Dijo Gaara ya de pie acercándose hasta la persona que estaba en el suelo, y que era protegida por el rubio que le brindaba una sonrisa sincera, antes de mirar al primer mencionado-¿Por qué has cometido tales cosas?-_

_-Aquellas cosas-Respondió-Era una ofensa para los pobres que habitan en toda la aldea-_

_-¡No es mi problema!-Grito furioso el sujeto tratando de intimidarle con la una horrible cara_

_-Usted me da asco-Dijo escupiendo justo en la mejilla del demandante, y quien enseguida trato de apartar a los jóvenes para llegar hasta ella-_

_-¡Basta!-Inquirió Naruto sin quitarse de en medio-Si no mal me equivoco, no hubo heridos ni víctimas que lamentar dattebayo-_

_-¿Qué quiere decir?-Cuestiono el hombre_

_-Que puede retirarse, y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo esto-A completó el de ojos verdes mientras se dirigía a la puerta procurando ser seguido por el hombre_

_-Eso espero-Dijo con un aire de desprecio para luego seguir al pelirojo_

_-Oye-Llamo el jinchūriki, tomando con mayor atención la vista de la joven-¿Vives mal acaso?-_

_-No, al contrario, la vida aquí es mas tranquila señor, menos por las pesares que suelen pasar las personas-Respondió ella con una sonrisa_

_-Déjate de formalidades, ten un poco de confianza conmigo dattebayo-Insistió con alegría extendiendo su mano-Soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿De donde eres?-_

_-De ningún lado y de todas partes-Contesto ella aceptando su mano consiguiendo ponerse de pie_

_-¿Es una forma metafórica? Soy malo para eso…Mira, al menos dime tu nombre-_

_-No tengo un nombre-_

_-No juegues por favor, te lo digo enserio dattebayo-_

_-Yo tambien, entiéndeme-Pidió triste ante la mirada confusa e inconforme del rubio_

_-¿Que crees que dirán cuando pregunten porque dejamos entrar a una persona de la cual desconocemos su origen?-Cuestiono tranquilamente el kazekage_

_-Que no tienen prejuicios, y que ahora, serán amigos míos-_

De nuevo repaso ese recuerdo tan inquietante para el rubio, quien solía tropezar de vez en vez por culpa de esto ¿O era el escape para no echarse a mirar atrás y reconocer los cientos de cadáveres, que aun así eran recogidos? Sin agregar los murmuros de la gente que seguramente serian de desprecio, y sobre su pasado. Era una tortura los gritos de tristeza de muchos…pero lo era más, el de su alma gemela que parecía estar muriéndose por dentro

-Sasuke…-Pronuncio despacio el hokage para que el Uchiha le mirara, y una vez hecho, continuo-Todo estará bien, nada le pasara a Itachi-san, es demasiado fuerte como para que alguien se haya atrevido a enfrentarlo-

De golpe había frenado el pelinegro ante las palabras, y alzo su vista con sus ojos abiertos ¿Acaso Naruto no recordaba nada? Porque…eso estaba perfecto, no para él, simplemente…era lo mejor porque no se perdonaría ver aquellos ojos azules opacos por la culpa, no otra vez…ya había sufrido tanto y le tocaba ser feliz…

-¡¿Qué pasa teme?-Pregunto preocupado el menor

-Nada dobe-Respondió éste con una sonrisa, falsa como sus demás palabras-Solo lloro de alegría…porque la guerra ha terminado-

Con éxito, también hizo sonreír al portador del Kyubi, quien de la nada parecía haber obtenido un poco de ánimo, y sobre todo, fortaleza, así que dio la vuelta para obtener la atención de los que estaban atrás

-Les pido que ningún grupo se separe, por mas que no quieran verme a la cara-Ordeno con una voz segura y sobretodo autoritaria porque él se encargaría de que todo saliera bien

-Hay ya cállate Naruto-Dijo el bien conocido amigo bromista del rubio- ya sabes que siempre estaremos contigo ¿Verdad Akamaru?-

-Déjenlo, que no ven que es Hokage, puede decir lo que quiera-Comento el serio Shikamaru sosteniendo su brazo herido

-¿Y eso que?-Contradijo Kiba-Para mi sigue siendo el mismo Naruto cabeza de…-

-Oye, no me equivoque con elegirlo, asi que tenle mas respeto-Dijo la rubia animada por el ambiente menos tenso y que estaba consiguiendo florecer esa típica confianza en su niño

-Yo únicamente quiero llegar pronto a casa-Dijo Kakashi sin su mejor cara, y sobre la espalda de su rival de traje verde que le hacía pasar las mayores de las vergüenzas

./

-Perdóname Kaku, fue mi culpa-Repitió ella

¿Qué mas destruir? Ya no quedaba nada, ni las esperanzas de volver a empezar. Si continuaba golpeando el suelo con furia no lograría mas que asustar a la triste y destrozada joven, quien abrazaba con desespero al corazón a su lado…Pero el tesorero se limito su rostro enfurecido con su cabellos castaños…

No era que culpaba a su amiga, tampoco a su mascara que se había encargado de traerla a salvo hace unos instantes, el problema era que no sabia nada, si es que el albino permanecía oculto no tan lejos de allí; si es que acaso termina uno de sus rituales al acabar con la vida de sus enemigos y con ella la de su propio hijo ¡Imposible!... ¿verdad?

No reconocía si era la impotencia, el dolor y las heridas pulso cortantes de la continua pelea o la sensación de matar sus ilusiones y de cómo su corazón se encogía por el miedo

No quiso continuar, es mas, no podía, y detuvo sus golpes posando sus manos mal hirientes en la tierra escupida de su sangre justo alrededor de donde había quedado de rodillas. Y escucho a la peliazul soltar un gemido, sin siquiera mirar adivino que sus ojos volvieron a llenarse, era tan triste verla en ese estado

-No llores Konan-Pronuncio el mayor-Preferiría que te sientas feliz por la noticia-

Si, debería ser feliz, y quitarse esas penas que no había logrado más que atormentar su vida…y podría contagiar a los otros, es decir, la inmensa tristeza que el tesorero experimentaba en su alma, apenas y había descubierto que no era tan fuerte como lo pensaba

Desesperado, Kokoro-chan sintió un mismo dolor que lo hizo chillar y retorcerse como si fueran pequeñas convulsiones. Desde hace minutos que había comprendido lo que pasaba, y tambien el error que acababa de cometer y que para este pequeño era muy difícil de entender

-Descanse, puedo yo sola-Dijo sin mas la chica, con unos ojos tranquilos, y a su vez vacíos-Ya ha sido un golpe de suerte que usted y su amigo hayan sobrevivido-

-Líder…-Susurro el artista queriendo formar una sonrisa, y evitar su mirada decaída-Dio todo por nosotros, hum-

-Es normal-Agrego la de cabello naranja-Un padre quiere mucho a sus hijos-y tan pronto como hubo silencio, se retiro sin parecer descortés

Ella era Kyu, el último y preservado cuerpo de Pein. No había participado en la lucha ya que no contaba con ningún poder especial mas que sus conocimientos en la medicina, no podía nombrarla un ninja y curiosamente la mitad de su cuerpo eran partes robóticas, tal vez era la causa de su personalidad tan apagada pero humana

Había permanecido en ese cubículo cerca de los otros vacíos detrás de la enorme estatua, y el derrumbe había hecho que ella despertara, pero que buena suerte que eso sucediera de otra manera cada quien continuaría con la agonía y el dolor de las profundas heridas de la batalla. Casi la mitad de la organización estaba unida y "segura" a pesar de estar expuesta

La chica continúo su camino al igual que el rubio, pero éste ultimo cambio su rumbo dando un ultimo vistazo hacia los otros, agradeciendo mentalmente a la persona que había salvado a su maestro, a él mismo. Si Konan era un ángel, aquella dama era un serafín

./

-¡Con una mierda! ¡¿Por qué?-Exclamo lleno de coraje y de rodillas mientras golpeaba por última vez la dura tierra….si no fuera por esos guantes negros, cualquiera podría ver si sangre en sus nudillos-No te pude proteger…-

Inesperadamente, las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos ya cerrados con fuerza, escucho su propio lamento quebrado, sintiendo como estas resbalaban por debajo de su máscara. Queriendo evitar abstenerse de su ira contenida, tembló su mano y la volvió a levantar, mas al ver a su amante…

Escucho como los pies de alguien arrastraban su caminar lo suficientemente cerca de él, y enseguida reconoció esos quejidos, incluso a lo que venía. El único ojo del pelinegro a la vista se tornó más rojo, y en un santiamén se colocó de pie y frente a éste

-Tobi-Pronuncio el rubio nervioso sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón ante la seriedad del mayor

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo? Es estresante y molesto, Deidara-Dijo el enmascarado frente al mencionado-Solo porque tu marioneta haya muerto…-

-¡Cállate!-Interrumpió furioso, dejando su frente en alto-¡él estará bien!-

Pero ya no hubo respuesta por parte del enmascarado, y que solo logro que el artista volviera a desanimarse sintiendo difícil tragar saliva, aquellas palabras tal vez habían sido las últimas, últimamente ya su personalidad tan explosiva había sido calmada y ofendida la mayoría de veces…por él mismo

-No quiero que te quedes aquí Tobi-Respondió bajando la cabeza-Lo siento mucho…por lo de antes y por lo de-

-¡He dicho que basta!-Exclamo enfadado, y dispuesto a tirar una fuerte bofetada al menor si se atrevía a completar la frase…pero luego, solo movió su mano despreocupado, molestando al artista con ello-Y es mas, desde hoy te absuelvo de toda culpa, y déjame en paz de una jodida vez-

Pronto, el mayor dio la media vuelta y retomo su lugar en el suelo, justo enfrente de la estatua en la que se había convertido su amante y que continuaba con ese gesto de temor. Hace horas que Madara se encontraba allí, sentado y mojado por la ligera lluvia que duro unos breves minutos…No había permitido que la sirvienta de Pein le ayudara con sus heridas externas, ni siquiera que le moviera de su lugar, tenia una extraña y nada sana sensación por su cuerpo, y mataría a la chica si continuaba insistiendo ¿Cómo habría de llamarle a eso?

Deidara cayó rendido en sus rodillas y dejo caer las lágrimas tan guardadas en sus ojos. Estúpido amor…estúpida culpa que llenaba su vida de martirios, pero el rubio tenia momentos llenos de felicidad, tenía amigos…iba a tener un sobrino o sobrina quizás. Se colocó de pie, se acomodó su copete detrás de su oreja y no tuvo miedo de mostrar por completo su rostro, su bello rostro cubierto de las gotas saladas de las que se habían inundado sus pupilas…

No hacía falta que pensara de nuevo cuanto seguía queriendo a aquel imbécil que no lograba mas que torturarlo con sus palabras. Una cosa era cierto, no debía de querer a Tobi, sin embargo, lo seguía haciendo, y por mas que las situaciones se turnaran, ya era tarde para hablar…Que lastima que aun recordaran los días cuando ellos solían estar tan juntos. Pero por última vez, que el amor que le tenía fuera la mejor razón para cambiar

-Desgraciadamente estas conversaciones las teníamos cuando te daban un ataque de celos, hum-Dijo el ojiazul mas sereno-¿Lo recuerdas Tobi?-

-No Sempai-Contesto el enmascarado que estaba enloqueciendo a su propia manera-Tobi ya no lo recuerda-

-Yo era tu muñeca rota-Pronuncio Deidara volteando a mirar al pelinegro, quien alzo mas su cabeza por la impresión pero que rápidamente trato de remediar-Siempre me hiciste ver como el malo, hum-

-¿Y no lo eras?-Cuestiono con su fría voz

-Fuiste tu quien me engaño, e insististe en que Danna nunca volvería, que su destino nunca fue estar conmigo-Hizo una pausa queriendo escuchar alguna queja-Y yo te creí, luego hiciste que me obsesionara contigo, con tu secreto, y tu soberbia-

-Te diré…que desconozco porque te habré mandado a buscar-Hablo por fin-No se si fue por tu parecido con una mujer por lo que quería tenerte. Tenía la fe de decirte las cosas que me faltaron por decirte; siempre fui sincero cuando dije cuanto te amaba-

-¡Ya no tuve más para darte Tobi, yo solo me estaba engañando! ¡hum!-Grito al borde del llanto, y por primera vez se molestó de su propio tic al finalizar una frase-No busco volver a esos tiempos, quiero quitarte mi error-

-¿Qué hice mal Deidara?-Pregunto acompañado por una risa tonta sin reconocer porque estaba hablando sin pensar-Ya lárgate, yo jure no volver contigo-

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención-Repitió en mas llanto-Y lo que te les he causado a ti y los demás no lo puedo cambiar-

-…-

-¡Deja tu estúpido orgullo! ¡No es justo que sea yo quien acepte toda la culpa!-

-¡Fuiste solo una confusión!-Exclamo arto, pero alegre de decir las palabras correctas-Pero no te preocupes, te agradezco todo, absolutamente todo lo que me has hecho, ahora tengo a una persona que de verdad me ama-

Asi fue como consiguió cerrar la boca del artista que había estado a punto de decir otras cosas. Si, ahora el mayor estaba con una sonrisa puesto que también llevaba buenos recuerdos pero estos eran con su bicolor, ya se había olvidado de esas cosas del pasado porque era el pasado y eso era todo

-Tobi…-Siguió el rubio-Zetsu esta muerto-

-Te perdono Deidara-Dijo el pelinegro sin prestarle atención o por lo menos fingiendo no hacerlo

Realmente era Madara Uchiha quien había aceptado sus disculpas, y aun que jamas podría perdonarse el mismo lo iba a intentar. Reconocía que era de lo más normal si el enmascarado quería engañarse solo…él podía apoyar eso por un tiempo, después de todo para eso se requería de un buen amigo

-¿Porque no habrá sido en la sala o en la cocina donde estuviéramos aclarando esto, hum?-Pregunto con algo de gracia el rubio tomando asiento en el suelo justo a un lado del mayor-No fue una buena aclaración, pero te prometo que no te volveré a molestar así-

-Que el hecho de que continuemos vivos apague ese pulso de dolor que tanto recuerdas-Dijo mientras sostenía la barbilla del rubio-Mi muñeca rota-

¿Cómo era el enigmático amor latente de aquellos dos hombres? Ambos eran necesarios para sus vidas, puesto que infinitas veces se complementaron uno al otro, y una cosa en común, ambos eran orgullosos y lo suficientemente egoístas como para dejarse de ver

./

-¿Porque lloras?-Pregunto con desgane el guía de ellos

-Quiero irme a casa-Contesto desanimado el albino frenando levemente su caminar

-No recuerdas quien eres pero si donde vives ¿he?-Agrego el segundo Anbu, el mas reservado de los 3 y tomando todo con inteligencia

-Yo no le creo ni una sola palabra a esta rata-Dijo el último, dando un descortés empujón al religioso, quien solo trato de guardar el equilibrio para continuar de nuevo en marcha

-No me lastime-Rogo el albino usando apretando sus puños por la furia contenida-Por favor…detesto las peleas-

-Marica-Finalizo el sujeto escupiendo a un lado mientras tiraba de las cuerdas que amarraban las muñecas del akatsuki

-Déjalo Yuske-Agrego quien estaba a la izquierda del prisionero-No será hasta que Ibiki le saque toda la información cuando probemos su farsa-

-Me temo que no, esta vez no, ni ninguna otra ocasión-Dijo el líder de ellos, sin molestarse en voltear

-¿De que hablas Taketa-sensei?-Pregunto el menor

-Ibiki Morino ha muerto en batalla-Aclaro

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Como?-Cuestionaron ambos ninjas

-Ese sujeto, de varios corazones e hilos, y que robaba "corazones" ¿Lo recuerdan?-Respondió el mayor, enfatizando esto ultimo-Cuando creíamos que llevábamos ventaja, un descuido por parte de Chōji Akimichi provoco que fuera su próxima victima-

-¿Tambien ha muerto?-Interrumpió Yuske

-No-Dijo molesto por la interrupción- Pero Ibiki se interpuso y a cambio, murió él-

Por fin el albino había despejado ese miedo de su alma, su esposo se encontraba bien, sus amigos habían conseguido la victoria, justo como lo había prometido Pein. Lamentablemente su fe había escaseado cuando llego a creer que era la única manera de mantener a salvo a su hijo, pero todo lo había echado a perder e iba directo a la aldea que lo quería ver muerto…

_-Jashin-sama-_Rogo el akatsuki en su mente mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que todo era tan perfecto de la nada se desmoronaba? Sus pasos eran para llegar a una extraña aldea, donde no tendría a nadie, donde desconocía si lo matarían antes de cruzar la puerta o lo torturaría por horas…Pero su hijo no tenia de nada la culpa, aun que haya sido la razón por la que busco la manera de protegerlo, siendo honestos se había dejado llevar por otra tontería, de las tantas que cometía a diario ¿Acaso sabrán que se fue? Tal vez crean que esta perdido con lo idiota que puede ser…

¿Habría de despedirse? De la rubia homosexual, y el curioso profundo amor que le tenía, ojala las últimas palabras que le había dicho fueran maldiciones. Ammm a Itachi le debía bastante ¿y saben que mas? Seria el padrino de su bebe, y no, Deidara será la madrina, y si se atreve a renegar le meterá un putazo. Y a Kisame mas le valía no asustar a su hijo con su horrible cara si no…

-Esta obscureciendo-Declaro uno de ellos-Cerca de aquí podríamos encontrar donde-

-No-Dijo el líder-Continuaremos, de ese modo llegaremos en la noche a Konoha-

¡Al carajo! Se iba a salvar…costara lo que costara

-¿Podría ir al baño?-Pregunto lo mas "cortes" que pudo el religioso-En verdad lo necesito…-

./

La peliazul acepto la mano de la otra chica para aguantar el equilibrio de su mal herido cuerpo…se recostó sobre la decadente pero útil cómoda. No era gruesa como un colchón puesto que Kyu lo había conseguido formar con cualquier tipo de frazada que busco debajo de los escombros. Y enseguida Konan tomo la mano de su novio que se encontraba a su lado, estaba fría, y juraría apenas sentir el pulso a pesar de ya haber sido revisado y decir que estaría bien

-¿Como…están todos?-Dijo sin mucha voz Pein, asustando a su ángel con ello-¿Cómo estas tu?-

-Nagato…-Pronuncio apenas la chica, sin saber en realidad que palabras decirle a su amado o contestar su pregunta; había heridos, había muertos y ella ni siquiera había hecho las cosas bien

-¡¿Donde diablos estas Hidan?-Grito eufórico Deidara atrayendo la atención de los presentes, especialmente la del tesorero

¿Recuerdan la intacta estatua? Aquella donde solían hacer la extracción del bijuu, y que te dejaba largos minutos tratando de adivinar porque tantos ojos pero solo una boca. Y en la casi completa noche, una luz borrosa con la silueta de una persona se marcaba en uno de sus diez dedos

-Joder…-Se quejo éste obligando a sus manos a no deformar sus sellos pero se estaba agotando, y si los ninja de afuera notaban su chacra, estaría mas que en problemas

Y en un instante, Kakuzu y la mascara estuvieron frente a él pues el líder y la kunoichi apenas y podían mirar…mientras que los otros fingieron indiferencia y siguieron en lo suyo, cabe más que decirlo, llevaban su dolor enterrados en su pecho, y del mundo no quería saber nada

-¡Hidan!-Exclamo el castaño, solo esperaba que el albino le dijera donde se encontraba y lo ahorcaría por el tremendo martirio que le había provocado ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Ya se sentía inmensamente feliz…

-Arg ¡puta!-Se quejó éste sosteniendo un poco su estómago, demostrando que era allí de dónde provenía su malestar, sentándose así en lo que parecía ser un inodoro detrás suyo, mas no había conseguido mas que alarmar a su esposo y sus amigos-Me tienen…los de Konoha ¡joder soy un imbécil!-

Queriendo gritar, Kakuzu no pudo mas que callar su furia en cuanto la figura de su jashimista desaparecía en un parpadeo, y no, haber resuelto su duda no había logrado mas que hervir su sangre, y volver a provocar el mismo desorden que al principio; solo que esta vez, sabría a donde ir, y a quienes matar, que mas daba si era un ejército, es mas, no importaba que fuera él y un único corazón pues arrancaría del pecho de sus enemigos sin pensarla dos veces

El artista a su lado no supo que decir o si debería de decir algo por lo menos pero que más daba era su estúpido exhibicionista quien estaba en manos de aquella aldea que ahora despreciaba con todo su ser. Pero el tesorero ya se estaba alejando de su vista, con marcha a donde antes habían caminado los de konoha ¡Tenia que detenerlo!

./

_-¿No lo has encontrado?-Pregunto el rubio mirando a la jadeante joven _

_Mas ésta no respondió, quizás y eran sollozos la causa de la acelerada respiración de ella y no lo pensado. De las tantas visitas de lleva, eran pocas en las que dejaba libre el pesar de su corazón. El hokage miro al pelinegro de su lado, quien solo se encogió de hombros y continuo en sus pensamientos_

_-Deberías descansar-Hablo otra vez el ojiazul-Estar triste le hará mal al bebe… ¡No es que alguna vez haya estado embarazado! Aun que es imposible ya que soy hombre…pero-_

_-Cierra la boca usuratonkachi-Dijo con un leve sonrojo el Uchiha debido a las tonterías que eran normalmente dichas por su novio-Lo que el dobe quiere decir, es que pienses mas en tu hijo, que nazca sano y fuerte depende de ti- _

_-Estaré bien-Inquirió ella respirando profundamente para calmar su tristeza-Jeje así son mis emociones últimamente, pero siempre he sido muy sensible-_

_Un hombre de cabello castaño y que hasta donde sabían ambos ninjas era el esposo de la joven, acaricio la mano de esta última para luego susurrarle un par de cosas. Y curiosos quisieron escuchar, porque no lograban reconocer el idioma tan extraño con el que se comunicaba con ella, y que únicamente le había oído hablar. Quien sabe cómo impartiría clases contra venenos si no fuera por su esposa que traducía todo lo que decía _

_-¡No!-Exclamo esta de repente-No sin él…entiéndelo Spyro, es mi mejor amigo-_

_Mas el otro volvió a hablar de aquel modo, queriendo decir algo sobre el bebe tal vez, ya que había posado su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa y ella asentía con tristeza_

_-Solo un par de semanas más…Tal vez se haya ido a otra aldea-Dijo con un poco mas de melancolía pero con una gran sonrisa-Yo se que él está bien…y aun me recuerda, siempre hemos tenido un fuerte lazo de amistad-_

_-Yo he sentido eso-Pronuncio el hokage mientras se acercaba a la joven_

_-¿Enserio?-Pregunto ella_

_-¡Claro! Y me alegra tanto que no te rindas, porque yo lo busque y lo busque-Enfoco el jinchūriki- Y hoy está a mi lado, y todo lo que soy, es gracias a dolor que pase en mi camino dattebayo-_

_-Naruto-Susurro Sasuke, y tan pronto como quiso acercarse a su pareja, la alarma para que todos aquellos valientes ninjas estuvieran en las afueras de Konoha para marchar a la tan esperada batalla, y ellos dos, no habrían de llegar para nada tarde_

_-¿Continuaras con esa tonta idea?-Pregunto la chica tomando la mano del rubio para atraer su atención perdida por el molesto sonido_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas que habría de hacer? No hay otra manera para traer la paz a este mundo, hice una promesa y…-_

_-No hay necesidad de buscar la paz, porque siempre esta con nosotros-Interrumpió su amiga-Sabes Naruto, si supiéramos vivir en armonía, este mundo seria un segundo paraíso-_

Cuanta razón se repitió el rubio en su mente pero ¿ahora que habría de hacer? Ya recordaba donde había visto esa mirada antes…esa joven, ya de 24 o 25 años de edad, no era mas su vecina de cuando tenía 7 años y ella como unos 15, era la única que sacaba fruta y buena comida de su casa para entregársela al rubio…y a pesar de que ella solo supiera el extraño idioma que hablaba su actual esposo, enfatizaba bastantes palabras para recordarle que no estaba solo

La última vez que la miro, era parecida a su propia madre, justamente en fechas como cuando esta se encontraba embarazada, ambas tenían el cabello largo, diferente color pero lacio…y sus ojos mostraban determinación y alegría, demasiada vida para lo que ya habían pasado. Le encantaba su sonrisa, tan pura, tan poética y amorosa, era…idéntica a la de él

Las gigantescas puertas se abrieron ante la señales de los guardias, quienes apuraron a los de abajo para permitir el paso de sus aldeanos. Y tan pronto como fueron bajadas, la gente se reunió y ya propagaban la llegada de su hokage y los demás ninjas

-Atiendan a los heridos…después yo aclarare las cosas en la aldea, nadie diga ni una palabra-Dio por orden el rubio, queriendo ser solamente escuchado por los que le seguían, a lo que estos asintieron y rápidamente caminaron para recibir abrazos de sus padres…sus hermanos y amigos

-Naruto…-Llamo el pelinegro deteniendo su paso junto al mencionado preocupándose por su extraño comportamiento desde que había obscurecido

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor Sasuke?-Pregunto el ojiazul sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, al contrario, siguió mirando a sus aldeanos hablar mutuamente y a otros recibir las malas noticias

-Hm-Asintió el Uchiha sin comprender del todo

-Búscala-Dijo Naruto-A esa mujer, nunca le dije la verdad-

-Acaso tu…-Inquirio con una cara de asombro pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus guardias, quien agitado llego con una sonrisa de esperanza con unas noticias especiales y completamente urgentes

-Hokage-sama tenemos uno-

./

Desde hace horas que estaba ese silencio, y hace también unos minutos que Sasori gemía delirantemente y de vez en vez se creía que ya estaba consiente, pero era mucho el trabajo que ejercía Kyu sobre él; reponiendo el sistema sanguíneo que no era tan extenso y difícil como el de cualquier ser humano, por eso no había mentido al decir que era un golpe de suerte que estuviera vivo…y que no hubiera hecho un buen trabajo al querer volver a ser humano, y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo reparar la madera?

Ya no les quedaba nada, ni hogar, ni rumbo, no contaban con un equipo de primeros auxilios, una manta, comida o algo…solo portaban el nombre de su organización en su pecho…con una esperanza que pasaba bastante lejos de por alli. Y la pequeña fogata era escasa, y lamentablemente, eran contados los que querían su calor esa noche, Konan ya estaba mejor, pero no quería hablar con nadie, eso lo demostró escondiendo su cara en sus propias rodillas, Deidara no paraba de pensar, y eso no le ayudaba para nada, solo se cubría con su capa para sentirme mas protegido, se desconoce de qué y el porqué, de Kisame no se sabia nada…y Tobi continuaba en el mismo sitio y del mismo modo

Por otro lado, Pein, había pedido, incluso rogado a Kakuzu para que cumpliera una sencilla petición: Un día, que esperara a que amaneciera, porque primero muerto antes de dejarle ir solo. Entendía que era del esposo de esté de quien hablaban, aun mas que estuviera embarazado y en manos de quienes no deseaban mas que verlos agonizar, pero pedía que lo comprendiera y le diera algo de reposo para no desfallecer…El tesorero no pudo mas que aceptar pues al ver como su líder fue capaz de caer incesantes veces y casi arrastrarse para conseguir llegar hasta él y detener que se marchara, no pudo mas que depositar toda su confianza en el pelinaranja ¿Si este lo hacía ciegamente, porque él no?

Hacia hambre, tenían sed, y quedaron varados bajo las estrellas, era la noche más triste para todos, y a pesar de estar allí, en ningún otro momento se habían sentido tan solos, estaban preocupados y angustiados por primera vez; extrañando las sencillas cosas y personas que iluminaban su vida. No era seguro que alguien descansara, más allá de los que estaban gravemente heridos o tal vez muertos…

Dicen que cuando más obscura esta la noche, significa que pronto amanecerá…pero las nubes rojas nacen cuando el sol se ha distanciado de ellas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ohhh una notita, el nombre del capi de hoy, es la continuacion de el de (si amanece no se miran las estrella) xD taraaan!

Espero les haya gustado, porfavor dejen un comentario, sera bien recibido n.n y perdonen la demora x.x creanme...es dificil

wueno, q tenga un genialoso dia!

besoss


	28. detallitos

Holap! oigan saben...pues nunca llege a creer q usaria un capi para poder expresar uno q otros detallitos, sera mi raro complejo de perfeccion me lo prohibia x.x

Nee, enserio...quisiera antes q nada, anunciarles q sigo escribiendo y toda la cosa, no tengo problemas con la gente, q por cierto le agradezco tanto q me lea, en verdad, es mas, por ustedes es por lo que ahora estoy publicando esto...

Quisiera comentarles, q el siguiente capi lo subire dentro de unos 10 dias, ya esta adelantado y eso, el problema es que me acaban de operar y necesito mucho reposo, hay si les contara como me fue -.-

les contare xD el tipo q me puso el suero era aprendiz! y luego se me bajo la presion, y me explotaron 3 vces el suero! osea q termine toda baniada de sangre...y luego q no podia dormir ni respirar bien, lo unico divertido es q todo mundo se rio por q en la operacion me desconte a dos enfermeras xD muajajaja!

pero no, se los juro, aun q tenga q comer cosas sanas y q no me gustan lo hare! pero no pienso! jamas de los jamases, volver alli! oh y otra cosa...me andaban mandando con los ninios, y yo porq? tengo 17! y el dr. en verdad? crei q tenia 13, entonces si llevensela para con los grandes

y sho 0_0

en fin, pero antes, quisiera contestarles a sus genialoso comentarios! por q lo son! muchas gracias por cada palabra, y recuerden que por ustedes es q insisto en publicar esto; para q no vayan a creer q he perdido el interes o algo por el estilo se supone q cada mes subo uno, pero pues ahora llevare algo de atraso por el reposo

**Scarlet Fubuki:** Q.Q waa...todas esas genialosas palabras son ciertas? T.T pero q monada! no sabes como aprecio lo q dices...aun q aveces creo q me falta mucho por aprender para escribir mejor y toda la cosa...y tengo un fan T.T snif! por personas tan genialosas como tu le echare mas ganas uan vez q me dejore sale? :p bechotes!**  
**

**Kiseki Tsukino:** gracias n.n y creeme, se desespera mas quien hace esperar q el q espera xD ? jeje ntc pero muchas gracias! y no perder la fe en mi QuQ yo no la perdi en q viniveras y me leyeras x3 y he...sobre mi, si, repito xD mi Zetsu! lo tendras q ver en el proximo capi sale? owo se te quieree**  
**

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha:** sii, se me hizo mas triste como mintio sasuke xD cambie de comedia a drama, se nota mucho? :p y q le ven a kisame? he cochinotas diganme o.o...si mitsuki xD se quitaron venas y vinieron mas muajajaja!

oh y siii, es q me tenian en analisis y cosas asi, ya gracias a Dios me operaron y toy en recuperacion jeje, no quiero recordar el infierno q pase x.x por fis, les agradezco tanto q se acordaran de mi, las quiero locas!**  
**

**Hohenheim x3:** ajua! q wueno q volviste xD jejeje, aun q si llege a creer q habia perdido a otra genialosa lectura ,_, jejej xD pero gracias por dejarte un comentario n.n bechotes!**  
**

**Karu-suna: **anda la osa xD hago magia! jeje ntc! gracias pro siempre pasarte karu-chan n.n es tan genialoso! tener un comentario tuyo :p y he...pues el chiste es q tu sepas quien se murio, quien no, por q xD, donde y como...y perdona si alguna parte de aburri, es q acorte mucho por detalles de tiempo y esto de la hospitalizacion x.x, y sho tambein te echo de menos amiga mia :D te quiero!

wueno, no queda mas q agregar q les agradezco la molestia q se hayan tomado al leer esto, se les quiere! y cuando sea una famosa escritora...xD no les olvidare para nada!

bechotes


	29. Es para mi una prueba muy grande

_Aver...que les puedo decir esta vez? xD jeje no se crean! pero bueno, de salud, estoy mucho mejor! gracias *.* quien como ustedes para animar! tanto q yo decia tengo q volver por ellas T.T tengo que! pero wueno, estaba drogada (con medicamento aclaro que luego me van a pedir de otra cosa y yo no tengo xD) me acuerdo q me la pase en cama como un mes...y tenia mis fantasias bien genialosas xD al grado q no distinguia la realidad :p pero jue horrible! estar en el hospital! horriblee y lugo termine con un taponamiento y la gente, mendiga gente! me hacia reir y me ardia 0.o se me salia una lagrimilla T_T pero la gente, risa y risa mientras yo sufria ._

_Pero saben? aveces si llege a decir, para que continuarle? seguramente gente ya no me lee y pues a lo mejor otros ya perdieron el interes, q tal y si se encontraron algo mejor q hacer? me esfuerzo por hacer cada capi, lo juro, desearia q me quedaran mas interesante o tenerlo en el momento en que la gente lo pide pero se me presenta cada cosa. Anda ya no los deprimo mas! xD  
_

Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: waaa un globo virtual nunca he tenido uno! xD q emocion (?) jeje muchas gracias mitsuki-chan, yo tambien espero q te la hayas pasado muy bien y hayas subido kilitos xD, se te quiere, nunca lo olvides va?

Hohenheim x3: o_o q genialoso! ansias dobles xD waaaa! gracias por tu apoyooo *w* yo amm espero q te guste mucho este capi! ta largo pero veran q volvera el humor xD, bechotesss (mas abajo te contesto el otro pero eres bien chida :p)

**Kiseki Tsukino: **apoco no? es logico! XD se desespera el que hace esperar creyendo si ya hizo desesperar al que espera...(?) a caray! esto no es lo mio xD tu entiendes verdad? como ta eso? de q tabas enfermita? nuuuuu q horror, yo con un dia me andaba muriendoo como aguantabas? x_x eres mi heroe (heroina es una droga xD) siii, esas enfermeras eran unas zorras xD pero estuvo mas chida tu patada creeme :B ^^ q monada, se te quiere un resto y nada! Zetsu es miooo .

Karu-suna: siii -w- me gano la vida destruyendo ilusiones xD jeje no te creas jue wueno q me acompaniaras en mi deliriooo :D yupi y saber por lo espantoso que tuve q pasar T_T te lo agradezco mushiioo karu-chan

Scarlet Fubuk_i_: enserio? Q.Q q wonitoo! gracias scarlet T.T personas como tu hacen q oblige a estos dedos a escribir a todo lo que dan ^^ yo espero q disfretes este capi :) sale? si no te gusta algo dime y yo golpeo al personaje (no, a la escritora no . porque ha...me gusta el jamon) y claro! siempre q quieras hablar sabes donde encontrarme :B en los bares...na no es cierto xD. O_O fan 1? waa! viste esooo cretino que nunca creyo en mi? te puedes ir al diablo! xD ajua!. Muchos besotes scarlet y se te quiere sale? 0u0

**Kiseki Tsukino:** Sii! Itachi muriooo y no fue por mi! porq? estaba tan bueno! y era bueno tambien pero ahora solo nos quedan los feos! me tendre que enamorar de un platano en su memoriaa (ahy q mal se oyo eso...) jeje mejor te dejo el capi :B te lo agradezco mushisisimo kiseki!

Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: JAJAJAJ no tienen internet! xD ntc! (quiero seguir viviendo o_o) waaa pero venga, tu pez martillo sigue vivo no? cual es el problema? acabo q itachi siempre fue mio :D (que suerte tenemos las que no nos bañamos!) es decir...xD las extraniaba chicas!

Hohenheim x3: nuuuu, nu nus abandonesss, eres bien chida :p

Karu-suna: salvar a tus dos artistas? . pero q le pasa al mundo! TODOS SON MIOS! xD bueno, kisame no, me da algo de miedo, y Hidan es muy grosero, y...Pein esta muy preforado (eso se mal piensa...cuando es un fic yaoi ._.) pues Konan es mujer y no la quiero, Deidara grita mucho...Kakuzu esta muy viejo...Sasori no crecera (no te digo! estos malos pensamientos...xD)no pues, nomas me quedo con Itachi y Zetsu, oh y Tobi, los demas, pues los vendere o q se yo xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.

-¿Cómo no vamos a obtener nada?-Cuestiono Naruto preocupado-No conseguimos mas que eliminar a uno o dos…hay que lograr que nos de cualquier información que sepa, sus planes o algo-

-Ya te lo he dicho dobe, ni con mi sharingan logre algo, debió haber recibido un severo golpe porque no recuerda ni como se llama-Explico tratando de sonar convincente y despreocupado el pelinegro mientras se encontraba recargado en la puerta del despacho del hokage con sus brazos cruzados

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo Naruto!-Exclamo la joven de ojos verdes frente al mencionado-La gente vendrá hasta aquí para exigir su cabeza ¿Les diremos eso? ¡Dirán que es una absurda tontería!-

-Estoy a cargo de él Sakura-Dijo sereno el Uchiha, quien se disponía a marcharse-Y con el permiso del usuratonkachi hare lo que mejor me parezca-

-¡Tu mismo lo dijiste "vida por vida"!-Exclamo el jashimista frenando de golpe, deteniendo con ello también al pelinegro, quien dio una señal al que venia detrás de él para indicar que todo iba bien pues afortunadamente, el mismo Hidan estaba controlando el volumen de su voz-Solo quiero que me pagues eso con la vida de mi bebe…quiero que él salga de este jodido lugar-

No fue mas que una simple reacción la que había provocado en el Uchiha al fin y al cabo, llego a tomar esa descabellada idea cuando pidió a los anbus que le diera el cargo puesto que, al morir en batalla el mas famoso torturador Ibiki, seria Sasuke quien obligaría a hablar al akatsuki. Y luego de liberar ambas manos del peligris y pasarlas para su espalda, logro notar el maduro vientre en éste…he allí porque insistió tanto en que le dejaran conservar su capa

-Se lo que prometo-Dijo por fin, llegando a sacar una nerviosa sonrisa al albino-No voy a permitir que nadie se meta contigo ni seas interrogado por alguien mas. Conseguiré la manera de sacarte de aquí, no te desesperes ni hagas nada tonto por el amor de Dios-

Pero siendo honestos, no había mucho que el pelinegro pudiera hacer por él, mas de lo que había hecho; como discutir con el hokage para asegurarle que su perdida de memoria no era mas que la verdad y que por ahora, era un inocente en prisión con cientos de testigos y miles de documentos que servirían su cadáver a los perros

-No se porque continúas en esta puta aldea-Comento Hidan sonando agradecido por así decirlo, podía sentir como el menor liberaba sus manos de las apretadas esposas-deberías irte con nosotros, estarías muy bien con Itachi-

-Seria imposible-Contesto éste con su apática voz-Itachi ha muerto-

Los ojos del akatsuki se abrieron de par en par, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo el Uchiha porque podría tratarse de una mala broma por algo lo decía con tanta facilidad pero el Uchiha ya se estaba alejando por el corredor con pasos largos, muy largos

Y sin cuidado alguno, el guardia empujo al nuevo preso con intención de tumbarlo en aquel frio piso de cemento, pero al contrario, el joven rogo por mantener equilibrio y consiguió colocar sus manos en la pared para mantenerse en pie, ya sin más, el ninja detrás de él únicamente encaro una sonrisa y cerró con fuerza las ruidosas rejas

-Con una mierda-Susurro éste apretando con toda su fuerza la mandíbula

Finalmente el albino consiguió maldecir una y otra vez pasados unos segundos mas, cuando se cercioró de que el guardia se había marchado, golpeo la pared y permaneció con su frente pegada a la pared…no sin antes posar una de sus manos sobre su vientre, acción que había evitado durante todo el camino a pesar de irritarlo no hacerlo como estaba tan acostumbrado

¿Ahora que haría? Según aquel imbécil, no tardaría en llegar el mismo hokage para que dictara la orden que seria ejecutada en él o aun peor, la sentencia a su propio criterio y sin ningún jurado. Había tenido suerte; si los aldeanos no lo habían matado a golpes y a pedradas había sido por las lastima que sintieron los 3 hombres que le habían capturado, y quienes rápidamente le apartaron de la turbia enfurecida

-Oye-Llamaron e instintivamente el peligris se giro para buscar quien le hablaba encontrándose con que tenía un compañero de celda, el cual no había notado ¿y como no? Si el sujeto se encontraba en la esquina de la pequeña habitación, sentado en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, dando la espalda al religioso y a cualquier otro que le viera…solo se podía mirar su cabello largo y castaño sujeto a una coleta, y el uniforme que la mayoría portaba en esa prisión

-No buscar problemas-Fue el primer pensamiento de Hidan a excepción a dar a entender que con él nada ni nadie se iba a meter pero con su actitud e insana sed de sangre, bastaría para que nadie se atreviera si quiera a mirarlo…

-¡Oye!-Se escucho nuevamente, mas esta no provenía de su compañero-Estoy en la celda continua, acércate, tengo mucho que decirte-

Ah, eso lo explicaba todo, y sin razón aparente el jashimista dio un par de pasos y tomo asiento en la que ahora era su cama, y que se encontraba pegada a la pared, en la cual recargo con pesadez su espalda. El crujido del mueble seguramente había indicado al de su derecha para que continuara

-¿Eres de akatsuki no?-Pregunto éste

-¿Para que carajos quieres saber?-Contrarrestó Hidan con una voz…agotada

-Ja, lo sabia-Respondió el otro-Siempre había querido unirme a ustedes, destruir las aldeas, vengar a mis camaradas que fueron asesinados por los que Konoha…-

-¿A mi que mierda me importa?-Inquirió desinteresado el de ojos violetas continuando con ese desaire que sentía en él y que estaba tan hipnotizado con la poca luz del sol que entraba con su ventana llena de tubos

-Bien, bien, solo quería hablar con poco de mi-Dijo-Pero te voy a decir una cosa, me caes bien, y el hecho de que portes esa capa me obliga a ayudarte-

Hidan abrió los ojos de par en par interpretando aquellas palabras como su pase de salida. Quizás algún túnel que el sujeto tenia preparado o cualquier cosa que le diera su libertad, y si así eran las cosas, en lo que dura un parpadeo convencería a Pein para que ese tipo entrara a la organización

-No chico, no hay forma de salir de aquí-Aclaro el misterioso hombre como si leyera los pensamientos tan obvios del religioso-Llevo años intentándolo, pero dentro de esta prisión no hay forma de que uses chacra sin que los guardias lo noten. Sin embargo, conozco todo lo que existe aquí; cada reo, cada guardia…tu sabes, en dado caso que puedas ingeniártelas para burlar la seguridad, puedes contar conmigo-

A partir de las primeras 9 palabras, el albino había dejado de prestar atención, es decir, ya lo demás seria perdida de tiempo, de hecho, desde el principio ese sujeto había sido una perdida de tiempo, debía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estuvo a punto de pararse de la incomoda cama, aun sin importar no tener nada que hacer….

-Espera, tengo que advertirte algo-Pidió, a lo que el peligris espero un minuto mas-¿Ya has visto a tu compañero? Su nombre es Aleik…y te recomendaría que tuvieras cuidado. Allí como lo vez, no hace mucho asesino a su antiguo compañero, y todo porque este tenia otros gustitos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres lindo así que…mejor cuídate-

Pero antes de que el menor expresara palabra alguna, el hombre en el otro lado había quitado sus manos de los barrotes y se dirigió a otro lado, no sin que antes reirá esa miserable rata

Un pesado dolor hizo que Hidan se encorvara, no era del todo normal que sintiera esos pinchazos en sus caderas para eso tomaba esas pastillas…que no traía consigo y solo le quedaba pensar en otra cosa para aliviar ese martirio

Noto la mirada de esa persona, en el rincón de su celda que abrió ligeramente su boca y rio tiernamente

/./

Pein leía tranquilamente un libro o lo que quedaba de éste, no era uno de sus favoritos, es mas, seguramente ni siquiera era suyo, pero las letras estampadas le ayudaban a perderse por un buen tiempo. Milagrosamente quitaba la terrible incomodidad que existía; independientemente de que debería estar recuperando energías o elaborando algún tipo de plan. Pero no, después de descubrir que eso de pensar en el futuro te fatiga, y fatiga mucho, por eso quería continuar perdiéndose en la fantasía a pesar de que no había pegado ni un solo ojo en toda la noche ¿Quién lo haría? Escuchar lamentos, las quejas de dolor de quienes querían recuperar su salud…nadie lo pensaba, pero para él, todo ese pesar se multiplicaba por dos, y no era de sorprenderse. Siguió con el libro aprovechando el hecho de que el sol le regalaba sus luces claras del amanecer, el cielo apenas azulado…

De la nada, el líder pego un ligero brinco y su corazón se acelero, puesto que al cambiar su vista en otra dirección no podía encontrar a su joven novia que se suponía que estaba a escasos centímetros de él ¿Cómo era que..?

Calló sorprendido por la mujer que amaba, quien unió sus labios con los de él. Si aquellos dos artistas hubieran sido fotógrafos, ya se tendría la tercera muestra de amor entre tanto dolor, aun cualquiera se preguntaría como era que las manos y la cabeza de la chica se había mezclado con paginas en ese libro. Bueno ¿acaso importaba? Porque el de cabellos anaranjados se dedico exclusivamente a disfrutar de ello; a ese goce de felicidad y a la pasión que despertaba esa increíble dama, y una vez que el corto pero tierno término, ella desapareció sonrojada

-Konan…-Susurro Pein cerrando su ya nada entretenido pasatiempo, y sonrió, tenia una chispa de alegría y también la teoría de que su novia estaba mucho mejor y que seguramente había dado una vuelta… ¿Esa era la señal? Porque si no lo era, entonces que Deidara viniera con un paso acelerado, al grado de caer por sus torpes pies era su viva respuesta

Éste se levanto enseguida y continuo trotando (era lo mas que podía hacer) queriendo conservar toda cantidad de energía, realmente la iba a necesitar. Ya había sujetado todo su cabello en una coleta y apenas se escapaban largos cabellos de su flequillo

Pasados unos minutos, entre 10 y 20 siguieron cerca del mismo lugar donde habían despertado, solo que el tesorero ya se encontraba con ellos, bastante desesperado e impaciente por partir, se atormentaba terriblemente por haber aceptado pasar esa noche ahí…Y siendo honestos, Pein tampoco parecía entrar en razón

-¡Eso serian dos días mas! No se si lo has notado líder pero se toma ¡un día en llegar a esa maldita aldea!-Aclaro furioso el moreno ya que parecía que se estaba dando vuelta al asunto y para nada le agradaba-¡¿Quieres esperar a que lo descubran? ¡¿A que se den cuenta de que esta embarazado para después matarlo?-

-Pero Hidan…-Agrego el artista con un gesto interrogante

-¡Es obvio Deidara!-Acallo el moreno provocándole un susto al rubio-¡El imbécil de Hidan no puede morir pero mi hijo si! No se si te hayas dado cuenta mocoso-

-¡No es momento de pelear Kakuzu!-Reitero el líder enseguida, esta pelea solo le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza terrible y con ello que no pensara con claridad-¡Quiero que te calmes! Ya diré que haremos -

Estuvo a punto de golpear a su propio líder, podía jurarlo Kakuzu, era cierto que no intentaba mas que relajar la situación pero no podía evitar sentir ira por la sencillez con que el "dios" respondía a todo, seguramente porque no era Konan la secuestrada ni la que corría peligro en manos de una aldea que acababa de terminar una guerra con ellos ¡Hipócrita! Se atrevía a decir que lo entendía…aun que, en cierto modo, todo eso era su culpa ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiera aceptado dejar pasar mas de 12 horas así? ¿Qué clase de persona…de esposo era…que no podía proteger a su familia

-Me largo de aquí-Finalizo el castaño tronando otra vez sus puños tronaban-No tengo tiempo que perder-

-¡No!-Grito Deidara, mas era demasiado tarde, el tesorero se marcho con toda su velocidad. Podía escucharse como arremataba con los arboles del lugar, que caían conforme el mayor avanzaba

Pero había quedado ahí, mirando tan deprimente y decepcionado el pobre corazón, tal vez en disculpa de su amo, a la vez que se mostraba amenazante, recordando que no contaba únicamente con sentimientos suyos. Les una ultima vista para aventurarse para alcanzar a Kakuzu

-¡Genial!-Exclamo el ojiazul golpeando ligeramente su cabeza. Menudo momento para que el mundo se comportara como un niño, especialmente Pein que no había detenido al moreno-¿Ahora cual es el plan? Yo tambien estoy a empezando a dudar que podamos llegar a la velocidad de la luz, hum-

El dueño del rinengan se quedo viendo al menor, quien ante la desafiante mirada rio tontamente y sudo una pequeña gota, y es que ¿Cómo podían llegar a subestimarlo? ¡Por algo era la cabeza de esa bola de mentecatos!

-¡Hey! se como hacerlo-Dijo con un raro entusiasmo el líder que espanto todavía mas al pobre chico a su lado-Prepara todo Deidara, tenemos que alcanzar a Kakuzu, iré por los demás-

Deidara continúo viendo al pelinaranja hasta que éste se alejó de su panorama. No comprendía cual era su idea o si mágicamente sanaría al bicolor, pero primero tendría que esperar recuperarse completamente él

No valía la pena ni siquiera mortificarse mas, y es que estaban tan acostumbrado a que sus propios problemas se arreglaran por si solos, pero ahora no sabían nada, no tenían ni idea de como organizar el rescate de uno de sus miembros, la muerte de otros dos, y sobretodo la desunión de ellos

Comenzó por caminar rumbo a los tantos escombros en los que se había convertido su casa y en cada paso reconocía los bellos y atormentados años que había pasado en ella. No era un juego, todo se había venido abajo; su alcoba, la de los demás, la inigualable sala, el comedor…y todos y cada uno de sus pertenencias

Se sentó sobre la sucia tierra y relajo sus manos en sus rodillas. Suspiro al recordar cuando todos salían más o menos emocionados con una pequeña maleta en mano. Él haciendo alboroto junto a Hidan, quien no dejaba de hablar, después iban Itachi y Kisame, tan tranquilos como siempre, seguidos de Zetsu y Tobi, y detrás de ellos venían Kakuzu y Sasori cada uno en su mundo y con sus cosas "importantes". Finalmente venia la chica de cabello azulado en un compas lento por culpa del líder de todos estos, el cual trataba de resignarse a abandonar la cueva que por mucho tiempo había sido su hogar. Cierto que era frio en invierno, calor en verano, lógico, además de que cada palabra resonaba por las paredes del lugar pero ¿porque? Pein era tan feliz allí…

-Esto no puede ser cierto…-Susurro para él, secando las abundantes lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. No quería verse débil, mucho menos como una niña, y aun que pareciera que no le quedaba orgullo era capaz de demostrar lo contrario

Estiro sus pies y se puso en marcha para mover piedra por piedra, las miles tablas de madera que alguna vez fueron prácticamente la coraza de la antigua mansión. Se encontró con cosas que conocía, la mayoría cubierta de tierra e inservible pero conseguían que aumentara el ritmo de su búsqueda, fuese como fuese, tendría que encontrar algo de su arcilla

/./

-Maldita cárcel, maldito bebe-Maldijo el albino con rabia mientras dejaba de mirar la luz entraba por la ventana para meter su rostro entre sus antebrazos

Se sentía deprimido, triste por su mala suerte, por estar preso en una aldea que seguramente quería verlo degollado y sin vida. En realidad desconocía las posibilidades de poder recobrar su libertad, y ahora Itachi ¡El muy imbécil se había dejado matar! ¿Irónico no? Todo en él era perfecto, parecía que se burlaba la realidad para que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo que planeaba…y si algo le fallaba estaba listo para ello, y si eso era arruinado, por Dios que también había previsto aquello, mas su muerte, esa si que no la esperaba, no tan pronto, ni tan cruel

Se planteo muchas cosas; todo era culpa de aquellos idiotas que eran sus amigos, porque él no era cursi o tal vez si…pero y ¿donde estaban ahora? Quizás llegaron a la conclusión que no había nada que hacer por él y lo abandonaron para dejarlo pudrirse en esa cárcel. Si ellos hubieran querido, en cuanto su mensaje que fue recibido, ellos pudieron haberle dado alcance pero no lo hicieron y por eso ahora estaba ahí, abrazando los recuerdos en su soledad e ¡Itachi estaba muerto!

-¡Carajo!-Grito a todo pulmón, asustando a varios, quienes le respondieron con ofensas y burlas, mas su compañero de celda solo le miro indiferente

Hidan iba a llorar, era lo mas seguro, después patearía y golpearía hasta que su cuerpo aguantara, quería descargar esa frustración y dolor que sentía opresarse en su pecho. Había sido una tontería haber deseado un hijo, estaba ebrio después de todo…Ignoro eso cuando nacieron los verdaderos problemas; que la rubia se estaba muriendo, que la organización lo quería ¿Desde cuando los asesinos se convalecen? Incluso el mismo marionetista le había tallado una impecable cuna para su futuro bebe. Eran puras mentiras, y prácticamente lo obligaron a dejarlo crecer en sus extrañas y continuaron por convérselo a él de que también lo amaba pero no era cierto, solo era que a veces lo quería…

-¿Eres de ese mundo también?-Pregunto el enigmático hombre, quien se sentó al borde de su cama, estirando por fin sus entumidas piernas en el proceso-Dímelo-

El religioso alzo la vista y le otorgo la mas penetrante mirada, con sus ojos violetas teñidos de rojo por las lagrimas acumuladas, sin mencionar las ojeras del desvelo de la noche anterior, donde camino y camino con sus pies hinchados debido al adherido peso sobre su cuerpo

Mas el otro siguió así, con su mirada suplicante y ansiosa por una respuesta esperada, además de que su voz era idéntica a la de un joven adolecente a pesar de sus primeras canas y la edad parecida con alguien mayor de edad. Desafortunadamente Hidan bufo y volvió a ocultar su rostro demacrado entre sus brazos

-Se que te han dicho mi nombre-Dijo el castaño, haciendo un par de pausas repasando sus palabras-No tengo buena reputación. Más aun así esperaba una señal como tu-

-¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez!-Grito el jashimista rabioso, asustando con su repentina reacción al mayor. De sobra tenía con los problemas dando vueltas sobre su cabeza. No bromeaba, faltaba poco para que se levantara y le rompiera la nariz a ese imbécil-¡Joder, yo no tengo que soportar una mierda como tu!-

-Duermo tambien aquí así que lo necesitaras…-Hablo Aleik en una expresión confusa-Seamos por lo menos amigos, la vida aquí es un infierno, te aseguro que las cucharas viven mejor que nosotros-

De la nada rio tiernamente mientras le invitaba a confiar un poco en él ¿Quién era realmente ese sujeto? Tal vez un demente, justo como todos los demás, pero fuera lo que fuera no necesitaba de su lastima

El albino dio un repentino quejido y se encorvó enseguida por el repentino dolor, sin saber bien si venia de su espalda o era un problema con su hijo, pero todo su cuerpo ardía y parecía esto también quemarle en su interior

Aleik se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo y se apresuró a auxiliarlo, pero éste rápidamente le detuvo tratando de lanzarle cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, que prácticamente era nada, pero le respondió con una ligera risa…lo mas psicópata posible, se suponía que él prevalecía ante ese dolor y cualquier otro, a pesar de que se sentía morir

-Compañero-Llamo el castaño, completamente distinto al de hace breves momentos-Confía en mi, se de medicina, por favor, deja que te ayude-

/./././.

-Continúa y te matare -Sentencio el pelinegro, mostrándose amenazante a pesar de que su rostro permanecía oculto. Dejo que su puño se abriera debido a su debilidad, más si esto continuaba estaba preparado para usar toda su fuerza

No hubo respuesta por parte del agredido, quien una vez mas obligaba a sus manos levantar su cuerpo de la sucia tierra de su ropa obscura. Podía sentir como a su boca llegaba el sabor metálico de la sangre, proveniente del mismo lugar, eso si ninguno de los tantos golpes recibidos había causado un derrame interno…

Esos ojos tan tenebrosos divagaron por un momento, viendo con esfuerzo hacia su alrededor, las frutas y los trozos de pecado que de milagro pudieron repartirse entre tantos. Pero aquel estúpido e inhumano enfermo mental lo veía como el pago por un favor que ni siquiera debería de pedirse ¿De que se sorprendía? Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, y ese corazón, por más que presumía que latía por alguien, seguía siendo de piedra

Así estaban las cosas; Si Pein conseguía la victoria, Tobi accedería a transportarse hasta donde el jashimista estuviera, le sacaría de allí, volverían a donde estaban y asunto arreglado, seria imposible que algún aldeano de la aldea oculta de la hoja se diera cuenta ¿Cuántas minutos tomaría aquello? Más si éste ganaba no podía absolutamente nada, bueno, en realidad eso pasaría si no mataba al pelinaranja primero. No parecía lógico entre dos socios

-Yo lo se Madara…-Dijo Pein sintiendo caer la sangre con saliva dentro de su boca-Zetsu no ha muerto, Kyu se encargara de asistirlo en cuanto esa maldición termine ¿Son tres días no? Entonces podríamos estar antes de mañana aq…-

-Je…-Sonrió por debajo el pelinegro, poniéndose luego de cuclillas, intimidando así al de cabello anaranjado, quien parecía hipnotizado por su ojo rojizo-Es cierto, él continua respirando a través de las raíces de sus pies, solo es cuestión de esperar. Pero te he vencido Nagato como siempre, arréglatelas tú sólo, son tus subordinados-

-¡Como puedes…-

-¡No te atrevas a juzgarme!-Exclamo el enmascarado callando al otro tomándolo del cuello de su camisa-porque no me conoces, para mi lo mas importante es Zetsu, solo él me interesa, no quiero saber de nadie mas-

-¡Tobi! ¡Tobi!-Llamo el rubio acercándose a toda prisa sin haber sido testigo de todo asumió lo que pasaba-

Instantáneamente Madara soltó bruscamente al líder, luego se puso de pie y avanzo un par de metros, para quedar de la misma forma que anteriormente; sentado, con sus piernas dobladas y sus manos apoyadas en estas, mirando nada y frente a la inerte estatua

-Líder ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué demonios pasaba, hum?-Pregunto desconcertado el artista, quien se poso a lado del pelinaranja para ayudarlo a levantarse-¿Por qué esta…-

-Una pregunta a la vez Deidara-Respondió Pein mientras tomaba el hombro del menor como apoyo, necesitaba un respiro-Si, nada y te imaginaras-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto de nuevo el rubio confundido

-Son las respuestas-Dijo el mayor apartando despacio su mano del otro

-Ah-Expreso sorprendido éste-Conseguí lo suficiente para un C2, aunque quedo pequeño cabemos los 4-

-Seremos solo 2 mi niño-Corrigió con melancolía el pelinaranja queriendo sonreírle al menos un poco, sintiendo que le fallaba al energético artista, francamente se fallaba hasta a él mismo

-¡¿Cómo?-Inquirió Deidara con sus mejillas rojas por el anterior "cariño" de su líder-¡No nos podemos ir sin el idiota de Tobi! Él es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el Kyubi si es necesario…no puede ser que-

-Tienes sus problemas y nosotros los nuestros-Dijo sencillamente Pein encogiéndose de hombros-No logre convencer a Kisame, esta destrozado…y no voy a obligarlo a na…-

-¡¿Obligar?-Exalto el rubio sorprendiendo al mayor, pero continuo-¿Es que acaso están todos mal de la cabeza? ¡Es de Hidan de quien estamos hablando! Sin decir que es un hombre que esta embarazado y fue capturado por esa aldea desquiciada ¡Es nuestro amigo y nos necesita en este momento!-

-Bien dicho mocoso, se puede entrar en razón de vez en cuando-Dijeron detrás del mencionado, haciendo que ésta diera la media vuelta a toda prisa

-¡Danna!-Grito Deidara con alegría cambiando su vista hacia el líder que solo le sonreía y el ojiazul cambio su expresión por una mas…"autoritaria"-¿Pero que haces aquí, hum? Deberías estar descansando si no…-

-Iré con ustedes-Dijo sin rodeos el marionetista fingiendo ignorar al menor, tambien latía su corazón por verlo, de pie, con sus profundos y bellos ojos azules…ya preguntaría después por el repentino cambio de peinado

-¡¿Como dices? No puedes todavía maestro-Continuo el amante de la arcilla, titubeando en sus palabras, no era el mejor obligando a otros pero ver a su mentor lleno de vendas, tan decaído ¡Tenia que hacer algo! Si no tenía a Pein para respaldarle

-En marcha-Ordeno ya en ventaja el líder a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de ellos-Lo discutiré mas adelante-

-Estamos perdidos-Suspiro con sus mejillas coloradas

/./././././.

-Tu…esposo vendrá a salvarte, si es como tu, nada ni nadie le detendrá a rescatarte-Argumento el castaño con sus ojos cerrados por la gran sonrisa-Además, esa amiga tuya rubia es terca como una mula ¿no? Seguro arrastrara a los otros para llegar lo más rápido posible hacia aquí-

Dos charolas aluminio yacían en el suelo de aquel frio cuarto, una sobre otra y cerca de los pies del religioso, quien no había quedado satisfecho del todo, no había conmigo ni la mitad de la porción que devoraba en casa, sin mencionar que su nuevo amigo le había regalado mas de la mitad de la suya

Nadie en ese lugar llegaba a obtener algún trato de especial, y a diferencia de los demás reos, estos peligrosos y serios criminales se estaban las 24 horas en su celda; no tenían hora de recreación, y lógicamente tampoco de visita. Se llego a creer que era mejor obligarlos a trabajos duros y largos pero optaron por simplemente abandonarlos ahí, donde apenas y los guardias daban una o dos vueltas para entregar el desayuno y la cena, incompleta la mayoría de veces por culpa de estos…pero a veces ni siquiera llegaba, y con eso los anbus conseguían divertirse por horas. Mas hubo uno de ellos que ordeno que la comida llegase completa para el miembro de akatsuki

Aleik fue simpático, y bastante gracioso al comentar de su obsesión con los gatos. Luego, vino el turno del menor. No se explico demasiado ante las preguntas constantes del castaño; ¿Qué era Akatsuki? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera inmortal? Pues él ya le había confesado apenas y conocer todo eso de los ninjas, y era normal, Aleik era un viejo psicoanalista, que viajo por largos camino y, uno que se había apagado al mundo desde el día en que decidió vivir verdaderamente

Finalmente el más viejo de ellos le había convencido para conversar, al inicio le pidió amablemente que omitiera las groserías…pero no lo consiguió y decidió aceptarlo para no tentar su suerte. No se había equivocado, ese joven de pelo gris tenía tanto que decir, irónicamente a un desconocido, pero él corregiría ese problema en unos días o las horas que le quedaran. Continuo limpiando con ese trozo de su sabana la frente del religioso, afortunadamente ya había dejado de sangrar

-Me imagino que debe ser incomodo-Comento éste tosiendo un poco ante las constantes molestias que sentía el de ojos violetas y que sobaba su espalda-

Distráete un poco, sígueme contando de esa graciosa boda sangrienta, o el pequeño Kokoro-chan. Me gustan los gatos ¿te lo he dicho ya?-

El menor solo dio una media sonrisa, recordando como se había reído la primera vez que se lo dijo, y éste le había contado cuando Zetsu estaba un "poco" pasado de peso, y tuvo que seguir una estricta dieta de inofensivos mininos…debieron haber visto el color pálido de Aleik con unas muecas bastante absurdas

-Si, te divertiste mucho-Continuo el mismo rascando su cabeza mientras cerraba un ojo-Pero así soy yo, una persona cómica y que todos quieren asfixiar mientras duerme-

-Eso me recuerda al tarado de Tobi-Dijo con una mueca larga. Se veía tierno cuando sonreía de esa manera, sobre todo con esas mejillas rojas por el llanto, quizás el único beneficio de su piel tan clara

-Cierto, el del problema especial ¿verdad?-Inquirió el otro, a lo que el jashimista asintió ya mas despreocupado y con la mente en blanco. Por fin éste siguió con su curiosidad-¿Cuánto te falta? Espero que no pronto, todavía no encontramos la manera de salir de este inmundo lugar-

Ahora que Aleik conocía la historia no le parecía tan descabellada…mas se sintió desilusionado al saber que no era la visita que con tantas esperanzas deseaba, pero tuvo que forzar su sonrisa para tratar de hablar tranquilamente con el chico que entraba en desesperación. Jamás imagino que una madre…o un padre que cargara con su bebe en su vientre quisiera acabar con su vida y con ello la de su querido hijo

-Así son las cosas Hidan-Afirmo el mayor con una escasa pero conmovedora sonrisa en sus secos labios-Desde que decidiste casarte empezabas con una nueva etapa de tu vida. Y que te hayas embarazado solo logra que sea totalmente diferente el inicio de esta-

Aleik se desanimo un poco cuando noto que perdía la mirada de su compañero albino, queriendo decir con esto que para él este tema estaba desertado, no quería que volviera a golpearse incesantemente contra la pared de concreto "Pobre chico" se repitió en su mente, casi podría jurar que todas aquellas reacciones era el miedo hacia el bienestar de su bebe, le importaba, era seguro, no había nadie que se negara al amor incondicional de un ser vivo tan frágil…como un ángel…

-No recuerdo hace cuanto tiempo fue-Comenzó a decir el mayor mientras le daba la espalda a Hidan, mirando su pedazo de tela blanca teñida de oscuro carmín, brillando con la luz de mas haya del medio día entrando por los pequeños barrotes. Trago en seco, quería distinguir si habían pasado un par de meses…o ya eran años-Era de noche, y no paraba de llover. Ella y yo acabábamos de discutir, todo fue por culpa de mi orgullo. Ese…Spyro-Escupió con desprecio, volteando repentinamente hacia el albino, quien con su rostro apagado prestaba atención-Yo… ¡Quería llevársela de nuevo a casa! Lo único que podía tener en mi pensamiento es que ella era la mejor persona en este y cualquier otro mundo, y ni él ni nadie tenían el derecho de tenerla, y mucho menos apartarla de mi lado; ella era mi luz-

El castaño cayo de rodillas con sus brazos temblantes sosteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, podía sentir las lagrimas resbalar con por sus mejillas que luego chocaban contra el suelo. Llego a llorar de esa manera decenas de veces, implorando perdón, y esperaba que esta fuera su última vez, pues imaginaba que su soledad le acababa de abandonar

-Nunca fue mi intención matarla…yo no quería…la culpa era de los dos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se ustedes pero q trauma! q un tipo sea bien chido y toda la cosa y luego confieze q asesino a su mejor amiga 0.o ha si cierto, nada raro en el programa de naruto xD pero si en el mundo real! hee :p

me retiro, ya es muy noche, pero ey! les agradezco a todos su valioso tiempo, se q es pura narracion y aveces aburre, asi q todavia mas gracias para los q me dejan su genialoso comentario, q sin duda, me encantan ^/^

cuidense mucho, bechotes! :D

ohh y tengo una pregunta bien grande!

algun hombre lee este fic? o.o si es asi...deje una señal de vida, porfis :B


	30. Llora lo mas que puedas, no importa

I'm soup sorrey xD (sopa de sorrey?) wueno, es q queria hacer platica y toda la cosa pero no pude porque bueno...amor yaoi lo borro y me tengo q marchar a la escuelaaa

Pero volviendo les contestar a sus mensajes sale? se los prometo :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se puso de pie como pudo, una vez de haberse cerciorado de que ninguno de sus "amigos" siguiera murmurando cosas de él y que por lógica, estuvieran retirados de su propio espacio

_-¡Largo! Te lo advierto Deidara…¡Solo date la vuelta y márchate!-Resonó el recuerdo de su voz en su mente, recordando también con ello los preciosos ojos azules llenos de pena y tan suplicantes de su expareja, quien siguió insistente con que éste peleara contra él para obligarlo ayudarles_

Quizás se había pasado un poco o demasiado para ser honestos. Pero eso no había sido más que el impulso de su pobre corazón herido. Estaba desesperado, débil, agobiado por la falta de sueño y de hambre. Algunas veces sentía que perdía el conocimiento y otras tantas que su respiración se acortaba por su presión tan baja…Nada le permitía pensar con claridad en tan agobiante situación

Tomo de la sucia la tierra la mitad de una manzana y la limpio ligeramente con su mano, si no hubiese sido por su estúpido orgullo la hubiera podido comer con mas hambre y aprecio, pero en cambio, prefirió haberla lanzado al suelo junto con los pequeños trozos de pescado que Pein le había traído y que seguramente, tuvo que haber recolectado con esfuerzo para alimentarse entre varios. Su sonrisa caída no cambio en lo mas mínimo pero recordaba con gracia como para él era inevitable aquello, le encantaba humillar a Nagato de todas las maneras posibles

Madara se sentó y descanso su espalda bajo aquel árbol que cómodamente le brindaba su sombra. Un descanso, sólo un descanso para no continuar bajo el intenso sol de junio, y que a esas horas del mediodía únicamente le provocaba una rápida deshidratación, y él sin haber bebido ni una sola gota de agua

Se saco la mascara por completo, y la coloco a un costado suyo con poco cuidado, mostrando así, su sudado y acalorado rostro, que limpio con el fresco aire que se llegaba a sentir en ese refrescante sitio. Dio una mordida a su pedazo de fruta, sintiendo casi escupir su saliva por las ansias de comerla "idiota" se llamo a su mismo; aclarándose que la contención no era su mas recatada virtud. Mastico lento y trago, sin apartar ni un instante la mirada en la estatua de su planta a pesar de los escasos metros de distancia, llegando a preguntarse si pudo ver la riña entre el dueño del rinengan y él, en todo caso les hubiera detenido, y no precisamente para defender a Tobi, si no a Pein, quien Zetsu llegaba a confesar con rubor y una sonrisa en sus mejillas que lo miraba como su única figura paterna

-Esperarte es tan difícil sabiendo que estas bien, mi Zuzu…-Susurro inevitablemente el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos, sentía escuchar los reproches constantes del bicolor por tal apodo tan cursi y particular

De pronto pensó: ¿Qué había sido de todos esos planes le causaron una terrible migraña? Podría ser que ya ni siquiera era la gran cabeza de la organización ni un gran mago del engaño, es mas, no era nada de lo que una vez pensó que podría lograr u obtener. Se había quedado tan embobado con los cuentos absurdos que sucedían continuamente en esa casa de locos. Se había olvidado de conquistar al mundo, de poseer su venganza, de pisotear a cada basura que dejara de servirle, y estaba perdiendo el encanto de ser esa persona despiadada y sin vida que por decenas de años había adquirido; se estaba olvidado de todo, menos de vivir

Una gota interrumpió sus pensamientos cayendo en los labios del mayor, que no dudo en llevarse un dedo hasta ésta y ver los restos de la pequeña gota, luego, relamió sus labios. Miro sorprendido hacia arriba, donde una más cayo, y otra más resbalando con gracia por su mejilla

-Son saladas-Pensó con tristeza el pelinegro, volviendo su expresión apagada y pérdida, siendo vista por nadie-Estas…-

Nuevamente pudo sentir caer otra gota sobre su puño cerrado, obscureciendo con mayor intensidad el negro sus guantes a su contacto, mas esas no eran gotas de agua que se deslizaban por arte de magia de aquellas hojas del árbol, ya hace días que había llovido, desde que termino la guerra para ser exactos, y por ahora el cielo estaba tan despajado…lo que quería decir que, esas eran las lagrimas que lloraba su querido amor…

~/~

-Ero-senin…estoy haciendo las cosas mal-Dijo Naruto mientras permitía que sus lagrimas cayera enseguida en el libro de arriba de la pila de documentos que cargaba, asi que estaba ahí, parado justo a medio camino rumbo a sus deberes; percatándose por fin de todas las "graciosas" bromas que argumentaba su pervertido maestro sobre la falta de aseo en su oficina, si estuviera aquí…él…se tragaría sus palabras, pero animo, ya había tenido noches en vela llorando

_Tock tock_ (¡extrañaba mis efectos de sonidos!)

-¡Adelante dattebayo!-Concedió con entusiasmo un joven, quien se dio prisa para alcanzar su cómoda silla y aclarar sus ojos con un fuerte parpadeo. Continuo sonriendo una vez que la puerta fue abierta-Cuanto tiem…oh eres tu abuela-

-Pero que falta de respeto muchachito-Regaño una rubia de pechos exuberantes mientras cruzaba sus brazos fingiendo estar ofendida pero mas que interesada en seguir recorriendo con la vista la "brillante" oficina del hokage-Me imagino que esperabas a alguien mas ¿no Naruto?-

-Así es Oba-chan jaja-Contesto el portador del Kyubi rascándose por detrás de su cabeza totalmente apenado, para varias de esas cosas era demasiado evidente, especialmente cuando se trataba de la limpieza-Esperaba a una amiga-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto interesada la atractiva señora en su misma postura pero esta vez con una expresión suspicaz-Bueno, si me dices ahora puede que no tenga que enterarse la aldea entera de los celos del Uchiha-

-¡Que tonterías dice abuela!-Exclamo el rubio sintiendo sus mejillas arder y sus manos moverse rápidamente por los nervios-¡Ya te he dicho que es solo una amiga dattebayo!-

-Aja-Soltó con sarcasmo la mayor sin dejar de intimidar al niño con la mirada

-Digo la verdad, además ¡Ella es casada!-Contrarrestó Naruto hundiendo su cabeza entre las hojas en su escritorio con sus cejas dobladas, un acto muy poco ortodoxo para el momento

-Romance prohibido, tentador-Inquirió en el mismo tono Tsunade, soltando esta vez una ligera risa convincente

-¡Oba-chan!-Grito nuevamente rojo el ojiazul, provocando una ligera risa en la antigua hokage-Me refiero a la chica que conocimos Gaara y yo…aquella vez que inicie como hokage ¿Puedes recordarla?-

-Oh-Recapacito un instante la mujer con la punta de su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior-No-

-Bueno abuela, le pedí al teme de Sasuke que la trajera-Dijo el jinchūriki con toda normalidad, pero en su intento de proseguir explicando, volvió a tomar postura en su silla y apago mas su voz-Pero apenas y me dirige la palabra, y no puedo con esto dando vueltas en mi cabeza dattebayo-

La mujer no dijo nada, se dedicaba a inspirar algo de confianza en su niño, esperando que prosiguiera y sacara todo aquello que se llegaba a guardar en llave, y que fácilmente era accesible con algo de silencio

-Cometí el error de no decirle que su amigo había sido encarcelado injustamente Oba-chan…-dijo el rubio con su cara larga posada en sus manos. A veces sonreía, queriendo fingir una recuperación inmediata-Estará feliz cuando lo sepa pero hará falta encontrarlo a él tambien, y si no mal recuerdo, él vive cerca de la aldea…-

-Naruto-Llamo con calma la mayor, lo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpir al menor mientras que ella se acercaba despacio al escritorio del mismo

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto el portador del Kyubi con sus enorme ojos azules, tan inocentes que lograban causar ternura sobre la mujer

-Pequeño, mira Naruto…te diré algo muy delicado-Insistió en tomar la palabra la rubia recargándose en el escritorio mientras tocaba el hombro del otro, atrayendo de esa manera su total atención-Escucha, primero, tienes que saber que ya se a que hombre te refieres…y no, no ha sido puesto en libertad-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? ¡¿Y que están esperando dattebayo?-Cuestiono de pronto el hokage, corriendo para abrir su puerta y llamar a sus amigos que estaban cerca-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan!-

-¡Naruto!-Grito Tsunade jalando al rubio para luego cerrar la puerta, sin importarle que éste de nuevo quisiera abrirla, pero ella sostuvo sus hombros y le obligo a mirarle a la cara-No sigas con esto por favor. Aun que yo ya no sea mas la quinta hokage no voy a permitir que dejes en libertad a ese…pedófilo-

Naruto se deshizo del agarre de la mayor y dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a ésta, mientras su cara mostraba decepción, decepción hacia la mujer que consideraba que cuidaba de él como ninguno otro, pero que para su desgracia, no confiaba en sus decisiones, en su sentir…y por eso ahora un inocente estaba apresado en esa maldita jaula de traumas

-Claro que no abuela…-Dijo el menor ocultando sus ojos en su corto flequillo-Esa persona no es culpable mas que de querer incondicionalmente a otra persona a la que le duplica la edad ¿Es tan malo acaso?-

-Naruto, tu no comprendes la situación-

-¿Por eso no querías que fuera mas a buscar a Sasuke?-Pregunto directamente hacia la rubia, moviendo apenas su brazo para expresarse, sin importarle ya que Sakura estuviera afuera deteniendo su mano en la perilla-Es mas, creo que nadie quería eso…un hombre con otro hombre va contra la naturaleza ¿no? Si le hubiese confesado mi amor desde que éramos niños seguramente ahora estaría tratando de sobrevivir tras las rejas-

-…-

-¡Pero soy el hokage y tengo un novio dattebayo! Quien quiera…-

-¡Esta muerta Naruto! ¿Querías oírlo?-

~/~

_-Según el jodido de Itachi, significaba dolor y no sé que otras chingaderas-Explico Hidan ensañado con su ceja elevada. Estaba en el sillón ahora a un lado del escritorio del tesorero, quien parecía mas ocupado en sus importantes cuentas que en su esposo con 3 meses de embarazo-Joder…todavía puedo sentirme caer a esa distancia-_

_El moreno se detuvo al poco tiempo, prestando atención a las últimas palabras de su albino. Habían sonado como un "desahogo" o más bien algo que no solía decir el irrespetuoso mocoso_

_-Todo el tiempo has sido así de traumado, y sigues perdiendo el tiempo con tu dios ficticio ¿De que te sorprendes?-Inquirió Kakuzu, apartando su vista un momento de los asuntos financieros, deseando escuchar la respuesta del menor. Conversaciones como estas resultaban últimamente_

_Mas el religioso desvió su vista al suelo, y la levanto despacio para que sus ojos se encontraran profundamente pero de nueva cuenta aparto su vista hacia otra cosa, esta vez, con un ligero rubor en su cara. Era encantador verlo de aquella manera ¿Quién lo diría?_

_-Tss joder pero nunca llego a caer-Confesó sonriente el peligris, principalmente para seguirle diciendo porque llegaba a ser incapaz de mantener una mirada fijas entre las personas si no era para condenarlas a muerte. Pero sonrojado, jamás-Estabas tu y tus putos hilos que lo evitaban jajá-_

Kakuzu difícilmente logrósaltar hasta la siguiente rama…donde tropezó débilmente y consiguió un viaje directo a la tierra por debajo de él, evitando que el impacto no diera en su cara gracias a sus brazos. No fue un gran golpe, pero que continuara pasándole le enfurecía enormemente

Aquel era su esposo, aquella personita que juro protegerla por toda la eternidad y evitar que ese niño sitiera de nuevo el dolor. Así que ahora habría que continuar, no había tiempo

Preocupado, la mascara detuvo sus patitas a la derecha del mayor. Consiente de que él era una de las cosas _innecesarias_ que le mal gastaba el chacra de su creador. No debía estar fuera de su cuerpo ni andar a voluntad propia por doquier…eso hasta ese momento el tesorero no parecía decirle nada, y tampoco éste a él

En cuanto noto el esfuerzo del castaño para que sus manos levantaran todo el peso de cuerpo, el corazón trataba de meter su cabeza por el poco espacio que conseguía el moreno al querer pararse. La cabeza compacta de la enredadera sostenía el cuerpo del tesorero para no volverlo a dejar caer…fue solo de esta manera como consiguió posicionarlo de nuevo

¿Por qué a pesar de saber que era inmortal le era imposible estar tranquilo? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo noches en vela por él? ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo lograba llenar su verdadero corazón vacío? ¿Y donde estaba él?

Los cortos hilos que conformaban la lengua de Kokoro-chan pasaron por su mejilla, despertándole de sus pensamientos. No seria raro que luego de un rato comenzara alucinar…las noches en vela y los días en su infinita caminata

El corazón camino despacio con sus cuatro patas hasta quedar cerca y por enfrente del mayor, ofreciendo así, su espalda para que Kakuzu subiera. Era lo suficientemente grande para cárgalo, y a pesar de que sus patas eran cortas, llevaba el ritmo de su tutor perfectamente bien. Ojala esta vez aceptara su ayuda, porque de otra manera no le dejaría pasar

-Suiton-Dijo inevitablemente, olvidaba porque era como era esa sencilla criatura, y porque no estaba dispuesto volver a negar su insistencia. Era tan terco y testarudo como su amado albino

Curioso…Kakuzu todavía podía sentirse encerrado en esa prisión, en esa donde fueron marcadas las grietas de sus muñecas, y a pesar de todo, quería quedarse ahí para esperar a su albino el tiempo que fuera ¿Tendría algún significado también?

¡Es que esto no es el final!

~/~

-Lo siento Kisame, lo siento tanto como tu, pero si quieres mi opinión; parte ahora y dales alcance. No podemos estar solo en esta ni en otra ocasión, creo que eso nos quedo mas que claro con el sacrificio que Itachi ha dado por protegernos-Dijo Sasori, arto de estar hablando y hablando, y que éste mantuviera silencio. No estaba en condiciones de seguir en pie para luego recaer por las heridas internas, sin embargo ahí encontraba, apoyando moralmente a un amigo, y sufriendo duramente por la triste muerte de otro…solo hubiese deseado no tener como ultimo recuerdo su cruda agonía y las ganas de vivir en su espíritu

Crudamente, éste se inmuto a siquiera creer que su presencia estaba ahí, y espero que se marchara como llego; con nada bueno más que su sucia lastima

Había desistido de reanimar ese frágil cuerpo…no le importo que sus amigos tocaran su hombro y le invitaran a retirarse con ellos. Se quiera quedar así; acariciando sus cabellos negros sueltos, sus mejillas ya blancas como su alma, y su boca entreabierta, igual que sus ojos ya sin vida. No, eso no, para él solo estaba dormido…soñando con ovejas y su helado favorito. Pero ya eran cerca de las nueve, Itachi se molestaría consigo mismo por no haberse levantado temprano y a él por no despertarlo…

-Corazón ¿porque no te levantas?-Pregunto Kisame besando seguidamente ¿Y porque no me respondes a nada?-

Cualquier lo podía ver, el cuerpo mal herido, tan delgado como lo fue desde que enfermo y desesperadamente buscaba la oportunidad para terminar con su vida a cambio de otra, de otro modo seguiría creciendo el miedo, y apagándose el mal sabor del medicamento

Fue cuando miro por fin la ligera capa blanca sobre el iris de los reales ojos negros. Ya, ya basta de aferrarlo a aferrar esa alma libre a las cosas terrenales, ha pasar dolores y sin sabores

Puede ser que los demás lo hubieran entendido a la primera, y con ello asimilar que así se moría en batalla, sin embargo él, ese tiburón estaba tan acostumbrado a mentirme para alejarse un poco de sus vanos recuerdos, que en cuestión del tiempo, fueron remplazados por las escasas pero memorables sonrisas de su pelinegro, con esos dones perfeccionados por la bondad de su humilde corazón -enfermo por las tempestades de su destino

-A pesar de todo…no me lo puedo creer, no puedo, te amo tanto…-Lo demostró, hasta el día de hoy, pues no había mas que sufrido por su amado, y continuaba ahí, entregando todo y velando por sus destruidos sueños

_-Escucha bien Sasuke. Que haya matado a nuestra familia, te haya dejado años solo con una vida que convertiste en una mierda, quiera decir ¡Que te de derecho de hacerte un emo!-Exclamo el pelinegro molesto, haciendo retroceder del susto al mencionado. Y desde aquella vez ya mejor Sasuke se venia ahorrando "el corte en sus venas" después de todo, largas se ven bonitas_

Si, así era Itachi: impredecible, y tan lindo. Hacia pasar a su hermano mayor muchas humillaciones, reconociendo que lo tenia demasiado mimado, venga que creerse que estaba mas guapo que él. Kisame fotografiaba mentalmente esos mensajes subtitulados…Sasuke habia tenido por infancia una pesadilla, pero en cambio Itachi, ni siquiera habia tenido una ¡Y no se quejaba!

-Perdóname Itachi, perdóname-Sollozo en una inhalación profunda, tanta que le daban pequeños espasmos a su pecho. Tenia que sacarlo todo, todo-Nunca quise decir esas tonterías de apoyar la venganza de tu hermano, seguro te debí haber herido y ofendido-

_-¡Cállate pitufo alfa!-Exclamó el Uchiha en su defensa, no era lo suyo insultar a otros o ser racista ¡Pero que bueno era para eso! Le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Ya que Kisame ni palabra una habia objetado, de hecho, quería reírse, como todos los otros ya lo estaban haciendo. Ya para la otra, el espadachín se aseguraría de no insultar la ropa del pelinegro, y mucho menos contradecirlo_

Pero esa era…su apodo favorito. Pero si Itachi abría los ojos y le miraba, ahorita mismo iba y se conseguía los pantalones azules para que dijera esa palabra mil veces más, y si él lo deseaba, hasta cantaría

Con fuerza, entrelazo sus manos en todo ese frágil cuerpo y lo apego al suyo, escuchando solo los rápidos latidos de su corazón, y el eco de éste en el pecho del menor

-Solo hay una cosa en la que te equivocaste Itachi…yo nunca podre superar esto, nunca conseguiré dejar de llorarte…si, si puedo llorar, digas lo que digas no me hace ver débil-

Todo lo que sabia, todo lo que hacia o tenia era por ese pelinegro tan atractivo, que le había enseñado tanto cuando era Itachi quien debía crecer al ingresar con tan poca edad…Venga ¿Dónde esta eso que dice que no hay que por bien no provenga?

-¡Ah!-Grito eufórico Kisame, expulsando la angustia guardada y su inconformidad con Dios…-¡Itachi!-

Las aves volaron de su estadía entre los arboles, sorprendido por el estruendo entre tanta paz. Ellos la tenían

El peliazul sabía lo que tenia que hacer, sabia cuales eran las palabras que tuvo que haber usado, pero también conocía que era lo primero que tenia que reconocer en esos instantes. Pero luego de casi 1 año de creer ese asunto olvidado, le facilitaba equivocarse

Tal vez sus amigos no la estén pasando mejor que él. Nadie había perdido a nadie mas que el desafortunado de Tobi y él. Además de todo ese rollo de Hidan…con tan poco espacio hasta la pelea entre su líder y el enmascarado la alcanzo a contemplar. Pero es que quería que trataran de entenderlo, acababa de perder lo único que tenia y quería en esta vida ¿Qué podía pensar que no fuera en irse él también? A diferencia de que Itachi sin duda iría al cielo…y él no

¿Buscar venganza? Solo faltaba eso para que esta vez fueran idiotas todos los que tuvieron la dicha de vivir en el corazón del Uchiha, que no se canso de repetir arrepentido esa errónea palabra y la única razón…de su muerte. Y por eso les había enseñado que la valentía estaba en saber flexionar sus rodillas y saber humillarte para que tu propio orgullo no te matara

Kisame alzo su mirada al cielo, buscando con ello el impedimento de sus lágrimas para ser libres, como jamás lo seria la opresión de su corazón. Había perdido a tantos ya, tenia que superarlo porque su Itachi si le había dicho adiós

_-Shh, Kisame, yo no hablo, soy Itachi-Susurro delicadamente el ojirojo en el oído del otro, quien insistente con sus preguntas y comentarios interrumpía casi la voz insoportable de Hidan. Algo triste el tiburón apago su sonrisa, y encendió sus latidos cuando el pelinegro enseño su lengua en broma. Y es que tenia una tenia una reputación que tenia que cuidar mientras "cogía" confianza_

-Tenia esperanzas de vivir sin ti…maldita sea-

El tiburón paso un brazo detrás del cuello de su pareja y apenas como pudo cambio su posición de sentado a de rodillas. Con su otra mano apretó la escasa tela que mantenía de su rota camisa y la posición en su costado izquierdo ¿Cuántas costillas rotas? ¿Una, dos? La verdad, toda esa abundancia de sangre podría decir hasta más. Pues con ello se dedico a mover con cuidado su cuerpo, y el del Uchiha hacia adelante, hasta llegar a conseguir, la sombra de mas arboles y comodidad. Fue entonces donde aparto su mano, y acerco su nariz hasta la misma del menor

-Volveré Itachi, espérame aquí, aun tenemos tanto de que hablar-Declaro entre sollozos el peliazul, dejando resbalar finalmente esas lagrimas

Algunas cosas están destinadas a pasar, lo justo era otro final, pero no hay justicia para los justos como ese increíble ser humano…

~/~

_¿Qué tan grande fue mi obsesión por ella? Que ya no importaba ver sus ojos empañados en lágrimas por mi causa. Y es que pensé que aquella promesa de juntos siempre estar era tan cierta…y que si era una promesa. Desde aquel día en que la vi y cambiaste mi vida, debí advertirte que solo atraería a tu vida desgracias, y de cualquier manera, no te hubiera dejado marcharte de mi vida_

_Tus ojos llenos de vida, me enamoraron de ti, un amor de hermanos, de almas gemelas y el espíritu para mi corazón. No quiero regresar a ese pasado, solo quiero recuperarte a ti. Nunca podre pedir tu perdón, ni escuchar tu voz llena de azúcar que me hacían entender que aun que no me convertí en un cisne, junto a ti era un ser humano. Yo, yo quisiera morir_

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Gritaba ese rubio, que repentinamente cambio sus ojos azulados por unos rojos mientras clavaba su mejor golpe en mi estomago…-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tu la mataste!-

_Podía sentir ese dolor, el dolor físico que pasaba por mis nervios ante la brutalidad de sus garras. Golpeo mi cabeza, provocando que parcialmente perdiera el equilibrio, y con esto mi visión, mas no había nada que pudiera hacer yo, sencillamente porque no quería hacer nada, nada que no fuera más que recibir aquella golpiza y esperar que consiguiera quitarme todo el aire y matarme…no puedo escapar de esta realidad_

-¡Abra la puerta hokage-sama! ¡No haga ninguna tontería!-Gritaban nerviosos desde afuera…en realidad, yo tampoco lo había visto venir, pero eso de que una persona cuerda quiera hablar con el asesino de uno de sus amigos no es tan bien visto

_Insisto, no deberían detenerlo ¡Me hace un favor a mi y al mundo tambien! He escuchado que él es un héroe y ahora veo porque; conoce la forma exacta para traer paz a esta tierra y acabar con los malaventurados como yo_

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!-Escuche esta vez a su tan escandalosa amiga, otro de un amigo que no recordaba, y decenas de movimientos de pies

_Saben, ayer, mientras me perdía entre las rejas y mi libertad, conocí a un joven. No pasaba de los veinticinco y parecía un muñequito de porcelana, con unos ojos fijos e inusuales y un extenso vocabulario en palabras anti sonantes; me contaba de sus problemas del corazón, los traumas de su infancia, la ausencia en sus primeros meses de su matrimonio, y su inconformidad con la amistad. Además, es un hombre embarazado, ahora es fácil decirlo y mi antigua fobia ni siquiera resucita pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba triste? Si tan solo yo hubiera encontrado el amo ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual aun vivo?_

-¡Basta ya Naruto-kun!-Rogo entre la multitud esa voz tan angelical ¿Cuántos no habrán venido a presenciar mi patética existencia y con ello la muerte de la misma? Son pensamientos negativos lo se, ella lo decía tanto, y yo apenas y le creía

_No podía juzgarlo como él me juzgaba a mí, no culpaba su pesado carácter motivado por su latente corazón herido ¿Qué podría decirme? El acababa de ingresar y yo le llevaba como chorro cientos años de ventaja en este infierno jajá, es un buen chico, si, un buen amigo para este hombre de lata_

-¡He dicho que se aparten dattebayo!-_Le gritaba realmente eufórico el muchacho, realmente no lo reconocía…y después de eso, escuche todas esas cosas que dieran palabra a mi voluntad, y a la de ella tambien…_

_¡Te ayudare Hidan! Te lo prometo, lograre que seas libre y que estos dos días solo hayan sido una etapa para reír. Yo lo hice cuando fui libre, y con ella reí. He aquí donde dicen que son pequeñas las cosas que hacen la felicidad en la vida. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué es la vida de un anciano comparada con la de un joven que tiene tantas razones por las que vivir?_

~/~

_El enmascarado avanzo con ayuda de otro, quien se encargo de abrir las rejas y cuidar cada movimiento del único criminal que se encontraba en esa celda, a pesar de eso, aventó como le vino en gana las charolas, sin importarle que el vaso con agua cayera o salpicara sobre el miserable pedazo de pan_

_-¡Oye tu!-Dijo el peligris desde su cama, pensó en pararse desde que les había visto llegar pero no encontró forma de ponerse su capa sin que antes se notara su enorme estomago, por lo que se quedo allí-¿Dónde esta Aleik? Es el tipo que también duerme aqui-_

_Ambos anbu se limitaron a verlo y no responderle, tomándolo como uno como todos los de esa prisión que preguntaba por saber que hora o que día de la semana era. Mientras que Hidan se maldecía mentalmente por aquella actitud, que en su mayoría olvidaba seguir_

-A la mierda…me estoy volviendo loco-

Desde hace horas o escasos minutos que parecían horas. Pero Hidan continuaba con la misma duda y viendo en la misma dirección: nada. Sin embargo, se encontraba ahí sentado plácidamente con la vista volteada hacia la cama de un lado suyo…

¿Dónde estaba ese sujeto? Que a todo esto se llamaba Aleik, el nuevo amigo a quien le había confesado más de la mitad de su vida, sobraba y bastaba con las 24 horas del día que parecían años sin nada mejor que hacer

A todo eso ¿Qué tal y si el albino lo había imaginado? Porque no había ninguna cosa que indicara que alguien más dormía en esa celda, aun que lo único que portaba el castaño era esa vieja y gastada gabardina roja. También podía ser que para no desesperarse le hablaba al piso o a la pared

Semejante y maldito maniático que se llego a crear, culpando la bizarra combinación de sus conocidos o su enigmático padre

El religioso volvió su vista hacia enfrente, extendiendo apenas su brazo para alcanzar a abrazar aquella capa de su organización que había usado como segunda cobija por la noche…y mientras la pagaba a su cuerpo, volvió a respirar profundo entre la gruesa tela. Si se iba a volver demente, que fuera grabando el olor de su tesorero, del padre

Ahora se suponía que debía gritar y enojarse y maldecir todo lo que su dios Jashin-sama le permitiera, pero él no culpaba a ninguno, es mas no podía. Tal vez "la vida del pueblo vale mas que la del inútil y su parasito sietemesino"

Ese era el castigo de su dios, por la desobediencia ante la necesidad de sacrificios, su distanciamiento en la iglesia o simplemente, Jashin le convertiría su inmortalidad en el infierno al que solía condenar a los inocentes en sus satánicos rituales. Ahora se iba a pudrir ahí, sin importar que ahora rogara con su collar en mano

Bueno, mejor habría de pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hubieran cambiado de habitación por la noche o la de haberse vuelto loco. O esperar que el hermano menor de Itachi regresara. Pobre chico, si a Hidan le dolía la perdida de él que era un amigo ¿Cuán grande seria perder a tu único hermano? Debería ayudarlo por lo menos en dar una risa o cualquiera de esas tonterías

Hasta ahora llevaban en proceso un plan…que tardaría cerca de una semana, si, prácticamente el albino no tardo en querer armar su escandalo, mas no había otra alternativa., Pues seria hasta dentro de ahora 5 días para única vez que pondría un pie fuera de la celda para ser interrogado, y he allí donde el pelinegro haría hasta lo imposible para ingeniárselas y engañar a sus compañeros

En cuanto a los problemas con aquellos ancianos y cientos de aldeanos que lanzaban acusaciones de querer defender al akatsuki. Lamentablemente también Sasuke corría el riesgo de en cualquier momento perder el titulo de anbu y también la vigilancia del criminal rango s

-Mierda-Se dijo a si mismo el religioso, molesto e incomodo cerca de las mismas horas como siempre, desde que empezó a tener eso de los seis o siete meses. A veces llegó a quedar completamente desnudo y nada decía nada porque parecía escupir acido

De nueva cuenta quizo quitarse todo lo que portaba encima, pataleando la miserable sabana y quedando solamente con la capa casi nada arriba de la cintura, o subía o bajaba porque la crecida no daba para mas. No debería dejarla al descubierto, pero para ahora no le importaba para nada. Puede ser que luego encontrara el modo para hacer su sacrificio, cualquiera sabe, para pasar el tiempo…

~/~

-Ya debo dejar de llorar-Susurro el menor secando su ojo izquierdo, desacostumbrado por la ausencia de su artefacto amplificador, el cual por supuesto, había elaborado para algún día acabar con Itachi…la razón por la que acababa de llorar

Miro las bocas de sus manos, que mostraban su hambre de la mezcla explosiva. Extrañaba ser ese terrorista alocado y sin preocupaciones, aquel desinteresado por la vida humana, y amante de la palabra "boom". Mejor se dedicaba a esperar nuevas instrucciones de su líder, quien parecía tener una bomba de tiempo sobre su cabeza…

_-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?-_Pensó detenidamente el pelinaranja, moviendo sus ojos en diferentes direcciones mostrando su nerviosismo para él solo-_No poseo mas que mi propio cuerpo, y he perdido la habilidad de resucitar…de cualquier manera carezco del chacra para lograrlo. Tal vez…tal vez-_

Bien se dice que un buen y elaborado plan falla desde el primer paso ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si eran vistos y capturados? En comparación a ellos…que alguna vez fueron 10 miembros contra toda una nación repleta de sigilosos ninjas y armas

De pronto, las más espeluznantes melodías provenientes de un órgano viejo y tapado se hicieron escuchar a varios kilómetros que rodeaban tan abandonado lugar. Los akatsukis prestaron atención una vez que las puertas de esa iglesia fueron empujadas con todo el descuido posible, ya sabían lo que pasaría, y conocían a cada una de esas enfermas "personas" ensangrentadas que corrían a toda prisa a su alcance…que relativamente, fueron apenas un par de segundos

He ahí la razón por la que el artista agradeció seguir sentando sobre su ave en una altura segura para los desquiciados en tierra. Enseguida pudo notar como todas mostraban sus desgargantes colmillos en una sonrisa amigable; no tenían que aterrizar ni hablar nada, estaban enterados del tema, solo habían tenido que esperar que su sagrada misa no fuera interrumpida

-Tranquilo Líder-Dijo el rubio gateando un poco hasta llegar a él. Se quedo sentado de rodillas y le sonrió aun con esos ojos húmedos y azules-Si algo sale mal, no importa que, no le voy a abandonar. Los dos nos iremos al infierno, hum-

-¿Eso es consuelo Deidara?-Cuestiono en un tono mas ligero Pein torciendo la boca en disgusto ante la manera tan optimista y florecedora con la que pensaba su mas joven de los integrantes. Si eso era así, entonces él no serviría de buen ejemplo ni ahora ni en un futuro

El artista no dijo nada, solo dejo sus ojos entreabiertos con su gesto reprochante y amenazador hacia el pelinaranja

-Suponía que esa clase de palabras le sentían bien a una persona como usted-Contesto soltando un suspiro-Porque es la verdad…ya no nos queda nada que perder, hum-

Llego un incomodo silencio, muy pequeño. Deidara casi se mordió la lengua, creyendo que sus pasadas palabras eran una ofensa para el pelinaranja y él, incluso para para la pareja de éste último, que por mera casualidad había escapado de la muerte

-Te equivocas-Pronuncio Pein, casi matando al menor de un susto. Luego, embozo una sonrisa que hacia perder lo espeluznante que podrían parecer sus ojos, por lo mismo Deidara le miro curioso-Planeo entrar a Konoha, rescatar a mi subordinado, seguir entero y volver con mi mujer y…mi futuro hijo-

El rubio abrió enormemente sus ojos mientras bobamente formaba una sonrisa de sorpresa, se denotaba más por su frente mas clara y ajena al largo copete de oro. Deidara no pudo más que expresar sus felicitaciones con un torpe abrazo, muy tenso pero sincero. Estaba acostumbrado a recibirlo, no a darlos

-Joder, por joterias como esas Hidan termino donde termino-Dijo una fuerte voz femenina desde abajo. Los dos hombres voltearon al instante

-¡Sora!-Regaño Wahrheit, un nombre difícil de aprender-Ellos nos han esperado, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es esperarlos también-

-¿Ahora vas a defender a la Barbie?-Cuestiono Kiseki empujando a la pobre mujer. Deidara ya estaba a punto de lanzarse para ahorcarla, siempre y cuando lograra escapar del fuerte agarre de Pein. Aun que las jóvenes ya se zarandeaban entre todas

-¡No sean estúpidas!-Escupió una albina de cabello rizado, callando el alboroto-¿Esperan que nos quedemos todo el maldito día peleando?-

-De hecho Scarlet….esta por anochecer, ósea que prácticamente…-Corrigió tímidamente la única bipolar de entre ellas simulando un pegajoso baile con su ligera oz

-Cállate Mitsuki, se lo que dije…y dije noche-Protesto la misma chica

-Wuacala creo que he pisado a un bichito-Hablo Nozomi asqueada mientras restregaba su pie por el verde cesped

Menuda gente mas inútil…ciertamente habían rebasado las expectativas del artista menor, se desconocía si de Pein también puesto que de él había sido la idea "La gran idea" Que deprimente situación, y para acabarla, las cosas si podían empeorar…

-Oye, Dei-chan-Llamo otra mas alzando su mano con ternura

-¿Qué quieres, hum?-Pregunto secamente y de mala gana el menor a la jashimista casi idénticos en gustos y apariencia

-¡Estas bien mono caray!-Contesto Karu-chan provocando alboroto con sus demás compañeras

-Malditas mocosas-Gruño ruborizado el mencionado, adivinando la incompleta risa del líder y desgraciadamente de alguien mas

-Apoyo la nación, siempre y cuando conozcan sus límites, y tú los tuyos mocoso-Dictamino sencillamente la pequeña marioneta sentada en su hombro; una misma replica del rubio; tallada con precisión y ropa casual, lógicamente creada por Sasori. Quien bajo las órdenes de Pein desistió de la idea de acompañarte, de cualquier forma no podría, apenas podía moverse y hablar. En su lugar, dejo a ese escondido muñequito

-Me gustabas mas cuando se te había olvidado la costumbre de llamarme "mocoso" hum-Confesó el menor entre gruñido mirando en otra dirección. Bastante tenia con mirarse en miniatura y que su pelirojo mirara lo que quisiera por dentro de su capa cuando le escondía

Más esa marioneta gemela le imitaba para no perderle de vista. Era tétrica, típico sazón del mismo creador

-Y a mi cuando me tratabas de usted "hum"-señaló éste calcando la mala costumbre del rubio en el lenguaje, además de inquirirlo como un gemido mal hecho. Pero el de ojos azules con el sonrojo en su rostro continuo, por nada del mundo se daría por vencido ¡Ese gatito tenia garras!

-¿Qué no gastas chacra con esto?-

-¿Quieres que tu muñeco sea calvo?-Contratacó en instantes Sasori, exactamente en el mismo tono de voz; lleno de sarcasmo y amenaza, consiguiendo la risa implacable de las religiosas

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo matamos gente inocente?-Pregunto Luna, la chica loca (justo como todas las demás) mostrando como a diario sus colmillos largos y afilados. Hubo un ligero suspenso para mirarla, y después asintieron entre todas

-¡Es cierto, nuestro hermano Jashimista nos necesita!-Declaro esta vez Hohenheim-Es necesario dar sacrificios para que todo salga bien-

-Lo siento señoritas-Dijo Pein mirando por lo bajo, tomando la atención de los presentes, lo mas seguro por aquello de "señoritas" con semejante mentira, se emboba a cualquiera (xD)-Recurrimos a su ayuda para evadir la seguridad que exista en la aldea oculta de la hoja y poder llegar a donde sea que tengan a Hidan. Les pido que sean discretas y esta no se convierta en otra guerra-

~/~

Era de noche, o eso aparentaba la brillante luna llena que se escabullía por los viejos barrotes. Ese lugar era un completo silencio comparado con los pisos de abajo. El hombre continúo dando quejidos de dolor, hasta que su boca formo una sonrisa y sus ojos se enternecieron ante la nada

-Hidan…Hidan, despierta amigo-Pedía el castaño sacudiendo despacio el brazo izquierdo del albino, que molesto entre abría los ojos soñoliento, para entonces abrirlos de par en par-Mira, tengo a mi bebe-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

ufff taba largo, debi decirselos xD wuenooo me retiroo

por favor comenten! OwO se les quiere!


	31. Por fuertes que fueran los vientos

Holap! sip, ahora me tarde menos xD pero ahorita tengo que avanzar el otro fic x_x

Waaa, mis comentarios disminuyen, se habran olvidado de mi?T.T habrá sido culpa mía por tardarme tanto xD pero estas genialosas personitas, estuvieron esta vez conmigo: owo

**Kiseki Tsukino**: Gracias kiseki! 0w0 y espero q ninguno de los capis futuros te vaya a aburrir amiga! xD Bueno, te dire...solo buscas en la parte superior derecha de la pagina de fanfiction y hay dos; logout y otro mas xD, elijes el primero y te pregunta lo típico de poner tu correo y contraseña, entonces habrá la opción de hacer uno, y taran!

Si tienes algun problemilla me dices sale? (en el fic de escenas tambien te conteste y te deje mi correo xD) cuidate mucho, gracias y besotes!

**Karu-suna:** Karu-chan! xD tu atacame las veces que quieras! menos con bombas...q no me he hecho inmune al fuego hasta ahora ...y si pobre kisame, pero sabes que? aun no acaba su dolor xP.

Jeje, el "karu" pues hasta ahora no planeo matarte pero puedo sucumbir a tus deseos...xD (q raro sono eso!)

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha:** Yo tambien las amo locas tipas con mente retorcida (es de cariño :B) Siii, amo a los mounstritos de akatchupis *salud! hip* y tenias que venir para acabar con gente inocente...como siempre xD

Sip, dicen que no hay mal q por bien no provenga no? y quien es alexin? xD me confundi...

_**Y ahora si...accion!**_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sujeto rápidamente aquel cuerpo justo en el preciso momento en que éste estuvo a punto de caer.

No parecía sostener mucho peso, y se contuvo de comprimirlo entre sus brazos mientras que el menor jadeaba ansioso por el oxigeno, al grado de enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del otro.

Mas al pelinegro no le importo, solo quería abrazar a su pareja, y sentir su corazón acelerado de alegría.

El bicolor continuo así otro par de segundos, mirando con desesperación únicamente con su ojo izquierdo libre del pecho del mayor.

Con sus brazos temblorosos, y las grandes bocanadas de aire que daba, similares a la de un pez en ausencia del agua vital para vivir.

Estaba tan asustado, su piel negra se había tornado gris, y la blanca a un color ceniza y demacrándose hasta sus huesos; estaba seca y hambrienta. Su venus bajo de golpe hasta extenderse en sus caderas con algo de gracia, quitando con ello la capa de la parte superior.

-Tranquilo…todo esta bien-Dijo el pelinegro, conservando la misma postura, a diferencia de que trataba de subir un poco más a la planta para con él, queriendo evitar que llegase a caer.

-¿Por qué…Tobi?-Pronuncio Zetsu entrecortadamente-¿Por qué…demonios no fuiste con…ellos?-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del Uchiha, por muy debajo de su mascara.

-Tenia que cuidar de ti, y esperarte. Todo por que quisiste ser un héroe Zuzu-Respondió Madara como siempre, intento acariciar ese cabello verde, pero la incomoda posición no se lo permitió.

Obligado, el enmascarado tiro de su cabeza para atrás, a la vez que el débil puño de color más claro pasaba en cámara lenta en la cara del mayor, a quien no logro más que atravesarle sin ningún problema.

Instantes después, Tobi sintió como el peliverde le empujaba lejos de él, para luego intentar volver a proporcionarle algún golpe, sin éxito alguno por supuesto.

-¡Eres un…cobarde!-Exclamo rabioso el bicolor, de rodillas en el suelo una vez que el Uchiha se había apartado, y que no se apresuraría a ayudarle hasta averiguar lo que le sucedía-¡Incluso conmigo te escondes en esa estúpida técnica!-

**-Shiro…-**Llamo su contraparte, extrañado por el comportamiento de su otra mitad. De hecho, éste había tenido planes de solo maldecir al mayor.

-¿Por qué mierda no fuiste con ellos? ¡Ha!-Continuó Zetsu, mientras intentaba equilibrarse y dar los pequeños pasos faltantes para llegar hasta el pelinegro-Te necesitaban… ¡podrían estar muertos ahora mismo!-

No hubo respuesta por parte del enmascarado, quien apenas movió su cabeza para enfocarse en las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar su querida planta. Mientras tanto él esperaba a que se contestara por su propia cuenta.

-¡¿Qué pasa por tu maldita mente Uchiha?-Grito una vez más el menor, respirando tan fatídico cuando se sujetó de la capa de Tobi en un falseo de sus rodillas-¿Quieres que volvamos a ser solo dos? ¡¿Quieres eso?-

El peliverde estaba realmente molesto, invadido por las pesadas horas sin hablar y sin poder hacer nada. Incapaz de reconocer quienes de sus compañeros seguían con vida y quienes habían perecido en batalla.

Solo se había quedado ahí, prácticamente muerto de pie, recibiendo suministros pesadamente de la tierra para no tener que morir…

-¡Contesta **maldita sea!-**Exigió el menor posando su mirada en el suelo. Comenzaba arrepentirse de sus decisiones; como esta, y como la de tener a ese monstruo como el dueño de su corazón.

-Ellos no son mi problema-Contesto frívolo Madara, sinceramente no le contaba ser tan sínoco con sus respuestas. Si esperaba escuchar alguna cursilería no la encontraría en él, eso no.

**-Entonces muérete-**

Impulsivamente Madara le sujeto con fuerza de sus hombros para acercarlo hasta a él, zarandeándolo con descuido, lo hubiera tomado del cuello de su camisa si hubiera portado alguna.

Y a pesar de eso, no se contuvo de sujetarlo como si el menor se encontrara en un buen estado de salud.

-¡Estuve esperando por ti! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Zetsu? Estos horribles días, todas las noches en vela-Exclamo el ojirojo en la misma actitud defensiva, llegando a intimidar a la planta, quien solo forcejeaba por deshacer su agarre-¡¿No mirabas todo lo que me has hecho pasar?-

El pelinegro freno de golpe ante lo que hacia, apenas reconociendo el daño que le agregaba a la persona que había estado anhelando por esos días tan terribles.

Miro a Zetsu, que apenas podía sostener su propia cabeza y se desbalanceaba por la debilidad. Había quedado casi marchita como una planta sin sol…y él que no cuidaba su carácter de mierda.

-**Nadie** te lo ha pedido-Dijo el bicolor retrocediendo cuando los brazos del mayor dejaron de apretarle, y como pudo empezó a caminar en marcha hacia aquellos rumbos, no sin antes empujar al Uchiha para apartarlo de su paso como si nada.

Dio un tiroteó y se abrazó a si mismo como si fuera a causa de frio en ausencia de su gran venus que le mantenía a un espacio.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás e iba con la fe de no arrepentirse.

-Tú eres el que no entiende Tobi-Hablo nuevamente, esta vez mas tranquilo-No perdías nada yendo a buscar a Hidan. Está embarazado, y la vida de ese bebe…vale más que la tuya y la mía, y la de toda la organización junta-

-Eres un hipócrita al decir eso-Inquirió Madara con un bufido, eso quería decir que su paciencia ya no era mucha-Cuantas veces no tuve que ver como ingerías a esos críos asustados y tu desinterés en ellos. No me vengas ahora con que te importan ¿O es que acaso también deseas comértelo?-

-…-

Zetsu trago en seco pero no había de que sorprenderse, así era aquel sujeto que desgraciadamente conocía toda su vida, y éste apenas la mitad de la suya.

¿Porque era así de cruel? ¿Acaso intentaba hacerlo sentir mal? Porque lo estaba logrando.

Decidió volver a su sendero, y tratar de usar su técnica para hundirse en la tierra, sintiendo por primera vez que esto era para huir.

Pero la voz de su conciencia se lo impedía, podría ser que esa era la última vez que vería a su pelinegro, y quería volver a llorar por no estar cumpliendo sus impulsos de querer consolarlo, porque si le había hecho pasar un infierno, y tal vez ahora le odiaba

¿Tantos años a su servicio si no le detendría hacia un suicidio tan obvio? Daba igual, Zetsu no se arrepentía de su decisión, por primera vez, ninguna de las dos partes.

Sin embargo, Madara tomo la muñeca de éste para detenerlo, y que le volteara a ver, lo que no estaba sucediendo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Cuestiono el mayor, inmutándose a una voz seca y directa

-A Konoha por supuesto…si mis amigos han muerto, lo más digno es que marche con ellos-Dijo el bicolor, intentando encoger su muñeca para liberarse de aquel agarre, pero conforme más hacia presión ejercía, mas era jalado hacia el otro-No quiero ser peor que la basura-

-¡Zetsu! Debes estar bromeando, no te dejare ir-Respondió el enmascarado, dispuesto a soltar un bufido en su desacuerdo, sobre todo cuando el menor tiro con todas sus fuerzas de su mano, tambaleándome por el mal equilibrio, y jalando al pelinegro en su sorpresa.

Pero al fin era libre.

-¡**No necesitamos** **tu permiso!**…cuídate Tobi-

Le destrozo la facilidad con la que pudo librarse de aquel agarre, ninguno de los dos tenían nada de energía…pero aun así, tenia que ser fuerte, y si era necesario, tomar su propia mano para recordar que solo podía contar consigo mismo para siempre.

Fue así como prosiguió tan lento con sus pasos, que la mayoría de veces amenazaron con desobedecerle y hacerle caer.

Estaba débil, sediento y a sus ojos todo estaba borroso y movido, pero no importa, él llegaría en unos cuantos segundos, después de todo, para eso servía.

Allá iba Zetsu, repitiéndose en su mente que no existían ni una sola vez en que no cumpliera sus misiones, y mucho menos estuviera al tanto de cualquier necesidad que requiriera su líder, para después recibir por recompensa el escaso cariño que existió a lo largo de su triste vida. Por lo menos atesoraba tan hermosos recuerdos si es que llegaba su fin en ese preciso día.

_-Por fin voy a luchar…__**tu eres débil, pero ponte detrás de mí, voy a protegerte-**_Hablaron mentalmente para ellos, mientras cerraba sus ojos con su miraba al cielo, y sentía fluir su inigualable técnica.

Mas cuando las raíces en sus pies comenzaban a sumergirse, una mano tomó el antebrazo del peli-verde y le impidió irse.

Pronto a quejarse, Zetsu miro aquella mascara anaranjada fugazmente, para luego recibir un pesado puño en su estomago.

-¡Agh!-Escupió el bicolor con restos de su saliva, renunciando a lo ultimo de su oxigeno y con ello su conciencia.

Enseguida cayó despacio a los brazos del Uchiha que le esperaban, quien lo subió por completo entre estos para proseguir con lo planeado.

Camino unos cuantos metros y al detenerse, solo levanto una de las manos y trono sus dedos, consiguiendo la atención de la inhumana joven.

~/~

-Oye, relaje un poco Hidan ¿Quieres? Los hombres no deben llorar-Dijo el castaño tan serenamente mientras miraba profundamente los ojos violetas del menor, queriendo de esta manera haces escuchar sus palabras-Acuérdate que no hay mal que por bien no provenga-

El albino de igualmente le miró, con sus ojos cansados y entrecerrados que lamentablemente no evitaban que las gotas saladas resbalaran a través de ellos.

Su boca estaba cerrada y decaída como un niño soportando el dolor.

"Mis amigos me han abandonado" profundizo Hidan en su memoria. Ahora le tocaba lanzarse por un precipicio para saber si su esposo estaría allí para salvarle como siempre.

Era el tercer día, y sus "amigos" ya no podrían inventar un pretexto ¿Qué tal Zetsu? Él podría aparecer y desaparecer ¿Por qué Pein no le había mandado? ¿Acaso él no era más de importante que una estúpida misión de espionaje, en el cual si lo mandaba?

Y que decir de su bebe desarrollado. De pronto todo mundo se lanza a protegerle y evitar que matara a una criatura que no había conocido la vida ¿Pero y que ahí sobre él? También quería un poco de atención.

Nadie sospechaba que quería evitar ser padre o madre, o lo que fuera a sus 22 años de edad. Porque lo sentía. Apenas vivía la alegría de su reciente matrimonio con todo y sus problemas como para que le llegara tan noticia.

¿Felicidades? No, para él no era una cosa bonita, ni estaba orgulloso de lo que su calentura había procreado. Todavía deseaba poder abortado en su momento, se hubiera ahorrado tantos pesares y fatiga. Y lógicamente, su juventud.

El religioso era honesto, tanto tiempo en el mismo hoyo, en el mismo lugar y la misma cama.

La mayoría de las veces solo rezaba a su dios y clamaba el perdón de éste. Otra tantas pensaba en esa tristezas de antes y lo el amargo sabor que le provocaba.

-¿Quieres un poco mas? Yo sé que si…Anda porque ya he quedado satisfecho-Ofreció Aleik mientras caminaba hasta la charola y la traía hasta el menor, quien solo asintió.

Más aun permanecía la duda en éste. La comida era carne, sana, deliciosa y real carne, revuelta con otros platillos y condimentos. Y hasta donde Hidan conocía, el mayor había pedido a uno de los guardias que el plato fuera para los dos, y así sin más, se los trajeron.

Sus estómagos se alegraron y se abrieron ansiosos ante un alimento verdadero y nutritivo ¿Cómo? Lamentablemente esa no era la primera ni última duda del albino, además de que se había vuelto un poco más a la defensiva ante el carácter de su amigo.

-¿Delicioso no?-Hablo nuevamente Aleik, colocando el tenedor sobre el platillo casi lleno en su totalidad. La verdad era que se moría de hambre, después de todo, había otorgado sus comidas al peli-gris mientras que fingía haber agarrado parte de ella…

-Bueno, te contare ya-Dijo una vez mas el castaño, tomando asiento a un lado del albino que algo discreto comenzaba a devorar con hambre mas sin el mejor humor los alimentos-¿Ves estos golpes? No es nada comparado con lo que yo le hice, es más, esta sangre ni siquiera es mía-

-¿No?-Cuestiono Hidan con la cuchara dentro de su boca, haciendo que cayera parte de la comida de ésta ante la negación a sus ideas. Se limpio con su mano y continúo.

-No, y no me lo vas a creer, pero es del Hokage-Respondió el mayor casi en susurro-Le dije que mi nuevo amigo no le parecía la basura que nos dan de comer, y como se puso difícil, habló con mis puños ¿Por qué crees que nos trajeron semejante mangar? Si quieres podemos pedir más, tú ni te apures-

No fueron precisamente palabras convincentes para el jashimista, de hecho, si algo de eso fuera cierto, ahorita su cabeza rodearía con tan solo haberte tocado un cabello al gobernante de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Por otro lado, podía contar con muchas diferencias desde que hizo la mitad de un día como ausencia…tantos pero tantos cambios, su carácter era mas sonriente y motivador ¿Pero como? Era un reo con eso bastaba para sentirte la peor cosa.

Aleik sigua hablando, enfatizaba sus expresiones y volvía a reír mientras que Hidan se perdía en sus pensamientos, nuevos temores y con ellas las mismas dudas.

Pero ¿Qué más le quedaba? Matar a aquel sujeto por su propia sobrevivencia, no, él era inmortal, y sin el otro se volvería un completo maniático.

Quien sabe, entrar a la cárcel era una idea que no concretaba el akatsuki en su cabecita.

No ver más gente, la luz del sol o de la luna con plenitud, regresar a una completa obscuridad como cuando era muy pequeño.

Momentos después, el castaño regreso a su cama, sin pasar por desapercibido por Hidan, especialmente cuando repitió la acción de colocar sobre su regazo a ese extraño muñeco.

Aquello, no era mas que el siguiente plan de Aleik para el joven albino, para ayudarlo claro estaba. No podía dejar de verlo, simplemente no podía.

Era una almohada, una sencilla y corriente almohada, que pertenecía a la cama del mayor, y con la funda de la misma, el mayor le había creado dos agujeros por la parte superior, hasta el momento, simulando ser unos ojos, redondos y espeluznantes ojos.

Además, tenía una larga sonrisa que creada con la sangre ya seca de su uniforme, justo igual que las salpicaduras que simbolizaban las corneas entre unas invisibles pupilas.

_-Sera para cuando nazca tu hijo-_Había dictaminado el psicoanalista con una voz clara y entendible. Después, prosiguió a revelar cada uno de sus cuidadosos pasos_-Para que nadie te descubra cuando tengamos a tu criatura con nosotros-_

Por eso ahora, de vez en vez, Aleik imitaba el llanto de un bebe, por supuesto que atraía a los fríos anbu que lo tachaban de un verdadero loco y con suerte en su alcance, le arremetían un golpe en cualquier parte del herido cuerpo.

Pero éste insistía ¡Que tenia un hijo! Su nuevo bebe relleno de algodón, que le estaba dando unos cuantos problemas. Ahora hasta los otros presos cesaron de los insultos y se burlaban de él.

Entonces Hidan requería de recorrer su dilema, y tratar de poner todo en la perspectiva, pero honestamente, no le parecía justo; no quería forzarse a madurar en dos cortos meses.

-Si no saben su sexo ¿Qué nombre le tienen planeado?-Dijo interesado el mayor, con unos ojos grandes y llenos de curiosidad, para nada comunes a su edad.

-No lo se, ninguno-Contesto el peli-gris mirando el suelo levantando dos veces sus hombros sin remedio. Lucia perdido.

-¿Y vas a poder alimentarlo?-Pregunto el otro jugando con sus dedos, una vez de haber recibido la mirada del menor, quizás, habiéndolo ofendido-Me da algo de curiosidad, tu pecho no se ve crecido-

-Soy un hombre, eso seria imposible-Dijo Hidan, sorprendido de no llevar alguna grosería en sus comentarios que justificaba por ser cortos y simples.

Es que ese sujeto parecía haber salido de otro planeta y tal vez le estaba transportando con él.

-Pero estas embarazado-Contrarrestó el castaño, como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo, aun que ya le había dado sus razones al albino- ¿Alguna vez te ha checado un medico para eso? ¿O próximamente lo intentaras?-

En respuesta el menor probó otra vez bocado, fingiendo desinterés en sus cuestiones y a su vez cierta repugnancia de lo que albergaba su subnormal cuerpo y lo que podría estar en él.

-Si convenzo al maldito niño emo para que también te saque ¿Me llevarías a ese mundo?-Dijo el de ojos violetas quitando varios mechones sueltos que le desesperaban.

El otro formo una sonrisa honesta en lo largo de sus ojos.

Y en estos momentos tan difíciles ese extraño era el único que le ayudaba a encontrar una irreal salida.

~/~

_-Han entrado ninjas extraños a nuestra aldea-Explicó el enmascarado sin levantar su vista ni interrumpir su concentración-Aun que puede ser que sean unos ladrones, pues no poseen un nivel significativo de chacra y son armas lo que portan como su defensa-_

_La visión era clara para los testigos encapuchados, la mayoría de ellos sentados y de rodillas como el guardia de la fortaleza._

_Diminutas figuras eran vistas cruzar la burbuja creada en ese mediano plano._

_-Entonces esto no será difundido, y quiero que la defensa anbu sea empleada para eliminarla-Dijo el mas anciano de todos, una vez que los mencionados otorgaban una reverencia al veterano, dispuestos para acatar cualquier ordeno-Que sea discreto, ni el mismo hokage debe ser enterado de esto-_

_-Pero señor…-Trato de objetar uno de los soldados._

_-Hoy habrá una ejecución ¿Se los he mencionado?-Encaro el mayor, acallando al irrespetuoso joven-La gente se prepara emocionada para ver rodar la cabeza de un miseria de persona, un vil asesino que es reclamado por el infierno, y como tal, no debe ser negado-_

_Los uniformaron se sobresaltaron, mas ninguno demostró un signo de ello. Solo siguieron en posición de firmes y con el respeto sobre su cubierta cara, justamente igual que otro más en aquella sala._

_-Para antes de las 6 de la tarde quiero limpia la aldea, libre de todos esos que no portan nuestra insignia. Quiero que eliminen a esos intrusos en silencio, y les aclaro que no permito que esto se complique. Son anbus después de todo-Continuo el mismo_

_A su vez, la fila de hombres desapareció a gran velocidad._

Y ahora estaba allí, revelando su desesperación y nerviosismo en sus ojos verdes moviéndose por sus corneas rojas.

Kakuzu se encontraba oculto en un callejón cerrado y cosas viejas tiradas en el suelo. Ese era su refugio hasta saber que seguiría a continuación.

Estaba repasando esa importante conversación entre los mas altos de konoha, aldea en la cual ya se encontraba infiltrado; todo gracias a hacerse pasar por alguien enfermo en busca de la más famosa medica de dicha aldea.

Por eso ahora su boca cubierta con su vieja mascara pero su cabeza libre de ella para no levantar sospechas. Su espalda abierta con el pretexto de su letárgica enfermedad.

Sin embargo, luego de esa conversación en una de las torres mas altas donde esperaba encontrar a su esposo, aparte de un sin fin de sitios mas, no le había traigo tan buenas noticias.

Puesto que unos minutos antes de que el cielo se hiciera rojizo los habitantes de ese lugar estarían reunidos para aclamar la muerte del akatsuki.

De hecho, el castaño se refugio en ese lugar por ir en contra de la marea de gente que se encaminaba para la prisión estatal

Todavía quemaba su cerebro para elaborar una nueva estrategia…

Claro, que el tesorero se enfrento con su tierra natal en su momento, y logro acabar con la mayoría de ella, pero Konoha, era de las pocas que se caracterizaba por su gran poder como nación y la apropiación del más poderoso jinchuriki.

¿Qué hacia entonces? Esperar a que Hidan diera la cara para después tomarlo y llevarlo lejos y luego quedarse a enfrentar al enorme ejército, realmente ese era la única idea en pie.

Pero pronto llegaría la hora. Y para él no era fácil asimilar la idea de morir y dejar a su albino y a su hijo con su propia suerte.

Kakuzu en su ira arremetió sus hilos contra la primera persona que se le ocurrió pasar por ahí, un buen samaritano seguramente, uno que fue penetrado por las letales cuerdas del mas viejo.

Mas un potente grito no fue debido al pobre hombre, ya que la voz provenía de una mujer.

A toda prisa, el tesorero se levanto y en la salida del callejón miró en todas las direcciones. Y lo que sus ojos presenciaban le daban un vuelco al corazón.

Los escasos arboles, aun en pies, yacían marcados en rojo un circulo con un triangulo dentro…las decenas de personas descuartizadas con la misma marca, signo de la religión devota al sacrificio.

Fue hasta que a lo lejos, diviso una cabellera rubia y larga teñida en sangre y sin ninguno de sus brazos arrancados por ahora.

Sin duda, el mayor no podía creerlo.

~/~

Hidan tanteaba sus uñas contra los barrotes desesperado. A mas de 10 minutos que el ultimo guardia que acababa de pasar y que pareció ignorar su "gentil" petición de llamar a Sasuke Uchiha.

El albino quería darse un baño pero no en la mierda de ducha que tenían para los presos, y quería un poco de agua caliente, a pesar de hacer calor, aquello le hacia relajar sus músculos.

Además, tanto como la regadera y el orinal estaban frente a todas las celdas, no habría manera de realizar cualquiera de esas cosas sin ser visto por los demás degenerados.

Sin mencionar que seria la principal razón que descubriría a Hidan y sus siete cumplidos meses.

Por eso el criminal rango S tenia la dicha de ser escoltado por el Uchiha hacia otra habitación lejana, con uno de los tantos pretextos como siempre, mas nadie le contradecía, era una Uchiha.

Si necesitaba algo, el peli-negro estaba ahí, las contantes ganas de orinar le traían de arriba abajo y sin embargo Sasuke parecía estar tan muerto en vida como la inesperada visita que le fue a dar en su captura.

¿Y ahora donde estaba ese sujeto? Quien sabe. Hidan se sentía sumido entre sus pensamientos y todas sus maldiciones como siempre, volvía a ser el mismo si es que alguien se lo preguntaba.

Además, su compañero de celda parecía dormir profundamente a pesar de ser cerca de los 2 o 3 de la tarde, con pretexto de que la fiesta había estado buena y merecía dormir para más noche contarle de sus aventuras.

Pero el religioso juraba en su mente haberle visto melancólico y sus ojos acuosos, aun que normal para alguien con sueño.

-Joder-Pronuncio el de ojos violetas, doblemente fastidiado por sus hormonas y el cansancio.

Mejor, se separo del barandal y volvió a la charola en la pequeña ventana con unas cuantas sobras en ella. La tomó e iba de regreso a su cama.

Pero en su descuido, choco su pie contra la orilla de la cama y tropezó.

Todo parecía verse en cámara lenta. La charola terminó volando y chocando contra los barrotes, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo.

Mientras que el albino parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock habiéndose caído sobre su propio estomago.


	32. Incluso si tienes temor nunca me rendire

Taran! aqui estoy de nuevo, y no me lo van a creer, este capi me lo avente en un dia entero! es q siempre lo hago como en una semana pero es que...andube tirando barra xD y examenes pero pude, hum!

A mis genialosas comentadoras:

**Kiseki Tsukino:** Cuando gustes amiga! mushisisismas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir aqui w y se que no actualize rapido...xD pero hago mi intento, lo juro TwT besotes kiseki!

**Karu-suna:** xD jeje si...como que estaba mas cortito, andaba tirando barra, tu sabes :p vacaciones y toda la cosa, pero te lo juro, me dare mas prisa, gracias Karu-chan :D siempre puedo contar contigooo

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha**: jejeje sii, cuando lo termine yo dije lo mismo o.0 pero no te apures, las sorpresas vienen despues creeme xD si! las locas volvieron por la revancha! logicamente, entre ellas vas tu :p .Les envio un super abrazote y enserio, extranio hablar contigooo T.T donde te has perdidoo? andale, muchos besotes chocolatosos

/./././././././././././././././././.

Hidan continúo tanteando con sus temblorosas manos todo lo que estaba a su alcance, mientras que Aleik parecía revolotear por aquella estrecha celda como cuando el grito de auxilio de su amigo le había despertado.

El mayor había golpeado desesperado ese pequeño objeto que hasta ahora, era su único remedio contra el obligado parto.

Hasta que finalmente consiguió doblar parte del círculo de metal, para convertirlo en una punta afilada.

Al principio, la loca idea de hacer una especie de "cesaría" en un lugar como ese, y con un inútil colgante como bisturí no estaba del todo bien…pero en cuestión de dos minutos, el pulsante dolor del albino en su vientre había cambiado las cosas.

Y al parecer parecía ir de mal en peor; el de cabellos grises seguía recargado en una incómoda posición sobre la orilla de la cama, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más y comenzaba a sudar en frio.

Aun inseguro, el castaño miraba con miedo lo que era el collar ahora torcido del creyente.

¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? ¡Hidan contaba con siete meses y medio de embarazo! ¿Qué tal si un cálculo está mal y ese bebe prematuro nacía muerto?

Tal vez y la misma caída le había provocado un aborto instantáneo. Pero no importaba, había llegado el mismo, ese momento.

-¡Maldita sea date prisa de una puta vez!-Exclamo con una voz rota el menor, a la vez que intentaba elevar su abdomen lejos del suelo lo mayor posible mientras sentía quemarse por dentro, un dolor nada comparado a cuando él mismo se lastimaba-¡Se está moviendo mucho!-

Con eso basto para que Aleik se aventurara a realizar esa cesaría improvisada y arriesgada. Toco con su mano llena de nerviosismo la abultada panza y comenzó a enterrar el artefacto, sin escuchar ni un solo quejido diferente por parte del menor. No fue haz que dio una profunda apuñalada para abrir del todo bien Hidan pego un verdadero grito.

-¡Nunca había hecho esto Hidan! ¡No me hagas dar un paso atrás ahora!-Dijo el mayor cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras abría lo que restaba. Una vez que la sangre comenzaba a fluir arrojo esa mitad de metal y su mano la remplazo para abrir cada vez mas aquel estomago.

Fueron un par de segundos, los mas eternos hasta ahora. Fue entonces cuando el castaño se encontró sin que otra hacer, más que adentrarse a sacar al bebe suponiendo que era lo mas lógico…hasta que noto que no era lo suficientemente grande para que éste cupiera.

Esta vez tomo la otra mitad del collar ante su error de haber arrojado la otra lejos de él y comenzó a abrir más arriba de la abertura anterior. Y habiéndole agarrado el ritmo rasgo otra vez haciendo otro gemido de dolor en el religioso.

-¡Joder me quiero morir!-Grito Hidan sin mas poder, era fuego, prácticamente fuego en sus entrañas. Continuo con sus groserías constantemente controlando su voz ante la situación tan delicada como lo era ser descubiertos.

Inesperadamente Aleik arremetió con sus dos manos por dentro del peli-gris y se atrajo con ello al bebe, que fácilmente salió por donde entraron esas extremidades, pero no era de sorprender, en relidad, la criatura era muy pequeño y media menos que la mitad del brazo de quien acababa de parirlo.

Ambos jadeantes, el mayor miro al bebe, era un niño, de piel clarita pero cubierta de sangre al igual que su cabello cafecito, pero había un problema; no respiraba.

Aleik creyó que tal vez el cordón umbilical le impedía la entrada de oxigeno o de utilizar sus pulmones y consiguió cortarlo, pero nada cambiaba, el cuerpecito del bebe daba ligeros temblores como convulsionándose por la ausencia de aire. Hidan solo se quedo mirando, sin entender bien que pasaba.

-Dios mio ayúdame…-Susurro para si el pobre hombre, y sin pensarlo muy bien, coloco el bebe sobre la palma de su mano, sin cubrir su boca y nariz y le propino un buen golpe en su espaldita, por un momento dio al albino pegar un brinco.

El pequeño tosió un poco de líquido y lloro lo más que pudo por el repentino y a tormentoso dolor.

-Dame tu capa Hidan-Pidió el mayor estirando su mano libre y cubierta de sangre hacia el mencionado, quien parecía hasta dudo de entregársela-Mi ropa es vieja y esta sucia como para cubrir a esta pequeña criatura-

Por fin el jashimista le otorgo la enorme prenda y Aleik le abrigo, el llanto del bebe había disminuido pero no cesado. Llego el momento, el esperado momento en que éste le entraría su criatura al padre.

-No lo quiero-Respondió fríamente Hidan, sus ojos rodeaba con ojeras no le hacían ver del todo bien. Aleik soltó solo una risa, como si de una broma se tratara y el religioso esperara que éste le tomara gracia. Nuevamente insistió-¡Que no lo quiero maldita sea!-

El mayor tomo la mano del peligris, quien intento arrebatársela para que no lo obligara a tomarlo, pero el primero negó la cabeza, pues no iba con otra intensión más que de hablar con él.

-Hidan, escucha amigo-Comenzó el castaño pensando en llegar a sonar algo pesado-Es TU hijo ¿Entiendes? Yo no lo procree, fuiste tu, es tuyo y de tu pareja, es mas, no tengo ni idea de quien sea tu marido pero este niño me dice que debe tener un cabello parecido al mio ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A que le temes? ¿A los cambios en tu vida? Tu vida cambio desde que diste a luz a este bebe, ya no puedes hacer nada, mas que hacerlo para bien-

Hidan continuo callado, mirando sin emoción su mano aun tomada. Abrió un poco la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, era cierto, ni se sentía el mismo, hace como tres minutos que sintió que había llegado la hora y ahora tenía a su hijo, no podía asimilar nada.

Pero unos pasos marchando se escucharon…

-Hidan, entiéndeme, ya no puedo querer tratar de convencerte, toma a tu bebe, me dio una chispa de alegría, y me olvide de estos pesares que llevo aquí en mi pecho. Asi que te lo suplico, ya vienen por mi-Dijo Aleik de nueva cuenta, entregando más cerca ese pequeño bulto que solo se dedicaba a respirar. El albino finalmente lo cargo y el mayor se dedico a sonreír cuando éste pedía respuesta-Van a ejecutarme Hidan-

Los barrotes fueron removidos con violencia mientras Aleik se posicionaba frente al menor dándole tiempo de cubrir a su hijo. Los guardias sujetaron manos del mayor y amenazaron con empujarlo si no caminaba…

-¡Aleik! No te vayas…Jashin no tú-Dijo el peligris, queriendo pararse pero ya no importaba, la reja estaba otra vez cerrada.

-No grites mi bebe esta dormido, si llora, es hambre-Agrego el castaño mientras trataba de mirar de regreso a quien le acompañó hasta el fin de sus días-Cuídalo bien que yo tengo que pagar por mis pecados-

~.~

Todos y cada uno de los más respetados ninjas luchaban silenciosamente contra los intrusos, que buscaban sin par empujar poco a poco hasta llegar a la zona central de Konoha.

Parecía imposible y totalmente absurdo que fueran apenas unas mocosas quienes invadieran la enorme nación, y que hasta ahora, estos no le pusieran freno. Pero no era de sorprenderse, la supervivencia era menos difícil una vez criada en una secta como en la que ellas eran fieles, llegaban al grado del canibalismo y por supuesto, del sacrificio humano.

Aunque muchas de las fanáticas yacían muertas o atrapadas a manos de los fríos anbus, pero no era de importar, todas permanecían satisfechas perdiendo la vida en nombre de su dios. No sin antes maldecir a los otros de la peor manera.

Kakuzu ya se había enterado y no pudo evitar contener su sorpresa por la ayuda recibida, sabiendo también que sus por lo menos dos de sus amigos estaban en rescate de su albino y de él. Ya notificado de la mayoría de los lugares en que las demás habían ido a buscar sin existo alguno, escucho las tres campanadas en la plaza de la aldea y de la hora llegada.

Y de pronto una rubia con sus brazos amputados corrió en sentido a los demás con una sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando la poca importancia en que el ninja copia hubiera acabado con sus extremidades después de haberla confundido con su parecido príncipe.

Mas nuevamente, reía en honor para ella y para las bombas detonadas anteriormente, y no necesitaba más que de un parpadeo para hacerlas explotar, como justo ahora…

Y las religiosas se miraron entre si, a la vez que decenas de ninjas caían moribundos o en fragmentos diminutos cubiertos de sangre por las minas escurridizas. Definitivamente, habían sido liberadas para provocar muerte y terror.

~.~

Aleik golpeó contra el suelo, gran parte de ella con la cabeza y su hombro izquierdo pero lo levantaron enseguida sin nada de delicadeza con constantes ofensas y zarandeadas. No había manera de que lo llevaran como la persona tranquila que era puesto que a los ojos de todos era alguien que pronto llegaría a un fin.

El castaño fue colocado boca abajo en una tabla de madera, en forma de que estuviera de rodillas y fuera una guillotina más moderna, y donde solo, el verdugo levantaría una gran espada y su cabeza haría rodar.

Toda la gente comenzó a proclamar sus derechos para hacer sufrir a ese sujeto. Cientos de personas lloraban en recuerdo a la traición de quien una vez fue su amigo y hermano, y por la joven persona a quien hizo sufrir tanto dolor y no que no logró sobrevivir. Todavía la noticia se recordaba, duro meses impactando a la aldea de la hoja, y muchas vecinas también…

El hokage yacía en una silla cerca a los guardias y al condenado a muerte, su mirada perdida pero no dudosa en la orden que estaba a punto de dictar. Vestía el traje acorde a las ceremonias, y blanco con rojo era su combinación mientras que un gorro amplio cubría su cabeza con el sello de su respetable aldea impregnada en ella.

Hombres encontraban el modo de escabullirse y lanzarse sobre Aleik para propinarle una golpiza sin descanso, especialmente sobre su rostro y su cabeza, esperando matarlo pronto pero con sufrimiento. El castaño nada podía hacer, sus manos esposadas y atadas al suelo le dejaban inmóvil, no había manera ni que de él adelantara su fin como esperaba. Pronto fueron retiradas las personas y él siguió escuchando los abucheos.

Finalmente Naruto se levanto y camino hasta el mayor para limpiar su labio roto con la túnica. Era verdad, el rubio mataría a alguien que lo merecía, pero lo haría dignamente, como un hombre mataría con honores, así mismo el otro moriría con estos.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es posible?-Cuestiono Aleik, mirando la cara de indiferencia del portador del kyubi, pero lo que siguió le provoco una verdadera sorpresa-Estas viva, yo lo sabia-

Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, pese a todo, creía en que las palabras del mayor no era una mentira, y ahora le estaba confundiendo con su difunda amiga. Que tristeza le daba todo esto ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Qué pensaría que uno de sus amigos mataría a otro? él debería saberlo, a él le sucedió lo mismo.

-¿Volviste del mundo que no vez para venir a despedirte de mi? Si lo se, así no se llama, pero me encanta decirle de ese modo-Dijo el castaño sonriendo con esa herida aun sangrante en su boca-Yo sabia que no te había matado, te amo tanto jaja ya lo dije-

Naruto continúo mirándole sintiendo una opresión en su pecho mientras los guardias preguntaban cual era el problema para continuar, todo esto tenia un proceso y una hora, los

-Sabes…tuve tiempo para reflexionar y reflexionar, y luego me dije que no quería volver a saber nada de ese niño en mi interior, pero te mentí, es indispensable consérvalo-Siguió hablando sin interrupción mas haya de la gente ajena y sus ofensas-Siempre tuviste la razón, no importa tu edad ¿Podrías perdonarme?-

Aleik trato de estirar su mano, haciendo sonar las cadenas con desespero, parecía que el mas viejo no vivía en esa situación, se lastimaba la muñeca pero no sentía absolutamente nada mientras seguía sonriendo.

Naruto no tenía más opciones, y su mano se acercó a la del prisionero, sin importar que las personas empezaran a quejarse de sobremanera. Apenas y el rubio acerco su temblante mano llena de nervios hacia la mas arrugada, cuando fue llamado por los mas ancianos de un espantoso gruñido.

~.~

Ya anochecía, y Deidara perdía cada vez más de vista a sus enemigos…

La ave de arcilla estaba siendo rodeaba por varios anbus, un par de decenas por lo menos, y todo por culpa de esas desquiciadas satánicas que parecían haber hecho todo al revés al propósito, pues solo así, fue como les habían descubierto.

-¡Cállense ya! ¡¿Qué no ven que me ponen más nervioso, hum?-Dijo el rubio sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, queriendo poner con eso sus nervios en orden. Inútilmente en vano. Hablaba en plural cuando solo era él y la marioneta en miniatura a su lado.

Lo único que lograba hacer improvisadamente Deidara, era subir unos cuantos metros en alto, perfecto para que los ninjas debajo de él no les dieran alcance, mas no lo suficiente para ver vista por la enfocada multitud de personas más adelante.

Sin mas remedio, el artista menor amplio vuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Grave error, pues fue en eso las trampas de redes fueron lanzadas hacia el objeto volar, y trataban insistentemente en hacerlo caer.

-Escucha mocoso, me encargare de las cuerdas y tú te alejaras para refugiar el C4 y a ti ¿entendido? Esperaras que el líder salga con Kakuzu para que partan. Y mas te vale no hacer nada estúpido o te matare-Dijo Sasori mientras la copia de Deidara en manera viajaba fuera del cuello de la capa del menor. Corrió de prisa con sus pequeños pies hasta la orilla de la ave y volteo antes de lanzarse-Por hoy el arte será un explosión-

-¡No Danna!-Exclamo el rubio, a la vez que se lanzaba para sujetar a la marioneta que prácticamente ya se había lanzado del ave en vuelo. Enseguida Deidara pego el muñeco a su pecho y la abrazo, sin permitir que su maestro replicara algo. Nego con su cabeza rotundamente-No quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo, sé que es solo una marioneta y que estas bien pero…te necesito aquí, hum-

-Dei…-Susurro el otro, apenas separándose unos centímetros de la "proteccion" del menor. Fue entonces el momento en que se dio cuenta de algo-¡Deidara!-

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, y entonces el rubio fue atacado por detrás por una poderosa patada de un sujeto vestido totalmente de verde, que llevaba la intención de llevarlo hasta el suelo para combatir contra él como un verdadero ninja.

Sasori se vio impotente y sin poder hacer nada, apenas media unos treinta centímetros y no poseía sus hilos de chacra para evitar que su novio llegara a chocar contra el suelo, solamente pudo sentir como éste lo aferraba a su pecho con miedo a caer.

De repente, Deidara sintió que sus pulmones automáticamente se cerraban y le impedían respirar, fue entonces que abrió los ojos y miro que todo daba vueltas, y se miraba borroso bajo del agua…

_¡Poof!_

La burbuja reventó y dejo caer de sentón a un artista bastante confundido y mojado, pero vivo. Además de que las cuerdas que antiguamente ataban su gran pieza de arcilla habían sido rotas por una espada que gruñía en hambre. Finalmente Deidara y Sasori voltearon a verlo.

-Itachi te dejo un mensaje importante para Hidan, no puedo dejar que vayas y te dejes matar Dei-Dijo con una sonrisa digna del espadachín, que ahora ofrecía su mano para ayudar al menor a ponerse de pie, éste acepto-Ahora vuelve a esa ave, yo te cubriré hasta que regresen los demás-

-¡Ey tu! ¿Quién eres?-Exigió Guy en una ridícula pose, como siempre.

-No te preocupes, hare que te acuerdes de mi nombre-Respondió Kisame en posición de defensa. Mientras que la marioneta formo una sonrisa en su verdadero angelical rostro.

~.~

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!-Reclamaba la gente, tanta gente, mas de la que pude ver en mi larga vida. Inclusive algunos brincaban la tira que imponía límite en su emoción de matarme con sus propias manos, pero los guardias los devolvían.

Niños alegres, brincaban motivamos por la porra de la multitud sin conocer la razón de su alegría mientras saciaban su curiosidad por encima de la protección de sus padres. Me pregunto…si tu estarás allí.

-Es hora de terminar esto-Tranquilizo ese gobernante a su pueblo.

_Aun recuerdo aquel día, cuando creí que la soledad seria remplazo tuyo, y yo, por mi parte, comenzaría a matarme en memorias de los momentos más felices que juntos pasamos._

_Parecía que no había otro camino mas que permanecer juntos, parecía que el destino había unido nuestras almas en un estrecho muro entre tu mundo y el mio, simplemente parecía que la distancia no existía entre tu inmortal corazón y mi humano sentimiento._

_Fue una tarde tan brillante, cuando el sol se dibujaba en un cielo apenas nublado. Bastante cómodo._

_-¡Entre nosotros nunca habrá nada, tu me lo dijiste! ¿Entonces porque no puedo hacer mi vida junto a él? ¿Acaso tu felicidad depende que yo sea infeliz dejando ir al hombre que amo? También has tenido tus oportunidades, ya déjame ir-_

_El libro que leía voló lejos ante tu inesperado zarpazo en contra de ese acumulo de hojas. Tarde unos breves instantes, pero nunca te dirigí la vista y me enfoque a levantar el objeto del suelo con mucha dedicación._

_-Perdóname no debí gritarte de aquella manera, estaba nerviosa-Me dijiste a toda prisa, y yo me convencí de tus palabras, tendrías que gritarme salta para yo preguntarte ¿Qué tan alto?-Es que ya sabes…vendrás con nosotros y no quiero problemas entre ustedes dos, así que…-_

_-Ya olvídalo, mi problema jamás será contigo, sabes que eres perfecta…para mi-Corregí lo ultimo enseguida, antes de que tu interpusieras algún "pero" como era costumbre tuya ante los halagos de la gente._

_-Bien, esto es tuyo Al, no se te pierda-Dijiste mientras tomabas mi mano, la abrías y depositabas un simple hoja arrugada mientras me sonreías, aunque yo no creo que haciendo eso, consigas que ponga atención en tus cálidas palabras-Quiero que nos veamos en el parque con la fuente, que sea a las siete en punto ¿esta bien? No se te vaya a olvidar, es muy importante. Y me llevas un caramelo por favor, me gustan mucho…-_

_-Si, y no faltare, te lo prometo-Acepte gustoso._

_Pero tan pronto como pasaste de esa puerta, perdí mi control y arroje cada cosa contra otra. Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre._

_Quería deshacerme de tu queridísimo amigo, antes tu amante perdido. Porque si conseguía darte paz eliminando cualquier cosa o persona que pusiera en tu mente duda, continuaría ayudándote sin preguntar. Pero ya te lo había dicho una vez, con amor o sin él, tenía mis límites para la gente y para ti._

_Ahora que lo recapacito ¿Eso me hacia mas, o menos monstruo que ellos que no conocían algo mas haya que su seco cerebro lleno de instintos? Es decir, no conocían nada que no fuera comer, dormir y reproducirse…_

_Aun que en casos yo también era similar, y no sabia como comportarme ante una dama._

_Si, reconozco que mi alma ya no deseaba la paz, si no venganza. Y asi, mi felicidad se fue tornando depresión, no sé de que manera, si yo a tu lado seguía sintiéndome tan especial._

_Realmente te quería…de una forma especial, y a la vez tenia miedo de no ser lo suficiente para ti, que fue lo mas seguro en tu edad tan joven y en mi mente todavía inmadura._

_¿Sabes que es lo irónico? Que no me arrepiento de nada. Ya no poseía un sano corazón._

_Puedo recordarlo ¡sé que puedo hacerlo!_

_Ese mismo día, había tenido una pelea contra mi hermano, del misma tema; tú. Yo, entonces…había obscurecido, eran cerca de las 8 o 10 de la noche porque las luces de las calles desde hace rato se habían encendido. Llegué a casa y sin cuidado lancé a patadas a todos mis gatos que venían a mí en busca de cariño y alimento. Y luego, ni siquiera cerré la puerta y estrelle mi mano contra el espejo encajado en la pared que no paraba de reflejar mi maldito rostro._

_Entonces, corrí por todas las habitaciones esperando encontrarte, varias veces obligué a mis uñas a rasgar las paredes mientras como un loco gritaba en tu llamado. Tenia lo peor para mí, aun que ya no importaba, había enloquecido._

_Después, mucho después, me encontraba esposado y guiado por guardias ante un montón de soberbios ancianos…se me culpaba de asesinato en primer grado contra ti._

_Mi mente estaba echa trizas, y varias veces brincaba los sucesos recientes, pero sabia que las personas de cerca llamaron a la policía, encontraron no sé que como evidencia…y mi ropa impregnada en tu sangre…principalmente en mención del cuerpo mutilado y devorado por mi, pero yo, yo no entendía nada._

_Sin embargo, el dictamen de mi sentencia siquiera cerca de los cuarenta años encerrado si es que se veía en mi un buen comportamiento._

_Cuando los barrotes se cerraron y yo quede demasiado traumado con lo antes dicho, recordé una cosa, solo una cosa; saque y desarrugue la hoja de mi bolsillo._

"_Recordar verme con mi niña y su bastardo novio serpiente al anochecer, hoy tendremos un nuevo hogar en su mundo"_

_Desgraciadamente yo nunca llegué ese día, porque lo había olvidado. Entonces, ella estaba bien, tal vez perdida, pero bien, y esta sangre era mía, de los cortes en mis brazos que deje de sentir hace tiempo. _

_Me alegra saber la verdad, y si tu estas bien, mi voluntad también revivió._

_Será que todo mundo me dijo que yo la había asesinado, que simplemente ¡un día me lo creí!_

_Oh, pero que tonto he sido…_

_¡Crash!_

_~.~_

Era cierto, y por eso su pequeño y tan frágil hijo no estaba muriendo de hambre. Hidan separo de su rozado botón la boquita del bebe un poco abierta después de haber recibido su alimento para después quedar dormido. El albino se cubrió con esa camisa olvidada del uniforme con un poco de vergüenza. Pero no sintió la repulsión que al principio, ni le importo que su pecho pareciera el de una adolecente casi nada desarrollada.

No le importaba nada porque la primera persona que había sido tan bueno con él había acabado de morir, los gritos de la gente se lo habían dictado, y sus lagrimas reprimidas el débil hombre solitario que se sentía ser.

"Que sea para bien"

Pues si, realmente Aleik tuvo razón, ya estaban las cosas así, ya tenía a su hijo, ahora solo quedaba hacer las cosas bien porque ese ser tan frágil le necesitaba, sus cuidados, su fe y devoción si es que quería pasar mas haya de esa noche y sobrevivir.

La alarma se hizo sonar por toda la aldea, y Hidan volteo a mirar tras sus barrotes el fuego que comenzaba a emanar de las casas más inferiores que lograban visualizarse desde ahí. Quien sabe si ocurrió un accidente, o la gente estaba descontrolada de la emoción después de la ejecución pasada.

Unos rápidos pasos por las vacías celdas hicieron al peli-gris encogerse mas en el espacio de la cama en el que estaba sentado y abrazo a su bebe. Estaba confundido de lo que seria de ellos a partir de ahora…cuando el siguiente fuera él en querer ver su cabeza rodar.

-Hidan…-Susurro una voz conocida para el mencionado, que volteo de a toda prisa a verlo con la poca visión con sus mechones sueltos sobre su rostro. Después el albino extendió un poco sus brazos con su hijo, soltando un suspiro de alivio en el otro-Te sacare aquí, no tengo idea si son tus amigos quienes están atacando la aldea o no…pero es la oportunidad de sacarte de este maldito lugar-

Rápidamente el pelinegro busco la llave y abrió la celda de golpe, sin importarle el ruido o el daño que podría provocar en ella. Hidan se coloco de pie despacio, teniendo cuidado con el bulto en sus brazos y consigo mismo que todavía podía sentir la punzante herida en la parte baja de su estomago.

Sasuke miraba asombrado la abundante sangre que resbalaba de entre las piernas del criminal y que pisaba en ese instante. El menor mantuvo distancia de él, cargo su mejor ataque y lo dirigió hacia la pared para destruir parte de ella. Increíblemente el bebe no pareció despertar ni con tal escandalo, pero ni su padre parecía querer hacer mucho con su animo.

-Oye, reacciona, todo saldrá bien-Dijo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa, fingida en su propia inseguridad, mientras tomaba al mayor de los hombros. Sasuke pareció quitarse algo de la parte superior de su oreja y la coloco en la del religioso, devolviendo de regreso los mechones para cubrir esa cosa gris-Esto te dejara utilizar chacra sin ser detectado, es por si acaso no puedo acompañarte mas lejos-

Hidan solo asintió, trataba de darse valor a su persona o por lo menos agarrar su inquietante y nada sana actitud, pero le era imposible, parecía deprimido y sin esperanzas. Au así lo sabia, seguiría al hermano menor de Itachi y haría lo imposible para salir sano y salvo de la prisión y después de la aldea.

Finalmente asintió y el pelinegro se acercó al hueco en la pared y miraba la altura, tres pisos para ser exactos, pero encontraba varios lugares para poder bajar.

-Escucha, todo este lugar esta rodeado, tendremos que salir por aquí-Explico Sasuke mirando una y otra vez "la salida" y al albino, buscando la manera de llegar al suelo pronto sin poner en peligro al akatsuki y su hijo-Por ahora, sube a mi…-

Sin embargo, una enorme tigre en blanco y negro arremetió contra el anbu distraído, aventando consigo al espacio abierto tras la agrieta, ni siquiera Hidan supo como reaccionar. El peli-gris miro detrás de si, y se topo con quien varias veces confundió con Sasuke, y que portaba su pincel y una nueva hoja en blanco.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde Sai! ¡Esto no te concierte!-Exclamo enfurecida una voz lejana. Se trataba del Uchiha, apenas agarrado a unos dos metros debajo de donde anteriormente había sido empujado-¡Atrévete a hacerle algo y te las veras conmigo idiota!-

-¡No estas en posición de amenazarme…traidor!-Dijo en respuesta éste mientras parecía recortar de arriba abajo al religioso, quien retrocedió un poco y trató de verse intimidador mostrando sus dientes-No creas que nos tragamos tu actuación, nadie se fía de un fenómeno asesino y un renegado. Le hare un favor a todos-

Y así, el anbu aventó sus utilerías a cualquier lado y corrió hasta Hidan, no sin antes tomar su arma de su espalda para dar su golpe final, apenas alcanzo a mirar como el albino le daba la espalda para proteger lo que llevaba en sus manos "un bebe" llegó a pensar Sai, pero éste no seria ni el primero ni el ultimo que mataría en el nombre del deber.

Para el pelinegro el sonido del sable atravesando aquel cuerpo retumbaba en sus verdaderas ansias de asesinar. Más fue detenido por unos hilos que capturaron su cuello y tiraron de él hacia atrás a gran velocidad, después, solo pudo sentir como su cabeza era sujetada por mano de gran tamaño, y sin piedad, fue a estrellarlo contra el suelo con una fuerza bruta. El cráneo del anbu trono en varios pedazos interiormente, y no volvió a moverse más.

Hidan dio la vuelta mientras sus ojos se tornaron acuosos de nuevo, también se sentía enojado por la demora de su esposo, pero no importaba, no importaba ya. Su corazón se aceleró apenas el mayor se acercaba…

Quien sabe si el tesorero estaba de humor o no, pero se veía cansado, algo herido, y apestaba a sudor. El albino descubrió un poco a su hijo, apenas con la debilidad que le daba la perdida de sangre, pero seguramente Kakuzu le cosería mas tarde, para que así se renovara por si sola. Apenas y sintió la morena mano de su esposo acariciando su mejilla se sintió obligado de consolarlo, después de todo, se había perdido el nacimiento de su único hijo.

-Se llama Yukishi, como tu hermano-Dijo Hidan con una enorme sonrisa al grado de cerrar por completo sus ojos, pero intento abrirlo de nuevo cuando sintió un abrazo de Kakuzu en él y un beso tierno en su frente.

~.~

Todo iba bien, perfectamente bien. Aun cuando el plan no era así, estaban a salvo y volaban sobre la gran ave para las afueras de la aldea a la mejor velocidad que podía.

Incluso Hidan se había tomado la molestia de echar a sus camaradas jashimistas con un amistoso y grosero agradecimiento, las sobrevivientes (en su mayoría) desaparecieron con una sencilla nube de uno, contando a Mitsuki, Angel y Sora que aporreaban sin piedad alguna a una peli rosa de nombre Sakura.

Desafortunadamente, la aldea de Konoha también se levanto en armas, a pesar de no estar preparados para un ataque, era inmensa la rabia por las perdidas de sus ninjas de hace unos escasos días.

Todo esto obligaba a Kisame a bajar del C4 en muchas ocasiones, pues él se encargaba de las grandes multitudes que se llegaban aventar de golpe mientras que Pein empujaba cualquiera que quisiera abordar su único pase de salida. Kakuzu cuidaba de Hidan, quien yacía sentado sobre la ave con su bebe en brazos, parecía débil y fatigado. Finalmente Deidara, se concentraba en evadir cada obstáculo que se presentase en el camino, su concentración no podía fallarle ahora, todos contaban con él para acabar con esta pesadilla.

Pues había un problema muy grande y del que de que ellos planeaban huir; el kyubi. Mas en su mala suerte, éste amenazaba con lanzar su potente rayo si se alejaba de su alcance. Una vez todos abordo, el menor subió un poco mas pero solo consiguió alentar al bijuu.

-_Solo una oportunidad_-Pensó el rubio sudando frio, y lentamente desabrochó su capa mientras pasaba su mano por su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo las coceduras de su escondida boca sobre la delgada tela. Quiso formar una sonrisa de victoria, seria su más grande explosión, pero le fue imposible, ya que también seria su muerte-_En vez de asesinar al Uchiha voy a acabar con una aldea entera. Que consuelo, hum-_

-¡Ni se te ocurra Deidara!-Exclamo su maestro, quien tomaba nota de los movimientos y hasta pensamientos del menor y que fue callado por éste mismo tapando su pequeña boca.

-Tengo que hacerlo maestro, lo distraeré un poco, y así la explosión no les alcanzara, todo será ar…-

Deidara se vio interrumpido cuando nada más ni nada menos que Pein ordeno que se marcharan y se lanzo sin mas hacia el combate, sin duda, un segundo combate contra el kyubi rodeaba por su cabeza, y morir dignamente también lo estaba.

-¿Qué te sucede Deidara? ¡Acelera! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-Grito jadeante Kisame pero comentarios similares fueron dados por los restantes.

Sin embargo, el rubio parecía petrificado, incluso detuvo el vuelo y se quedaron varados en el aire mientras los anbus les daban alcance. Y es que el jinchuriki había lanzado su ataque, en diferente dirección pero sobre su líder que a duras penas uso sus brazos para cubrirse.

-¡Maldita rubia vámonos por favor!-Exclamó esta vez Hidan llegando a despertar de su trance al artista junto a su propio hijo que comenzó a llorar, pero era demasiado tarde, los ninjas de Konoha les tenían rodeados, y Deidara acababa de condenarlos a todos.

/./././././././././././././

Y hasta aqui llegamos gente! :D me merezco un comentario? por fis?


End file.
